Kurt baby's blues
by Rose1404
Summary: TRADUCTION: Kurt découvre qu'il est enceinte. Que va t-il lui arriver? Comment Blaine va prendre la nouvelle? Qu'arrive t-il lorsque le Glee Club le découvre? MPREG. ACHEVÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ses bras étaient repliés autour de sa poitrine. Il avait les jambes croisés, en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise dans la salle d'attente.

"Kurt Hummel" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "Tu es un imbécile. Tu sais que tu as le gène porteur de la grossesse masculine. Pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser de préservatif?"

Il s'arrêta un moment pour tout simplement mettre son visage dans ses mains.

"C'est pas possible" murmura t-il. "Sa doit être une erreur."

"Kurt Hummel," l'appela une infirmière. "Le Dr Fielding va vous recevoir."

Kurt se leva et entra nerveusement dans le bureau du médecin.

"M. Hummel," dit le Dr Fielding. "Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît." Dit-elle en s'installant derrière son bureau.

Kurt s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. "Très bien," dit-il.

Le Dr Fielding ouvrit un dossier " Donc, j'ai vos résultats"

Kurt tortilla ses doigts ensemble. "Alors?"

"Et bien, vous êtes enceinte."


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Kurt est littéralement restée bouche bée.

"Je ne peux pas être enceinte" déclara t-il.

Le Dr. Fielding soupira, "C'est rare, mais c'est possible. Comme vous le savez, vous avez le gène porteur de la grossesse masculine, ce qui peut vous permettre de porter un enfant."

"Ah vraiment?" dit-il sarcastiquement.

Le Dr. Fielding poursuivit: "Alors, cette grossesse ne va pas être sans risque. Pour vous comme pour le bébé. Vous aurez besoin de prendre des décisions difficiles, impliquant votre style de vie."

"Je ne vais pas mettre un terme à la grossesse."

"Je ne dis pas que vous devez le faire, mais je vous recommande de faire une échographie combinée avec une amniocentèse. De prendre des vitamines prénatales, de faire un régime alimentaire sain, aucune activités pénibles et surtout éviter toutes situations de stress élevé."

Kurt se mit a rire "Et comment voulez-vous que je gère? Mon copain et moi sommes ouvertement homosexuels et au lycée, j'ai un solo pour le concours nationale de notre chorale"

Le Dr. Fielding interrompt le dialogue du garçon, "Vous allez devoir abandonner le solo et laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire."

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait travaillé si dur pour ce solo.

"Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales." Le docteur remis la prescription à Kurt qui l'a pris avec des mains tremblantes.

"Nous pouvons prendre un rendez-vous pour une échographie, mais maintenant, je suis en retard pour un autre rendez-vous, mais je voudrai aussi vous revoir la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler." dit-elle en passant une carte à Kurt.

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

"A la semaine prochaine" dit le Dr. Fielding en raccompagnant Kurt à la porte.

* * *

Kurt couvrit sa bouche avec sa main quand il arriva devant l'ascenseur. Il soupira. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, il rencontra un visage familier.

"Quinn?" Dit-il avec sa voix monté de trois octaves.

"Kurt ..." dit Quinn, confuse. Pourquoi Kurt monterai dans l'ascenseur à l'étage l'OB/GYN?

"Qu ... Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?" dit Kurt en croisant ses bras sur son bas-ventre.

"Check-up post-natal, je pourrai te poser la même question?" dit Quinn, d'une voix très prudente.

"Rendez-vous chez le médecin." dit Kurt beaucoup trop rapidement.

Quinn lui donna un regard qui dit "je-ne-te-crois-pas" et arracha le morceau de papier dans la main droite de Kurt.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?" Dit Quinn d'une voix suffisante quand elle commença la lecture de la prescription

Kurt répondit simultanément, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rends-moi sa. Quinn ce n'est pas drôle. Ce sont des informations personnels."

Quinn regarda le papier. "Oh mon Dieu?" Dit-elle avec ses yeux écarquillés. "Tu ... tu es enceinte?" Cria t-elle cette fois. Kurt attrapa la prescription et la fourra dans son sac.

"C'est vrai?" Interrogea Quinn.

Kurt lui donna un clin d'œil subtil et murmura: "Tu ne dois pas en parler."

Quinn se mit à rire: "Mais c'est trop beau."

"Quinn, s'il te plaît" Sa voix tremblait et Quinn pouvait voir le désespoir remplir ses yeux bleus. "En tant qu'amie et en tant que quelqu'un qui est passé par là." Plaida Kurt. "Je te demande de garde le secret."

"Maintenant, tu dis que tu es mon ami? Après que tu m'ais volé mon titre de reine de promo."renifla Quinn.

"S'il te plaît, Quinn," dit-il sincèrement.

"Très bien, mes lèvres sont scellées ... pour le moment." Dit-elle alors que l'ascenseur atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

"Pour le moment?" Interrogea Kurt.

"Tu ne pourras pas garder le secret longtemps, Kurt. Crois-moi, je suis bien placée pour le savoir."

Kurt soupira, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Quinn. "Tu vas le dire à Blaine?."

"Blaine. Oh mon Dieu," La pensée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de Kurt

"Tu va lui dire, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Quinn.

"Excuse-moi, je dois y aller" dit Kurt en sortant pour aller vers sa voiture.

Blaine. Oh mon Dieu. Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir? Est-ce qu'il va me quitter? Que faire si il ne veut pas d'enfants? Ou pire si il ne voulait tout simplement pas d'enfants, avec moi.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, et démarra le moteur de sa voiture.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Kurt poussa les portes de McKinley. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Blaine qui s'était fait transféré au lycée McKinley. Il regarda sa montre, 11h44, Blaine est sûrement en cours de maths.

Il marchait dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la classe de calcul de M. Carlson.

Kurt frappa à la porte "M. Carlson, désolé de déranger, mais je pourrai vous emprunter M. Anderson un moment. C'est pour un problème de famille." rajouta Kurt pour l'effet.

Blaine lança un regard inquiet à son petit-ami.

"Hmmmm" murmura M. Carlson tout en donnant un regard désapprobateur à Kurt. "Très bien. Mais faites vite." déclara t-il.

Blaine se leva de son siège et rejoignit son petit ami qui l'attendait a la porte. Kurt, après lui avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiété, lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler en privé. Donc, les deux garçons se promenèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide.

"Alors?" Interrogea Blaine alors qu'il s'installait sur l'un des bureaux.

"J'ai ... hum ... besoin de te dire quelque chose." Réussit à dire Kurt.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" interrogea Blaine.

"Très bien, sa va pas être facile de te dire sa, mais euh - oh qu'est ce que je dis?"

"Respire, chéri. Je sais que tu as été chez le médecin, c'est quelque chose de grave c'est sa?" demanda Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

"Non, non, c'est rien de grave, je ne suis pas malade."

"Eh bien, si ce n'est rien de grave, dis moi." dit Blaine, avec un sourire mignon apparaissant sur son visage.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Un secret?" Blaine, semblait intrigué.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Hum, tu te rappelle de notre nuit dans le chalet de tes parents?"

"Comment pourrai-je oublier cette nuit-là?" dit Blaine avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Kurt pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Blaine après que Kurt n'ait pas répondu

"Parce que je suis.."

"Tu es?"

"Je suis…"

Blaine, qui compris ce que Kurt essayais de lui dire, cria scandaleusement, "Tu es enceinte!"

"Chut! Sois plus discret." s'exclama Kurt en poussant presque Blaine hors de la table.

"Oh mon Dieu! Tu es?" répéta Blaine

"Chut," reprit Kurt

"Tu es," Blaine réalisa soudain qu'il avait chaud et utilisa la main de Kurt pour se ventiler.

"Euh, oui, surprise" acquiesça Kurt avec un sourire niais mais encore inquiet.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Une semaine plus tard, le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres de la salle du Glee Club. Kurt venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec le Dr Fielding. Kurt vient d'apprendre qu'il était enceinte de 8 semaines. Il avait besoin d'effacer ses pensées, alors il se dirigea vers la salle de chant et pris place sur le siège du piano, sans s'attendre à se heurter à Rachel Berry.

"Rachel" dit-il. "Bonjour."

"Kurt! Justement la personne que je voulais voir." dit-elle

"Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir?"

"Tu m'as appelé la nuit dernière." Souligna Rachel.

"Oh oui, c'est vrai." rougit Kurt. "J'ai .. euh .. besoin de te demander une faveur?"

"Eh bien, je suis intrigué." dit Rachel en tirant une chaise.

"Je dois renoncer au solo pour les sélections." Déclara simplement Kurt.

"Pourquoi?" demanda t-elle curieusement.

"Les détails sont sans importance," répondit-il nonchalamment. "Mais je pensais que la vedette pourrait prendre ma place" déclara Kurt dans une tentative de flatter Rachel.

"Eh bien, avant que je ne considère ta proposition, je voudrais bien entendre ces soi-disant 'détails sans importance'." dit Rachel d'un air suffisant.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours si curieuse? Ecoute, Rachel. Je dois renoncer a ce solo. Voilà ce que je devais te dire"

"Donc, tu veux me donner le solo?" Demanda t-elle.

"Précisément," Acquiesça t-il avec un sourire.

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'abandonnerai jamais un solo aux championnats nationaux."

"Je ne l'abandonne pas, je te le donne" Précisa Kurt

"Mais sa semble trop incroyable." s'exclama Rachel

"Oui sa l'est," Accepta t-il. "Mais je n'ai pas d'autres options."

"Alors, quand vas-tu annoncer cette grande nouvelle?"

"Grande nouvelle?" Kurt sentit une vague de chaleur venir sur lui et sa réaction immédiate a été de mettre ses bras sur son abdomen. "Oh," sourit-il. "Oui la grande nouvelle. Pour le solo." rit-il. "Attends. Donc, tu es d'accord?"

Rachel hocha la tête.

Kurt rit "Je savais que je t'aimais pour une raison."

Rachel sourit légèrement.

"Je vais convoquer une réunion d'urgence au Glee Club dans la prochaine heure. Et je vais dire au groupe que j'ai décidé de renoncer au solo pour les nationales." dit Kurt en sortant de la salle de chant.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Dans l'heure qui suivit, tous les New directions étaient réunis dans la salle de chant.

"Merci à tous d'être venu ici aujourd'hui." dit poliment Kurt.

"C'est pas comme si ont avaient eu le choix" déclara Puck.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Finn.

Quand Blaine entra à son tour dans la salle, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt et pris place à côté de lui. Kurt lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête à Rachel.

"Ok. Comme vous le savez, je suis très honoré de la décision de me donner le solo aux championnats nationaux. Toutefois, en raison de problèmes personnelles, que je préfère garder secrète pour le moment, j'ai décidé de renoncer au solo."

Les réponses arrivent instantanément.

"Quoi?"

"Tu rigoles?"

"Quel est ton problème? Es-tu en train de mourir?"

Quinn, qui réalisa ce qui se passait, décida de jouer le jeu, "Je n'y crois pas."

"Pourquoi Kurt?" demanda Mercedes.

"Il se passe quelque chose, c'est sur." dit Artie.

"Eh bien, qui va être notre nouveau soliste? Je vote pour moi-même." dit Santana.

Kurt rit. "Pas si vite Santana."

"Mais je suis tout aussi talentueuse que toi, si ce n'est plus et je travaille aussi dur." Exigea t-elle.

"Oui, oui, tu l'es, mais la chanson ne va pas avec ton timbre de voix." souligna Kurt.

"Eh bien, je pense que Santana serait un excellent choix." dit Brittany

Kurt ignora la blonde et continua. "J'ai déjà tout pris en charge. Je sais juste qui va chanter le solo."

"Ha ouais, et se sera qui?." demanda Santana avec un ton irritable.

"Rachel Berry." annonça t-il.

"Quoi? le Hobbit? Vraiment? Sa a été mis en place tous sa." Ragea la latina.

"Santana, je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient." Mentit Rachel.

"Eh bien, Rachel serai parfaite pour remplacer Kurt." Intervint Quinn.

"Pourquoi ne pas voté pour savoir qui aura le solo de Kurt?" proposa M. Schuester.

"C'est une bonne idée Mr. Schuester. Je vote pour moi-même." dit Rachel.

"Bien sûr que tu le fais." s'exclama Mercedes.

"Je vote aussi pour Rachel." vota Kurt.

Blaine vota ensuite. "Moi aussi."

"Comptez sur moi." répondit Finn.

Kurt compta les votes. "Hmm ... 4 pour Rachel à zéro pour Santana. Quinn?"

"J'ai déjà donné mon vote à Rachel."

Puck fut le prochain a voté. "Je vote Rachel, honneur des juifs."

"Je vote Rachel" dit Sam.

"C'est inutile de continué à voté. Le solo va à Rachel." déclara Mercedes.

"Le reste d'entre nous ont encore besoin de voter." rappela Artie pour le groupe.

"Pourquoi? Rachel a déjà gagné." demanda Mercedes.

"Parce que c'est un détail technique, mais mon vote est aussi pour Rachel." Ajouta Artie.

"Le mien est de toute évidence pour moi." dit Santana

"C'est inutile de continué." dit Sam

"Les règles sont les règles. Brittany?" dit Artie.

"Santana." sourit-elle. "Quoi? Elle me donne des baisers de femme."

"Devons-nous discuter de sa maintenant? Mercedes, Tina et Mike n'ont pas encore voté?" dit Artie en plissant ses yeux.

"Mon vote va à Rachel." dit Tina.

"Le mien aussi." ajouta Mike.

"Avec moi sa fais 3." soupira Mercedes.

"Le décompte final est de 11 voix pour Rachel et 2 voix pour Santana." Annonça Artie.

M. Schuester hocha la tête. "Le solo est donc pour toi, Rachel." Il lui serra la main.

Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Blaine.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et lui donna un regard compatissant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une semaine passa depuis la réunion Glee Club. Kurt se posa des questions en traversant les couloirs de McKinley. Blaine avait pris quelques cours supplémentaires pour rester tard après les cours. Kurt commençait à penser qu'il l'évitait. Comme il était toujours perdu dans ses pensés, il n'a pas vu qu'il se dirigeait vers un visage familier.

 **David Karofsky**.

Durant les quelques dernières semaines, Kurt avait réussi à rester loin de l'intimidateur. Aujourd'hui, sa ne lui avais pas traversé l'esprit. Comme le footballeur s'approcha, Kurt essaya de se cacher derrière son manuel d'histoire américaine. Quand il abaissa le livre pour voir si le sportif était partie, il se retrouva face-à-face avec l'agresseur.

"Hey Lady-Face, sa fais longtemps que je t'ai pas vu?" dit Karofsky

Kurt essaya de continuer sa route, mais il fut poussé contre les casiers.

"Quoi? T'es pas content de me voir?" l'interrogea Karofsky.

Kurt serra son livre tout en essayant de garder un contact visuel avec le garçon.

"Eh bien c'est très bien." dit Karofsky et poussa Kurt contre les casiers avec force. Kurt tomba sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Karofsky poursuivit son chemin. Quinn, qui avait assister à la confrontation, couru vers Kurt qui était toujours au sol. Elle s'accroupi à l'endroit où Kurt était assis.

"Est ce que ça va?" Demanda t-elle sincèrement "Kurt?"

Il secoua la tête avant de commencé a pleurer. Elle tira le garçon dans une étreinte serrée. Pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule, elle lui chuchota des choses apaisantes dans son oreille.

Après que Kurt ait fini de pleurer, Quinn pris son visage entre ses mains afin qu'il puisse la regarder. "Tu peux marcher?" Demanda t-elle

Kurt hocha la tête en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Quinn passa un bras autour de sa taille fine. "D'accord on compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Trois." Quinn aida le garçon à se relever puis ramassa son sac sur le sol.

"Allons dans un endroit un peu plus privé." Suggéra Quinn.

Quinn glissa un bras autour de la taille Kurt et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

"D'accord. Voyons les dégâts?" dit Quinn après avoir installé Kurt sur une chaise.

"Je vais bien, vraiment." lui confirma Kurt.

"Pas de crampes? Pas de saignements? Rien?" se soucia Quinn.

Kurt plaça sa main sur son ventre quand il répondit. "Non, je crois pas."

"Tant mieux." dit Quinn avec un sourire

"Merci Quinn."

"Je t'en pris. Je pensais que tu serais à la recherche de quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie depuis que Blaine est devenu un fou d'étude. Tu es sur que tu vas bien?" demanda Quinn avec inquiétude.

"Ouais. Juste un petit peu gêné." confirma Kurt avec un sourire. Il regarda sa montre et dit. "Nous devrions aller Glee Club."

Quinn aida Kurt à se relever et attrapa son sac et tous les deux marchèrent vers la salle de chant.


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Il était 17:30 et Kurt se tenait dehors devant les portes du lycée McKinley et le temps s'était rafraîchit. Il avait offert à Blaine de le reconduire à la maison depuis qu'il restait à l'école si tard. Blaine vivait actuellement chez les Hummel car ses parents étaient partie à l'étranger pour leur travail et Kurt ne voulait qu'il reste vivre seul chez lui. Kurt, frustré, leva les yeux au ciel, Blaine était censé le rencontrer à 17:00. Kurt enroula ses mains autour de sa veste pour se réchauffer. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner et de rentré chez lui tout seul, il repéra Blaine qui se dirigeait vers lui.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, tu ferai mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait attendre?" marmonna Kurt pour lui-même.

"Hey, bébé. Désolé je suis en retard, j'ai pas vu le temps passer." dit Blaine avec un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'expression de colère sur le visage de son petit-ami. Blaine se pencha pour un baiser, mais Kurt s'éloigna. "Toi, tu es en colère?" Demanda Blaine.

"Oui je le suis." confirma Kurt.

"Pourquoi? Est-ce que tout va bien?" déclara Blaine en prenant doucement Kurt dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien. J'en ai assez qu'on me demande tout le temps si je vais bien! Est-ce que c'est la seule question que tout le monde veux me poser?" dit Kurt avec du venin dans la voix tout en s'éloignant des bras de Blaine.

"Kurt, je posais simplement une question. C'est à cause de tes hormones que tu t'énerves."

"Eh bien, c'est de ta faute. J'avais l'habitude d'être mince et maintenant je deviens gros. J'avais des espoirs et des rêves, maintenant ils ont tous disparus et j'avais chaud mais maintenant je suis gelé parce que tu m'as fais attendre dans le froid. Maintenant, je vais donner naissance à un morceau de glace. Tu es heureux? " cria Kurt.

"Pourquoi t'es pas aller à la voiture?" dit Blaine en regardant autour pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait.

"Pourquoi? T'es gêné d'être vu avec moi? Je suis trop gros maintenant? Trop hormonal, comme tu dis?"

Blaine baissa la tête.

"Blaine quel est le problème avec toi? Depuis que je t'ai annoncer qu'on allait avoir un bébé, tu m'évites tout le temps, tu as même pris des cours supplémentaires et tu restes à la bibliothèque jusque tard le soir."

"Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." dit Blaine.

"Vraiment? Eh bien, je pense que tu as peur d'être avec moi. Comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement de responsabilité qui ne demande qu'à exploser sur toute ta vie parfaite." dit Kurt sans rompre le contact visuel.

Blaine regarda ses chaussures.

"Alors?" Insista Kurt.

Blaine leva la tête et mis sa main dans son sac pour chercher quelque chose. Il sortit un livre et le passa à Kurt. Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"C'est un livre sur la maternité que je viens de lire Kurt. Je veux être la pour toi et notre bébé mais je ne sais rien au sujet des bébés ou sur la grossesse. J'ai décidé de faire quelques recherches. J'ai aussi rejoins une classe parentales et j'ai aussi lu à la bibliothèque. Je voulais juste avoir les informations pour que je puisse t'aider et répondre a toutes les questions que tu te poseras" dit honnêtement Blaine.

Kurt pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il attira son petit ami dans une étreinte serrée. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel petit ami attentionné? Les deux garçons restèrentvcomme sa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Kurt ne lui murmure un "je t'aime." à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Quelques semaines ont passées, Kurt était assis à une table au café 'Lima Bean' quand Sam s'approcha de lui.

"Salut Kurt, je peux m'asseoir?" demanda Sam en pointant la chaise vide en face de celle où Kurt était assis.

"Salut, oui tu peux." sourit-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sam?"

"Je voulais te poser une question " Il se stoppa. "Tu bois du thé?" Remarqua t-il.

"Hmm? Ah oui," rit Kurt. "Euh, le café me rend nerveux, Blaine m'as fait une scène a propos de sa." ment-il. Blaine lui a effectivement fais une scène, mais seulement parce qu'il était convaincu que la caféine ferait accouché Kurt prématurément. "Il dit que j'en bois trop."

"C'est ce que tu fais?"

Kurt roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?"

Sam sourit. "Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as réellement laisser tomber le solo?"

"C'était juste quelque chose que je devais faire." dit Kurt en regardant le sol.

"Tu pourrais être plus précis s'il te plait?"

Kurt décida de lui mentir. "C'est propos de Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Oui"

"Est-ce qu'il va bien? Quelque chose ne va pas? Est-ce qu'il est malade?" Interrogea Sam, semblant concerné.

"Oh, non, il va très bien. J'ai ... Sa va sembler ridicule" rit Kurt. "Venant de ma part, mais j'ai, euh ... Eh bien" Il s'arrêta.

"Tu peux me le dire." Sam se pencha en avant.

"Ok. J'ai ... Euh, eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment été le meilleur petit ami ces derniers temps. Je ne peux pas vraiment être là pour Blaine et la chorale en même temps. Blaine a eu quelques problèmes avec le changement de lycée et le déménagement et je veux juste être là pour lui."

Sam le regarda étrangement.

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt.

Sam donna un regard soupçonneux à Kurt. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal a te croire?"

Au lieu de répondre, Kurt regarda sa montre.

"Tu dois allez quelque part?" Demanda Sam.

"Oui, il faut que j'y aille." Kurt se leva, mais la salle commença à tourner et il perdit momentanément l'équilibre.

"Whoa," dit Sam, en le rattrapant. "Tu te sens bien?"

"Ouais," sourit-il. "Je vais très bien." Sam remarqua le regard apeuré dans les yeux bleus de Kurt.

"T'es sûr?" Demanda t-il.

"Oui ... J'ai ... juste ... je ... je ..." Kurt est de nouveau devenu étourdi et s'est évanoui dans les bras de Sam.

"Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance!" Cria Sam.


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les ambulanciers amenèrent Kurt à l'hôpital. "Jeune homme de 17 ans, P.A faible. 90 sur 70. il s'est évanoui au café Lima Bean."

Finn vit son frère sur le brancard. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Interrogea t-il. "Kurt? Tu vas bien?"

"Finn, je vais bien. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Puck a eu un accident aujourd'hui pendant l'entraînement, l'entraîneur et moi l'avons amener ici pour qu'il fasse une radio."

"Oh, j'espère qu'il ira bien." dit Kurt.

Finn tourna son attention vers Sam. "Sam? Tu étais avec lui?"

"Nous étions en train de parler au Lima Bean et il s'est évanoui." dit Sam d'un air inquiet.

"Je me suis levé trop vite!" insista Kurt en essayant de descendre du lit.

"Oui, mais juste après avoir retrouver l'équilibre" Ajouta Sam en repoussant Kurt sur le lit.

"Mettons-le dans une salle, on va l'examiné" dit un médecin, les ambulancier l'emmenèrent après avoir poussé Finn de leur chemin.

"J'arrive dans une minute." cria Finn.

* * *

Après le départ des ambulanciers, Sam et Kurt furent laissés seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital. le Dr Fielding a dit qu'elle viendrai le voir dans un moment.

"Comment tu te sens?" Demanda Sam.

"Très bien."

"T'as pas l'air d'aller bien."

"Sam, t'es pas obligé de resté ici. J'ai appelé Blaine dans l'ambulance, il sera la d'une minute à l'autre."

"Eh bien, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que Blaine arrive." dit Sam en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Finn entra dans la chambre. "Comment va mon petit frère?"

Kurt roula des yeux. "Tu vas me rendre malade si tu continues avec ta mièvrerie fraternel soudaine."

Finn se mit à rire. "Sam, tu peux nous laisser, je vais rester avec lui"

"Oh, oui bien sûr, pas de problème." Quand il quitta la chambre, il articula "appelle-moi" et Kurt hocha la tête.

Sam s'en alla au moment ou Quinn, Blaine et le Dr Fielding entrèrent dans la chambre.

Kurt avait jamais été plus heureux de voir Quinn et Blaine.

"Blaine! Quinn!" dit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop excité.

Quinn pouvait voir le "sauve-moi" dans les yeux de Kurt.

Blaine couru à côté de Kurt. "Kurt? Bébé? Tu vas bien? Est ce que tu buvais du café? Je t'ai mis en garde à ce sujet. Je t'ai dis que c'était mauvais pour toi et le-"

"Finn. Si tu nous laissais." interrompt Quinn en essayant de faire sortir Finn avant que Blaine ne révèle le secret.

"C'est mon frère. Je mérite de savoir ce qui se passe." Insista Finn.

"Je vous le dirai après l'avoir examiner." intervint le Dr Fielding.

Le téléphone de Finn sonna. "Puck vient de sortir de la radio. je dois y aller." Finn lança à Kurt un regard inquiet.

"Vas-y. Nous resterons avec Kurt." dit Blaine.

"Je viendrai te voir plus tard. Prenez bien soin de lui." Avec un dernier regard, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Après son départ, Kurt soupira.

"Alors, vous vous êtes évanoui?" demanda le Dr Fielding, tout en prenant sa tension artérielle.

Kurt hocha la tête, "Oui."

"Pas de crampes ou quoi que ce soit?"

Kurt secoua la tête négativement.

"Bien. Bien. Hmm, Elle est basse." dit-elle en se référant à la pression artérielle de Kurt. "Mais c'est normal à ce stade de la grossesse."

"C'est normal?" demande Kurt. Quinn pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et lui prit la main et la serra pour le rassurer.

"La pression artérielle est très normal. Elle diminue considérablement entre 12 à 28 semaines." répondit Blaine.

Le Dr Fielding regarda Blaine. "Pour un adolescent, vous savez beaucoup de choses sur la grossesse." Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Blaine et Kurt riaient. "C'est une longue histoire" répondit Blaine.

"Je suggère que vous mangez quelque chose et nous vous emmènerons jusqu'en OB/GYN pour une échographie."

"J'ai, euh, en fait rendez-vous pour mon échographie pour la 14ème semaines aujourd'hui." Annonça Kurt.

"Bon timing, hein?"

"Ouais," répond tranquillement Kurt. "J'ai, euh" Sa voix se brisa et les larmes lui montèrent dans ses yeux bleus.

"Détendez-vous. Je peux vous assurer que tout va bien." dit le Dr Fielding pour essayer de le réconforter.

Il sourit légèrement alors que le médecin quitta la chambre.

"Kurt, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse garder le secret encore longtemps." dit Quinn en plaçant une main sur son épaule tandis que Blaine acquiesça.

"S'il te plaît, je suis pas encore prêt pour l'annoncer." plaida t-il

Quinn hocha la tête. Blaine pris sa main et la serra.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Merci."

Quinn sourit, quand Finn rentra dans la chambre.

"Comment va t-il?"

"La pression artérielle est un peu faible, mais il va très bien." répondit Blaine.

"Helloooooooo. Je suis la, je vous entends" Dit Kurt. "Comment va Puck?"

"Il n'a rien de cassé." dit Finn

"Finn" Dit Kurt. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tout va bien? C'est pas ... C'est juste ..."

"Quoi?" Finn était confus.

Quinn se tourna vers Finn "Tu devrais y aller."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Je vais bien" souligna Kurt.

Finn semblait inquiet, mais il est parti de la chambre.

"Viens. On va t'emmener faire ton échographie." dit Quinn en aidant Kurt à se lever du lit.

Kurt accepta et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Une semaine plus tard, les New Directions étaient tous réunis dans la salle de chant. Finn s'approcha de Kurt qui était tranquillement assis dans son coin.

"Kurt, je me demandais, tu portais pas cette veste il y a quelques jours?" Le reste des conversations s'arrêtèrent pour entendre la réponse de Kurt.

"Tu fais attention a ce que porte Kurt maintenant?" demanda Puck.

"C'était juste quelque chose que j'ai remarqué d'accord?" dit Finn sur la défensive, souhaitant ne pas avoir commencer ce sujet.

"Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup cette veste. Tu as un problème avec ça?" interrogea Kurt.

"Il l'aime parce que c'est moi qui lui ait offert cette veste." nota Blaine.

"Pourquoi doit-on parler de la garde-robe de Kurt?" Demanda Santana.

Sam entra dans la salle de chant. "Kurt, je peux te voir à l'extérieur une minute?"

"Bien sur." dit Kurt, l'air assez joyeux alors qu'il tentait de se lever. Visiblement mal, Blaine lui demanda calmement si il voulait un coup de main, Kurt secoua la tête pour dire non alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise et suivi Sam à l'extérieur.

"En quoi je peux t'aider?" Demanda Kurt, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu as frapper quelqu'un."

Sam rit. "Non, non, je n'ai rien fait. Mais tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour des choses comme ça." Son ton changea de plaisanterie à sérieux.

"M'inquiéter? Pourquoi tu dis sa?" demanda Kurt en tirant sa veste vers le bas de son ventre.

"Je sais pourquoi tu as donné ton solo à Rachel."

Kurt baissa la tête pour regarder le sol "Tu le sais?" demanda t-il, sa voix sonnant plus triste.

"Oui je le sais." dit-il en se rapprochant de Kurt. "Tu es enceinte?"

"Enceinte. Non Sam? Tu as perdu l'esprit?"

"Tu ne sait pas mentir"

"C'est si évident?" demanda Kurt, en roulant des yeux.

"Sa avait du sens. Le thé, le solo, ton évanouissement ..." Déclara Sam

Kurt devenait agité.

"Les New directions ne le savent pas? Je me trompe?"

"Non, je leur en ait pas encore parler. Les seuls qui savent sont Quinn et Blaine."

"D'accord," dit-il. "Et hum, félicitations," sourit Sam.

Kurt rit. "Je te remercie. Je crois?"

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas a m'appeler."

"Merci pour l'offre, je vais y penser."

"Tu as mon numéro?" interrogea Sam.

"Oui le l'ai" sourit Kurt. "C'est tout?"

"Oui, c'est tout?" demanda Blaine, apparaissant derrière Kurt.

"Blaine? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?" demanda Kurt.

"Eh bien, je suis sorti pour voir si tu allais bien, mais à la place, Je te vois toi et Bouche de Mérou discutez comme si vous étiez très bons copains."

"C'est quoi ton problème, mec? Ton copain a besoin de toi maintenant." s'exprima Sam.

"Eh bien, je vais retourner dans la salle de la chant. Essayer de ne pas vous entre-tuez tous les 2." Déclara Kurt en retournant dans la salle.

"Dégage Sam!" Menaça Blaine.

"Va après lui Blaine." Déclara Sam. "Va après lui ou je le ferai!" Menaça t-il cette fois.

Blaine se moquait alors qu'il marcha de nouveau dans la salle de chorale avec Sam derrière lui.

"Eh bien c'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous," commenta M. Schuester quand les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la salle et prirent un siège.

Les New Directions pratiquèrent leurs chansons pour le championnat national. Quand Rachel marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour faire sa prestation en solo. Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste.

Quand la chanson se termina, Kurt commenta. "Eh bien, c'est bon de voir que mon solo est entre de bonnes mains."

"Mes mains seraient meilleures" nota Santana.

"Oh Santana, toi et Kurt, vous ne pourriez pas faire cette chanson parfaitement même si votre vie en dépendait." Déclara Rachel d'un air suffisant.

"Eh bien, merci pour le vote de confiance Rachel. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas à l'origine gagné le solo pour commencer." dit Kurt avec sarcasme.

"Est-il possible d'avoir une répétition calme de temps en temps?" demanda M. Schuester.

"Vous êtes sérieux? Ce sont les New Directions, on ne peux pas rester 5 secondes sans que quelqu'un ne se mette a crier." commenta Blaine.

"Blaine!" cria Kurt.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire?" sourit Blaine.

"Kurt!" Déclara Finn, pour dire a Kurt de se taire.

"Quoi? Il fait partie de notre glee club désormais. Il ne devrait pas insultés ses membres." déclara Kurt en frappant la poitrine de Blaine.

"Eh bien, tu es son petit ami Kurt." Affirma M. Schuester.

"Je n'ai rien dit!" cria Kurt.

"Tu devrais pas!" s'exprima Santana.

"Hey! Satan! Laisse mon copain tranquille! Il n'a pas besoin de ça!" dit Blaine sur la défensive en mettant son bras autour de son petit ami.

"Attends. Il se passe quelque chose? Pourquoi il n'a pas besoin de sa?" Demanda Finn.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Tina.

"Il ne se passe rien!" hurla Kurt.

"Bien sûr, sa ne ressemble pas a rien" déclara Finn. "Quinn, tu as dit que Kurt avait une pression artérielle basse, et pas élevé non?" demanda Finn en pensant que Google lui donnerai les symptômes quand il est arrivé à la maison.

"Oui" Confirma Quinn.

"Kurt a une pression artérielle élevée?" demanda Brittany, ayant mal entendu.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est Rachel qui fait élever la mienne." s'exclama Santana.

"Quel est le problème avec la pression artérielle de Kurt?" demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien!" cria Kurt en se levant, mais étant soudain prit d'un vertige, il s'évanouie dans les bras de Blaine.

"Kurt!" Appela Finn.


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Les New Directions se rassemblèrent autour de Kurt, qui se réveilla.

"Laissez lui un peu d'air" déclara M. Schuester.

"Je vais appeler une ambulance" déclara Finn. "Je vais leur dire où nous sommes."

"Kurt, tu vas bien?" demanda Quinn, inquiète.

"Kurt?" Appela Blaine en caressant la joue de son petit ami avec son pouce.

"Vous avez entendu Mr. Schuester, donnez lui un peu d'air?" dit Mercedes en essayant d'éloignez les autres.

"Je vais bien." dit Kurt en se redressant.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose?" demanda Finn.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." dit Kurt en se frottant le front.

"Quinn, s'il te plaît. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon frère, et si tu sais ce qu'il a, tu dois nous le dire, pour que nous puissions traverser sa ensemble." dit Finn

"Donc, il se passe quelque chose avec Kurt?" demanda Tina.

"Est-ce qu'il ira bien?" interrogea Artie.

Finn était inquiet, "Les gars, arrêter, vous parlez comme si il allait mourir," Il fit une pause. "Tu vas pas mourir, rassure moi?"

Kurt rit, "Bien sûr que non, Finn."

"Bien!" dit Quinn tout en frappant dans ses mains.

"Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as?" demanda Santana.

"Il n'y a rien à dire, excusez moi." dit Kurt en se levant et quittant la salle.

"Je vais aller le voir" déclara Blaine.

"Non, laisse j'y vais" intervint Finn.

* * *

Finn suivi son frère à l'extérieur et dans sa voiture.

"Est-ce que je peux au moins être seul un moment?" dit rudement Kurt.

"J'ai besoin de te parler." dit Finn en s'installant sur le siège côté passager.

"Tu ne dois pas te préparer pour le football?"

"Euh, Kurt," dit Finn, confus. "La saison s'est terminé il y a un mois."

"Oh! c'est vrai. Euh, pourquoi tu es ici?"

"Je dois te parler, tu te souviens?"

Il soupira. "Finn, vraiment. Je vais bien, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas en train de mourir." dit Kurt en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

"Kurt, euh, ne panique pas, mais ..."

"Rachel est enceinte? Oh mon Dieu," Il fit mine d'être choqué.

Finn se mit à rire, "Non Kurt. Ce n'est pas ça. Je, euh ... Oh, c'est un peu étrange pour moi."

"Finn, as-tu un problème de performance? Non pas que je veux imaginé ce que tu fais avec Rachel dans ta chambre ..."

"Ah! Kurt! Arrête!" Il couvrit ses oreilles.

"Alors …?" dit Kurt en tapotant du pied avec impatience.

"Je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, l'autre jour. Et euh ..."

"On attend Rachel pour la ramener avec nous comme sa tu pourras la ramener dans ta chambre?"

"Ah! Kurt!"

"Bon alors?" demanda Kurt avec impatience.

"Ecoute, Kurt. Ce n'est pas le fait. Le fait est ... Je ne t'avais pas vu de près depuis un petit moment, et l'autre jour, j'ai remarqué ... Eh bien ... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment ... "

Kurt réalisa, "Oh non, tu sais ..."

"Je sais quoi?" demanda Finn.

"Quoi, tu ne sais pas?"

"Kurt, est-ce que tu es enceinte?"

Kurt laissa échapper un énorme soupir, "Ok, tu sais."

La mâchoire de Finn chuta. "Attends. Tu es? Oh mon dieu! Kurt! Comment tu ... Oh! Sa veut dire que toi et Blaine vous avez ...? Beurk."

Kurt pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres, "Shhh".

"Ok. Le reste des New Directions ne le savent pas?"

"Après ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure? Je dirais que non."

"Tu ne veut pas leur dire?" demanda Finn en regardant le ventre de Kurt.

"Très drôle, Finn. Blaine est le seul qui sait, oh et Quinn et Sam le savent aussi."

"Es-tu sûr?" demanda t-il.

"Personne n'a rien dit" lui dit Kurt. "Et je veux que tu ne dises rien non plus."

"Est-ce que Burt et ma mère sont au courant?"

Kurt secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds.

"Ils vont le savoir Kurt, tu sais. Très bientôt. Et ça ne va pas être beau." lui dit Finn

Kurt ne pouvait que soupirer car il savait que Finn disait la vérité. Il ne fessait que retarder l'inévitable.


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

"Si j'avais su qu'il allait pleuvoir, Je n'aurais jamais accepté de te rencontrer ici!" dit Kurt en secouant l'eau hors de son parapluie.

"Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît assied-toi." Sam tira une chaise pour lui.

"Je peux m'asseoir seul, je te remercie." dit Kurt en essayant de retrouver un peu de sa dignité après s'être évanouie au Glee Club.

"Comme tu veux."

Il soupira. "Sam, je suis désolé. Je ... Tu ..."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je ... Eh bien, j'ai une question pour toi." Dit Sam en regardant le sol.

"Je t'écoute," Kurt tapota ses doigts sur la table.

"D'accord, Euh, eh bien ... le Glee Club ... ils ..."

"Ils sont ma famille." répondit Kurt sur la défensive.

"Je pense simplement ... Eh bien, le glee club est ... C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour toi être ... en ce moment."

"En ce moment?" Kurt leva un sourcil.

"Compte tenu de ta grossesse."

La mâchoire de Kurt tomba. "Je ne peux pas le croire."

"Qu'est ce j'ai fait?"

"Tu agis comme un abruti" dit-il brusquement.

Sam pouvait voir la colère sur le visage de Kurt, "Kurt, je-"

"Sam, la réponse est non. Je ne quitterai pas le Glee Club. J'ai déjà donner mon solo c'est pas assez?" cracha Kurt alors qu'il se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

"Kurt, attend. J'essayais juste de t'aider." dit Sam en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

"Lache-moi."

"Kurt?"

"Laisse tomber, Sam. Je veux aller au glee club. Voilà où je appartiens, à Glee, avec ma," il soupira. "Avec ma famille. Tout les gens qui m'acceptent tel que je suis sont là."

"Ok. Je, euh ... tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"Je ne sais pas." dit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

"Pourquoi ne pas allez a l'intérieur, au sec?" Sam le saisit doucement par le bras.

"Je suis déjà trempé!" insista Kurt.

"Bon point."

"Et il s'arrête de pleuvoir de toute façon," dit-il en regardant le ciel. Ensuite, il baissa les yeux et fut face à Sam "Et juste pour que ce soit clair, je refuse de quitter le Glee Club. Compris?"

"Compris."

"Bien."

"Je n'aurais jamais du suggéré sa."

"Non, t'aurai pas du, c'est vrai" s'exclama Kurt.

"Excuse-moi. Tu me pardonnes?"

Il soupira, "Pas pour le moment." dit Kurt en souriant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une paire d'yeux familier les observaient.


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Le soir tombait quand Finn entra dans la maison Hummel-Hudson. Il trouva Blaine en bas de l'escalier, passant avec une de ses valises.

"Euh, Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que mon frère te mets dehors?"

"Non." dit sèchement Blaine.

"Pourquoi tu pars alors?"

"Ton frère et moi ... Eh bien ... euh ... " il secoua la tête.

Finn rit avant de redevenir sérieux, "Je pense que tu devrais pas t'en aller."

"Aww, Finny est-ce que je vais te manquer?" dit Blaine en écrasant ses joues.

"Okay Blaine, tu sais que je crois que tu es cool et tout ça, et cela ne me concerne pas. Mais, tu aimes Kurt."

"Et, pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'en aller? Ton frère n'a pas besoin de moi. Il a Sam" dit amèrement Blaine.

"C'est tellement évident. Tu vas laisser tomber mon frère, donc il va laisser tomber Sam et ramper de nouveau vers toi."

"Finn-"

"Eh bien, mon frère a suffisamment ramper à cause de Karofsky et l'intimidation, et Oh mon Dieu! Comment tu peux lui faire ça? Surtout maintenant."

"Maintenant?" Blaine pencha la tête.

"J'ai découvert le, hum, secret."

"Ah, ce secret," acquiesça Blaine. "Eh bien, Finn, je déteste t'interrompre, mais je te le répète, ton frère a plus besoin de moi, maintenant qu'il a Sam."

Finn bégaya, "Je ... Je ... Attends ... Tu penses vraiment que Kurt a des sentiments pour Sam?"

Blaine ne répondit pas.

"Sérieusement Blaine. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai."

"Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers temps."

"Parce qu'ils sont amis," Il fit une pause. "De toute façon!" dit-il avec colère. "Blaine, tu es tellement plus intelligent que sa. Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un jeu? Parce que je ne veux pas voir mon frère souffrir. Et tu ne le veux pas non plus."

"Voilà pourquoi je m'en vais."

"Tu ne peux pas lui faire sa."

"Je ne peux pas?" dit Blaine en croisant les bras.

"Kurt ne le souhaite pas."

Blaine rit.

"Je suis sérieux. Je l'ai vu au ... Lima Bean cet après-midi ... avec Sam." commença Finn. "Il ne m'a pas vu. Il était distrait par quelque chose ou je sais pas. Et il pleuvait beaucoup," Finn parla rapidement. "Mais de toute façon, Sam voulait qu'il quitte le Glee Club."

"Il. Quoi?" s'exclama Blaine

"Tu connais le speech, ce sera mieux pour le bébé, blah, blah, blah. Kurt a dit non. Et puis vient la meilleure partie." dit désespérément Finn.

"La meilleure partie?" répéta Blaine.

Finn parla calmement, "Il disait qu'il avait besoin de sa famille. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait besoin de toi."

"C'est très intéressant." dit Blaine, repensant à sa décision de partir.

"Et tout sa c'est vrai. Tu ferais mieux de remettre tes valises à l'étage avant que mon frère ne rentre à la maison."

Blaine se sentit coupable. "Je sais que Kurt m'aime. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais." dit-il avec un sourire. "Hé, où est Kurt de toute façon?" dit Blaine en réalisant qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis si Kurt rentrait maintenant.

"Eh bien, après cet après-midi, nous savons qu'il n'est pas avec Sam. il est peut-être aux centres commercial?" Finn haussa les épaules. "Blaine, je ne sais pas. Juste va remettre tes valises en haut."

Au même moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée de porte.

"Sa dois être Kurt" déclara Finn.

Lui et Blaine se regardèrent nerveusement.


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

"Allez! Va t'en d'ici. je m'en occupe" déclara Finn.

Blaine couru hors de la pièce, au moment où Kurt franchit la porte.

"Finn"

"Euh, salut Kurt. Où étais-tu passé?"

"Dehors."

"Oui je-"

"Qu'est-ce tu fais avec ces valises?" interrompt Kurt.

"Je, euh, je vais à une soirée pyjama pour le week-end, tu sais, il faut beaucoup de vêtements et tout ça."

"Tu quoi?" Kurt croisa les bras.

"Chez Puck, tu sais il y aura les garçons, les jeux vidéo, de la pizza, des magazines et tout sa."

Kurt leva un sourcil. "Attends une seconde," Il regarda les bagages. "Ce sont les sacs de Blaine."

"Ouais, eh bien, il m'a laissé lui emprunter."

"Tu as les tiens de sacs, et ils sont beaucoup plus à la mode. Je les ai choisi."

"Je m'en fiche que les sacs Blaine soit à la mode ou pas. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les miens, et il m'a dit qu'il me prêtait les siens."

"Je vois. Je ... je vais dans ma chambre. Excuse-moi."

* * *

Blaine rejoint Finn, qui était maintenant dans la cuisine.

"Bien joué." dit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en donnant une tape dans le dos de Finn.

Finn donna un regard noir à Blaine.

"Quoi?"

"Je vais devoir rester chez Puck tous le week-end maintenant, sa maison est de l'autre côté de la ville et sa mère me fait toujours manger des aliments bizarre et dégueu." Finn avait l'air en colère contre Blaine.

"OK. Je t'en dois une."

"Tu m'en dois plusieurs. Tu peux commencer par remonter tes valises en haut avant que Kurt ne suspecte quelque chose, si il ne le fait pas déjà." déclara Finn après avoir tapé dans la valise de Blaine.

"Si, il le fait." dit une voix derrière eux.

Blaine se retourna et vit son petit ami debout dans l'embrasure.

"Euh, ouais, alors je pense que je vais vous laissez seul tous les deux." dit Finn en passant la porte.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" déclara Blaine à son petit ami.

"C'est exactement ce que je crois. Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Finn dans ses valises? Ce sont les tiennes?"

"Ouais c'est ça." intervint Finn.

"Je croyais que tu partais" nota Kurt.

"Bonne chance pour te sortir de la vivant." chuchota Finn à Blaine avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Blaine tendit le bras pour toucher le bras de Kurt, "Kurt, je-"

"Ne me touche pas et sort!"

"Pourquoi on n'irai pas dans notre chambre? Viens. Laisse moi t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je t'ai dit de sortir!" cria Kurt.

Blaine ne bougea pas. Il regarda juste son petit ami.

"Blaine Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Sort!"

"Dans une minute."

"Non, maintenant, sort!"

"Kurt, chéri, s'il te plaît calme-toi!"

"Ne me dis pas de me calmer!"

"Pas facile avec ta posture" dit Blaine en donnant un verre d'eau à Kurt. "Tiens, bois sa."

Kurt pris volontairement le verre d'eau.

"Bois un peu d'eau. Tu te sentiras mieux après."

"Boire sa ne va pas me faire me sentir mieux, mais te le jeter au visage par-contre."

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, son visage et sa chemise furent trempés d'eau. Kurt sourit légèrement et Blaine sourit aussi.

"Cet instant de folie ne change rien," Kurt redevint sérieux. "Je veux que tu sortes."

"Tu ne veux pas me laissez t'expliqué au moins?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas? t'as peur de ce que tu pourrais croire?" **(J'ai pas réussi à traduire cette phrase alors j'ai mis la traduction qu'on m'a donner un peu modifier.)**

"Alors tu admet que c'est faux." cracha Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine soupira. "Je vous ai causé à Sam et à toi, des ennuis inutile. Tu as dit qu'il était juste un ami. J'ai eu un doute mais je te crois maintenant."

"Tu aurais du me croire depuis le début" le coupa Kurt

Blaine poursuivi "Alors j'ai pensé que se serait mieux de partir avant je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrettai. Je ... Je ... Je"

"Tu?" s'impatienta Kurt.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal." Avec son doigt, Blaine brossa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son visage et la remit à sa place. "Mais je pense que le mal est déjà fais. Je suis désolé."

Kurt se pinça les lèvres et alla se verser un verre d'eau.

"Je crois que je vais partir maintenant." déclara Blaine

"Je pense que oui," dit Kurt, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Je ne devrais pas partir."

"Si, vas-y, excuse-moi, oh! mais tiens regarde," dit gaiement Kurt. "Tes sacs sont déjà là en plus, sa m'évitera d'avoir à les jeter par la fenêtre." rajouta t-il en montant les escaliers

"Kurt, attend!" dit Blaine en le suivant

Kurt se retourna en colère. "Tu ferais mieux ne pas me suivre dans ma chambre."

"Aw, aller Kurt, je sais que tu veux que je sois là." dit Blaine en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Le seul endroit où je te veux est hors de cette maison."

"On ne peut pas faire comme si ce soir n'était jamais arrivé. Nous pouvons monter, s'allonger sous les couvertures, se tenir mutuellement chaud -."

"On est en été, Blaine." interrompit Kurt.

"Et si tu veux, on pourra même se faire du pied. Qu'est ce t'en penses?"

Kurt sourit pendant qu'il vida son 2ème verre d'eau sur la tête de Blaine. "C'est comment?"

"Pas agréable Kurt. Pas agréable du tout. Deux fois en deux minutes?"

Kurt continua de monter les escaliers. "Il suffit de me laisser seul."

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Demanda brutalement Blaine.

"Excuse-moi? Quel est mon problème? Tu es celui qui a commencé cette-."

"Et je me suis excusé!"

"Et je t'ai encore demandé de partir! Je n'ai même pas envie de te regarder en ce moment!" hurla Kurt.

"Kurt!" Sa voix était grave.

Kurt se retourna encore une fois pour crier sur Blaine. "Blaine Anderson! Pour la dernière fois, je veux que tu..." Il perdit l'équilibre et essaya désespérément de saisir la rampe avec sa main.

"Kurt!" Appela Blaine.


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Kurt ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans le confort des bras de son petit ami.

"Je te tiens" déclara Blaine.

Kurt rit avec inquiétude. "Euh, merci," déglutit-il.

Blaine suivi Kurt dans la chambre.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas-"

"Hé, attends une seconde. Je viens de te sauvé toi et notre bébé d'une mauvaise chute. Je pense que je mérite quelque chose, non?."

Kurt ne dit rien.

"Eh bien" dit doucement Blaine. "Je pense que je vais te laisser alors."

"Je crois que oui," dit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

Les deux garçons hésitaient.

"Au fait, il y a encore une chose ..." dit Blaine.

"Hmm?" Kurt regarda son petit ami.

"Je suis enceinte." dit Blaine d'un ton sérieux.

Kurt rit. "Quoi vraiment?"

"Non, c'est pas vrai. Je voulais juste entendre ton rire." dit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaules suivi par ses yeux de chiot

"Quoi? Ah, tant pis. Bon, euh," Kurt déglutit en essayant de résister au regard de chiot de Blaine, "Il est temps pour moi de dormir un peu."

"Quoi, il est à seulement 20:00"

"Et je suis enceinte." Kurt roula des yeux.

Blaine suivi Kurt dans leur chambre. Il aida Kurt a se couché dans leur lit et le recouvrit de laa couverture. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le laissa faire.

"Tu joues le petit ami affectueux maintenant? Pourquoi?" demanda t-il avec méfiance.

"Dans l'espoir que tu décides de ne pas me jeter dehors."

Kurt fit un léger sourire et se redressa dans son lit, "Je, euh, ne voulais pas que tu partes de toute façon. Pas de façon permanente."

"Je le savais!"

"Ne pousse pas," averti Kurt avant de dire calmement, "Je veux que ... Je veux vraiment que tu sois ici."

Blaine pris une place à côté de Kurt sur le lit, "Je serai ici, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi."

Kurt soupira de nouveau, "Serait-il possible de prétendre que ce soir n'a jamais eu lieu?"

"Je crois que le génie en moi à déjà suggéré sa tout à l'heure." nota Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt sur le front. "Bon, nous pouvons nous rappeler cette partie la," Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, ne pousse pas-Ooh," Kurt s'interrompit lui-même. Avec un regard paniqués, il plaça ses deux mains sur son ventre.

"Qu'est- ce qui se passe?" dit Blaine, tout à coup inquiet.

"Le bébé," sourit Kurt, il prit immédiatement la main de Blaine et la posa sur son ventre. "Il vient de me donner un coup de pied pour la première fois. Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà senti bouger avant. Tu peux le sentir?" Il fit une pause.

Blaine mis ses deux mains sur le ventre de Kurt. Il attendit. Rien. "Oh, qu'est-ce que je fais? Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas le sentir. J'ai besoin d'être plus gros. Je suis seulement enceinte de 15 semaines." dit Kurt, se sentant stupide.

Blaine ne bougea pas. Il mis son visage contre le ventre de Kurt et ses mains étaient de chaque côté. Toujours rien.

Blaine eu une idée. Il garda ses mains sur le ventre, releva la tête, se pencha vers Kurt pour l'embrasser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ... " Kurt fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. Il se recula. Ils ont tous les deux attendu en silence, Blaine reposa de nouveau sa tête sur le ventre de Kurt et attendit.

"Elle m'a frappé." dit Blaine en relevant la tête. "Elle était douce mais elle m'a donné coup de pied. Elle m'a effectivement donné un coup de pied. Mon amour tu as senti sa?" dit Blaine avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Bien sûr, je l'ai senti." Kurt roula des yeux. "Attends. " _Elle_ " hein? vous souhaitez que ce soit une fille M. Anderson?"

"Peut être." sourit timidement Blaine, "Je pense que le bébé doit aimer quand je t'embrasse."

Kurt sourit aussi en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et dériva vers le sommeil contre son petit ami, qui lui caressait toujours la bosse de bébé.


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Le lendemain, Rachel entra dans la chambre de Finn.

"Hey! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là." déclara Finn en tirant Rachel vers son lit.

"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe? Tu semblais vraiment désespéré au téléphone."

Finn se frotta les mains. "Je ne suis pas censé te le dire. Ou du moins, je pense que je ne suis pas censé le dire."

"Eh bien, quel qu'il soit comme secret, il doit être assez grand. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme sa." sourit Rachel.

Finn soupira. "Je pourrais te le dire, mais tu devras promettre de n'en parler à personne."

"Ok, Finn, je te le promets."

"Je dois en parler à quelqu'un"

"Eh bien, je suis là."

"Ok, voila. Kurt ... Oh, je ne peux pas faire sa."

"C'est à propos de Kurt? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Je me souviens qu'il était à l'hôpital il y a quelques semaines, mais je pensais que tout allait bien. Et il a renoncé à son solo pour les nationales mais je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la pression. Seule une star peut avoir la classe d'une star tu sais. Mais est-ce qu'il va bien? "

"Tout va bien," avala Finn. "En quelque sorte. "

"En quelque sorte?"

"Kurt est enceinte" laissa échapper Finn.

"Oh mon Dieu Finn!" Elle plaça ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Chuuut ..."

Elle enleva ses mains et murmura "Tu es sûr?"

"Il me l'a dit".

"Et c'est Blaine le père?"

"Bah, ouais"

"Quand est-ce qu'il va le dire à tout le monde?"

"Je pense que Kurt le dira au glee club quand il sera prêt."

"Se sera quand?"

Finn rit, "Se sera pour bientôt. Je veux dire, tu l'as regarder? Je veux dire, vraiment regarder en dehors des fois ou tu le fais ... Oh mon Dieu. Je n'ai pas vraiment dis sa. Ughhhh. Tu comprend ce que je voulais dire, non? "

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Kurt a réussi à passer une autre semaine sans que le reste du glee club ou sa famille n'apprenne son secret ... ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il était midi quand Kurt et Finn se sont réunis dans la cuisine.

Kurt se mit à parler brutalement "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finn? Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir été convoqué dans ma propre maison."

"Tu serais pas un peu de mauvaises humeur aujourd'hui, Kurt?"

"Ce sont les hormones" insista Kurt.

"Non, je pense que c'est juste toi, mais bon" rétorqua Finn.

"Ha. Très drôle. Sérieusement Finn qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Finn avala, "Je pense qu'il est temps que la famille et le Glee Club découvre ton, heu ... secret."

Kurt rit. "Je ne crois pas, non."

"Combien de temps penses-tu que tes gilets vont le cacher?" dit Finn en observant la veste que Kurt avait porté toute la semaine. "Tu en est presque à 4 mois de grossesse? Tu peux leur dire."

"Eh bien, merci Finn." ironisa Kurt

Finn se mordit la lèvre en regrettant ce dernier commentaire. "Je suis en train de t'aider, crois-le ou non. Kurt, écoute-moi. Le Glee Club va le découvrir tôt ou tard ainsi que Burt et ma mère."

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais voilà l'idée. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses" déclara Kurt.

Finn prit une profonde inspiration. "Quelqu'un d'autre dans le glee club peut déjà le savoir."

Kurt se mit en colère, "Finn, à qui tu l'as dit?"

"Je l'ai dit à Rachel."

"Rachel sait que je suis enceinte?"

Finn hocha la tête. "Et bientôt tout le monde va le savoir. Voilà pourquoi tu dois le dire au reste du Glee Club dès que possible. Surtout à Burt, il aimerait le savoir."

"Finn, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le dire à mon père" dit Kurt en baissant la tête.

"Si tu ne leur dit pas, je le ferai," averti Finn.

"Tu ferai pas sa," haleta Kurt.

"Je le ferai. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour faire ton choix." averti Finn alors qu'il quitta la pièce.

 _Finn ne va pas réellement aller le raconter. Il ne va pas le faire. Le fera-t-il? Non, il ne le fera pas. Mince. J'ai ... Rachel ... pourquoi a t-il fallu que Finn lui dise? Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Je ne suis pas si gros. Je le suis?_


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Le lendemain, Finn et Kurt se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais demandé une réunion de famille." dit Kurt.

"Eh bien, Burt et ma mère ont le droit de le savoir."

"Pourquoi? Pour que vous puissiez tous m'humilier?" rit amèrement Kurt.

"Tu sais Kurt, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a si gros à ce sujet," Il fit une pause, quand il regarda le ventre de son demi-frère, "Sauf peut-être toi."

Kurt pencha la tête, "Tu es très drôle, Finn." dit-il très sarcastiquement.

A ce moment précis, Blaine entra dans la cuisine. "Eh, tu devrais peut-être y aller Kurt. Burt et Carole sont passés par toutes les possibilités de pourquoi tu as besoin de leur parler. Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent maintenant que tu es soit un serial killer ou mourant."

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le salon où Burt et Carole étaient assis.

"Il était temps. Kurt, c'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi Finn nous à dit de nous réunir ici? Quelle est cette chose que tu dois nous dire? As-tu tuer quelqu'un Kurt? Est-ce que c'est Rachel, la fille qui t'a battu pour ce solo?" demanda Burt dans une succession rapide.

"Kurt, es-tu malade? Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire n'est-ce pas?" ajouta Carole.

"Facile sur l'inquisition espagnole là." plaisanta Finn.

"Merci Finn. Non papa, je n'ai pas tué Rachel. Carole, je ne suis pas malade, mais c'est agréable de savoir que je pourrais te le dire." sourit Kurt.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Tu as fauchez quelqu'un avec ta voiture?" demanda Burt.

"Papa. Je n'ai tué personne. Point final." dit Kurt un peu trop lentement.

Burt et Carole le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

"Mec, je pense que tu devrais juste leur dire." proposa Finn. Blaine acquiesça.

"Je suis ... Je suis ... Je ... Non, je ne peux pas le faire." Kurt sortit de la pièce.

"Kurt. Kurt. Stop. Kurt" dit Blaine en courant après lui.

"Blaine, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas."dit Kurt, une larme coulant sur son visage.

"J'ai une idée." proposa Blaine. Kurt leva la tête pour regarder Blaine. "Est-ce que tu as encore ce test de grossesse que nous avons fait pour plaisanter après que tu me l'ai dit pour voir si il serait positif?" Demanda Blaine.

"Oui" dit calmement Kurt tout en essayer de réprimer ses sanglots.

"Va le chercher. Attends! Tu l'as gardé? Cette chose sa fais deux mois que tu l'as et tu a fait pipi dessus." dit Blaine en faisant semblant d'être dégoûtés.

"Tais-toi. Tu l'as embrassé quand il est devenu positive." dit Kurt sur la défensive.

"Ouais ... Bien ... Il était frais alors." dit Blaine.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Il est temps de redevenir sérieux." Blaine mis son meilleur visage grave. "Kurt, va chercher le test de grossesse, nous allons le donner à Burt et Carole."

"Ok ... Je pense que je peux le faire."

Kurt couru à l'étage et revient en bas avec le test de grossesse.

"Tu veux leur donner ou tu veux que ce soit moi?" Demanda Blaine en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

"Non, je peux au moins faire sa. Je ne pourrais pas être capable de leur dire avec des mots, mais je pense que je peux gérer sa."

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et le ramena dans le salon où les deux adultes étaient assis très confus.

"Oh Dieu merci. Kurt, pitié dit leur ce qui se passe. Burt est convaincu que tu as été enlevés par des extraterrestres" dit Finn avec un regard de détresse.

"Quoi? c'est vrai non?" déclara Burt. "Les sautes d'humeur, les aliments étranges que Kurt n'arrête pas de manger, et ne crois pas que j'ai pas remarqué la banane avec du bacon et du sirop d'érable en sandwich que tu as fait hier, oh, et Kurt, tu as aussi cette lueur sur toi. Je sais que je me ne trompe pas. c'est les extraterrestres n'est-ce pas?" dit sérieusement Burt.

"Non papa, je n'ai pas été enlevé par des extraterrestres." dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

"Mais, mais, mais la nourriture et l'éclat." dit Burt en regardant son fils plus confus que jamais.

"Kurt ... S'il te plaît dit le nous tous simplement." dit doucement Carole.

Il regarda Blaine qui hocha la tête et plaça son bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Kurt leur remis le test de grossesse et fit un pas en arrière.

Burt regardait le petit bâton blanc. "C'est un-"

"Oui," interrompt Kurt

"Il est positif?" déclara Burt en tournant le bâton à l'envers et inclinant la tête.

"Oui," répondit Kurt.

"D'accord qui as-tu mis enceinte Finn?" demanda Burt.

"Finn, Vraiment? N'as-tu rien appris avec Quinn? Est-ce que je dois de nouveau te montrer le préservatif sur la banane?" dit Carole.

"Eh. Maman! Stop. Kurt. Aide-moi!" implora Finn en essayant d''empêcher Burt et Carole de poursuivre.

"Le test de grossesse n'est pas à Finn, il est à moi." déclara calmement Kurt.

Il y eut d'abord des rires. Burt et Carole riaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent que Kurt, Blaine et Finn étaient sérieux.

"Mon Dieu." dit Carole en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche. "Depuis combien de temps?"

"16 semaines" déclara Kurt.

"Attends le tient? Kurt tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec une fille?" dit Burt encore confus.

Carole roula des yeux et donna à Kurt un regard qui dit 'Je vais le gérer'. "Non, non. Burt? Chéri? Regarde moi. Le test de grossesse est à Kurt" dit-elle en montrant le garçon.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Burt. Kurt est enceinte." dit lentement Carole.

Burt se gratta la tête "Je ne comprends toujours pas."

Blaine fut le prochain a tenté d'expliquer "Ecouter. M. Hummel."

"Mais tu as seulement 17 ans? Un bébé? Dieu, Kurt! A quoi Blaine et toi pensiez?" déclara Burt encore confus aux deux garçons.

"Oh Burt, vous ne voulez pas vraiment savoir?" Blaine cligna de l'œil.

"Blaine," dit Kurt en le frappant légèrement sur la poitrine.

"Mais tu es un garçon et Blaine est un garçon? Je ne comprends toujours pas." Burt se tourna vers Carole.

"Viens chéri. Je vais t'expliquer à l'étage." dit Carole en essayant de conduire l'homme encore confus hors de la pièce. Burt ne bougea pas. Il regarda simplement le test de grossesse.

"Eh bien au moins sa explique la lueur, tes goûts bizarre en nourriture et bien, tu sais," dit Burt en pointant le ventre de son fils.

"Je sais quoi?" demanda Kurt en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je pense que ton père se réfère à ta prise de poids." déclara Carole aussi doucement que possible.

Blaine et Finn ricanèrent en arrière essayant de dissimuler leurs rires derrière leurs mains.

Kurt était sans voix, la bouche ouverte alors que ses parents montèrent à l'étage. Il pouvait vaguement encore entendre Burt parlé pendant que Carole le poussait jusqu'à leur chambre.

"Je t'avait dit que tu pouvais leur dire." chuchota Finn a Kurt.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir, tira sa veste sur son ventre et sortit de la pièce.


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Kurt, maintenant enceinte de 19 semaines, avait de plus en plus de mal à essayer de dissimuler sa bosse de bébé. Il n'y avait que des Spanx et ses vestes qui pouvaient le faire. Le garçon pâle était assis sur le sol de sa salle de bains, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Blaine entra dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son petit ami, il regarda sa montre. Oui, ils allaient être en retard.

"Kurt?" Blaine attendait une réponse. "Kurt? Bébé je sais que t'es là." Blaine attendit encore. Puis il entendit un petit sanglot provenant de la salle de bains.

Blaine marcha vers la porte de salle de bains. "Kurt?" Il frappa à la porte. "Kurt? Je peux t'entendre." Pourtant il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Blaine devenait inquiet. Il pouvait entendre les doux sanglots de son petit ami à travers la porte. Il essaya de tourné la poignée de porte. Fermé à clef. "Génial, c'est ma chance." pensa t-il. "Kurt? Bébé laisse moi entrée." Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. "Kurt si tu ne me laisse pas entrée tout de suite. Je vais défoncer la porte." Toujours rien. "Bon alors. Un ... Deux ... Tro-" Blaine entendit le déverrouillage de la porte.

Il entra pour trouver son petit ami assis sur le tapis de bain encore en pyjama, entourés par des vêtements de marque. Il pleurait, le visage rouge et refusant de le regarder.

"Kurt? Bébé? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Blaine en s'accroupissant à côté du garçon pâle en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Kurt?"

"Je suis gros!" dit Kurt, le visage décomposée de larmes.

"Oh, Kurt." lui dit Blaine en le tirant pour un câlin. Kurt sanglota sur son épaule.

Blaine plaça son pouce sur le menton de son copain et inclina la tête afin qu'ils soient face à face. "Kurt, viens chéri, lève-toi. Tu ne peux pas rester sur le sol de la salle de bain."

Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine tendit ses mains. Kurt prit ses mains et essaya de se relever. Il était environ à mi-chemin quand Blaine lui dit d'arrêter. Il pouvait voir que Kurt était visiblement en difficulté et il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse. Blaine abaissa prudemment le garçon au sol, dès que Kurt était de retour sur le sol, il s'effondra une nouvelle fois.

"Je suis tellement gros que tu ne peux même pas m'aider!" dit-il à travers ses larmes.

"Kurt. Bébé est-ce que tu peux me regarder?" Kurt regarda dans l'autre sens.

"Non, ne me regarde pas! Je suis gros! gras et hideux." sanglota Kurt. "Je suis une grosse vache. Je ne rentre plus du tout dans mes pantalons, ou mes chemises. Je vais devoir me promener dans les couloirs de McKinley nu car je n'ai plus rien à porter!"

Blaine s'efforça de ne pas rire à l'image de Kurt, nu à travers les couloirs de McKinley, ce serait Karofsky qui pense comme sa? "Kurt, chéri, tu est magnifique, et tu n'es pas gros, tu es enceinte. Il y a une grande différence."

"Non, je le suis pas. Je suis juste un blob énorme, et sa va empirer. Je ne peux même plus me mettre sur le sol maintenant! Qu'est-ce que ça va être comme quand je serai gros comme une baleine? " dit Kurt en sanglotant toujours.

Blaine se rassis à côté de Kurt. Le garçon était à court d'idées, parler avec Kurt ne l'aidait pas. Ensuite, Blaine eu une idée, il se tortilla pour être plus près de Kurt et prit ses deux mains et le regarda droit dans ses yeux et commença à chanter.

 _Live in my house_

 _I'll be your shelter_

Blaine mis son doigt sous le menton de Kurt et leva la tête du garçon afin qu'ils soient face-à-face.

 _Just pay me back_

 _With one thousand kisses_

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur le front.

 _Be my lover_

 _And I'll cover you_

Kurt secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau le sol.

 _Open your door_

 _I'll be you tenant_

Blaine se leva et se mit face à Kurt.

 _Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

 _But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

Blaine attrapa les mains de Kurt et le leva rapidement du plancher.

 _I'll be there_

 _And I'll cover you_

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, enroula une main autour de la taille de Kurt et saisit la main du garçon afin qu'ils soient en position de valse. Blaine commença à se balancer lentement tout en continuant de chanter.

 _I think they meant it_

 _When they said you can't buy love_

Blaine commença à se balancer un peu plus rapidement et vit un petit sourire naître sur le visage de Kurt.

 _Now I know you can rent it_

 _A new lease you are my love, on life_

Blaine fixa les yeux bleus de son petit ami pendant qu'il chantait pour enfin voir un grand sourire venir sur le visage du garçon en face de lui.

 _Be my life_

Blaine tira Kurt par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il enroula de nouveau sa main autour de la taille de Kurt afin qu'ils puissent tourné autour de la pièce ensemble. Blaine ne put que sourire en voyant Kurt se mettre à rire. Kurt rejoint Blaine, ils chantèrent la partie suivante de la chanson en duo.

 _Just slip me on_

 _I'll be your blanket_

Blaine se mit derrière Kurt et enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Kurt.

 _Wherever whatever_

 _I'll be your coat_

Kurt chanta la partie suivante lui-même.

 _You'll be my king_

 _And I'll be your castle_

Kurt fit semblant de mettre une couronne sur la tête de Blaine. Blaine chanta la partie suivante.

 _No you'll be my queen_

 _And I'll be your moat._

Blaine fit semblant de s'incliner comme si Kurt était de la royauté. Blaine prit la main de Kurt afin qu'ils se tiennent face à face et ils continuèrent tous deux à chanté.

 _I think they meant it_

 _When they said you can't buy love_

Ils se déplacèrent plus près.

 _Now I know you can rent it_

 _A new lease you are my love, on life_

 _All my life_

Ils continuèrent leur danse improvisée autour de leur chambre à coucher en chantant.

 _I've longed to discover_

 _Something as true as this is_

Blaine pris l'initiative et Kurt chanta la réponse.

 _So, with a thousand sweet kisses_

 _(If you're cold and you're lonely)_

 _I'll cover you_

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_

 _(You've got one nickel only)_

 _I'll cover you_

Ensuite, ils échangèrent de manière que se soit Kurt l'initiative et Blaine la réponse.

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_

 _(When you're worn out and tired)_

 _I'll cover you_

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_

 _(When you're heart has expired)_

 _I'll cover you_

Ils arrêtèrent de danser pour se mettre face à face se tenant toujours les mains et chantèrent ensemble.

 _Oh, lover_

 _I'll cover you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine tira Kurt plus près de lui et commença à se balancer avec lui pendant qu'ils chantèrent les dernières lignes.

 _Oh lover_

 _I'll cover you_

Quand ils eurent fini de chanté, Blaine attira Kurt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

"Sa va mieux?" interrogea Blaine

Kurt hocha la tête et retourna se changer pour l'école.


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Kurt et Blaine avait eu une assez bonne matinée à McKinley en dépit de devoir aller en retenue parce qu'ils étaient arrivé en retard en classe. C'était maintenant juste après la troisième heures, Blaine était en maths et Kurt avait une période libre, qu'il partageait avec Mercedes. Elle et Kurt marchait dans le couloir en route pour la bibliothèque.

"Eh bien, je dis que la 2ème saison a été la meilleure de Grey 's Anatomy, il y avait Denny et le Code Noir et tout." dit Kurt, son bras liée avec celui de Mercedes.

"Oh boy blanc, tu fantasmes. La saison 6 était la meilleure, avec le tireur fou et tout, tu ne peux pas battre ça." dit Mercedes d'un ton sérieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les 2 pour se regarder et éclatèrent de rire. La paire continua de marcher dans les couloirs en rigolant ensemble. Leur rires a du être un peu trop fort car ils ont attiré des visiteurs indésirables.

Au moment où Mercedes et Kurt tourna dans le coin, Kurt vit Karofsky et Azimio s'avancer vers eux. Kurt tira Mercedes en arrière pour qu'ils puissent se trouver juste dans le coin à l'abri des regards. Kurt pria pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu, lui ou Mercedes. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes en silence, quand Kurt pensait qu'ils étaient sorti de l'auberge, il se trouva face à face avec Karofsky.

"Hey lady face?" dit Karofsky en se rapprochant pour être en face de Kurt.

"Bonjour Dave, tu vas devoir nous excuser, Mercedes et moi étions sur le point de partir" dit Kurt en essayant de repartir. Karofsky saisit le col de sa chemise et le tira en arrière pour le claqué dans les casiers.

"Kurt!" cria Mercedes mais Azimio l'attrapa pour qu'elle ne puisse pas courir vers l'endroit où était son ami.

"Non Mercedes, sa va. Dave comment puis-je t'aider?" En général Kurt aurait dit quelque chose de spirituel, mais ce n'était pas seulement sa sécurité, il devait penser à la sécurité de son bébé.

Karofsky sourit "Eh bien regardez qui est coopératif aujourd'hui? Hmmm, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour moi? Eh bien, tu peux commencer par enlever ce chapeau, tapette." ricana Karofsky quand il arracha le chapeau sur la tête de Kurt et le lança sur le sol. "Maintenant, ça va mieux. Que pouvons-nous enlever d'autre? Peut-être une veste?"

Kurt sursauta, il savait où ça allait, il n'y avait pas tant de couches que Karofsky pourrait enlever jusqu'à ce que le ventre arrondi de Kurt serait malheureusement évident.

"Ce chapeau était vintage. Ça te dérange?" dit Kurt en essayant de l'empêcher de décoller plus de vêtements.

"Pourquoi tu-?"

"Oui. En faites, j'y tenais." dit Kurt en se tournant pour regardé Karofsky droit dans les yeux.

"Eh bien, si tu l'aimes tellement ce chapeau pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher?" hurla Karofsky tout en poussant Kurt pour la deuxième fois.

Sauf que Kurt tomba directement sur son coccyx avec un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Mercedes essaya de se libérer de l'emprise d'Azimio, mais celui-ci resserra son emprise sur elle.

"Lève-toi pédé!" cria Karofsky.

Kurt tenta de se relever mais commença a sentir des crampes brûlante venir à travers son ventre. Il sentait comme si quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un couteau directement dans son ventre. Il retomba avec un gémissement.

"J'ai dit lève-toi!" hurla Karofsky en frappant Kurt dans le ventre. Kurt cria, un cri à glacer le sang qui pourrait évidemment être entendu par les classes qui était aux environ. Kurt continua de crier de douleur et à sangloter pendant que Karofsky commença à paniquer en pensant que les gens sortirait bientôt de leur classes pour voir ce qui se passait. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et essaya de faire taire Kurt.

"Tais-toi! Tais-toi!" hurla t-il sans succès, Kurt pleurait toujours en gémissant.

"Mec qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" déclara Azimio en essayant toujours de contrôler Mercedes.

"Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai même pas frappé fort." dit Karofsky en paniquant.

Le prochain cri qui est venu n'était pas de Kurt, mais de Mercedes. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Elle cria en pointant du doigt en direction de Kurt.

"Du sang, regardez le sang. Oh mon dieu." déclara Mercedes, presque décomposer à la vue de son meilleur ami baignant dans une mare de son propre sang toujours gémissant et pleurant.

"Oh merde mec. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait merde?" demanda Azimio en état de choc.

"Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh mon dieu. Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde. Merde! Tirons nous d'ici mec." dit Dave en regardant le sang qui était maintenant sur ses mains. Les deux garçons coururent dans la direction opposée.

Mercedes couru vers Kurt. Il était maintenant, vraiment très pâle, des larmes coulait encore sur son visage et il devenait plus faible. Mercedes s'assis sur le sol et saisit la main de Kurt et lui dit de la serrer, elle leva également sa tête pour la mettre sur ses cuisses.

"Aidez-moi!" cria t-elle. "Quelqu'un pour nous aider!"

"Mer-Mercedes, Mercedes." haleta Kurt en essayant d'attirer son attention.

"Aidez-moi!" hurla t-elle de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Kurt essayait de lui parler. "Kurt. Je suis la, d'accord? Je ne vais nulle part. Juste, accroche-toi, ok." réussit-elle à dire avant que des larmes ne jaillisse de ses yeux.

"Mercedes, je suis enceinte. Je suis enceinte Mercedes. Je suis enceinte de 19 semaines." réussi à-dire Kurt juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Mercedes poussa un hoquet de surprise, elle commença à sangloter.

Mercedes avait donnée tellement d'attention à Kurt qu'elle n'a pas remarqué la foule se rassemblée autour d'eux. Elle a vu une fille au hasard au téléphone pour demander une ambulance, en leur disant de se dépêcher. Elle vit des visages surpris, des gens pleurer, des gens qui criaient, des gens disant "Oh mon Dieu", des gens courant pour chercher des enseignants mais parmi tous ces visages il n'y avait personne de familier, personne qu'elle ne connaissait. Quelques professeurs étaient arrivés maintenant, la plupart d'entre eux étaient surpris par la vue pour faire quelque chose.

Cela semblait être une éternité avant que Mercedes n'entende le son des ambulanciers qui traversaient le couloir. Entre temps les enseignants avaient chasser la plupart des autres étudiants à l'extérieur de la zone ou dans les salles de classe. Juste quelques professeurs au hasard étaient restés, ils tentaient de parler à Mercedes, mais elle est juste resté la, chuchotant des choses apaisantes à l'oreille de Kurt. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés et ont tenté de saisir Kurt et de le placer sur la civière. Mercedes cria, un professeur essaya d'aider en lui disant de le lâcher pour qu'ils allaient l'aider. Dès que Mercedes réalisa qu'elle ne tenait plus Kurt, elle couru après les ambulanciers.

"Non, Stop. Je voudrais venir avec vous!" hurla t-elle à travers les larmes. Les ambulanciers acquiescèrent car ils auraient besoin de son témoignage de toute façon. Elle pris la main de Kurt alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ambulance qui attendait. Un ambulancier sauta dans le siège conducteur et les autres se sont entassés avec Kurt et Mercedes à l'arrière.

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?"dit un des ambulanciers à Mercedes, essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

"Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire qui est cette personne?"

Mercedes hocha la tête. "Kurt Hummel, il a 17 ans, il est allergique à la pénicilline et aux crevettes, et il ... il ... il." Mercedes ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Kurt était enceinte.

"Et quoi, mademoiselle?"

"Il est enceinte. Il est enceinte de 19 semaines. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Je ne le savais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit. Et j'ai laissé ce gars le jeter au sol et le frapper au ventre. Je l'ai laissé. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Je l'ai fait. Mais il était trop fort. S'il vous plaît aidez-le." Mercedes était hystérique. "S'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas mourir. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît sauver le. Sauver son bébé." pleura t-elle.

L'ambulancier lui dit qu'ils allaient faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mercedes s'installa et retourna dire des choses apaisantes à Kurt, même si il était inconscient. Elle lui tenait la main et lui parla tout le reste du trajet en ambulance jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent dans le département d'urgence, quatre médecins arrivèrent en courant vers l'ambulance et prirent Kurt à l'écart et l'attachèrent à diverses machines.

Mercedes fut escorté à la salle d'attente encore sous le choc. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pense à une chose.

"Blaine?"


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Mercedes était assise en fixant le téléphone de Kurt. Une infirmière avait donné les effets personnels de Kurt à Mercedes et elle avait immédiatement pris son téléphone. Mercedes était soulagée que le père et la belle-mère de Kurt avaient été informés par l'école qui les avaient appelés, mais pas Blaine. Elle avait composé le numéro de Blaine, mais n'a tout simplement pas eu le courage de l'appeler. Comment était-elle censée lui dire que Kurt était maintenant dans le service des urgences du Lima Mémorial?

Elle fixa le téléphone pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage d'appeler. Il commença à sonner et Mercedes sentit son cœur commence à courir. Blaine répondit à la 2ème sonnerie.

"Hey Bébé. J'allais justement t'appeler pour-"

"Blaine" réussi à dire Mercedes.

"Mercedes? Qu'est-ce que? Est-ce que Kurt s'est de nouveau endormi à la bibliothèque?" rit Blaine.

"Non ... Je ... Hum ... Je" Mercedes essaya de parler, mais elle se mit à pleurer.

"Mercedes? Tu vas bien? Quel est le problème? Où est Kurt? Pourquoi tu as son téléphone?" interrogea Blaine, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait.

"Je ... Je suis au Lima Mémorial ... Avec Kurt. Il y a eu un problème aujourd'hui, Karofsky et Azimio nous ont attaqués. J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais ... Mais ils étaient tellement fort ... Et euh Karofsky a blessé Kurt et ... Il ... Je ... L'ambulance- "

"J'arrive tout de suite." dit Blaine avant de raccroché son téléphone et courir à travers les portes.

* * *

Burt et Carole coururent à travers les portes du services d'urgence. Ils aperçurent rapidement Mercedes. Elle était assise seule, le visage enfoui dans ses mains portant encore les vêtements imbibés de sang parce qu'elle était venue à l'hôpital avec.

Burt se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Sa faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il était au courant de la grossesse de son fils. Maintenant Burt était favorable à l'idée, il avait même commencé à rénover le vieux lit de Kurt pour le futur bébé. Il n'a jamais pensé que sa pourrait arriver, lorsque l'école a appelé et a déclaré que Kurt avait été emmené au Lima Mémorial, Burt était terrifiée, terrifiée pour son fils, pour son futur petit-enfant et terrifié que le bonheur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son fils allait disparaître.

"Mercedes?" appela Burt en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Mercedes regarda l'homme, les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de parler mais ne pouvait pas, elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et recommença à sangloter.

Burt réconforta la jeune fille en lui frottant le dos. "Mercedes où est Kurt?" demanda Burt. Mercedes pouvait voir l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas. Quand l'ambulance est arrivée ici, ils ont emmené Kurt. Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont emmené." pleura Mercedes. "On m'a dit qu'ils allaient venir me chercher quand ils sauraient quelque chose." dit Mercedes les larmes aux yeux.

Carole fut la prochaine à parler. "Mercedes que s'est-il passé? L'école nous a dit qu'il a été agressé et qu'il avait été transporté en ambulance au Lima Mémorial."

"On marchait dans les couloirs pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque et ces deux jocks, Azimio et Karofsky nous ont bondi dessus. Karofsky a attrapé Kurt et l'a jeté contre les casiers. Puis il a jeté le chapeau de Kurt sur le sol et a dit à Kurt d'aller chercher et l'a jeté par terre. Lorsque Kurt ne pouvait plus se lever, il l'a frappé dans le ventre et-." Mercedes s'effondra de nouveau et Carole haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche.

"J'ai essayé de les arrêter. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais Azimio était tellement fort. Je ne savais pas que Kurt était enceinte. Je ne savais pas." Mercedes continua de sangloter et Burt continua de marcher.

"Oh merde!" Burt se retourna et regarda Mercedes et Carole. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Blaine? Il devrait être ici."

"Oui, je l'ai appelé il y a environ 10 minutes." dit Mercedes sans établir un contact visuel.

* * *

Une demi-heure avait passé, Burt était sur le point d'aller voir l'infirmière de garde pour la cinquième fois quand un médecin en tenu bleu pâle entra dans la salle d'attente.

"Hummel?" Appela t-il.

Burt, Carole et Mercedes bondirent à l'endroit où le médecin était debout et commencèrent à le bombarder de questions.

"Où est mon fils?"

"Comment va le bébé?"

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Pourquoi a t-il saigné?"

"Est-il sur le point d'accoucher?"

"A t-il perdu le bébé?"

"Où est Kurt?"

"Whoa, calmez-vous. Bon Kurt a été déplacé dans le service de Maternité. Il devra très probablement resté là-bas pour les trois ou quatre prochains jours. Le père et le bébé vont bien." Insista Le médecin, Burt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Le médecin continua. "Nous devons le surveiller à la fois lui et lé bébé, voilà pourquoi il doit resté à l'hôpital. Le traumatisme que Kurt a subi à l'abdomen a conduit à une hémorragie placentaire mineur. Il n'y avait pas de travail avant terme ni de contractions détectés. Il ira bien, il sera un peu secoué et aura un peu mal mais il ira bien. vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez, bien qu'il sera probablement inconscient pendant encore quelques heures. "

"Dieu merci" déclara Burt, Carole couru et serra le médecin, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour son fils.

"Vous avez dit qu'il était au service de la Maternité, où est-ce?" interrogea Burt.

"Oh oui, Kurt se trouve au 6ème dans la chambre 36. Il suffit de prendre l'ascenseur qui est à votre droite."

"Je vous remercie." déclara Burt, et les trois se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Blaine déboula dans l'entrée du service des urgences, il examina la salle pour trouver Mercedes, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il couru jusqu'à la fenêtre de triage.

"Euh ... Bonjour ... Je ... euh ... mon petit ami été amené ici du lycée McKinley son ... euh ... hum ... son nom est Kurt-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine se retourna pour voir Carole à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Je vous remercie." dit-il à l'infirmière en courant vers elle "Carole. Où est-il? Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Puis-je le voir?"

"Calme-toi. chéri. Il va bien." dit Carole en le tirant dans une étreinte. "Ecoute. Kurt va bien. Le bébé va bien. Ils l'ont emmené jusqu'au service de Maternité. Il va probablement resté là pour trois ou quatre jours. Il va bien." insista Carole.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Mais que s'est-il passé?"

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que Mercedes t'as dit?"

"Euh ... pas grand chose. Elle a juste dit que Karofsky et Azimio les ont attaqués et Kurt a dû être emmené en ambulance." dit Blaine, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Oh chéri?" dit Carole en le tirant dans une autre étreinte. "Il va bien. Vraiment. Le bébé aussi." Dit-elle en lui frottant le dos. "Allez, viens. Mercedes et Burt nous attendent."

La paire se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

Alors qu'ils approchaient du service de Maternité, Blaine devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Blaine regarda autour de lui, il y avait des femmes heureuses et leurs bébés, des petits lits empilés contre les murs, des rires et le bonheur remplissait les salles. L'atmosphère entière était heureux. Blaine voulait être ici pour quelque chose d'heureux. Il repéra ensuite quelqu'un d'autre qui n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être là. Burt était debout devant une porte, sa main couvrant sa bouche, regardant vers le bas et faisant les cent pas dans un petit cercle.

Carole s'approcha de lui et frotta son dos.

"Où est Mercedes?" demanda Carole.

"Elle est rentrée chez elle pour changer de vêtements, il y avait beaucoup de sang dessus et puis elle est allée à la répétition du Glee Club prévenir Finn et les autres de ce qui est arrivé." expliqua Burt.

Carole hocha la tête et regarda dans la fenêtre. "Que font-ils?"

"Euh les infirmières m'ont demandé de sortir pendant qu'ils lui mettaient une IV." dit Burt le regard toujours inquiet. Ce qui effraya Blaine.

Burt doit avoir remarqué la peur dans les yeux de Blaine, car il tourna ensuite son attention vers le jeune garçon.

"Blaine. Il va bien. Ils vont simplement le gardé ici pour s'assurer que lui et le bébé ne risquent plus rien."

Ils furent interrompus par deux infirmières qui sortent de la salle.

L'infirmière plus âgée commença à parler "Okay Monsieur et Madame Hummel. Kurt est stable, ainsi que le bébé. Nous allons devoir revenir dans environ quatre heures pour l'examiner, mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez retourner le voir si vous voulez, oh il y a un autre point que nous devons voir, son assurance ".

"Oui." parla Burt.

"Pouvez-vous, vous et votre femme descendre avec moi pour signer les formulaires?" demanda poliment l'infirmière.

"Oui bien sûr." Acquiesça Carole en prenant Burt par le bras et l'entraînant dans le couloir.

"Hey, Blaine" appela Burt juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"Oui" répondit Blaine.

"Prends soin de lui." demanda Burt avant la fermeture de la porte d'ascenseur.

Blaine acquiesça et se tourna vers les infirmières.

"Oh, alors c'est vous Blaine?"demanda la jeune infirmière.

"Euh ... Oui?" Blaine était confus.

"Pendant qu'on examinait Kurt, il a marmonné votre prénom." dit l'infirmière.

"Oh" rougit Blaine. "Je peux le voir?" demanda t-il.

"Oui, bien sûr. Il est encore endormi. Mais je dois vous avertir, il est relié à un grand nombre de machines et a quelques contusions donc juste ne soyez pas trop effrayé d'accord chéri?" dit la jeune infirmière.

"Oh, et il est de repos forcé au lit pour les prochaines 24 heures. Donc, ne le laissez pas se lever." lui dit-elle en marchant à la station des infirmières.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, et entra dans la chambre.


	21. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Rien n'aurait pu préparé Blaine à ce qu'il allait voir, il marcha dans la chambre. Il y avait des machines partout, Kurt est relié à un chariot d'observation, une IV, il y avait d'autres machines, Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles faisaient, et un Doppler fœtal sur le côté de la chambre. Au centre de la salle bondée était Kurt. "Mon Dieu." dit Blaine en plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche. Il recula de quelques pas.

Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Kurt dans le lit, que ce n'était pas son petit ami attachés à l'ensemble de ces machines, que ce n'était pas Kurt qui avait été attaqué et blessé pour avoir marcher dans les couloirs du lycée, que ce n'était pas son futur enfant qui avait été en danger plus tôt.

Blaine, avec précaution, se dirigea vers Kurt. Il ramassa la main de son petit ami et chuchota. "Je suis tellement désolé bébé."

* * *

Les New Directions s'étaient rassemblé dans la salle de chorale. Mais seuls quelques personnes ont remarqué les membres manquants.

"Hey, où est Mercedes?" demanda Tina en regardant autour de la salle de chorale.

"Ouais? Et où est Klaine?" intervint Artie.

"Klaine?" interrogea Rachel.

"Ouais. Kurt et Blaine égale Klaine." dit Artie en souriant.

Le groupe se mit à rire à l'unisson.

Quand Mercedes entra dans la salle. Les rires se calmèrent en voyant son expression.

"Mercedes qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" demanda Quinn.

"Ouais, Mercedes, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme." ajouta Finn.

"Finn, je peux te parler dehors quelques minutes?" dit tranquillement Mercedes.

Finn se leva quand il a vu l'urgence dans ses yeux. Il la suivit hors de la salle.

"Finn. Il faut que tu ailles au Lima Mémorial et que tu ailles jusqu'au sixième étage et au Quartier 6B nord. Tes parents t'attendrons là-bas." dit calmement Mercedes .

"Quoi? Lima Mémorial? Pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Finn était confus.

"Finn ... C'est Kurt." dit Mercedes en le regardant dans les yeux. "Ecoute. Azimio et Karofsky nous ont sauté dessus et ils ont jeté Kurt sur le sol et l'ont frappé. Puis il a commencé à saigner et ils l'ont emmené au Lima Mémorial pour une observation. Mais il va bien."

Finn ne bougea pas.

"Finn?" interrogea Mercedes.

"Il t'a dit quelque chose?" dit directement Finn.

"Oui. J'ai, euh, découvert le ... euh ... secret. Et il va très bien aussi, en très bonne santé." confirma Mercedes.

"Je ... Je ... Je ..." Finn ne pouvais plus parler. Il resta confus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise. "Tu as dit 6ème étage, 6B nord?"demanda Finn.

"Ouais. 6B nord." confirma Mercedes. Finn regarda vers la salle de chorale. Mercedes compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Vas-y. Tu peux allez. Je vais leur dire." Lui dit-elle en le chassant vers la porte. Finn la remercia et sortit à la vitesse supérieur.

Mercedes regarda la salle de chœur, prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

* * *

Blaine tenait toujours la main de Kurt quand il remarqua que l'expression de Kurt est allé de pacifique à agité. Kurt commença à bougé dans son lit et Blaine remarqua qu'une des machines commença à biper un peu plus vite.

"Kurt, chéri? Kurt tu m'entends?" dit Blaine en se levant pour se rapprocher du garçon qui était maintenant en train de réveiller.

"Kurt, bébé? Kurt ouvre tes yeux chéri. Ça va." dit Blaine tenant toujours la main de Kurt avec une main et utilise l'autre pour brosser doucement les cheveux de Kurt de son visage.

"B ... Blaine?" dit doucement Kurt en luttant dans son lit. "Non ... pas d'école Blaine ... trop tôt pour l'école ..." déclara Kurt en essayant de rouler.

Blaine rit un peu. "Kurt, j'ai besoin que tu essayes de ne pas bouger bébé. Ok? Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir d'accord? Il suffit de ne pas bouger." Blaine trouva le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière et appuya dessus.

"Blaine ... Viens te recoucher." dit Kurt en essayant de se déplacer dans le lit d'hôpital. Kurt grimaça quand il a ressenti une douleur dans le ventre, ses yeux s'ouvrit d'un coup et il regarda autour de l'environnement inconnu.

"Blaine? Blaine, je suis où? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Kurt avait l'air effrayé. Il essaya de se rapprocher de Blaine, mais il ressenti la même douleur, donc il tira Blaine vers lui. Pour en rajouter à la confusion, les deux infirmières de Kurt firent irruption dans la pièce.

"Bonjour M. Hummel. Je suis Anna et voici Mallory nous serons les infirmières qui vous examinerons." dit la jeune infirmière avec un sourire pendant que l'infirmière âgée commença à vérifier l'équipement.

"Non Non Non Non Non" gémit Kurt quand il tira Blaine encore plus proche de lui. Il avait l'air terrifié, ses grands yeux bleus ont commencé à se remplir de larmes.

"Kurt, bébé. Tu es à l'hôpital. Ce sont des infirmières. Tout va bien."dit Blaine en essayant de le calmer.

"Hôpital? Pourquoi? Oh mon Dieu. Quelque chose est arrivé au bébé n'est-ce pas? j'ai perdu notre bébé." Kurt se mit à pleurer.

Blaine regarda les infirmières pour de l'aide. "M. Hummel vous avez été amené ici du lycée McKinley avec une hémorragie mineure, mais tout va bien. Je peux vous assurer que vous et le bébé êtes tous les deux en bonne santé." dit la jeune infirmière pour essayer de réconforter Kurt.

Kurt pleurait toujours de façon hystérique, sa brisa le cœur de Blaine de le voir comme ça. La jeune infirmière essaya de lui dire que le bébé allait bien, mais sa ne passait pas. Blaine lui caressait les cheveux en essayant de le calmer, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

L'infirmière plus âgée a seulement roulé des yeux et saisit le doppler fœtal. Elle plaça du gel sur le Doppler et regarda Blaine pour lui dire "garder le distrait".

"Kurt, bébé, regarde moi. Kurt regarde moi s'il te plait." dit Blaine en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son petit ami pour qu'il le regarde. Kurt le regardait avec des larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé Blaine. Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu notre bébé. Je suis désolé." dit Kurt à travers les sanglots.

Pendant que tout cela se passait, l'infirmière plus âgée s'était rapprochés de Kurt sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle tira la couverture qui couvrait le ventre de Kurt, et souleva sa chemise très doucement. Blaine serrait Kurt qui avait enterré son visage dans le cou de Blaine, tout en sanglotant et s'excusant.

Kurt tressaillit et s'écarta de Blaine dès que le Doppler a pris contact avec sa peau pâle. Kurt allait lui crier dessus, mais toutes ces émotions fut coupés par un battement de cœur fort et stable qui a rempli la salle.

Les sanglots de Kurt se sont arrêtés dès qu'il a entendu le battement de cœur. Il regarda Blaine qui avait un sourire sur son visage, ce qui fit sourire Kurt. Les deux garçons restèrent assis là, se tenant les mains en écoutant le rythme cardiaque pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière plus âgée ne recommence à parler.

"Vous vous sentez mieux?" Kurt hocha la tête. "D'accord." Elle retira le Doppler et essuya le gel sur le ventre de Kurt. "Maintenant, comme disait Anna, vous avez été amené ici du lycée McKinley avec une petite hémorragie. Nous allons vous garder ici pendant les trois ou quatre prochains jours juste en observation." dit-elle.

"Désolé pour ma petite crise." dit Kurt en regardant vers le bas. "J'ai eu tellement peur."

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas presque toutes les femmes qui viennent ici en prénatal ont la même réaction." dit Mallory avec un sourire, Kurt rougit.

"Maintenant. Désolé d'être sérieuse, mais des policiers vont venir dans la prochaine heure pour que vous leur fassiez une déclaration, ils ont déjà parlé à votre amie et hum les heures de visite se finiront à 6:00. Mais puisque vous avez seulement 17 ans et que vous avez une chambre privé, nous allons permettre à quelqu'un de passer la nuit avec vous. Bon, et bien ça y est pour nous. Nous reviendrons vous voir pour l'examen." dit doucement Anna quand elle et l'autre infirmière sortirent de la chambre.

Kurt et Blaine se contenta de sourire à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, les prenant tous les deux par surprise.

* * *

Lorsque Mercedes revint dans la salle de chorale, la conversation avait tourné à la raison pour laquelle il y avait une ambulance à l'école aujourd'hui.

"5 dollars que le coach Sylvester a finalement tué un étudiant." dit Puck, quand M. Schuester entra dans la salle de chorale. Il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé et toucha doucement l'épaule de Mercedes, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir.

"Ok les gars." déclara Mercedes après avoir siffler pour attirer leur attention. "J'ai quelques nouvelles concernant Kurt." Mercedes prit une profonde inspiration. "Ok cette ambulance était pour Kurt." Tout le monde dans le club a cessé de parler, certains ont placé leur main sur leur bouche. "Azimio et Karofsky nous ont sauté dessus quand nous marchions vers la bibliothèque. Karofsky a jeté Kurt sur le sol et l'a frappé ... dans le ventre."

Quinn a été la première réagir, comme elle savait qu'il était enceinte. "Mon Dieu." dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche. Rachel regarda comme si elle était sur le point de vomir et Sam a juste commença à pleurer en silence.

Pour les membres du Glee Club qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de la grossesse de Kurt, ils ne comprenaient pas quel était le problème.

"Pourquoi auraient-ils appeler une ambulance juste pour sa?" interrogea Puck.

"Ouais, si Karofsky l'a simplement frappé un peu, ils n'y avait pas besoin d'une ambulance." ajouta Santana.

"Il était ... est enceinte bandes d'abrutis." cracha Sam.

Les réactions sont tout de suite venus. Brittany n'a pas réagi. Tina couvrit son visage. Mike dit "Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu" à plusieurs reprises. Le reste des membres, Artie, Puck et Santana riaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquèrent les autres réactions.

"Oh merde" laissa échapper Puck. "Je ne savais même pas que sa pouvais arriver. Oh merde"

Santana à recouvert sa bouche et Artie est devenu tout blanc et avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quinn fut la prochaine à parler "Est-ce qu'il va bien? Est ce que le bébé va bien?" réussit-elle à-dire sans brailler.

"Est-il le point d'accoucher?" demanda Rachel.

"Va t-il perdre le bébé?" interrogea Sam.

Tout les New Directions commencèrent à hurler des questions à Mercedes en même temps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Les gars, laissez la parler." dit M. Schuester en essayant de contrôler ses élèves.

"Ils vont tous les deux très bien. Le médecin a dit que Kurt devra rester au Lima Mémorial pour les trois ou quatre prochains jours." dit calmement Mercedes.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement en sachant que Kurt irait bien.

"Bon sang Mercedes, tu ne pouvais pas commencer par sa. Tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque." dit Sam avec un sourire.

La salle se mit à rire, y compris Mercedes.

"Quand pouvons-nous lui rendre visite?" demanda Quinn.

"Euh, et bien il vient juste d'être admis alors peut-être demain après l'école au plus tôt. Mais il serait sans doute préférable d'attendre jusqu'à samedi." vérifia Mercedes.

"Nous devrions y aller en groupe et le surprendre?" suggéra Tina.

"Ouais, nous pourrions même lui chanter quelque chose." ajouta Artie.

"Les gars, c'est une excellente idée." dit M. Schuester quand il se dirigea vers le tableau blanc. "La mission pour cette semaine est de penser à une chanson à chanter à Kurt." dit-il en écrivant le nom de Kurt sur le tableau.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

La porte s'ouvrit et Finn couru à la vitesse supérieur dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kurt.

"Oh-mon-dieu-Kurt-je-suis-directement-venu-quand j'ai appris-ce qui t'est-arrivé" déclara Finn sans respirer, tellement qu'il en était maintenant essoufflé.

Kurt et Blaine se moquaient de l'expression folle de Finn. "Finn dans quel langue est-ce que tu parles?" réussi à dire Kurt avant de rire encore.

Blaine rit avant de dire "Ok Finn, calme toi. Respire à fond. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? En français cette fois s'il te plaît."

"Kurt est-ce que tu vas bien? Mercedes m'a dit que tu étais ici. J'ai eu tellement peur." dit Finn en courant au chevet de Kurt et en ramassant sa main.

"Finn, je vais bien. Je te le promets." dit Kurt en serrant la main de Finn.

"Tu es sur. Je veux dire, tu pourrais accouché avant terme. Le bébé pourrait tomber." Finn avait l'air si effrayé. Blaine devait se retourner pour s'empêcher de rire.

"Finn Je vais bien, je ne vais pas accouché pas avant terme, le bébé ne va pas tomber." essaya de dire Kurt le plus sérieusement possible.

"Mais, mais, mais, tu as du partir dans une ambulance ... Mercedes a dit qu'il y avait du sang, tu étais dans le service d'urgence, je ne veux pas te perdre Kurt" Finn commença à pleurer. "Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Qui d'autre va remettre Rachel à sa place? Qui d'autre va m'aider à m'habiller? Nous sommes des frères." Finn sanglotait maintenant. "S'il te plaît Kurt ne me laisse pas." Finn pleurait en tenant la main de Kurt de toutes ses forces.

Finn s'était accroupi à côté du lit de Kurt, sanglotant dans ses draps. Kurt essaya de lui caresser le dos, mais il oublia qu'il avait une IV, quand il pencha son bras, il tira sur l'aiguille ce qui fit grimacer Kurt. Heureusement Finn était trop occupé à sangloter pour le remarquer, Blaine cependant, le remarqua et se rapprocha et regarda Kurt avec des yeux inquiets, Kurt secoua la tête comme pour dire "ne t'inquiète pas ".

Au moment où Finn commençait à s'installer, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Burt et Carole entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Hey mon pote, content de voir que tu es réveillé, comment tu-. Finn, qu'est-ce tu fais?" dit Burt quand il remarqua le garçon pleurer sur la main de Kurt.

Finn sanglotait. Burt et Carole regardèrent Kurt, lui demandant pourquoi Finn pleurait, Kurt roula juste des yeux.

Carole fut la suivante a essayé de consoler Finn. "Finn? Chéri? Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

"Je. Ne veux pas. Pas. Perdre. Kurt." dit Finn à travers les sanglots.

"Finn, Kurt va très bien aller." souligna Carole.

"Mais. Le. Bébé. Pourrait. Tombé." essaya Finn de dire à travers de nouveau sanglots.

Burt et Carole essayèrent de ne pas rire, Burt dut quitter la chambre pour se calmer.

Carole se dirigea vers son fils. "Viens Finn. Allons-y. Allez Chéri. Lâche la main de Kurt." dit Carole, essayant de traîné Finn loin de Kurt.

"Finn viens. Nous pouvons descendre à la cafétéria, ils ont des hoagies." dit Carole en essayant toujours de déplacez son fils loin du lit de Kurt, mais dès qu'elle a prononcé le mot "hoagies" la tête de Finn se tourna brusquement.

"Hoagies?" dit-il en regardant sa mère.

"Ouais. Ils ont les meilleurs hoagies que je n'ai jamais mangé." ajouta Blaine de façon peu convaincante.

Finn regarda entre Carole et Blaine. "Ok allons-y." Finn se leva du sol et essaya d'emmener Blaine et Carole hors de la chambre.

"Non non non. Finn, tu vas manger les hoagies avec ta mère. Je vais rester ici avec Kurt." Blaine essaya de se détacher du garçon de grande taille.

"Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bon, alors je reste aussi." dit Finn en se rasseyant près du lit de Kurt. Kurt roula des yeux à Blaine et Finn.

"Blaine tu n'as pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Va déjeuner." dit Burt en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

"Mais. je n'ai pas faim." gémit Blaine.

"Allez-y tous les deux. Sa veux également dire que tu y vas Finn." dit Burt en pointant son doigt vers le grand garçon sur le sol.

Blaine soupira, admettant sa défaite et Finn se leva et fit de même. Carole essaya de traîner les deux adolescents hors de la chambre et jusqu'en bas dans la cafétéria. Au moment où Carole avait réussi a emmener les garçons dans le couloir, Finn couru de nouveau dans la chambre de Kurt.

"Kurt!" Cria Finn.

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt, commençant a être un peu irrité.

"Ne meurs pas d'accord." dit Finn alors que Carole le ressortais de la chambre.

"Je ferai de mon mieux." lui dit Kurt en agitant loin.

Burt secoua la tête et leva les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise la plus proche du lit de Kurt. Burt resta assis en silence et tenait la main de Kurt.

Kurt fut le premier à prendre la parole. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec son père depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé pour le bébé. "C'est étrange d'être de l'autre côté cette fois." Dit-il calmement.

"Hmmmm?" Burt leva les yeux vers son fils.

"Sa me fait bizarre d'être de l'autre côté de l'hôpital. D'abord il y a eu maman et puis toi l'année dernière. C'est juste étrange." Kurt continua de parler à voix basse en regardant autour de la salle.

Burt laissa échapper un petit rire rauque. "Ouais. Je pense que nous devrions demander un rabais pour la famille."

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je suis certain que je n'avais pas autant de machines que toi." dit Burt en regardant la multitude de machines et moniteurs qui entouraient la chambre de son fils.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère?" dit Kurt en feignant d'être choqué. "Tu as vu ta chambre? On ne pouvait même pas se déplacer avec toutes les machines qu'il y avait dedans." rit Kurt.

"Sérieusement? Jètes un coup d'œil mon pote." dit Burt en montrant la salle bondée. "Allons faire un tour tu veux?" déclara Burt en se levant de sa chaise.

Burt marchait autour de la salle pour compter tous les moniteurs et les machines. "Cinq, six, sept. Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa?" dit Burt en regardant une grande machine avec plusieurs palettes rondes.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir." dit Kurt.

"Neuf, dix, sérieux? Dix?" déclara Burt d'un air choqué. "Oh! Onze, j'ai oublié ce petit truc de Doppelgänger."

"Doppelgänger?" interrogea Kurt d'un air confus.

"Ouais, tu sais ce machin bidule qu'ils mettent sur ton ventre." dit Burt en essayant d'utiliser le Doppler.

Kurt rit. "Doppler Papa."

"Oh, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire." dit Burt en essayant encore d'utilisé le Doppler sans succès.

Le père et le fils riaient pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne s'arrête brusquement. "Oh" dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre et en plissant son visage.

Kurt commença à frotter son ventre et fit une grimace.

"Aïe" dit Kurt, frottant encore son ventre quand il leva les yeux vers son père qui le regarda très inquiet.

"Kurt tu vas bien. Dois-je appeler l'infirmière? C'est le bébé? Oh mon dieu" Burt était sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui fit signe de ne pas le faire.

"Non papa, je vais bien. Le bébé me donne juste des coups de pied c'est tout." Kurt haussa les épaules, frottant encore son ventre avec sa main.

Burt le regarda pas convaincu.

"Tient" Kurt tendit sa main. "Donne moi ta main."

Burt regarda la main tendue de son fils. Il soupira et lui donna la main.

Kurt a soigneusement placé la main de son père sur son ventre, où le bébé donnait ses coups de pied. Il posa sa main au dessus de celle de son père et attendirent tous les deux le prochain coup du bébé.

Un grand sourire est venu sur le visage de Burt quand le bébé a donné un grand coup de pied à sa main.

"Oh wow. Hum. Wow. Je ne sais même pas quoi. Wow. C'est génial." balbutia Burt en gardant sa main sur le ventre de Kurt.

Kurt eut un petit rire jusqu'à ce que le bébé lui donne un autre coup fort.

"Merde Kurt, je pense que tu as un futur footballeur là-dedans." dit Burt, gardant sa main en place. "Ou bien une footballeuse?" Burt haussa des épaules.

Ensuite, ils se sont tous deux se mit à rire. Kurt est ensuite devenu fatigué et commença à s'endormir tandis que Burt était toujours resté dans la même position.

Lorsque Burt était sûr que Kurt était endormi, il bougea ses mains afin qu'il y en ait une de chaque côté du ventre de son fils. Il a ensuite commencé à murmurer au bébé.

"Hey bébé. Tu peux m'entendre là-dedans?" Le bébé a ensuite donné un petit coup à la main gauche de Burt, ce qui a fait remuer Kurt.

"Hey, c'est facile avec les coups de pied là mais ton papa a besoin de dormir." Burt leva les yeux vers son fils endormit et sourit. "Quoi qu'il en soit. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne peux pas attendre pour te rencontrer. Oh! mais je veux que tu restes là. Ne viens pas au monde plus tôt comme ton père l'a fait." Burt regarda de nouveau son fils endormi, se souvenant quand il est né 8 semaines plus tôt. Il était tellement minuscules, seulement 2 kg 400. Burt continua sa conversation. "Tu dois rester là-dedans jusqu'à terme c'est compris."

Burt repris ses mains et tira la chemise d'hôpital de Kurt vers le bas et tira ensuite les couvertures par-dessus son fils endormi.


	23. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

Blaine ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de son petit ami. Kurt était profondément endormi contre son oreiller, tandis que Burt était aussi endormi, la tête sur le lit, tenant d'une main celle de Kurt et l'autre poser sur le ventre de son fils.

Blaine essaya de remarcher discrètement vers la porte, essayant de ne pas perturber leurs sommeil. Au moment ou il était sur le point de fermer la porte, Blaine entendit la voix calme de Kurt.

"Blaine?" Appela Kurt, se tournant tranquillement vers la porte.

"Oui mon amour?" demanda Blaine en ré-entrant dans la chambre. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le lit de Kurt et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je voulais simplement te dire 'Ne part pas' mais je pense que c'est bon maintenant." sourit Kurt.

"Rendors-toi bébé. Je vais rester ici." dit Blaine en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Kurt.

"Ok" dit Kurt après avoir bailler et s'installant contre l'oreiller.

Blaine, s'installa dans la chaise et regarda Kurt dormir.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, Burt commença à bouger. Il se redressa, bailla puis se gratta la tête avant de réaliser que d'un, Kurt était encore endormi et de deux que Blaine était maintenant dans la chambre.

"Oh, Blaine?" murmura Burt. "Quand est-ce que t'es revenu?" interrogea Burt après avoir regardé sa montre.

"Il y a une demi-heure je crois. Carole est toujours avec Finn. Il en était à son cinquième Hoagies." confirma Blaine.

"Hmmm" acquiesça Burt, se déplaçant légèrement dans son siège. "Maintenant, Blaine" commença Burt.

"Oui monsieur." dit poliment Blaine, même si il vivait avec les Hudson-Hummel depuis quelque mois maintenant, il était encore intimidé par Burt. Il était un grand homme et très protecteur vers Kurt.

"Appelle moi Burt s'il te plaît, maintenant je sais ce que toi et mon fils vous avez fait et la preuve en est la." dit Burt en pointant le ventre toujours croissant de son fils. "Vous vivez tous les deux ensemble maintenant, avez un bébé en route et je sais que tu l'aimes." déclara Burt en regardant Blaine.

"Oui, je l'aime énormément." dit Blaine en regardant Kurt qui était encore endormi.

Burt continua, "J'en ai eu la preuve quand je t'ai vue aujourd'hui en dehors de la chambre de Kurt. Tu étais tellement effrayé, si attentionné, je pouvais voir tout de suite que tu l'aimait plus que tout au monde." dit sincèrement Burt. "Tu as eu le même regard dans tes yeux que j'ai eu quand la mère de Kurt a été admise à l'hôpital. C'est un mélange de peur et d'amour." dit Burt en regardant Blaine. les deux hommes sont restés assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Burt regarda sa montre.

"Oh bon sang, il est presque 6:00. Ils vont bientôt nous mettre dehors." grommela Burt. Blaine l'a pris comme un signe pour partir, Burt devrait rester ce soir, il est le père de Kurt.

Dès que Burt vit le déplacement, il fit signe à Blaine de se rasseoir. Blaine le regarda confus.

"Tu restes. Tu seras plus utile que moi pour lui. D'ailleurs, je dois aller porter secours à Carole ou elle va resté à la cafétéria avec Finn toute la nuit." dit Burt en essayant de se lever en silence. Il marcha discrètement vers la porte. Alors qu'il fut sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui, Burt passa la tête dans la chambre.

"Blaine?" Appela Burt.

"Oui?" demanda Blaine, détectant un air de déjà vu.

"Prend soin de lui." averti Burt en fermant la porte.

Blaine sourit et secoua la tête. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Burt lui avait dit exactement la même phrase.

* * *

A 6:45 environ, le chariot pour le dîner roula dans la chambre de Kurt. La femme âgée ouvrit bruyamment la porte et laissa tomber le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet de Kurt. Kurt et Blaine, qui étaient tous les deux endormis, ont été surpris par le bruit. Blaine tourna la tête pour voir d'ou le bruit venait, puis reporta son attention à son petit ami. Kurt était pâle et tremblait. Il avait l'air effrayé.

Blaine lança un regard mauvais vers la femme. "Ça va, on vous dérange pas?" Cracha t-il furieusement parce qu'elle avait troublé Kurt "C'est un hôpital ici, qui marche dans les chambres sans frapper et claque les plateaux sur les tables pendant que les gens dorment?" grommela t-il. La dame grommela quelque chose sous son souffle en sortant de la chambre dans un accès de colère.

Blaine se retourna ensuite vers Kurt. "Kurt, bébé, tu vas bien?" Demanda Blaine en caressant sa main. Kurt réussit à faire un petit hochement de tête avant de se détendre et de se recoucher sur son oreiller.

"Est-ce que t'as faim?" Demanda Blaine en faisant glisser la barre un peu plus près du lit.

Kurt regarda suspicieusement la nourriture. "Qu'est-ce c'est ?" demanda t-il en se tournant vers le plateau.

Blaine ramassa la petite serviette en papier. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler avec un léger accent français. "Au menu ce soir, monsieur, nous servons des lasagnes accompagné de légumes." Blaine fit une grimace alors qu'il souleva le couvercle qui recouvrait la nourriture. "Ce sera servi avec-" Blaine se retourna pour regarder le petit récipient. "Du jus de pomme ... Je pense." Kurt était maintenant en train de glousser de la tentative de son petit ami d'être un serveur. "Et pour finir nous servons une bouillit marrons qui je crois devait être un pudding dans une vie antérieure." dit Blaine en piquant la bouillit brunâtre avec une cuillère.

Kurt se moqua de la tête que faisait Blaine quand il goûta le pudding. "Beurk, Je pense qu'il a périmé depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'il peut aller faire un tour dans la poubelle."

Kurt et Blaine riaient encore quand ils ont entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

"Tient, y en a qui savent frapper avant d'entrer." dit Blaine.

Kurt roula des yeux. "Entrez" dit-il calmement.

La jeune infirmière, Anna entra dans la pièce. "Désolé de vous interrompre." dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je viens faire votre observation de sept heures."

L'infirmière attrapa le thermomètre, un brassard pour la pression artérielle, un stéthoscope et une machine à saturation en oxygène et roula vers Kurt. Blaine se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit pour donner à Anna l'espace pour travailler.

Elle travailla rapidement et termina en moins de 5 minutes.

"Bien." acquiesça t-elle. "Tout est normal."

Kurt et Blaine sourit et soupira de soulagement.

"Maintenant, vous devez rester au lit jeune homme." dit-elle à Kurt. "Pas de promenade, ne rester pas debout trop longtemps et si vous avez besoin d'aller à la salle de bains, Blaine sera là pour vous aider." dit Anna en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Kurt rougit et acquiesça.

"C'est bon je le garderai attaché au lit si il faut." dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Kurt.

Anna ri "Ok, passer une bonne nuit les garçons" dit Anna en sortant de la chambre.

Dès que la jeune infirmière quitta la chambre, Blaine retourna à sa place d'origine. Il poussa la nourriture dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

Il regarda Kurt, qui s'endormait déjà. "Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim? Je peux aller jusqu'à la cafétéria et te ramener quelque chose." dit Blaine en s'asseyant près de Kurt.

"Non, ça va." confirma Kurt, quand il remua dans le lit pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Blaine se leva pour allé éteindre la lumière alluma la petite lampe. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et continua de tenir la main de Kurt, le caressant avec son pouce.

Kurt se déplaça vers le bord du lit, s'appuyant contre la balustrade. Il regarda ensuite Blaine qui le regarda confus. Kurt abaissa l'autre balustrade qui était plus proche de Blaine.

"Kurt qu'est-ce que tu-" Blaine fut coupée par Kurt tapotant le lit, signalant à Blaine de se mettre au lit avec lui.

"Bébé, je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de le faire." Blaine essaya de rester fort, mais Kurt le regarda avec ses grands yeux de chiot bleu et commença à gémir comme un chien blessé.

Blaine, ne pouvant pas résister a ses yeux, enleva ses chaussures et grimpa dans le lit d'hôpital. Kurt lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Kurt et Blaine se blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kurt tombe endormi avec sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine et ses bras enroulé autour de Blaine. Blaine était toujours éveillé en essayant d'atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe sans déranger Kurt. Il réussi à éteindre la petite lampe. Kurt s'est simplement blottit plus près de Blaine, toujours endormi .

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait, comment a t-il fait pour avoir un petit ami incroyable, et qu'a t-il fait pour mériter Kurt. Blaine fixa Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lui aussi endormi.


	24. Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

Il était 07:30 lorsque Burt arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Kurt. Il vit Blaine couché sur le lit de Kurt, il était réveillé et lisait un livre sur la grossesse, Kurt était blotti contre Blaine avec sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine. Blaine caressait doucement le bras de Kurt avec sa main libre.

Burt secoua la tête et sourit, ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble. Blaine ne remarqua même pas l'autre personne dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Burt ai fermé la porte.

"Hey" murmura Blaine en posant son livre, faisant attention de ne pas perturber Kurt.

"Hey. Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé?" interrogea Burt alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la chaise à côté du lit.

"Depuis environ 147 pages de ce long livre" sourit Blaine.

"Wow." déclara Burt en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas lire quoi que ce soit d'aussi long.

"Je sais." Blaine eut un petit rire. "Mais la, je commence à mourir de faim et de deux, je dois vraiment faire pipi." dit Blaine en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Aw c'est rude. Tu pourrais juste te déplacer de lui." dit Burt.

"Je ne veux pas le déranger pendant qu'il dort, mais maintenant sa devient désespérant." dit Blaine en se mordant la lèvre.

"Eh bien, j'ai une idée" dit Burt avant d'ouvrir le grand sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. "Je me suis souvenu comment était la nourriture quand j'étais ici, donc j'ai demandé à Carole de faire le petit déjeuner préféré de Kurt." Burt sorti une boîte à emporter. "Gaufres avec des fraises fraîches et des tonnes de sirop d'érable." dit Burt en souriant.

"C'est vraiment adorable Burt. Mais comment est-ce que sa va m'aider?." demanda Blaine.

Burt a juste souri. "Regarde et apprend." dit-il en levant lentement le couvercle sur le récipient. Blaine pouvait sentir les gaufres et juste au moment il sentit l'odeur, il vit les yeux bleus de Kurt s'ouvrir et le dévisager.

"Qui a des gaufres?" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

"Bravo Monsieur." dit Blaine à Burt alors qu'il faisait semblant d'ôter son chapeau.

Kurt se retourna pour voir son père souriant et tenant un récipient de gaufres.

"Salut papa" Kurt regarda le récipient. "Oh mon dieu est-ce que c'est les gaufres de Carole? Est-ce qu'il y a les fraises et le sirop?" Kurt semblait être sur le point de sauter hors du lit pour se diriger vers la nourriture.

"Ok, calme toi." dit Burt en essayant de calmer Kurt. "Maintenant assis-toi et je t'amène les gaufres, mais d'abord, tu dois libérer Blaine."

Kurt poussa presque Blaine hors du lit et se redressa et le tout dans un mouvement rapide.

"Je vous remercie." dit Blaine à Burt alors qu'il courait vers la salle de bain.

Kurt le regarda confus et regarda son père qui tenait toujours les gaufres.

"Ok, allez." déclara Burt en tirant la table sur le lit et vers Kurt.

Au moment où Blaine est revenu de la salle de bains, Kurt avait presque dévoré toutes les gaufres. Burt était assis dans le fauteuil en train de rire.

"Wow" dit Blaine en regardant le récipient presque vide. "Je peux voir que tu te sens mieux." rit Blaine.

"Tais-toi" essaya de dire Kurt avec une bouche pleine de gaufres.

"Très classe Kurt, vraiment très classe" rit Burt et Kurt lui tira la langue.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Je viens avec des cadeaux." sourit Burt. "D'abord, nous avons un pyjama, ton ordinateur portable, DVD, des bonbons, des devoirs pour l'école." Kurt plissa son visage. "Tu remercieras ton frère pour sa, des vêtements choisis par Carole, tes pantoufles, ta brosse à dents, dentifrice, blah blah blah, livres et iPod" Burt mis tous sur l'étagère à côté du lit de Kurt.

"Merci papa." sourit Kurt.

"Et pour vous M. Anderson nous avons des vêtements ramassé par Finn, du gel, ton sac d'école, des notes de classe hier une fois de plus par Finn, brosse, brosse à dent, le déjeuner et les devoirs que tu as laissé sur ton bureau."

"Pourquoi Blaine à besoin de devoirs? Où est-ce qu'il va?" demanda Kurt.

"On est vendredi Kurt. Blaine va à l'école." déclara Burt dans un ton très paternel.

"Nooooooon." gémit Kurt en tirant Blaine vers lui. "Je veux que Blaine reste ici avec moi." dit Kurt en essayant d'utiliser ses yeux de chiot.

"Non Kurt. Tu pourras voir Blaine après l'école." Kurt essaya de nouveau d'utiliser ses yeux de chiot sur son père. "Et tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, tu sais que je suis à l'abri de ce regard."

"Merde" marmonna Kurt.

Blaine prit le sac que Burt lui tendit et alla s'habiller. Il peut entendre d'ici Kurt demandant à Burt de laisser Blaine rester avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, mais Burt ne cédait pas. Blaine ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Kurt, mais il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté de Burt.

Blaine sorti de la salle de bain pour voir que Kurt essayait toujours de négocier avec son père

"Mais papa, Blaine ne veut pas y aller, pas vrai chéri?"

"Blaine, tu veux aller à l'école n'est-ce pas?" interrogea Burt.

"Je ... ah ... hum" Blaine essaya de parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Tu vois papa, il ne veut pas." dit triomphalement Kurt.

"Laisse le parler d'abord Kurt." dit Burt.

"On va faire un compromis. Je vais aller à l'école, mais j'ai une période de libre après le déjeuner puis le Glee club et M. Schuester m'a déjà excusé, donc je pourrai revenir à temps pour le déjeuner." sourit Blaine.

"Bonne idée Blaine. Partons maintenant. Kurt, tu restes au lit." déclara Burt en marchant vers la porte.

"Ok, je viens." Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt. "Je veux que tu me textes sur tout ce qui t'arrive d'accord?" dit Blaine en tenant la main de Kurt.

"Oh, ce sera une lecture intéressante. 'Cher Blaine je vient de regarder un mauvais film et maintenant j'envisage d'en regarder un autre'." dit sarcastiquement Kurt.

"Je suis sérieux Kurt, je veux tout savoir. Ok, sois bien." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt. "Oh, et je veux que tu sois bien aussi mon bébé." dit Blaine en embrassant le ventre de Kurt, ce qui fait rire Kurt.

"Ok les tourtereaux, on se sépare maintenant. dit au revoir Blaine, bye Kurt." dit Burt en tirant Blaine vers la porte.

"Bye mon ange, je t'aime" dit Blaine alors que Burt le tira vers la sorti.

"Je t'aime aussi." appela Kurt.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire. Il saisi son iPod sur l'étagère et choisi une playlist Au moment où il était sur le point de brancher son téléphone, on frappa à la porte.

Kurt rit "Eh bien, sa été rapide. Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié Blaine?"

Le rire fut de courte durée cependant. Le visage qui est venu à travers la porte n'était pas le visage de Blaine mais celui de David Karofsky.

"Sors de ma chambre" dit Kurt en tirant la couverture sur son estomac déjà meurtri et essayant d'atteindre le bouton d'appel pour les infirmières.

Karofsky couru et arracha le cordon sur le mur avant que Kurt ne puisse le saisir.

Dave se rapprocha de Kurt. Il plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres et dit "Chut." Dave marcha un peu plus près et Kurt essaya de cacher son ventre avec autant de couverture que possible.

Dave prit une chaise et s'assis à côté du garçon recroqueviller. "Maintenant, écoute Hummel. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire mal." dit Karofsky en regardant directement Kurt.

"Si tu ne veux pas me faire du mal alors pourquoi t'es là? Comment tu as réussi à me trouver aussi?" dit Kurt en essayant d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence qui était derrière son lit sans que Karofsky s'en aperçoive.

"J'ai suivi ton père." Dave haussa les épaules. "Je suis venu faire des excuses et m'assurer que tu n'ai pas dit n'importe quoi." dit Dave en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Kurt.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser Kurt." dit Dave en regardant ses pieds. Kurt essayait toujours d'atteindre l'appelle d'urgence mais n'a pas pu réussir sans bouger près de Karofsky.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte." dit Dave en donnant l'impression que c'était de la faute de Kurt si il l'a attaqué. "Je n'aurais jamais fait sa si j'avais su. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu dire quelque chose aussi, qui ne dit pas qu'ils sont enceintes quand ils sont attaqués?" Dave commença à élever la voix. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit Kurt? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à la police?"

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il bougea, donc il était plus proche de Dave, mais il était aussi en mesure d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence. Au moment où Kurt se tendait pour atteindre le bouton, il sentit une douleur au niveau de son ventre.

"Ah" Kurt se pencha en avant et saisit son ventre. Kurt commença à respirer fort à cause de la douleur.

Dès que Karofsky vit que Kurt souffrait, il sauta de sa chaise et s'installa de sorte qu'il se tenait presque au-dessus de Kurt. Kurt essaya de se déplacer loin de Karofsky mais sa lui causa plus de douleur, au point qu'il pleurait.

"Bordel de merde" Dave pris peur. "Respire. Tu as besoin de respirer, Kurt, respire. Tu m'entends?" dit Dave en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, causant à Kurt de se recroqueviller plus.

La douleur était de moins en moins forte, mais Kurt essaya de ne pas le faire savoir à Dave. Kurt déplaça une main qui était sur son ventre pour atteindre le bouton derrière lui pendant que Dave planait toujours sur lui, lui disant de respirer et de rester calme. Kurt trouva le bouton et le pressa fort.

Tout d'un coup, l'alarme se déclenchait, les lumières extérieures de la chambre de Kurt clignotait, ainsi que les lumières à l'intérieur de la chambre de Kurt et Dave pouvait entendre les gens courir vers la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" cria Dave à Kurt.

Kurt commença à trembler sous sa couverture alors que Dave continuait de crier.

"Espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, je voulais juste présenter mes excuses," Dave gifla Kurt au visage.

"Tu es un imbécile Hummel, je vais te tuer." hurla Dave en secouant Kurt, quand toute l'équipe médicale d'urgence couru dans la chambre avec le chariot de réanimation d'urgence.

"Que quelqu'un appelle la sécurité." cria un des médecins et une infirmière couru hors de la chambre.

Deux médecin força Karofsky a s'éloigner de Kurt et une infirmière couru pour aider Kurt. "Je vais vous tuer. Lâchez-moi." Karofsky luttait contre les deux hommes qui le traînaient loin de Kurt. Karofsky réussi à se libérer pour courir en direction de Kurt.

L'infirmière Anna, qui était venu aider Kurt se mis devant lui sur le lit pour le protéger, Karofsky essaya de la pousser. Au même moment, quatre gardes de sécurité sont arriver dans la chambre.

"Ne bouger plus!" cria l'un d'eux. "Mettez vos mains derrière votre tête."

Karofsky se figea. Les gardes de sécurité sont venu vers lui et l'ont menotté et commencèrent à le traîner hors de la chambre.

"Je te retrouverai Hummel." hurla Dave alors qu'ils le traînèrent hors de la chambre et dans le couloir.

Kurt tremblait, il était pâle et en hyperventilation. L'infirmière qui était sur le lit se retourna quand elle entendit que Kurt avait du mal à respirer.

"Tout va bien chéri, il est parti. Respirez." Elle tenait ses mains. "Aller. Vous pouvez le faire. Respirez par le nez et par la bouche."

Kurt tremblait toujours alors qu'il respirait avec l'infirmière.

"Bien. Continuez à respirer. Très bien."

Après quelques minutes Kurt était suffisamment calmé pour parler.

"Merci" dit-il à l'infirmière qui tenait toujours à ses mains. "pour tout." dit Kurt avec un faible sourire.

"C'est un plaisir." dit-elle avec un sourire. "Maintenant, vous devez resté calme et vous concentrer pour maintenir ce petit bébé en sécurité d'accord?" L'infirmière descendit du lit quand deux policiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Bonjour M. Hummel, je suis le détective Todd et voici mon partenaire le détective Marshall."

"Bonjour et appeler-moi Kurt s'il vous plaît." dit Kurt en tenant toujours la main de l'infirmière.

"Nous étions supposés venir hier pour une déclaration, mais nous avons été retenue au bureau" dit le détective Todd alors qu'il marchait près de Kurt.

"Pas de problème ... euh qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?" Demanda Kurt en grimaçant légèrement quand il essaya de se déplacer.

"Oh! faites attention chéri" dit L'infirmière visiblement inquiète, serrant la main de Kurt.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous pouvez parler?" demanda le détective Maréchal.

"Oui, je vais bien." dit Kurt en essayant de simuler un faible sourire.

"Bon, eh bien nous avons juste besoin de prendre votre déclaration à propos de ce qui est arrivé hier à l'école et ce qui est arrivé ici aujourd'hui."

"Ok ... hum." l'infirmière donna à la main de Kurt une pression rassurante. "D'accord, il était environ 11:30, et mon amie Mercedes Jones et moi marchions dans le couloir pour aller à la bibliothèque. Puis Azimio Adams et David Karofsky, deux joueurs de football se sont dirigé vers nous. Nous avons essayé de nous cacher, mais ils nous ont vu. Azimio a attrapé Mercedes et Karofsky a tourné son attention vers moi. Il a pris mon chapeau et l'a jeté au sol. Il a ensuite essayé de prendre ma veste, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner parce que je n'avais dit à personne que j'étais enceinte . Je lui ai dit que le chapeau était vintage et il m'a dit d'aller le chercher. Il m'a claqué dans les casiers puis m'a jeté sur le sol. il m'a dit de me levé mais je eu des douleurs dans le ventre et je ne pouvait pas alors il m'a frappé dans le ventre. Je me souviens avoir crier, je me souviens de Karofsky me disant de la fermer, puis je me souviens de Mercedes hurlant et les deux garçons prenant la fuite, Mercedes est venue à l'endroit où je me trouvais et je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et la dernière et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de me réveillé ici."

"D'accord. Merci. Maintenant, qu'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui?" Demanda le détective Todd.

"Eh bien aujourd'hui, après que mon petit ami et mon père soient parti, j'ai entendu un coup à la porte et j'ai cru que c'était mon copain qui avait oublié quelque chose, mais c'était Karofsky. Il est venu dans ma chambre et au moment où j'allais presser le bouton d'appel il a arraché la corde sur le mur. il s'est assis dans ce fauteuil et a commencé à me parler. il disait qu'il voulait présenter des excuses et que si il avait su que j'étais enceinte, il ne m'aurait pas attaqué. J'essayais d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence, mais je ne pouvais l'atteindre. je me suis déplacé un peu pour l'atteindre, mais j'ai senti une douleur et j'ai dû arrêté. David a sauté de sa chaise et a commencé à me dire de respirer. Après que la douleur soit passé, j'ai simulé la douleur et déplacé ma main pour appuyé sur le bouton d'urgence et toutes les alarmes et sirènes ont retenti. Karofsky m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait, il m'a insulté, m'a giflé au visage et m'a saisi par les épaules et a commencé à me secouer violemment en disant qu'il allait me tuer. C'est quand deux médecins et deux infirmières ont couru dans la chambre, les médecins ont essayé de prendre le contrôle de Karofsky une des infirmières a couru appeler la sécurité et cette belle infirmière est venue pour voir si j'allais bien. Karofsky s'est libérer et s'est remit à courir vers moi lorsque l'infirmière s'est jetée devant moi pour me protéger. Ensuite, les gardes de sécurité sont arrivés et l'ont emmené mais avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent, il m'a qu'il allait revenir." Kurt avait l'air effrayé quand il a terminé son histoire.

"Eh bien je vous remercie de votre temps Kurt. Nous avons arrêté David et avec votre déclaration et celle de Mercedes, nous serons en mesure de le garder enfermé en détention pendant un long moment." confirma le détective Maréchal.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Merci" déclara Kurt avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

"Ok. Eh bien, nous resterons en contact, mais voici notre carte. Appeler-nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou si avez des problèmes ou des questions." le détective Todd lui tendit la carte.

"Merci" dit Kurt quand les deux détectives marchaient vers la porte. Kurt laissa échapper un soupir quand ils ont quitté la pièce.

"Vous avez eu une rude matinée chéri." dit l'infirmière Anna en tapotant la jambe de Kurt. "Eh bien, je dois aller voir d'autres patients." dit L'infirmière en regardant sa montre.

"D'accord, merci." dit Kurt alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

"Repose-toi d'accord chéri." dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller et a dérivé vers le sommeil.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla à cause du bourdonnement provenant de sa table de chevet. Kurt gémit quand il roula pour arrêter le bruit gênant. Kurt saisit son téléphone en appuyant sur l'écran à plusieurs reprises pour arrêter le bourdonnement. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir qui l'appelait. Il regarda le téléphone et nota qu'il était 12:45.

"Mince" dit Kurt en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de texte Blaine.

Il ouvrit le téléphone pour révéler 24 nouveaux messages et 13 appels manqués.

"Bon sang." murmura Kurt pour lui-même.

 **Blaine Anderson 09:03** \- Hey bébé, comment ça va?

 **Blaine Anderson 09:13** \- Kurt, bébé, réponds-moi.

 **Blaine Anderson 09:33** \- Kurt, tu es là?

 **Blaine Anderson 09:35** \- Je commence a être inquiet

 **Blaine Anderson 09:48** \- Sérieusement, Kurt, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi

 **Blaine Anderson 10:01** \- Kurt, je vais appelé ton père si tu ne me réponds pas

 **Blaine Anderson 10:23** \- Ça y est, je l'appelle

 **Papa 10:37** \- Kurt, appelle Blaine, il est en train de paniqué

 **Blaine Anderson 10:47** \- Je me fais sérieusement du soucis là

 **Blaine Anderson 11:09** \- S'il te plaît réponds-moi. Kurt, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, je suis paniquer!

 **Blaine Anderson 11:17** \- Okay, je présume que tu es endormi ou en train de mourir ou mort, de toute façon tu vas avoir des ennuis.

 **Mercedes Jones 11:21** \- Kurt, tu ferais mieux d'appelé Blaine, il va finir par avoir une attaque de panique!

 **Blaine Anderson 11:31** \- Bébé s'il te plaît, envoie-moi un message, appelle-moi, N'IMPORTE QUOI!

 **Blaine Anderson 11:35** \- Ça y est, je vais quitté la classe et venir te retrouver si tu ne me réponds pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

 **Blaine Anderson 11:36** \- Un

 **Blaine Anderson 11:37** \- Deux

 **Blaine Anderson 11:38** \- Trois

 **Blaine Anderson 11:39** \- Quatre

 **Blaine Anderson 11:40** \- Cinq, ça y est, je viens de te trouver.

 **Blaine Anderson 11:45** \- J'ai au moins une heure de route tu peux toujours me répondre.

 **Blaine Anderson 11:51** \- Kurt Hummel, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas répondre à ton téléphone.

 **Blaine Anderson 11:59** \- Je suis assis dans la voiture en train de paniquer.

 **Blaine Anderson 12:15** \- Tu ferais mieux d'être encore vivant et enceinte quand je serais là

 **Blaine Anderson 12:35** \- Je suis là dans 15 minutes, sois préparés pour la colère de Blaine.

Kurt roula des yeux et appela Blaine.

Blaine répondit avant la fin de la première sonnerie. "Oh mon Dieu. Kurt tu m'appelles quand je suis dans le parking. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je t'ai juste appelé pour te dire que, oui, je suis toujours vivant, et oui je suis toujours enceinte."

"Eh bien c'est bon à savoir. Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ou envoyer de textos?" déclara Blaine après avoir laisser échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"Argh! Longue histoire que je te raconterai quand tu arriveras." dit Kurt.

"Ok mon cœur je serai là dans cinq minutes." Blaine raccrocha le téléphone et couru dans l'hôpital. Il paniquait moins maintenant qu'il savait que Kurt allait bien, mais il était néanmoins toujours inquiet.

Blaine couru dans la maternité jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son petit ami assis sur son lit en regardant son téléphone.

"Salut toi." dit Blaine, s'appuyant contre le cadre de porte.

"Hey, chéri" dit Kurt avec un sourire alors qu'il tapota le bord du lit.

Blaine se dirigea vers le lit et se coucha avec son petit ami. Kurt commença à se blottir contre Blaine plaçant sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine. Blaine, lui, posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Kurt.

"T'es en train de vérifier que je suis encore enceinte pas vrai?" demanda Kurt quand Blaine commença à caresser son ventre.

"Ouais. Maintenant, Kurt Hummel." Blaine tourna la tête pour regarder Kurt. "Dit-moi tout."

Kurt gémit en signe de protestation. "Non, ne fais pas sa, je sais qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, sinon tu aurais répondu à ton téléphone."

"Très bien, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas paniqué ou t'énervé." Kurt regarda Blaine.

"Oui, oui, je te le promets." dit Blaine, s'impatientant.

"Bon bien après que toi et papa soyez parti, j'ai eu un visiteur." Blaine avait l'air intrigué. "C'était Karofsky."

"Quoi!" Blaine commença s'énervé.

"Tu m'as promis de ne pas paniqué ni de t'énervé." dit Kurt en le regardant avec des yeux suppliants.

Blaine soupira. "Continue." dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

"Eh bien d'abord, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, mais il a arraché le cordon sur le mur. Alors il a commencé à faire une tentative pour présenter des excuses." Kurt roula des yeux. "Je continuais d'essayé d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence, mais il était près de Karofsky. Je me suis déplacé pour l'atteindre mais j'ai eu une douleur vraiment forte dans le ventre." Blaine est devenu inquiet.

"T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Mais quand il s'est mis près de moi, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir encore mal et j'ai tendu ma main et j'ai appuyer sur le bouton. Toutes les alarmes et sirènes se sont allumés et David a eu peur. Il m'a giflé et m'a secoués en me disant qu'il allait me tué. Quand les médecins et les infirmières sont entrés. Karofsky me secouait toujours par les épaules, mais les deux médecins l'ont attrapé. Une infirmière est allée chercher la sécurité et l'infirmière Anna est venu voir si j'allais bien. Mais Karofsky s'est libéré et l'infirmière a sauté sur le lit pour me protéger. Ensuite, les gardes de sécurité sont arrivés et ont arrêté Karofsky mais avant il a dit qu'il allait me retrouver." Kurt laissa échapper un énorme soupir et se blottit contre Blaine.

"Blaine, dis quelque chose s'il te plait." dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Karofsky?" dit Blaine d'une manière très directe.

"Eh bien la police est venu, a pris ma déclaration et ils m'ont dit qu'il serait en détention pendant très longtemps." dit Kurt tout en jouant avec la chemise de Blaine.

"Tu vois ce qui se passe quand je te laisse seul. Je ne pars plus Kurt. Je serai toujours à tes côté. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger." dit Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt.

Kurt rit.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" interrogea Blaine avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Rien" Kurt sourit. "J'étais en train attendre la colère de Blaine." Kurt eut un petit rire.

"Eh bien, il peut encore revenir." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Non, je veux mon Blaine affectueux, il est mieux." dit Kurt, se blottissant contre Blaine.

"Eh bien, je serai affectueux." convient Blaine en embrassant le haut de la tête de Kurt.


	25. Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Blaine et Kurt se faisaient toujours des câlins quand Blaine regarda sa montre.

"Hey Kurt, il est 13:30, tu veux déjeuner?" Demanda Blaine, frottant encore le dos de son petit ami.

"Ouais, je veux mangé chinois." dit un Kurt excité.

"Ok, ok, c'est quoi le numéro de M. Chow?" Demanda Blaine en saisissant son portable dans sa poche.

"614-785-1836" répondit simultanément Kurt.

"Oh, c'est infligeant." Répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Non, sa l'est pas. Sa c'est infligeant. Donne-moi ce téléphone. Oui. Bonjour. C'est Kurt Hummel. Oui voilà, je veux comme d'habitude, mais pouvez-vous le livrer à l'hôpital. Lima Mémorial au 6ème étage, 6B Nord, Chambre 36. D'accord, merci." Kurt raccrocha le téléphone.

"Ils savent quel est ta commande?" dit Blaine, faisant semblant d'être choqué.

"Oui et alors?" dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

Blaine et Kurt ont simplement ri.

* * *

Il était 04:30 de l'après-midi, lorsque Burt Hummel revint dans la chambre d'hôpital de son fils. Blaine était de nouveau couché sur le lit en lisant avec Kurt enroulé autour de lui.

Blaine leva les yeux de son livre et salua Burt qui était toujours sur le seuil.

"Hey" Burt se dirigea vers une chaise à proximité et s'assit. "Il a fait autre chose que dormir?" demanda Burt, regardant son fils endormi.

"Il a eu une matinée assez mouvementée." Dit Blaine en jouant avec les cheveux de Kurt. Il posa le livre et regarda le grand homme.

"Comment sa?" demanda Burt.

"Eh bien, il a eu un visiteur après notre départ."

Burt leva un sourcil.

"Karofsky." confirma Blaine.

"Quoi? Oh, je vais le tuer. Je vais le tué moi-même." Burt se tenait maintenant debout et arpentait la pièce.

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit." dit une petit voix.

"Désolé Kurt, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais comment diable est-ce qu'il t'a trouver?" Burt s'énervant une deuxième fois.

"Papa, je vais bien. Juste, calme ta ferme." dit Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine.

"Calme ma quoi?" Burt se retourna.

"Un truc agricole." dit Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine essayait de ne pas rire au visage confus de Burt.

Burt regardait Kurt confus pendant une seconde avant que les trois homme n'éclatèrent de rire.

"Quoi, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ça avant?" demanda Kurt.

"Non, pas moi." confirma Burt. "Maintenant, revenons à aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il ne t'as pas blesser j'espère?"

Kurt gémit et se blottit plus contre Blaine.

"Tu veux que je lui raconte?" Demanda Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête.

"Bon alors Karofsky est venu peu de temps après nous soyons parti. Apparemment, il voulait s'excuser." Blaine roula des yeux. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Karofsky a commencé à parler en disant à Kurt qu'il ne l'aurai pas agresser si il avait su qu'il était enceinte. Kurt essayait d'atteindre le bouton d'urgence mais n'a pas pu l'atteindre. Il a finalement pu après avoir simulé des contractions et toutes les alarmes et les lumières se sont activer. Karofsky l'a giflé et l'a secoué par les épaules tout en lui disant qu'il allait le tué. 2 infirmières et 2 médecins ont couru dans la chambre. Ensuite la sécurité est arrivé et a emmené Karofsky. Puis la police est venu pour prendre la déclaration de Kurt et ils lui ont dit que Karofsky serait enfermé pendant très longtemps".

Burt tremblait presque de rage. Kurt regarda son père qui était maintenant presque rouge de colère.

"Papa, regarde. Je vais bien. Je suis toujours enceinte. Juste, règle les pétales." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Burt le regarda et sourit.

"Mais sérieusement papa. Prend une pilule froide." Kurt sourit de nouveau ce qui a fait sourire Burt et Blaine.

"Tu as fini?" demanda Burt à son fils.

"Oui, je pense que oui, sauf si tu veux que je te dise de refroidir ta piscine." demanda Kurt.

"Non, je suis de bonne grâce." dit Burt en se frottant le front. "Nous ne pouvons même pas te laisser seul quelques instants hein?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "Non."

"Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne laisserai pas de sitôt." dit Blaine en frottant encore le dos de son petit ami.

Burt acquiesça et se rassit sur sa chaise. Au moment où tout semblait être silencieux, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

"Bonjour Monsieur." sourit Anna. "Il semble que vous avez eu une matinée intéressante? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul pendant une seconde." dit l'infirmière en secouant la tête avec un sourire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ici pour mettre une IV et mettre une canule."

Anna se lava les mains et mit une paire de gants.

"Bon quiconque dans cette pièce qui risquerai d'être malade, je vous suggère de sortir maintenant? Personne ne sort. Ok dernière chance. Toujours pas d'acheteurs. Ok."

Elle se dirigea vers Kurt qui s'était de nouveau enroulé autour de Blaine. "Désolé chéri, je vais devoir te demander de t'asseoir et redresser de ton bras."

Blaine sauta hors du lit et Kurt le regarda avec des yeux suppliant.

"C'est juste pour 2 minutes bébé." confirma Blaine.

"D'accord." Kurt se redressa afin d'être dans une position assise et tendit son bras.

L'infirmière enleva le ruban adhésif qui tenait l'aiguille en place. Kurt fronça son visage. Blaine saisi immédiatement sa main libre et la serra.

Kurt fixait l'infirmière enlever la ruban, il commençait à devenir un peu pâle et étourdi. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le sang, il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée que quelqu'un mette une aiguille de son bras.

"Kurt, bébé. Regarde moi. Ne regarde pas." encouragea Blaine. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Blaine, mais essayait toujours de voir, ses yeux se baladaient entre Blaine et l'infirmière. L'infirmière sortit l'IV et Kurt sursauta un peu dans la douleur. Blaine savait que c'était parce que Kurt savait ce qui allait arrivé.

"Désolé, chéri. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu garde ta main immobile pendant que j'insère la canule, sa prendra 2 minutes." dit Anna quand elle termina de mettre l'IV.

Kurt regarda Blaine, ses grands yeux bleu le regarda terrifier.

"Kurt bébé, regarde par ici, regarde-moi." dit Blaine en caressant le dos de la main Kurt avec son pouce.

Kurt regarda Blaine mais il tremblait encore légèrement.

"Kurt, chéri, j'ai besoin que tu gardes encore ta main immobile s'il te plait." plaida l'infirmière.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter pour son petit ami.

 _Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie_

 _Window broke, torn up screens_

 _Who'd have thought that you'd dream_

 _Of a single tragic scene_

Blaine fixait Kurt ainsi que l'infirmière et Burt, mais il ne les remarquait pas, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de garder Kurt calme en ne regardant que ses yeux à lui.

 _I just wanna sing a song with you_

 _I just want to take it off of you_

Blaine et Kurt se regardaient encore l'un l'autre alors que Blaine chantait. Les deux autres adultes le regardèrent en admiration et étaient impressionné par la voix de Blaine.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _You are all that I need_

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _You're the sweet to my mean_

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber dans les yeux de Kurt, mais pas parce qu'il avait mal, c'était des larmes de joie. L'infirmière avait tellement été pris dans le moment qu'elle avait oublié de mettre la canule. Elle secoua la tête et commença à se re-concentrer sur la délicate main de porcelaine de Kurt.

 _Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand_

 _I can help you to stand_

 _Saved it up for this dance_

 _Tell me all the things you can_

L'infirmière continua de travailler alors que Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt pendant qu'il continuait de chanter. Blaine attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche et tamponna les quelques larmes de Kurt en continuant de chanter.

 _I just wanna sing a song with you_

 _I just wanna be the one that's true_

L'infirmière regarda Blaine parce qu'elle était en train d'insérer l'aiguille dans le bras de Kurt. Blaine prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et chanta en le regardant droit dans les yeux

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _You're the secret I keep_

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _Oh oh oh_

Kurt ne broncha même pas lorsque l'infirmière mis l'aiguille et tapota sa main, il était trop perdu dans les yeux avec Blaine.

 _All the lights on and you are alive_

 _But you can't point the way to your heart_

 _So sublime, when the stars are aligned_

 _But you don't know_

 _You don't know the greatness you are_

Kurt sourit et continua de pleurer quand l'infirmière continua d'attaché le tube à la canule de Kurt et l'accrocha à la poche de liquide qui était suspendu à un poteau. Burt était figé par les deux garçons en face de lui, il les regardait bouche bée. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque pourrait aimer Kurt autant que lui mais de toute évidence, Blaine l'aime autant que lui.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _You are destiny's scene_

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _I just wanna be the one_

L'infirmière termina d'attacher le sac de fluide sur le poteau et le médicament commença à s'écouler dans le tube et dans le bras de Kurt. L'infirmière regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Blaine chantait pour Kurt tout en essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce.

 _I just wanna sing a song with you_

 _I just wanna get it on with you_

Blaine regarda l'infirmière pour voir si elle avait fini, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait fait et si elle avait fini parce qu'il était occupé à chanté pour son petit ami. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et Blaine retourna son attention vers Kurt quand il chanta la dernière partie de la chanson.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _You're the secret I keep_

 _Cause Blue Eyes_

 _I just wanna sing a song with you_

 _I just wanna sing a song with you_

 _I just wanna sing a song with you…_

Quand Blaine termina la dernière note, il se pencha vers Kurt pour l'embrassé. Ils se sont embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre. Kurt regarda autour pour voir son père lui souriant et l'infirmière s'éventant son visage pour se retenir de pleurer.

Kurt a juste souri et regarda Blaine.

"Je t'aime" murmura Blaine en tirant Kurt dans un câlin.

"Je t'aime aussi" répondit Kurt en essuyant la dernière larme coulant sur sa joue. "Fichues hormones" murmura t-il dans sa barbe.

Blaine, Burt et Anna se sont tous mit à rire.

"Maintenant, Blaine. Je dois mettre une autre canule dans dix minutes. Est-ce que je peux vous empruntez?" demanda Anna avec un sourire.

Blaine et Kurt se sont mit à rire. "Eh bien, je suppose, mais c'est à lui que vous devez demandé si il souhaite partager." dit Blaine en montrant Kurt.

"Non, il est à moi." rit Kurt alors qu'il tira Blaine sur le lit avec son seul bras de libre. Dès que Blaine était de nouveau sur le lit Kurt s'était déjà niché contre lui.

"Désolé. Le maître a parlé." rit Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt et planta un baiser sur sa tête.

"D'accord, alors je vous verrai plus tard les garçons." dit Anna pendant qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Burt regarda sa montre. "Eh bien, il est presque 05:00, Finn et Carole devrait arrivé à tout moment avec le dîner."

Au même moment, Finn et Carole marchèrent à travers la porte en portant des plats, boissons, tasses et les célèbres spaghettis aux boulettes de Carole avec du pain à l'ail.

"Juste au bon moment" dit Burt en sautant pour aider sa femme avec les sacs et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

La famille s'est réunit autour du lit de Kurt et commencèrent à dîner.

Blaine et Kurt mangeaient ensemble sur le lit de Kurt, Burt et Carole étaient assis ensemble sur les chaises et Burt avait son bras autour de Carole pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Finn était assis sur le bureau à côté de Kurt et Blaine. La famille s'amusaient en se racontant des histoires.

Kurt mangeait joyeusement ses spaghettis quand le bébé décida de faire connaître sa présence.

"Je mange" dit Kurt avec colère en posant sa fourchette en soufflant.

"Quoi?" Demanda Blaine avec bienveillance, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami

"Je dois de nouveau allé faire pipi! Merci à ton bébé têtu." dit Kurt en montrant son ventre.

"Whoa, trop d'informations mec." déclara Finn en baissant la fourchette de sa bouche.

Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire et Kurt le frappa légèrement sur la poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." dit-il en laissant échapper un soupir exacerbé.

Alors que toute la famille y compris Kurt riaient. Le bébé se déplaça et cogna là où la main de Kurt était poser sur son ventre.

"J'y vais. J'y vais." gémit Kurt quand il posa son dîner. "Blaine." Kurt le regarda avec son regard suppliant parce qu'il était encore sensée être de repos au lit et ne pas trop marché donc, il avait besoin de l'aide de Blaine pour aller à la salle de bains.

Blaine mis sa nourriture sur la table qu'ils utilisaient et la repoussa, il abaissa ensuite le lit pour qu'il puisse ramassé Kurt plus facilement.

Kurt se rapprocha sur le bord du lit où Blaine était debout. Il avait les jambes pendantes sur le bord et Blaine se pencha pour mettre le bras de Kurt sur son épaule.

"Tu es prêt." demanda gentiment Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête.

"Ok. Un. Deux. Trois." Blaine leva doucement Kurt et plaça son bras autour de la taille du garçon mince. Blaine soutenait tout le poids de Kurt alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers la salle de bains.

"C'est bon bébé. On y va lentement mais sûrement." encouragea Blaine pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Blaine ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre et guida doucement Kurt dedans. Blaine alluma la lumière et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Ils sont juste le couple le plus mignon." dit Carole avec un sourire sur son visage.

"Je sais." dit Burt en secouant la tête, impressionnés par Blaine. "Blaine est parfait pour lui. Tu aurais dû voir ce qui est arrivé lorsque l'infirmière a dû mettre la canule de Kurt."

"Quoi?" demanda Finn se rejoignant dans la conversation.

"Kurt avait peur et Blaine lui a pris la main et a chanté pour lui. Il a même fait pleurer l'infirmière." dit Burt avec un sourire.

"Awwww. C'est si mignon." dit Carole en imaginant la scène.

"Vous savez qu'on peut vous entendre de la dedans?" la voix de Kurt est parvenue dans la chambre clair comme le jour.

"Comment?" demanda Finn.

"C'est une salle de bain, Finn, pas une cabine insonorisée." répondit Blaine.

Ils ont entendu la chasse d'eau et l'eau du l'évier s'allumé. Personne d'autre ne rien dit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine porta de nouveau Kurt vers le lit.

Blaine aida Kurt à s'installé, apporta sa nourriture plus près, tira les couvertures sur lui et se réinstalla à côté de Kurt qui était déjà en train de dévorer son assiette de nourriture à nouveau.

Burt, Carole et Finn sont restés jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière plus âgée, Mallory sois venu dans la chambre à 6:00 et les chassa. Ils ont tous dit au revoir et les ont laissé.

Blaine et Kurt ont lu le magazine Vogue que Carole avait apporté jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne commença à être fatigué. Blaine aida Kurt à se mettre dans son pyjama, puis a mit son propre pyjama que Carole avait également apportés. Blaine se glissa dans le lit avec Kurt et éteint la lampe. Kurt se blottit contre Blaine et dériva vers le sommeil.

* * *

Il était environ 10:30 quand Blaine se réveilla en entendant Kurt, qui gémissait et tremblait dans son sommeil. Blaine se tourna pour allumer la lampe de chevet pour voir que Kurt tremblait violemment et luttait contre les couvertures. Blaine secoua doucement son épaule pour le réveiller.

"Kurt, bébé? Réveille-toi chéri. C'est juste un rêve." dit Blaine en essayant de rassurer le garçon tout en le réveillant.

Les yeux bleus de Kurt s'ouvrirent et fixa Blaine.

"Kurt, tu vas bien?" Demanda Blaine en frottant son dos.

"Oui. J'ai juste fais un cauchemar. C'était Karofsky il essayait de me tuer." dit Kurt en se retenant de pleurer.

"Chut, bébé." dit Blaine en tirant Kurt dans un câlin. "Rendors toi. Tout va bien."

"Je ne peux pas Blaine." dit Kurt avec de la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Calme toi chéri. Tout va bien." dit Blaine en caressant le bras de Kurt avec sa main. Kurt était encore agité, alors Blaine eu une autre idée pour le calmer. Blaine joua avec les cheveux de Kurt et lui caressa aussi le bras alors qu'il se mit a chanté.

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Time to close your eyes_

 _And save these questions for another day_

 _I think I know what you've been asking me_

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

 _I promised I would never leave you_

 _And you should always know_

 _Wherever you may go_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I never will be far away_

Kurt commença à se détendre et a se lover autour de Blaine. Blaine continua de chanté tout en continuant a caresser le bras de Kurt.

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Now it's time to sleep_

 _And still so many things I want to say_

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_

 _I'm rocking you to sleep_

 _The water's dark and deep_

 _Inside this ancient heart_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

Kurt sombrait dans le sommeil pendant que Blaine lui chantait sa chanson. Blaine continuait de le calmer en caressant son bras, et frottant doucement son dos avec son autre main tout en chantant doucement.

 _Goodnight, my angel_

 _Now it's time to dream_

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_

 _Someday your child may cry_

 _And if you sing this lullabye_

 _Then in your heart_

 _There will always be a part of me_

Blaine avait maintenant sa main sur le ventre de Kurt et le caressa doucement. Kurt s'était rendormit, mais Blaine décida de finir la chanson pour leur bébé.

 _Someday we'll all be gone_

 _But lullabyes go on and on..._

 _They never die_

 _That's how you_

 _And I_

 _Will be_

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la tête et éteint la lampe et caressa doucement son petit ami dans ses bras. Il parla ensuite tranquillement.

"Bonne nuit mes amours"


	26. Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

C'était le samedi matin à 9:00 quand Blaine proposa à Kurt de se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'était le premier jour ou Kurt pouvait se lever du lit et Anna avait suggéré que Blaine le prenne pour une courte promenade dans le service. Kurt portait un pyjama de satin bleu marine avec des chaussons et Blaine un jean et un T-shirt que Finn lui avait choisi.

Kurt marchait lentement avec Blaine et son port à IV. Blaine avait sa main autour de la taille de Kurt alors qu'ils marchaient lentement.

Blaine conduisait Kurt, ils marchaient lentement dans le couloir. Blaine savait où il allait, il avait un plan.

"Blaine, où allons-nous?" demanda Kurt alors qu'il regarda autour de lui dans le couloir.

"Tu verras." dit Blaine avec un sourire quand il continuait a mener Kurt dans le couloir.

Blaine marcha avec Kurt et le conduisit dans la chambre des parents.

"Blaine qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais nous ne sommes pas encore des parents." dit Kurt en entrant dans la pièce. C'était une salle assez fade, il y avait une petite cuisine, deux canapés et une chambre séparée sur le côté pour l'allaitement maternel.

"Allez." Blaine conduit Kurt vers un canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Kurt le regarda avec méfiance. "Viens." Blaine s'assis sur le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui.

Kurt roula des yeux et s'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

"Et maintenant?" demanda Kurt en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Au moment ou Kurt fini de parler, Kurt entendit un chant venant de la pièce d'à côté. C'était des filles chantant et applaudissant.

 _Ohhh ohh_

 _Oh hey eh ay_

 _Ohhh ooo_

 _Hey eh ay_

La porte s'ouvrit et Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel et Tina sortirent de la salle, en chantant et en frappant dans leurs mains. Elles se dirigèrent vers Kurt et formèrent un demi-cercle autour de lui. Kurt regarda Blaine qui lui souriait et puis de nouveau les filles.

"Tu était au courant à propos de sa?" interrogea Kurt.

"Oui un peu." dit Blaine en souriant.

"Et tu m'as laisser venir dans mon pyjama?" dit Kurt en levant un sourcil à son petit ami.

"Je ... euh ... Regardons le spectacle." dit Blaine en montrant les filles.

 _Ohhh ohh_

 _Oh hey eh ay_

 _Ohhh ooo_

 _Hey eh ay_

Rachel fut la première à chanté tandis que les autres applaudissaient et piétinaient en arrière-plan.

 _Take all my vicious words_

 _And turn them into something good_

Tina chanta la prochaine ligne.

 _Take all my preconceptions_

 _And let the truth be understood_

Quinn chanta à son tour, elle embrassa Kurt sur la joue alors qu'elle finissait

 _Take all my prized possessions_

 _Leave only what I need_

Mercedes fut la prochaine à chanter. Elle se dirigea vers Kurt, s'accroupi et a tenu sa main pendant qu'elle chantait.

 _Take all my pieces of doubt_

 _And let me be what's underneath_

Mercedes se releva et rejoint le groupe pour chanter le refrain. Alors qu'elles chantaient, le reste du glee club sortirent de la salle d'à côté et se joignirent à elles formant un grand cercle autour de Kurt et Blaine sur le canapé.

 _Courage is when you're afraid_

 _But you keep on moving anyway_

Tout le monde dans le Glee Club rejoint les filles pour les deux dernières lignes du refrain.

 _Courage is when you're in pain_

 _But you keep on living anyway_

Le Glee Club entier chantaient les lignes pour renforcé l'unisson tout en applaudissant.

 _Ohhh ohh_

 _Oh hey eh ay_

 _Ohhh ooo_

 _Hey eh ay_

Sam fut le prochain a chanté, il entra dans le centre du demi-cercle et chanta directement pour Kurt.

 _We all have excuses why_

 _Living in fear something in us dies_

Sam recula et Mike marcha avec Puck qui poussait Artie dans le centre, et les trois garçons chantèrent les lignes suivante ensemble.

 _Like a bird with broken wings_

 _It's not how high he flies but the song he sings_

Ils se sont replacés dans le demi-cercle et tout le monde chanta le refrain ensemble.

 _Courage is when you're afraid_

 _But you keep on moving anyway_

Ils étaient tous dans le demi-cercle, puis ont pointé Kurt quand ils chantèrent la seconde moitié du refrain.

 _Courage is when you're in pain_

 _But you keep on living anyway_

Le prochain à chanter fut Finn, il se dirigea vers Kurt et s'accroupit. Il a pris les deux mains de Kurt et lui sourit pendant qu'il chantait.

 _It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

 _It's how many times you get back up_

Finn étreint Kurt avant de retourner à sa place. Brittany et Santana furent les prochaines à sortir. Brittany chanta la première ligne.

 _Courage is when you've lost your way_

Santana chanta la ligne suivante.

 _But you find you strength anyway_

Elles sont toutes les deux retourner à leur place et l'ensemble du groupe chanta de nouveau.

 _Courage is when you're afraid_

 _Courage is when it all seems gray_

 _Courage is when you make a change_

Mercedes chanta la partie libre alors que le reste du groupe faisaient les harmony.

 _And you keep on living anyway_

 _Ohhh ohh_

 _Oh hey eh ay_

 _You keep on giving anyway_

Rachel et Mercedes chantèrent la dernière partie libre en duo.

 _Ohhh ohh_

 _Oh hey eh ay_

Tout le monde regarda Kurt pendant que Finn chanta la dernière ligne

 _You keep on loving anyway_

Avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quelque chose, une ruée d'applaudissements fort est venu de la porte de la chambre des parents.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, car ils ont tous été pris dans le moment, mais une foule de personnes s'étaient rassemblés autour de la salle. Il y avait des infirmières, des médecins, des patients et des visiteurs qui ont regardé tout le spectacle.

Les New Directions se retournèrent pour voir d'où les applaudissements venait et quand ils ont vu la foule ils se sont tous prosterné et ont rigoler en même temps.

"Alors." demanda Finn en se retournant vers Kurt qui n'avait toujours rien dit. "Qu'est-ce que t'en a pensé?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

"Je ... je ... je" Kurt commença à pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant que Blaine lui frotta le dos.

"Aw regarder, nous l'avons fait pleurer." souligna Puck.

"Ferme la Puck." dit Kurt en essayant d'effacer ses larmes. "C'est pas moi, ce sont les hormones ok." dit Kurt en s'éventant le visage, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

"Bien sûr, c'est les hormones." dit sarcastiquement Puck avec un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage.

Kurt fixa Puck avant qu'il ne parle. "C'était magnifique. Merci." réussit-il à dire.

"awww. Câlin de groupe." annonça Rachel. Toutes les New Directions s'empilèrent sur Kurt et Blaine dans un gros câlin.

"Ok. Je peux plus respirer la." dit Kurt en plaisantant quand le groupe recula du couple sur le canapé.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aller faire aujourd'hui?" demanda Mercedes.

"Eh bien, nous avons une journée fascinante de prévues aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas chéri." dit Blaine avec un sourire, alors qu'il tenait la main de Kurt.

"Oh, oui bien sûr. Elle se compose de rentrer à pied dans ma chambre. Prendre ma tension artérielle, euh quoi d'autre encore, ha oui, probablement aller faire pipi douze fois par heure. Puis avoir une consultation avec l'OB/GYN pour voir si il va me laisser rentrer à la maison demain." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Et nous allons prendre rendez-vous pour l'échographie de Kurt pour la semaine prochaine pour la vingtième semaines. Nous arriverons à voir si le bébé est un garçon ou une fille." dit Blaine d'un ton excité.

"Peut-être" ajouta Kurt.

"Kurt ne sait pas si il veut connaître le sexe." ajouta Blaine après quelques regards confus.

"Je veux que ce soit une surprise." sourit Kurt.

"Mais chéri, pense à la décoration. Je sais que tu détestes le jaune." Blaine eut un petit rire.

"Ouais, et comment sommes-nous censés savoir quel couleur acheter pour les vêtements si nous ne savons pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille?" demanda Mercedes.

"Hey, 5 dollars que c'est une fille." dit Puck à Artie.

"Oh, t'as l'air bien sur de toi." dit Artie avec assurance.

"Et comment tu le sais?" demanda Kurt

"Je peux le dire par la façon dont tu le portes." dit Puck avec une certitude dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Kurt en regardant son ventre.

"Eh bien, si tu portes bien haut, c'est une fille et si tu le portes bas dans tes hanches et tes fesses, c'est un garçon." expliqua Puck.

"Eh bien, c'est un garçon alors." intervint Blaine. Sa fut suivi par un regard noir de Kurt.

"Non, c'est une fille. Kurt lève-toi" demanda Puck. "Lève-toi et vient là." demanda de nouveau Puck en faisant des gestes pour Kurt de se lever.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt, toujours assis.

"Je vais prouver mon point. Maintenant viens." dit Puck en marchant vers le canapé. Blaine aida Kurt à se lever et Puck s'approcha de lui.

"Vous voyez. Il le porte bien haut comme le ventre de Quinn. C'est une fille." dit Puck

"Attends une seconde." dit Artie en levant la main. "Kurt, retourne-toi." dit Artie faisant signe avec son doigt pour qu'il se retourne.

Kurt se retourna et regarda Blaine qui haussa juste des épaules.

"Regarder, il le porte dans ses hanches et ses fesses, donc c'est un garçon." Artie croisa les bras.

"Excuse moi?" Kurt se retournant pour faire face à Artie. "Je ne crois pas que je porte quelque chose dans mes hanches ou mes fesses." dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

Le groupe éclata de rire, y compris Kurt.

"Non, c'est bon, rassis-toi mec. C'est une fille." confirma Puck.

"Non, c'est un garçon. Les fesses de Kurt ne mentent pas." dit sérieusement Artie.

"Ok, est-ce que vous pourriez tous cessez de regarder mes fesses s'il vous plait." dit Kurt en se rasseyant à côté de Blaine.

"Je dis 20 dollars que c'est une fille" intervint Santana.

"Non, je met 50 dollars sur les fesses de Kurt. C'est donc un garçon." ajouta Mike.

"Ok, a qui le tour." répondit Puck.

Le groupe continuèrent de rire alors que Puck écrivait tous les paris sur un morceau de papier.

Blaine regarda son petit ami de haut en bas.

"Hey! inscrit-moi, 20 dollars pour un garçon." déclara Blaine après avoir examiné son petit ami.

"Blaine" Kurt le frappa à la poitrine.

"Quoi?" dit innocemment Blaine.

Kurt le regarda simplement.

Puis une autre voix se fit entendre à la porte.

"Inscrit moi, je met 20 dollars pour une fille." dit Burt avec un petit rire.

"Papa." Kurt grimaça et regarda son père.

"Quoi?" dit Burt avec un sourire.

Kurt roula les yeux alors que tout le monde a continuait à parier sur le sexe du bébé.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent et Kurt était appuyé contre Blaine avec sa tête sur son épaule. Le groupe parlait encore de l'école, des nationales et d'autres choses quand Blaine remarqua que Kurt commençait à être fatigué. Sa avait été une matinée plutôt chargée et il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'épuise.

"Hé les gars, désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je dois ramener Kurt dans sa chambre maintenant." dit Blaine à la foule.

"Nooon" protesta Kurt mais échoua parce qu'il bailla en plein milieu de sa tentative de dire 'non'.

"Blaine a raison petit frère." dit Finn. "Si nous voulons que Kurt soit de retour à l'école rapidement, nous devons le laisser se reposer." Finn se leva et se mit à chasser les autres loin de son frère.

"Bye Kurt." dit Tina en saisissant la main de Mike

"Salut Kurt." dit Mike quand Tina l'a sorti de la salle.

"Bye Kurt. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose." dit Sam en sortant.

"Bye Boo." appelle Brittany quand Santana la traîna hors de la salle.

"Tchao." agita Santana quand elle et Brittany sortirent.

"Bye Kurt." dit Artie alors que Puck le roula hors de la salle.

"Ouais à la prochaine, à l'école." dit Puck en signe d'adieu.

Rachel fut la prochaine. "Bye Kurt." Dit-elle avec un câlin.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose" dit Quinn en sortant de la salle.

"Bye Kurtie." dit Mercedes en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Bye Blaine. Bye Peanut." dit Mercedes, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Peanut?" interrogea Kurt.

"Ouais, c'est le surnom pour le bébé. Bye, bye petit Peanut." dit Mercedes en sortant de la pièce.

"Ok" sourit Finn. "Bye Kurt. Bye Peanut." dit Finn alors qu'il laissait aussi le couple.

Kurt a juste ri, puis bailla.

"C'est l'heure d'aller se reposer pour toi mon cœur." dit Blaine en se mettant debout. "Et pour Peanut aussi." Blaine sourit.

Kurt se contenta de rire. Blaine est venu où Kurt était assis et le ramassa comme un bébé et pris son sac de médicaments.

"Tu sais Blaine, je peux marcher." dit Kurt en levant les yeux vers Blaine.

"Je sais." sourit-il. "Tient, tu peux tenir le sac IV?" Demanda Blaine en essayant de passer le sac à Kurt sans le laisser tomber.

"Je pense que je peux gérer." sourit Kurt.

Blaine marchait à travers les portes et à travers le service. Kurt avait ses bras autour du cou de Blaine. Quand ils passèrent devant la station des infirmières, Anna vit que Blaine portait Kurt.

"Hey" elle courut après eux. Blaine se retourna et regarda.

"Oui?" Demanda Blaine et Kurt lui a juste souri.

"Pourquoi portez-vous Kurt?" demanda t-elle.

"Je le voulais juste." Blaine sourit.

"Je lui ai dit que je pouvais marcher." Kurt prit la parole.

Anna rigola "Ok continuer. Je voulais simplement vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance ou qu'il n'était pas tombé."

"Merci" cria Blaine par dessus son épaule pendant qu'il continuait à mener Kurt dans le couloir.

Blaine donna un coup de pied à la porte ouverte, il mis ensuite Kurt sur le lit, remonta les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Blaine se dirigea vers la fenêtre et abaissa les stores afin que la chambre soit sombre. Il a ensuite éteint toutes les lumières et pris sa place habituelle sur le lit. Kurt se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine.

"Dort bien Blaine" dit Kurt en le serrant un peu plus.

"Dort bien Kurt" Il a dit en embrassant la tête de Kurt. "Toi aussi Peanut" dit Blaine en caressant le ventre de Kurt.

"Oh mon Dieu. Sa va être le surnom de notre bébé maintenant c'est sa?" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

"Hé oui" déclare Blaine avec un sourire.

* * *

Il était 4:30 de l'après-midi quand Blaine entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

"Entrez" dit calmement Blaine.

Anna franchi la porte tranquillement et se dirigea vers le lit où Kurt était encore endormi autour de Blaine.

"Je ne veux pas le réveiller" dit l'infirmière en regardant Kurt qui était si paisible.

"J'ai le même problème." confirma Blaine. "Et c'est un vrai problème parce que je dois vraiment faire pipi." sourit Blaine.

"Eh bien, je dois le réveiller" dit l'infirmière en marchant vers Kurt.

"Non, je vais le faire" déclara Blaine. Blaine se déplaça doucement, il était maintenant presque assis.

Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt et parlait doucement. "Kurt, bébé. Il faut que tu te réveilles." Blaine l'embrassa légèrement sur la tête. "Kurt, aller chéri. L'infirmière est là, elle attend." Kurt roula un peu et regarda Blaine.

"Hey, mon bel endormi." sourit Blaine. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser." Blaine se déplaça loin de Kurt et fit une course folle à la salle de bains.

Kurt roula les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, Blaine se précipitait à la salle de bains.

"Il est un bon bougre." dit Anna en pointant Blaine qui était maintenant dans la salle de bains.

"Ouais, il est" sourit Kurt en pensant à Blaine.

"Ok. Il me faut un bras, un doigt et une aisselle." dit l'Infirmière Anna en tendant diverses machines.

Elle glissa le thermomètre sous l'aisselle, la machine de surveillance O2 sur son doigt et le brassard de pression artérielle sur son bras. Elle termina en moins de deux minutes, mais elle regarda le thermomètre avec humour. Elle pressa quelques boutons et nettoya le couvercle et demanda Kurt de le glisser sous sa langue.

Blaine sorti pour voir le Kurt essayer de regarder les chiffres sur le thermomètre.

"Arrête ça. Tu vas te donner un mal de tête." rit Blaine.

Kurt le regarda et Blaine rit plus parce qu'il avait l'air si mignon avec un thermomètre dans la bouche.

Le thermomètre bipa et Anna regarda.

"C'est mieux." sourit-elle. "Maintenant" elle atteint le Doppler "montrer moi votre ventre" sourit-elle en enlevant le capuchon du gel et en plaçant une petite quantité de gel sur le Doppler.

Kurt abaissa les couvertures et souleva sa chemise.

"Je suis désolé, sa risque d'être froid. Maintenant où le bébé a fait ses derniers mouvement?"

"Euh ... Je pense ici." dit Kurt en pointant le côté gauche de son ventre

"Ouais peanut a donné des coups de pied sur le côté gauche aujourd'hui" confirma Blaine en revenant près de Kurt.

"Peanut?" interrogea Anna.

"Ouais une de mes amies a baptisé le bébé peanut aujourd'hui et je suppose que c'est resté." Kurt roula des yeux.

"C'est trop mignon." dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle plaça le Doppler sur la peau pâle de Kurt, qui grimaça à la fraîcheur. Anna l'alluma et commença à le déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les battements de cœur du bébé.

Elle vérifia le rythme cardiaque du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd soit entendu à travers le Doppler.

"Eh bien, le bébé n'aime pas le froid. Peanut, on ne frappe pas le Doppler." dit Anna en essayant de repositionner le Doppler sur le ventre de Kurt.

"Voilà" dit Anna quand le rythme cardiaque rayonna de nouveau à travers la pièce.

"Bon. C'est un bébé heureux et en pleine forme que vous avez là." sourit-elle en enlevant le gel du ventre de Kurt.

"Bon peanut." dit Blaine en embrassant le ventre nu de Kurt qui rigola.

Anna souri et reposa le Doppler. "Ok, bonne soirée les garçons" dit Anna en les laissant seuls.

"Eh bien, mon ange." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt comme dans un vieux film hollywoodien. "Enfin seuls" sourit Blaine. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" dit Blaine remontant à sa place habituelle sur le lit.

"Disons, commander une pizza." dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Ok, t'excite pas." Blaine gloussa alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et composa le numéro de Pizza Domino. "Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux dessus?"

"Fromage, ananas et anchois avec poivron." répondit Kurt.

"Beurk, c'est dégoûtant." dit Blaine en plissant son visage.

"Bon, sa en fera plus pour moi." dit Kurt en tirant la langue.

Blaine roula des yeux. "Oui. Je peux avoir une grande pizza au fromage avec de l'ananas et des anchois et un grand sprite s'il vous plaît?" dit Blaine au téléphone

"Et poivron." ajouta Kurt.

"Oh, et puis-je rajouter des poivron sur la pizza. Oui. Oui se sera tout. Grande. Est-ce qu'elle peut être livré au Lima Mémorial, 6ème étage, chambre 36. Merci." Blaine raccrocha le téléphone.

"Il sera là dans quinze minutes." dit Blaine en plaçant le téléphone sur la table de chevet et se déplaça pour être plus à l'aise.

"Chante pour moi s'il te plait." dit Kurt en se blottissant près de Blaine.

"On a pas assez chanté pour toi aujourd'hui?" dit Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt.

"Non, je crois pas." dit doucement Kurt.

"J'ai chanté pour toi deux fois la nuit dernière. Que dirais-tu de chanter pour moi cette fois?" dit effrontément Blaine.

"Hé, je suis à l'hôpital." dit Kurt en faisant son regard de chiot.

"Oh non, pas le regard de chiot." dit Blaine en tirant la couverture sur sa tête. "Non, je ne le vois plus. Je suis à l'abri." dit Blaine en dessous de la couverture.

"Blaine, sort de là-dessous." dit Kurt en essayant de trouver son petit ami sous la couverture.

"Jamais." Dit Blaine en tirant davantage la couverture sur sa tête.

"Oh. C'est comme sa." dit Kurt en plongeant sous la couverture.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant sous la couverture, comme si il étaient dans une tente.

"Bonjour" dit Blaine en repérant la tête de Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce tu fais?" demanda Kurt.

"Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais?" rétorqua Blaine. "Tu es dans mon fort."

"Tu es dans mon lit." répondit Kurt.

"Et mince." marmonna Blaine.

"Blaine tu ressemble au fantôme de l'opéra." dit Kurt en remarquant qu'une partie du drap couvrait la moitié du visage de Blaine.

"Venez, Christine. Je vais vous emmener dans la cachette du Phantom." dit Blaine en prétendant être le fantôme tout en tenant sa main.

"Hey Phantom, j'ai une grande pizza au fromage avec anchois, ananas et poivron et un grand sprite." dit une voix inconnue depuis la porte.

"Et mince." dit Kurt quand Blaine jeta les couvertures de leurs têtes et sauta hors du lit et attrapa son portefeuille.

"Sa fera de 17,50$" dit le garçon en remettant à Blaine la pizza et les boissons.

"Ok, voici 30$. Gardez la monnaie." dit Blaine.

"Merci mec." dit le garçon alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

"Oh mon Dieu." dit Blaine, manifestement embarrassé. "Eh bien, c'était embarrassant." dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

"Hey Phantom. Amène moi la pizza, j'ai faim." dit Kurt en souriant.

"C'est pas drôle." dit Blaine en tendant la boîte à Kurt et versa deux verres de sprite.

"Non, c'est pas drôle. C'est hilarant." dit Kurt pendant qu'il mangeait la pizza.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit comment tu es adorable quand tu manges?" dit Blaine en regardant son petit ami avec des yeux d'adoration.

"Non." dit Kurt en reprenant une bouchée.

Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue et a prit un morceau de pizza.

Blaine pris une bouchée et grimaça "Oh mon dieu, Kurt c'est répugnant." dit Blaine en essayant d'avaler.

"Non sa ne l'est pas." dit Kurt, essayant de parler avec de la pizza dans sa bouche.

"Ew, c'est choquant. Je ne veux plus jamais embrasser cette bouche." dit Blaine en reculant de Kurt.

"Oh si, tu vas le faire" déclara Kurt en tirant Blaine vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Kurt recula et regarda Blaine.

"Peut-être que la pizza n'est pas si mauvaise après tout." dit Blaine en se léchant les lèvres.

"Je te l'ai dit." sourit Kurt.

Ensuite, les garçons ont rient et continuèrent à manger leur pizza.


	27. Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

C'était le dimanche matin et Kurt était assis sur son lit tandis que Blaine emballait son sac.

"D'accord, nous avons l'iPod, l'ordinateur portable, tes vêtements, tes articles de toilette, les devoirs, le téléphone et les DVD. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose?"

"Je ne pense pas." dit Kurt en parcourant la liste dans sa tête.

"Bon, je suppose que nous sommes prêt à partir." dit Blaine en fermant le sac de voyage.

"Ouais tout ce dont j'ai besoin que le Dr Fielding signe ce morceau de papier et on pourra y alleeeeeer." dit Kurt en brandissant le papier dans l'air.

"Sois patient Kurt, il est seulement 9:30." dit Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de lui et tapotant son genou.

"Facile à dire pour toi. Toi au moins tu as pu sortir de cet endroit au cours de ses quatre derniers jours." dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

"Une fois" rit Blaine.

"J'en ai tellement marre de ces murs" dit Kurt en regardant autour de la salle. "Je veux dire qui a eu l'idée de mettre des meubles orange et de peindre les murs vert menthe. Sérieux?" se moquait Kurt et Blaine se mit a rire lui aussi.

Burt franchi la porte quand Kurt et Blaine riaient encore à cause de la décoration de la chambre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je rentre dans cette chambre vous êtes soit en train de rire ou soit Kurt est endormi?" dit Burt en secouant la tête.

"Parce que c'est ce Kurt est devenu, un mangeur et une machine à dormir." dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

"Hey." dit Kurt en cognant son épaule contre Blaine. "Je suis adorable quand je mange et quand je dors aussi." dit Kurt.

"Oh je suis désolé." dit Blaine en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

Ensuite, les deux garçons ont rient et Burt secoua la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un coup à la porte.

"Eh bien voilà ce que je veux entendre." dit le Dr Fielding en entrant dans la pièce. "Etes-vous prêt à rentrer chez vous, Kurt?" demanda le Dr Fielding en feuilletant son dossier.

"Oui! Je meurs ici. J'ai oublié à quoi la lumière du soleil ressemblait." dit Kurt en poussant avec impatience le morceau de papier au docteur.

"Kurt a toujours tendance à exagérer." dit Blaine en passant un bras autour de Kurt.

"J'ai remarqué." dit le Dr Fielding. "Maintenant, Kurt. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme sa. Je dois faire des derniers examens et écouter le cœur du bébé."

Kurt acquiesça et Blaine a simplement sauté du lit et se dirigea de l'autre côté pour donner au médecin plus d'espace pour travailler.

Elle évalua la pression artérielle de Kurt et pris sa température. Elle placé ensuite le Doppler contre la peau pâle de Kurt, elle écouta les battements de cœur du bébé.

"Bon. Tout est normal." sourit le Dr Fielding en mettant son stéthoscope autour du cou.

"Je peux y aller alors?" interrogea Kurt un peu trop excité.

"Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Il suffit d'appeler Anna pour qu'elle vous amène les papiers que vous devez signé et vous êtes libre de partir." dit le Dr Fielding.

"Oui" cria Kurt, il se leva et serra le médecin. "Je vous remercie." dit Kurt en frappant dans ses mains.

"D'accord, je vous vois dans quelques semaines. Oh, et n'oublié pas de prendre rendez-vous pour l'échographie pour la vingtième semaines." dit le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

Kurt appuya sur le bouton d'appel et cinq minutes après, Anna arriva dans la chambre portant un tas de papier à signer.

"Bon, je sais que sa peut paraître effrayant, mais sa ne devrait prendre qu'une demi-heure environ." dit Anna en plaçant le gros tas de papier sur la table de chevet de Kurt.

Kurt fronça son nez à la pile de papier.

"Oh, c'est pas si mal. Juste attendez de voir les formulaires que vous aurez à remplir lorsque Peanut sera né(e)." dit Anna en pointant le ventre de Kurt.

"Peanut?" demanda Burt très confus en regardant entre Anna et Kurt.

"Ouais, c'est comme sa que nous surnommons le bébé maintenant." confirma Blaine.

"Oh. J'aime. Peanut." répéta Burt tout en hochant la tête.

Kurt secoua la tête.

"Ok, voici votre carnet de santé pour la grossesse, vous devez le garder avec vous et le prendre à tous les rendez-vous cher le médecin. Bon ici," dit Anna en pointant vers un numéro sur la deuxième page du livre. "C'est le numéro de la maternité, vous pouvez les appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et une infirmière ou une sage-femme répondra. Appelez-moi si vous perdez les eaux, vous avez des saignements, de sévère crampes, des contractions, ou si peanut arrête de bouger et ne donne plus de coups de pied, n'importe quoi. Ok?" Demanda Anna. Kurt hocha la tête et elle continua. "Très bien, alors, maintenant Kurt je veux aussi que vous vous relaxiez, pas de course dans les escaliers, en faite essayer d'éviter les escaliers, pas d'exercice, juste rien pour vous épuisé Ok."

Anna continua de passer en revue les documents, expliqua ce qu'il faut faire, ce qu'il faut éviter, ce qu'il faut éviter de manger et comment se détendre lorsque vous êtes stressé.

Elle tendit le journal de santé de la grossesse de Kurt à Blaine et tous les autres documents, Blaine chargea tous dans leur sac.

"Ok. Nous. Avons. Terminé." sourit Anna.

"Yes. Sortons d'ici." dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

Kurt sauta hors du lit et dans le fauteuil roulant qu'Anna avait amené. Blaine se contenta de rire en jetant le sac sur son épaule et commença à pousser Kurt dans le couloir. Burt et Anna les suivant de près. Quand Blaine et Kurt passèrent devant le poste des infirmières. Toutes les infirmières se sont levé pour dire au revoir à Kurt et Blaine et leur souhaiter tout le meilleur. Quelques-uns des autres patients leurs ont aussi dit au revoir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur Burt parla. "Alors, comment êtes-vous devenu si populaire?" demanda Burt.

"Le talent." répondit Kurt. "Et le fait que je sois le seul homme dans la maternité me rend spécial." sourit Kurt.

"Oui, et il a été la seule personne à être bercé dans notre étage, ce qui l'a aussi rendu plus populaire parmi les infirmières." sourit Anna.

"Comment sa?" demanda Blaine en souriant.

"Eh bien disons simplement qu'il y avait environ six d'entre nous qui ont fini en larmes la nuit dernière quand vous chantiez pour Kurt pour qu'il se rendorme." sourit Anna.

"Comment vous nous avez-" demanda Blaine un peu gêné car il pensait qu'ils étaient seuls.

"Les murs sont très fins." confirma Anna.

"Oh" dit Blaine alors qu'il rougit.

"Nous n'avons également jamais eu de performance chorégraphié dans la chambre des parents avant." dit Anna en essayant de détourner l'attention de Blaine.

"Juste un jour dans la vie de Kurt" sourit Burt.

"Hé, vous avez oublié que quelqu'un a été traîné hors de ma chambre en état d'arrestation. Sa a aussi été assez mémorable." ajouta Kurt.

"Oui. Disons simplement qu'il a été un patient intéressant et je suis triste de vous voir partir Kurt. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir de retour ici pendant au moins les dix-sept prochaines semaines. Est-ce clair?" dit Anna et Kurt acquiesça à leur descente de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le parking.

Blaine chargea Kurt sur la banquette arrière et mit leur sac et l'ordinateur portable de Kurt dans le coffre en disant au revoir et merci à Anna et a ensuite rejoint Kurt sur la banquette arrière. Burt grimpa dans le siège avant et ils partirent vers la maison.

* * *

Blaine ramassa Kurt et le porta dans le style mariée jusqu'à la maison alors que Burt les suivait avec les sacs.

"Tu sais que je peux marcher Blaine." dit Kurt, se tenant au cou de Blaine. Blaine monta les marches du perron.

"Je sais." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Alors, est-ce que tu vas me poser?" demanda Kurt.

"Non." sourit Blaine en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

"Hey. Nous sommes à la maison." annonça Kurt quand Blaine et lui passa la porte.

Finn se leva du canapé. "Hey Kurt, content de te- pourquoi est-ce que Blaine te porte?" demanda Finn alors qu'il grattant la tête.

"Il m'a ramassée dans la voiture et refuse de me laisser marcher." expliqua Kurt et Blaine acquiesça.

"Ha, ok alors. Hey Burt" dit Finn en se retournant vers la télévision. Burt posa les sacs et fit signe à Finn.

"Eh bien, ce fut totalement le 'bienvenue à la maison' comme je m'y attendais." dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. "Où est Carole?" demanda t-il encore agrippées à Blaine.

"Hum, au travaille, je pense." dit Finn avec les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

"Eh bien tout sa est très intéressant, mais mes bras deviennent douloureux et nous avons besoin d'emmener Kurt et Peanut jusqu'à la chambre afin qu'ils puissent se reposer." dit Blaine en déplaçant Kurt dans ses bras pour être plus à l'aise.

"Heh. Peanut." se moquait Finn.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et dit "En route" en soulignant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Blaine hennit comme un cheval et emmena Kurt à l'étage.

Finn avait l'air confus et Burt secoua la tête.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine mis Kurt sur le lit.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que mes deux personnes préférées veulent faire?" dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur le front.

"Pouvons-nous aller quelque part qui n'est pas la maison? J'ai envie de sortir" dit Kurt avec un sourire narquois.

"À quoi tu penses?" Demanda Blaine.

"Crème glacée!" dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Est-ce que tu penses a autre chose que la nourriture?" Demanda Blaine en riant au visage extrêmement heureux de Kurt.

"Oh aller Blaine. Il me faut un sundae, avec des noix, et une cerise et de la crème fouettée." dit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec ses grands yeux bleus.

"Je ne sais pas Kurt, je peux demander à Finn d'aller t'en chercher un." dit Blaine avec inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que Kurt se blesse, ou se fatigue.

"Non, je veux y aller avec toi. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Blaine" dit Kurt en s'appuyant un peu plus contre Blaine et en le regardant avec ses yeux de chiot. "S'il te plaît chéri?" Kurt le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

"Ok, d'accord." dit Blaine, il ne pouvait jamais dire non à ces yeux.

"Yes. J'aime les hommes qui savent quand il faut cédé." dit Kurt avec un sourire sournois sur son visage.

"Attend juste une seconde. Je demande du secours." dit Blaine en attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Secours. Blaine qu'est-ce tu fais?" demanda Kurt, inquiet que Blaine engage une équipe de sécurité juste pour l'escorter vers la boutique de glaces.

Blaine pressa son doigt sur ses lèvres et parla ensuite au téléphone. "Hey Sam ... Oui c'est Blaine ... Non, Kurt va très bien ... Je me demandais simplement si tu voulais venir avec Kurt, Finn et moi au magasin de crème glacée ... Ouais ... Cool ... Ouais ... Ok, je te vois dans cinq minutes."

Kurt le regarda bizarrement.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas te laisser sortir en public sans au moins deux gardes du corps." sourit Blaine alors qu'il cria en bas. "Finn!"

"Quoi!" cria Finn à son tour.

"Tu veux venir déguster des glaces avec Kurt, Sam et moi." cria Blaine à son tour.

"Quand?" continua à crier Finn.

"Dans cinq minutes." continua à crier Blaine.

"Excuser-moi, mais vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du téléphone tous les deux ou simplement vous déplacer dans la même pièce peut-être?" ajouta bruyamment Kurt en secouant la tête à son petit ami et frère qui continuait à crier à travers la maison.

"Nan, c'est bon." cria Finn. "Blaine, c'est toi qui paye?" demanda Finn.

"Oui." cria Blaine.

"Ok, je viens." cria Finn.

Blaine tourna son attention vers Kurt. "Ok mon bébé, allons-y, Sam sera là dans une minute." Dit Blaine en levant son 'bébé' du lit.

"Blaine, tu parlais à moi ou au bébé?" demanda Kurt en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la gauche.

"A toi, mon petit peanut" dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Bon alors." dit Kurt encore confus.

Blaine se tenait devant Kurt et s'accroupi. Il tapa son dos pour indiquer à Kurt de monter.

"Blaine tu n'arriveras pas a me soutenir dans les escaliers, je peux marcher." dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

"Oui. Et tu pourras me le prouver quand nous arriverons dans la boutique de glaces, mais pour l'instant monte." dit Blaine en tapotant de nouveau son dos.

"Blaine, je peux marcher. Tu m'as porté pendant trois jours." dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

"Aller." sourit Blaine.

"Non" dit Kurt, refusant de bouger.

"Je sais que tu le veux." dit Blaine avec un grand sourire niais sur son visage.

"Je suis sûr que je ne le veux pas" dit Kurt en tournant la tête.

Blaine commença à gémir comme un chien et regarda Kurt avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot.

"D'accord" dit Kurt. Blaine aboya puis soufflait comme un chien quand Kurt se mit sur son dos.

Blaine tourna la tête pour regarder Kurt. "J'aime les hommes qui savent quand il faut cédé." dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Kurt poussa un grognement agacé pendant que Blaine le porta dans les escaliers.

Au moment où le couple arrivaient en bas des escaliers, Sam était déjà là et Finn finissait de mettre sa veste.

"Hey, Sam." dit Kurt, surgissant sa tête de derrière Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, t'es prêt à aller?" Demanda Sam.

"Blaine, est-ce que tu vas laisser Kurt marcher ou pas?" demanda Finn

"Oui, il le fera." dit Kurt regardant Blaine.

"On verra." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"D'accord, nous pouvons y aller. Je vais finir par mourir par manque de vitamine D et d'exposition ici." dit Kurt.

Finn et Sam se regardèrent confus. "Vous absorber la vitamine D du soleil les gars, Kurt est en train de dire qu'il n'a pas été à l'extérieur depuis des siècles." expliqua Blaine

"Oh cool." rit Finn encore un peu confus.

"Allons-y." dit Kurt en signalent à Blaine de marcher.

Blaine a ouvert la voie avec les deux autres garçons derrière eux.

* * *

Les trois garçons étaient maintenant assis autour d'une petite table à la boutique de glaces local. Blaine tenait la main de Kurt. Kurt commença à consommer le sundae qui était en face de lui.

"Tigre facile." rit Sam alors qu'il regardait Kurt respirer le sundae. **(J'ai pas réussi à traduire la phrase entre " désolé)**

"C'est normal Sam, il faut garder tous les appendices loin de sa bouche et ça devrait aller." plaisanta Blaine.

Kurt le regarda et continua de manger son sundae.

"Donc, Kurt, tu reviens quand à l'école?" demanda Finn avec une bouchée de crème glacée.

"Très classe Finn." dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

"Quoi" dit Finn en crachant des petites gouttes de sa crème glacée dans la direction de Blaine.

"Choquant" dit Kurt en faisant exactement la même chose.

"T'est méchant" dit Sam avec de la glace dégoulinant de son menton.

"Je suis entouré d'enfants." dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

"Oh, aller chéri, relax." dit Kurt en chargeant une cuillère pleine de crème glacée et la jeta sur Blaine. Elle atterri à droite sur son visage. Blaine leva un sourcil tandis que Kurt, Sam et Finn riaient.

"Okay" dit Blaine en enlevant la crème glacée sur son visage. "Ce fut un bon coup. Mais maintenant, tu vas le payer."

Blaine attrapa sa cerise qui était trempé dans le caramel et la jeta à Kurt.

"Hey, personne ne fait subir à mon petit frère une attaque de cerise." dit Finn en jetant sa cerise à Blaine.

"Hey, laisse Blaine." dit Sam en jetant de la crème glacée à Finn.

"Oh! si t'es avec lui maintenant." dit Kurt en regardant Sam et jetant sa cerise au visage de Sam.

"Kurt a commencé." dit Blaine en jetant de la crème fouettée à Kurt et a atterri dans ses cheveux.

"Blaine!" dit Kurt essayant d'enlever la crème de ses cheveux. Kurt saisi alors une partie de la crème fouettée de son sundae et barbouilla le visage de Blaine.

Finn fut le premier à rire suivi par Sam. Kurt rit et Blaine se mit à rire aussi. Tous les quatre ont rit jusqu'à Blaine parla de nouveau.

"Ok, ok. Trêve?" Demanda Blaine en enlevant la crème fouettée de son visage et leva sa cuillère.

"Trêve" dit les trois autres ensemble.

* * *

Il était 5:00 à la maison Hudson-Hummel et Kurt et Blaine jouaient au scrabble.

Blaine l'emportait mais pas de beaucoup, il n'y avait que quelques points séparaient tous les deux.

"Je met 'sexy'." dit Blaine en mettant les tuiles sur le plateau.

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser le mot 'sexy' Blaine." dit Kurt en riant.

"Ah oui, je peux regarde, il est ici dans le dictionnaire. Sexy: Définition: Kurt Hummel." sourit Blaine.

"Aw d'accord, je te laisse sexy." sourit Kurt.

"Maintenant, je met 'Tabley'." sourit Kurt, déposant les tuiles.

"Tabley?" Demanda Blaine en levant un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce c'est 'Tabley'?"

"Pour avoir les propriétés d'être ou de ressembler à une table." dit Kurt avec assurance.

"Vraiment Kurt?" Demanda Blaine.

"Oui. Tu as quelque chose contre 'Tabley'?" demanda Kurt, regardant Blaine.

"Utilise-le dans une phrase." demanda Blaine

"Ok. Je vais aller là-bas pour agir en Tabley." sourit Kurt.

Blaine et Kurt riaient tous les deux.

"Oh oui, et je vais aller agir en lampy." rit Blaine.

"Eh bien, tu pourrais agir en shelfy." suggéra Kurt.

"Non, je pense que je vais agir fridgey" dit Blaine, prétendant être un réfrigérateur.

Kurt doubla son rire et Blaine était sur le sol.

"D'accord, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé." dit Blaine en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Burt frappa à la porte. "Vous allez bien vous deux. J'ai entendu des bruits étranges."

Blaine et Kurt ont de nouveau éclaté de rire.

"Ok. Je vais juste faire marche arrière et mettre sa sur le compte d'une plaisanterie." dit Burt, de l'entrée de la chambre.

"Non papa, c'est pas sa. Blaine a agi en fridgey" dit Kurt en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Fridgey?" dit Burt en se grattant la tête.

"Seulement parce que Kurt essayait d'être Tabley." rit Blaine.

"Tabley?" dit Burt encore plus confus.

"Ouais Tabley, avoir les propriétés d'être ou de ressembler une table" dit sérieusement Kurt.

"Bon alors." dit Burt.

Blaine et Kurt éclatèrent de nouveau de rire au regard confus sur le visage de Burt.


	28. Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

C'était le premier jour de Kurt au lycée après l'incident Karofsky, mais maintenant, avec Karofsky en détenu dans un centre de détention à plus de trois heures de route, Kurt pouvait pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Blaine et Kurt marchaient main dans la main quand ils sont sortis de la voiture. Finn lia ensuite son bras avec Kurt et Puck lia le sien à Blaine. Sam marchait légèrement devant eux et Mike marchait derrière eux. Entre les quatre garçons qui les avaient couvert de chaque angle. Ils ont créé un mini-forteresse autour de Kurt et Blaine.

"Vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin d'un service de garde du corps les gars?" dit Kurt en regardant la forteresse de garçons qui l'entouraient.

"Non, nous allons tout faire pour vous protéger toi et Peanut." dit Puck avec un sourire.

"Yep, nous avons fait une liste pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit avec toi tout le temps, en classe, dans les périodes libres, au déjeuner, partout." déclara Finn en donnant à la main de Kurt une pression rassurante.

"Mais attendez, aucun de vous n'a français." demanda Kurt.

"J'ai maintenant, ciao bro." sourit Puck.

"Euh, Noah. C'est de l'italien sa." souligna Kurt.

"C'est pareil." Puck haussa les épaules.

Au moment ou Puck avait fini de parler, Kurt et Blaine sentirent le souffle glacé d'un slushie dans leur visages.

"Voilà pour avoir fait arrêté mon pote Hummel." Cria Azimio en tenant les deux verre vides.

Puck couru après Azimio dans le couloir et le plaqua contre les casiers.

"Puck, arrête!" cria Kurt après lui. "C'était juste un slushie. C'est pas la peine." Finn et Mike poursuivirent Puck alors que Sam resta avec Blaine qui tentait d'empêcher Kurt de courir après eux.

"Kurt arrête." Blaine avait du mal à le retenir.

"Kurt arrête. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire." dit Sam en attrapant son épaule.

"Si Puck lui fait du mal, il retournera en prison et ce sera de ma faute." dit Kurt en luttant contre les deux garçons.

"Oui et voilà pourquoi Finn et Mike sont parti après lui." dit Sam en saisissant le bras de Kurt.

"Non, nous devons l'arrêter." cria Kurt, tirant loin de Blaine et en essayant de tirer son bras de l'emprise de Sam.

"Okay, sa suffit. Tu vas te faire du mal." dit Sam en tirant Kurt vers lui. Il plaça un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et utilisa l'autre pour le décoller du sol.

Kurt lutta contre Sam, mais le garçon était trop fort.

"Viens. Nous allons aux toilettes pour te nettoyé." dit Sam prenant facilement Kurt dans le couloir avec Blaine sur ses talons.

"Sam, sois prudent. Ne le laisse pas tomber. Sam, regarde le sol ça glisse. Eh, ne va pas si vite. Tu le bouscule. Sois prudent. Regarde sa tête. Sois doux." plaida Blaine en suivant Sam rapidement.

Sam donna un coup de pied à la porte des toilettes pour entrer et posa Kurt sur le lavabo. Il sorti une serviette de son sac et commença à essuyer le slushie du visage de Kurt.

"Ferme tes yeux." Demanda Sam en mettant la serviette sous l'eau chaude. Sam continua de nettoyer Kurt alors qu'il jeta une autre serviette vers Blaine.

"Merci Sam." dit Blaine en s'essuyant lui-même.

"J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut maintenant." dit Sam, frottant doucement le slushie sur les cheveux de Kurt. "Et voilà. Comme neuf." sourit Sam.

"Merci Sam" sourit Kurt.

"Est-ce que t'as une autre chemise?" Demanda Sam en remarquant que la chemise de Kurt était couverte de slushie violet.

"Ouais, c'est dans mon casier." dit Kurt, enlevant un grand morceau de slushie de son épaule.

Au moment où Kurt fini de parler, Finn, Puck et Mike entrèrent dans les toilettes des garçons. Puck et Finn coururent jusqu'à Kurt qui était toujours assis sur l'évier.

"Kurt. Tu vas bien?" demanda Finn en donnant une étreinte serrée à Kurt.

"Oui Finn. Je vais bien. C'était juste un slushie." dit Kurt en tapotant le dos de son frère.

"T'es sur." dit Puck, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

"Oui, je vais bien. Je le promets." dit Kurt. Mais au même moment, il eut un léger frisson.

Les cinq autres garçons commencèrent à paniquer à la vue du frisson de Kurt.

"Oh mon dieu Kurt. Tu vas bien?" dit Blaine, se précipitant à côté de Kurt.

"Il va attraper une pneumonie? Kurt tu as une pneumonie?" demanda Finn en sentant le front de Kurt.

Sam poussa alors la main de Finn et sentait le front de Kurt. "Oh mon Dieu, il a l'air un peu fiévreux, peut-être qu'il a une infection."

"Une infection pourrait déclencher le travail avant terme." ajouta Blaine, devenant inquiet.

"Kurt est en train d'accoucher." dit Mike, son visage devenant tout blanc.

"Tout va bien. Sa va aller. J'étais là quand Beth est née, alors nous pouvons faire sa." dit Puck, saisissant les mains de Kurt.

"C'est normal Kurt respire. Inspire et expire. Calmement." dit Puck en faisant des gestes pour lui montrer comment respirer.

"Je vais chercher l'infirmière." dit Mike, se précipitant vers la porte.

"Je vais demander une ambulance, Blaine appelle Burt." dit Finn en prenant son téléphone.

"Stop." dit Kurt, faisant arrêter les garçons dans leur élan. "Je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher. Finn, je n'ai pas de pneumonie, je suis couvert de slushie, c'est sa qui me fait frissonner. Sam, tu as frotté mon visage avec une serviette chaude, d'où la peau chaude, je n'ai pas d'infection, je n'accouche ok. Bon Dieu." dit Kurt, se frottant le front.

"Bien, que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider?" dit Mike, s'éloignant de la porte.

"Eh bien si quelqu'un pouvait aller chercher ma chemise dans mon casier. La combinaison est 24-5-12." dit Kurt en croisant les jambes.

"J'y vais." dit Finn, Sam, Puck et Mike à l'unisson en essayant tous de courir vers la porte en même temps. Ce qui causèrent à tous de se percuter et de tombé au sol.

"Ow. Finn, tu m'as donner un coup de coude dans l'œil." cria Puck.

"Désolé mec." dit Finn en dessous de Mike.

"Vous êtes tous inutiles." dit Kurt du lavabo.

"D'accord, j'ai un plan." dit Sam en dessous de la jambe de Puck.

"Oh, c'est très bien." dit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

"Mike, tu vas chercher la chemise. Finn, emmène Puck à l'infirmerie et moi, je vais rester avec Kurt et Blaine." dit Sam, poussant Puck hors de lui.

"Bon plan." dit Blaine.

"Ok, allez." dit Sam, faisant des gestes pour que les trois autres garçons partent.

Mike fut le premier a bougé, il couru jusqu'à la porte. Finn se leva aussi et aida Puck qui serrait son œil blessé. Finn le conduisit hors des toilettes et dans le couloir.

"Les vingts prochaines semaines vont être très intéressantes." dit Kurt alors qu'il regardait les garçons marché dans les couloirs.

"Tu peux répéter ça." dit Blaine, se penchant à côté de Kurt.

"Hé, tu peux parler, tu étais encore pire qu'eux." dit Kurt en regardant son petit ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Blaine d'un air penaud.

"Aw aller Blaine. Tu as autant paniqué que le reste d'entre nous." dit Sam en lui tapotant le dos.

"Bon peut-être que j'ai un peu paniqué." rit Blaine.

"Peut être?" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

"Ok j'ai paniqué." Blaine baissa la tête.

"Et c'est pour sa que je t'aime." dit Kurt se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Mike couru à travers la porte en tenant la chemise de Kurt tout en haletant.

"Wow, t'as été rapide." commenta Kurt.

"Mike, t'as couru?" Demanda Blaine en levant un sourcil.

"Peut-être" dit maladroitement Mike.

"Passe la moi." Demanda Sam, tendant la main.

Mike lui passa la chemise et Sam la déplia et la passa à Blaine. Il défait ensuite les bouton de la chemise que Kurt portait actuellement. "Bras en l'air." dit Sam.

"Vous savez que je peux m'habiller les garçons?" dit Kurt en regardant Sam et Blaine.

"Nous savons." dit Blaine.

"Très bien." soupira Kurt dans la défaite en levant les bras. Sam le glissa hors de la chemise et Blaine lui mis la nouvelle. Au moment ou Blaine attachait le dernier bouton de Kurt la cloche sonna.

"Bon, j'ai d'abord la biologie et M. Brosnan va me tuer si je suis en retard. Rendez-vous en anglais Kurt." dit Mike en signe d'adieu.

"Mais t'es pas dans mon cours d'anglais?" appela Kurt.

"Je le suis maintenant." rappela Mike.

"Maintenant, est-ce que je peux marcher jusqu'à ma classe M. Anderson ou allez-vous me porter?" dit Kurt en descendant du l'évier.

"Eh bien j'ai chimie qui est de l'autre côté du campus, mais tu as mathématiques et Sam est dans ta classe de mathématiques, donc, il peut te porté." dit Blaine avec un sourire narquois.

"Non, je crois que je peux marcher." dit Kurt, saisissant son sac sur le sol.

"D'accord, allons-y." dit Sam, liant son bras avec Kurt et le conduisit hors de la pièce.

"Bye Blaine. Rendez-vous au déjeuner." cria Kurt par-dessus son épaule.

Blaine couru après Kurt et le saisit par le poignet. Il le retourna et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt en plein milieu du couloir.

Kurt répondit au baiser puis recula. "C'était pour quoi sa?" demanda t-il.

"Parce que je t'aime tout simplement" sourit Blaine quand il se retourna et alla dans l'autre sens.

* * *

C'était juste après la cinquième période et Finn escortait Kurt au Glee Club. Les garçons se promenait dans la salle de chorale pour voir tous les visages qu'ils ont appris à connaître et à aimer.

Kurt était assis entre Blaine et Finn. Blaine l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et Kurt laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Finn.

"Bon les gars," déclara M. Schuester entrant dans la pièce. "Déjà bon retour à Kurt et Blaine." dit M. Schuester en désignant les deux garçons alors que tout le monde applaudit. "OK les gars il nous reste quelques semaines de plus jusqu'au nationales. Alors commençons a répéter. Rachel a toi." dit-il en désignant la jeune fille.

Rachel se leva et effectua le solo de Kurt tandis que les autres se balançaient dans le fond. Blaine réussit à se déplacer vers l'endroit où Kurt dansait et lui demanda de reprendre doucement, de ne pas trop forcer et de s'asseoir si il a besoin de se reposer. Kurt haussa juste des épaules. Il adore que Blaine soit si attentionné, mais il commençait à être un peu embêtant.

Le groupe continua de danser et de chanter derrière Rachel qui était en train de prendre l'attention comme elle le faisait habituellement. Kurt était heureux de danser derrière Rachel fredonnant sa part. Il devenait un peu fatigué, mais rien de préoccupant.

Le groupe dansait leur deuxième chansons qui avait des mouvements de danse plus fatigante. Ils étaient tous en train de danser tandis que Puck et Santana chantaient. Kurt faisait un pas dans la rangée arrière à côté de Blaine quand le bébé décida d'interrompre la chanson.

Kurt s'exclama plus fort qu'il n'aurai du "Oh mon Dieu" quand il posa une main sur son ventre et utilisa l'autre pour s'agripper à Blaine.

"ahhh" cria t-il tandis que Blaine le tenait par la taille. Blaine regarda le reste du groupe avec de la panique dans ses yeux.

L'ensemble du groupe se réuni autour de Kurt, qui tenait toujours son ventre. Sam fut le premier à agir, il couru chercher une chaise et la plaça sous le garçon pâle qui était toujours debout. Blaine tenu le coude de Kurt et Sam le guida par derrière quand ils le descendirent sur la chaise.

M. Schuester tenta d'éloigner les autres New Directions pour donner à Kurt et Blaine un peu d'espace. Kurt prit la parole pour la première fois. "Non, non, non, non. C'est normal, que personne ne panique. Le bébé m'a juste donné coup de pied. Il m'a pris par surprise c'est tout. Je vais bien, je vous le promets." dit Kurt en frottant son ventre.

"T'es sur Kurt?" dit Sam en lui frottant le dos.

"Oui, oui" déclara Kurt avec un sourire. "Tiens, donne-moi ta main." dit Kurt.

Sam se déplaça pour faire face à Kurt et donna sa main au garçon. Kurt la plaça la où le bébé avait bougé. Sam attendit quelques secondes avant que le bébé ne donne un autre coup de pied. "Sensationnel." dit Sam en regardant Kurt. "C'est trop cool." Sam continua de sourire pendant qu'il déplaçait sa main.

"Aww, je veux toucher." dit Mercedes, qui était derrière Kurt.

"Allez, viens." dit Kurt en faisant un geste pour elle de venir. Il saisit la main tendue de Mercedes et la plaça aussi sur son ventre. Comme un vrai interprète, le bébé donna un autre coup de pied. "Mon dieu Kurt, tu as une super-star la-dedans. N'est-ce pas Peanut?" dit Mercedes d'une voix de bébé, ce qui fit rire Kurt, ce qui a fait que le bébé a fait un saut périlleux et donna un autre coup de pied de l'autre côté du ventre de Kurt.

"Je veux sentir le bébé." dit Finn en traînant à côté de Kurt.

"Moi aussi" dit Puck en bousculant Finn.

"Hé, moi aussi" déclara Mike avec un sourire.

Avant que Kurt que sache ce qu'il se passait, il avait cinq paires de mains sur son ventre qui essayait de sentir le bébé donné des coups de pied.

"Allez peanut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la-dedans." dit Finn au ventre de Kurt.

"Kurt, ce bébé est têtu comme toi." dit Puck essayant toujours de sentir les coups du bébé.

"Peut-être que Peanut a le trac." ajouta Rachel.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour convaincre peanut de donné des coups de pied." dit Blaine en croisant les bras.

"Comment?" dit Finn avec sa main toujours sur le ventre de Kurt.

"Regarde et apprend." dit Blaine quand il se pencha pour embrasser Kurt sur les lèvres. Dès que les lèvres des deux garçons se rencontrèrent, ils furent interrompus par un ensemble de 'ooh' et 'wow' venant de ceux qui touchaient le ventre de Kurt.

"Vous voyez" dit Blaine en s'éloignant de Kurt.

"Wow Kurt, peanut est un aussi bon kicker que toi, peut-être qu'il ou elle sera dans l'équipe de football aussi." dit Finn avec un sourire.

"C'est une fille" dit Puck.

"C'est un garçon." intervint Artie.

"Oh non, ils vont pas recommencé" dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

"Attendez, attendez, attendez. Kurt tu étais un kicker? Tu as joué au football?" dit Blaine en le regardant vraiment confus.

"Ouais mec, tu le savait pas." dit Puck.

"Il a même été le meilleur kicker." dit Finn avec un sourire.

"Comment sa se fait que je sois pas au courant de sa?" Demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt.

"C'est sorti de mon esprit" déclara Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il rougit.

"Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne m'as pas dit sur toi?" demanda Blaine à Kurt.

"Eh bien, il a été cheerleader, un joueur de football, il est sorti avec Brittany, en quelque sorte, il voulait sortir avec moi, il a réussi à faire danser l'ensemble de l'équipe de football sur la chanson 'Single Ladies' de Beyoncé, oh et il s'est habillé comme Lady Gaga pendant une semaine." nota Finn.

"Finn!" cria Kurt en fixant son frère.

"Quoi? C'est vrai." Finn haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien tu sais ce que Finn a fait lui. Il a porté une robe en caoutchouc rouge à l'école" déclara Kurt en regardant Blaine.

Finn rougit. "Vraiment Finn. Une robe en caoutchouc rouge?" dit Blaine avec un petit rire.

"D'accord, je pense que nous en avons assez entendu." dit Finn en frappant dans ses mains.

"Oui. Maintenant, je crois que c'est à mon tour de sentir le bébé bouger." dit Quinn en écartant la foule de gens autour de Kurt et Blaine.

"Ouais, et moi" dit Santana en poussant Puck de sa route.

"Hé, et moi alors" gémit Mike.

"Hé, il ne faut pas oublier le professeur" appela M. Schuester.

Ensuite, une fois de plus Blaine du embrasser Kurt pour que peanut donne des coups de pied aux main qui était encore une fois en attente sur son ventre.

"Bon sang, Blaine, tu as une vie difficile. Je te plaint mec" se moqua Puck.

"Ouais, c'est un travail d'embrasser Kurt toute la journée mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse." sourit Blaine en picorant la bouche de Kurt encore une fois ce qui a fait que le bébé a de nouveaux donné des coups de pied aux mains de tout le monde encore une fois.

L'ensemble du groupe éclata en 'oh' et 'AWWS' quand ils ont tous flatté Kurt qui était toujours assis au centre du groupe.

"Bon les gars, je pense que nous devrions donner à Kurt et à peanut un peu de repos." dit M. Schuester pour que le groupe se re-concentre sur la répétition encore une fois.

"Awwww" gémit la plupart des New Directions.

"Non, non, nous avons les nationales à préparer." déclara M. Schuester en levant un sourcil au groupe.

"M. Schuester a raison. Nous pourrons jouer avec peanut plus tard." dit Rachel, se déplaçant dans le centre de la pièce. "Allez les gars, positions de départ." dit-elle en claquant ses doigts.

Le reste du groupe roulèrent des yeux et sont retourné dans leurs positions. Quand Kurt se leva à son tour, M. Schuester lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

"Kurt, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'asseoir? Nous avons besoin de toi en pleine forme pour New York, d'accord. Nous ne pourrons jamais gagner sans toi." déclara M. Schuester alors que Kurt rougit.

Cependant Kurt se retrouvait au milieu de la pièce, il allait devoir se déplacer pour laisser le reste du groupe répété. Blaine marcha pour aller ramasser son petit-ami et le déplacer vers les chaises dans la salle, mais Finn l'avait déjà devancé. Au moment où Blaine avait fait son chemin vers son petit ami, Kurt était déjà dans les bras de Finn.

Finn regarda Blaine comme pour lui dire 'Je m'en occupe' alors qu'il marchait avec Kurt dans ses bras sur le côté de la salle de chorale. Finn devait juste mettre Kurt sur la chaise et rejoindre le groupe qui chantaient maintenant leur deuxième chanson, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est assis sur la chaise et a tenu Kurt qui était maintenant niché sur ses genoux.

"Finn tu devrait retourner à la pratique." dit Kurt en tournant la tête pour faire face à Finn.

"Jamais de la vie frérot. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je préfère être" dit-il en frottant le dos de Kurt.

Finn tira Kurt plus près de lui et l'étreignit. Kurt se détendit dans les bras de Finn et regarda le reste du Glee Club répéter près d'eux. Finn frottait le dos de Kurt avec une main et utilisa l'autre pour caresser son bras.

Kurt appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Finn. "Merci Finn." déclara Kurt contre la poitrine de son frère.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Finn en le regardant.

"Pour être mon frère. Pour me soutenir. Juste pour tout." déclara Kurt, accroché à la chemise de Finn.

"Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs Kurt. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime." déclara Finn en embrassant le haut de la tête de Kurt.

Kurt renifla un peu et enleva une larme de son œil. Finn lui remis un mouchoir et lui serra la main pour faire savoir a Kurt qu'il est là et sera toujours là.

À la fin de Glee, Kurt était profondément endormi contre Finn qui caressait encore son dos affectueusement.

"Awwww" dit Blaine quand il repéra les deux garçons dans le coin. "Il doit être totalement épuisé." dit Blaine en montrant son petit ami endormi.

"Ouais" dit Finn en regardant Kurt. "Ramenons-le à la maison." dit Finn en regardant toujours Kurt dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu peux le porter jusqu'à la voiture?" Demanda Blaine à Finn.

"Ouais, il pèse trois fois rien." se moqua Finn, se mettant facilement debout sans déranger Kurt.

Les trois garçons sont sortis et sont aller jusqu'à la voiture.

Finn monta dans la banquette arrière berçant encore Kurt qui était encore endormi et Blaine monta dans le siège du conducteur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurt avant de tourner les clés dans le contact et de démarré la voiture.


	29. Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Blaine et Kurt étaient assis dans la salle d'attente à l'étage OB/GYN du Lima Mémorial. Kurt sonda la salle d'attente, il y avait un couple qui avaient environ 25 ans et la jeune fille dormait sur l'épaule de son petit ami, elle n'avait même pas l'air enceinte, puis il y avait une femme très enceinte dans le coin qui feuilletait un magazine. Il y avait aussi un autre couple plus jeune qui regardait Blaine et Kurt et qui chuchotaient entre eux.

La jeune femme murmura quelque chose à son mari et ils ont tous les deux regardé Kurt. Kurt remarqua le couple qui le regardait mais haussa juste des épaules. Puis Blaine remarqua le couple les regardant fixement, Blaine remarqua également le crucifix autour du cou de la jeune femme.

"Je déteste quand les gens me regarde." chuchota Kurt à Blaine.

"Ils sont religieux Kurt." chuchota Blaine.

"Cela ne leur donne pas le droit de me regarder." dit Kurt.

"Ouais, eh bien qu'il regarde sa" dit Blaine en tirant Kurt pour l'embrasser. Le mari qui buvait une tasse d'eau commença à s'étouffer et la femme donna à Blaine et Kurt un regard désapprobateur. L'homme continua de tousser et cracher et Kurt et Blaine se contenta de rire avec l'autre.

"Excusez-moi, on ne vous dérange pas?" dit la jeune femme à Kurt et Blaine.

"Non, et vous?" Demanda Blaine, inclinant la tête.

"Pourquoi vous ne gardez pas vos démonstrations d'affection publiques chez vous." dit la jeune femme d'un ton condescendant.

"Non, je ne pense pas que je pourrai le faire." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt plus passionnément qu'avant. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la réceptionniste appeler le nom de Kurt.

"Oui, ici" dit Kurt en rompant le baiser. Blaine et Kurt se levèrent ensemble et se tenaient la main en marchant vers la salle d'examen.

Blaine pouvait entendre l'autre couple chuchotant sur la façon dont ils étaient dégoûtant et comment il était contre nature.

Blaine se retourna avec colère. "Pourquoi ne pas prendre une photo, sa durera plus longtemps?" rétorqua Blaine en giflant Kurt sur les fesses.

La paire entra dans la salle d'examen en laissant le couple bouche bée dans la salle d'attente.

L'infirmière entra quelques minutes plus tard et salua chaleureusement le couple.

"D'accord, Kurt pourriez-vous vous allonger sur cette table et relever votre chemise. Blaine vous pouvez allez vous asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui." dit l'infirmière au couple.

Kurt se coucha sur la table et souleva sa chemise. Kurt était visiblement nerveux alors Blaine donna à sa main une pression rassurante.

"D'accord, nous allons commencer." dit l'infirmière en ajustant l'écran pour que les deux garçons puissent voir. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda t-elle gentiment. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

"Ok désolé sa va être un peu froid." dit-elle en secouant la bouteille de gel. Elle en gicla sur le ventre pâle de Kurt et il tressaillit à la froideur.

"Je vais me faire un million de dollars un jour quand je ferrai une version chaude du gel." dit Kurt en grimaçant. Blaine et l'infirmière de l'échographie ont simplement ri.

"OK." Elle posa la baguette sur le ventre de Kurt et l'écran s'éclaira.

"Vous voyez sa?" dit-elle en pointant vers l'écran. "Ces petites choses sont les pieds et juste la il y a les mains." sourit-elle.

"Oh mon Dieu." dit Blaine avec les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Ce petit rang de perles, c'est la colonne vertébrale." dit-elle en montrant l'écran. "Et ce petit scintillement, c'est le battement de cœur."

L'infirmière continua de manœuvrer la baguette sur le ventre de Kurt tandis que Kurt et Blaine étaient hypnotisés par les images sur l'écran.

"D'accord, et voici la tête, Oh regarde, votre bébé tète." dit-elle en montrant le bébé sur l'écran qui faisait de petits mouvements de téter avec sa bouche.

"C'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

"Bon, je vais prendre des mesures et nous pourrons calculer la date de naissance." sourit-elle.

"Bon alors ce bébé mesure environ 22 cm et il pèse environ 400 gramme. Tout est normal. Bébé a beaucoup de place pour bouger, une bonne quantité de fluide. Maintenant, est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe?" demande t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Oui" répondit Blaine.

"Non, on ne veux pas savoir le sexe." dit Kurt.

"Allez Kurt, s'il te plaît." supplia Blaine.

"Non, on garde la surprise." dit Kurt en détournant ses yeux de Blaine.

"Désolé, si vous n'êtes pas enceinte, vous n'avez pas d'opinion." dit l'infirmière en enlevant la baguette du ventre de Kurt.

"Maintenant, savez-vous quand vous accouchez?"

"Hum le Dr Fielding a dit que se serait au alentour de Février." répondit Kurt.

"Eh bien par la taille, je dirais que vous êtes à vingt semaines et deux jours. Donc, sa mettrait la date de la naissance vers le 14ème Février."

"Awww un bébé de Saint Valentin. Bon timing Peanut." dit Blaine au ventre de Kurt.

"Maintenant, est-ce que vous voulez une photo ou peut-être un DVD?" demanda t-elle gentiment.

"Oui s'il vous plaît." dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Maintenant, nous pouvons faire qu'un seul DVD, mais le nombre de photos que vous désirez?"

"Hum et bien il y a tes parents, les New Directions, nous et je sais que Finn a dit qu'il allait me tuer si je ne lui en ramenait pas une." dit Blaine, comptant sur ses doigts.

"Donc on en demande cinq?" demanda Kurt.

"Disons six juste au cas ou." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur le dessus de sa tête.

"D'accord, je serai de retour dans une minute" dit l'infirmière en quittant la pièce, laissant les garçons seul.

"Berk, laisse moi enlever ce gel de sur mon ventre" dit Kurt, essayant d'atteindre les mouchoirs.

"Attends, laisse moi faire chéri." dit Blaine en sautant hors de son siège pour aller obtenir la boîte de mouchoirs.

Blaine remis les mouchoirs a Kurt et continua de regarder l'écran qui avait toujours la forme de son bébé à l'écran. Blaine renifla un peu et pris un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux désormais légèrement humides.

"Blaine Anderson est-ce que tu pleures?" demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil.

"Non, j'ai juste quelque chose dans mon œil" dit Blaine en rougissant un peu.

"Non, tu pleures." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Bon peut-être que oui. Je ne suis pas fait de pierre." dit Blaine en croisant les bras.

"C'est trop adorable. Blaine aime Peanut." dit Kurt d'une voix chantante.

"Oh, tout le monde pleure à ces rendez-vous." dit l'infirmière en marchant dans la pièce. "Ok, je vais donner sa pour ce papa." dit l'infirmière en remettant a Blaine un paquet de photos et un DVD avec un sourire.

"Et pour ce papa, j'ai une carte pour le prochain rendez-vous." dit-elle en remettant a Kurt une carte avec la date de leur prochain rendez-vous sur elle.

"Merci, au revoir" dit Kurt avec un sourire en liant son bras avec Blaine et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Retour à l'école, Finn était nerveux et faisait les cents pas dans la salle de chorale.

"Finn, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien." dit Rachel en essayant de le calmer.

"Je sais, mais pourquoi il m'a pas envoyer de textos ou quelque chose. Ils ont été là-bas toute la journée. Et si il arrivait quelque chose?" dit Finn après s'être arrêter.

"D'accord à quel heure était leur rendez-vous?" demanda Rachel.

"A 9:00 et ils ont dit que sa pourrait durer jusqu'à une heure." dit nerveusement Finn.

"Eh bien, il est seulement 10:15. Peut-être qu'ils sont très occupés." dit Rachel.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste-" Finn commença à se frotter vigoureusement la tête. "Je savais que j'aurai du aller avec eux. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Je le savais." Finn commença à paniquer.

"T'as essayé de les appeler?" dit Rachel en haussant les épaules.

"Oui, mais aucun des deux ne répond à leurs téléphones. Merde Rachel si quelque chose est arrivé." dit Finn, commençant a avoir peur.

"Ecoute, je vais de nouveau les appeler, et toi viens t'asseoir et essaie de te calmer." dit Rachel.

"Je ne peux pas. Je lui ai dit que je serais la pour le protéger et maintenant je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai dis que je le protégerai. Si il leur arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais." dit Finn, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Ecoute Finn Je suis sûr que tout va bien." dit Rachel essayant de le faire se sentir mieux.

Au moment où Finn était sur le point d'appeler la police pour déposer une déclaration de disparition, Blaine et Kurt entraient dans la salle de chorale main dans la main. Finn bondit hors de son siège et courut vers son frère. Finn attrapa Kurt dans une étreinte d'ours et le souleva du sol. Finn se cramponnait à Kurt pendant au moins 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurt parla. "Finn tu m'écrase."

"Oh Merde, je suis désolé. J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu vas bien?" dit Finn en regardant le sol.

"Ouais, je vais bien, et le bébé est en bonne santé aussi." sourit Kurt.

"Dieu merci." dit Finn en laissant échapper un énorme soupir et en tirant Kurt pour un autre câlin.

"J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi." murmura t-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

"C'est bon Finn. Je vais bien, vraiment." souligna Kurt. "Blaine, chéri, montre lui l'échographie" déclara Kurt par dessus son épaule parce que Finn l'étreignait encore.

"Tiens Finn." dit Blaine en lui tendant l'une des photos de l'échographie.

"Aww c'est tellement mignon. Peanut a ton profil Blaine." dit Rachel en regardant la photo.

"Wow" était tout ce que Finn pouvait dire alors qu'il regardait la photo avec sa bouche ouverte.

"Finn, tu vas bien." dit Kurt, remarquant que le garçon plus grand était un peu pâle.

"Ouais, c'est juste-" essaya de dire Finn, mais il a dû essuyer une larme.

"Finn, tu pleures?" dit Blaine, remarquant que Finn essuyait rapidement ses yeux.

"Non!" riposta Finn. "J'ai juste quelque chose dans mon œil" dit Finn en regardant ailleurs.

"C'est exactement la même chose Blaine a dit au bureau du médecins." rit Kurt.

"C'est pas vrai" rétorqua Blaine.

"Oh si c'est vrai" dit Kurt en roulant les yeux.

"Oui bon. Passons." Blaine, essayant de changer de sujet.

"Est-ce que tu sait quand tu accouche?" demanda Rachel.

"Oui, le 14 Février" sourit Kurt.

"Bébé de Saint Valentin, trop choux." dit Rachel avec un sourire.

"Eh bien Peanut a évidemment un timing impeccable Kurt." dit Finn avec un sourire.

"Eh bien, il pourrait naître en Novembre. Ce serait horrible." dit Rachel.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Kurt.

"On a les nationales! Tu ne t'en souviens pas?" Rachel commença a avoir peur.

"C'est sorti de mon esprit, et oui ce serait horrible." dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Non seulement nous te perdrons, mais nous perdrions Blaine aussi." déclara Rachel.

"Et moi. Je ne laisserai pas Kurt seul quand il accouchera." dit Finn en emballant ses bras autour de Kurt.

"Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas avoir ça." Rachel se dirigea la où Kurt était assis. Elle s'accroupit et se mit à parler au ventre de Kurt. "Hey Peanut. Il faut que tu restes là-dedans jusqu'à ce que les nationales passe. Tu m'entends?" dit Rachel en haussant la voix. Peanut donna un coup la ou était la main de Rachel. "D'accord, je vais prendre ça pour un oui." dit Rachel avec un sourire.

"Toi et mon bébé faîtes de très bonne affaires ensemble." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Nous comprenons tous les deux, d'une diva à l'autre." dit Rachel avec un clin d'œil.

"Comment tu sais que Peanut va être une diva?" Demanda Blaine.

"Il suffit de regarder ce visage, il ou elle va être un artiste fabuleux" dit Rachel en montrant l'échographie.

"Avec la combinaison de Kurt et Blaine on est sur d'avoir un(e) artiste." rit Finn.

"Hé les gars, qu'est-ce ce que vous faites ici? Glee ne commence que dans 5 minutes." dit M. Schuester en marchant dans la salle de chœur.

"Kurt vient de rentrer de son échographie, regardez." dit Finn en lui montrant la photo.

"Aw regardez ce petit visage, elle a ton profil Blaine." dit M. Schuester inspectant la photo.

"Et qui vous dit que c'est 'elle'." dit Kurt en croisant les bras

"Vous le savez?" dit M. Schuester en rendant la photo à Finn.

"Non." gémit Blaine. "Kurt ne voulait pas le savoir." dit Blaine en boudant.

"Mince." marmonna M. Schuester dans sa barbe.

"Pourquoi?" Finn demandait à voix haute

"J'ai parié vingt dollars en disant que c'est une fille." M. Schuester haussa les épaules.

"J'ai l'impression d'être un poney de spectacle ici." dit Kurt.

"Oui, mais tu es mon poney de spectacle." dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le reste de la New Direction commencèrent à arriver et a s'asseoir autour de Kurt, Blaine, Finn et Rachel.

"Hey Kurt où t'étais, je t'ai pas vu en mathématiques aujourd'hui?" Demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de Finn.

"J'ai eu mon échographie aujourd'hui." dit fièrement Kurt. A ce moment la, plein de questions ont commencé à être poser au couple.

"C'est un garçon ou une fille?" était la plus populaire, suivie par: "Quand est-ce qu'il doit naître."

"Whoa que tout le monde se calme." dit Blaine en se levant. "Nous ne savons pas c'est est un garçon ou une fille et Peanut doit naître le 14 Février."

Kurt mima un 'merci' à Blaine quand il se rassit.

"Alors, où est la photo?" dit Mercedes en tendant la main.

"Ici." dit Finn en passant la photo à Mercedes.

"Oh se sera une diva." dit-elle en montrant la photo. "Il ou elle a ton profil Blaine." sourit-elle.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine et Rachel ont tous ri, c'était la troisième personne à faire la même conclusion.

"Aww il ressemble à Blaine." dit Tina en regardant la photo.

"Ce qui signifie qu'une seule chose?" Mercedes dit.

"Quoi?" demanda Blaine et Kurt à l'unisson.

"Si le bébé ressemble à Blaine, alors il ou elle aura la personnalité de Kurt." ricana Mercedes.

Artie rit. "Je peux imaginer un ou une mini-Blaine se promener avec la personnalité et le sens de la mode de Kurt."

Le groupe se mit à rire.

"J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas mes cheveux. Je ne souhaiterai même pas sa à mon pire ennemi." Blaine se mit à rire.

"J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas la voix de Kurt. Je l'imagine crier toute la journée et toute la nuit." dit Finn en frissonnant.

"Finn" grinça Kurt.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire." dit Finn.

Kurt fusilla simplement Finn du regard.

"Passons" dit M. Schuester en frappant ses mains. "Retournons a notre set-list pour la compétition." Le groupe grogna et Mike rendit la photo à Finn.

Finn regarda la photo, puis leva la main. "M. Schuester est-ce que Kurt et moi pouvons rester assis là?"

"C'est bon Finn le médecin m'a donné la permission de danser." dit Kurt en se levant.

"Non, je pense que je devrais t'emmener déjeuner ou quelque chose." dit Finn l'air inquiet.

"Finn il est que 10:30." dit Kurt en montrant l'horloge.

"Ouais mais-" dit Finn en essayant de faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il était inquiet.

"Finn" dit Blaine en secouant la tête pour dire Finn d'abandonner.

"Eh bien, tant que Kurt dit que c'est bon, je suis d'accord avec ça." dit M. Schuester.

Finn marchait un peu plus près. "Vous êtes sûr?" murmura t-il.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Sérieusement les gars, vous avez laissez Quinn danser et chanter quand elle était enceinte, je vois pas pourquoi se serai différent avec moi." dit Kurt avec un sourire alors qu'il entrait dans sa position de départ.

Blaine se tenait à côté quand l'introduction de la première chanson commença.

Le groupe effectuèrent leurs numéros et Kurt et Blaine continuèrent de danser en arrière-plan.

A la fin de la répétition Blaine prit la parole. "Hey Puck, qui a remporté le pari pour la date de naissance?" demanda Blaine en balançant son sac et celui de Kurt par dessus son épaule.

"Personne encore?" dit Puck. "Mais si Peanut naît comme prévu c'est Mike qui gagnera."

"Oh yeah." dit Mike. "Tu ferais mieux de rester là-dedans Peanut." dit Mike au ventre de Kurt.

"Non vous êtes tous fous, si ce bébé ressemble a Kurt il arrivera plus tôt. Je vais gagner." dit Mercedes en liant son bras avec celui de Kurt. "Pas vrai?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je ferai de mon mieux." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Ouais, mais je continue a dire que se sera une fille" dit Puck avec confiance.

"Non ce sera un garçon." se moqua Artie en roulant hors de la pièce.

"Si, se sera une fille" appela Puck.

Artie se retourna. "Les fesses de Kurt ne mentes pas." dit Artie avant de rouler hors de la pièce.

"Est-ce que tous les répétitions de Glee vont finir comme ça?" demanda Kurt.

"Nous pourrions simplement connaître le sexe?" dit Blaine.

"Non j'aime que ce soit une surprise, sa garde tout le monde en haleine." sourit Kurt.

"Tu parles comme une vraie diva." Approuva Mercedes.

"Eh bien, il est presque 13:00, nous devrions probablement aller déjeuner." suggéra Blaine.

"Je ne veux pas aller manger à la cafétéria aujourd'hui. Blaine, allons ailleurs pour déjeuner." dit Kurt d'un ton suppliant.

"Tu veux aller où?" Demanda Blaine.

"Allons au Breadsticks, je veux des spaghettis à la bolognaise et du tiramisu." dit Kurt à Blaine.

"Merde Kurt, tu fais autre chose que manger?" demanda Finn.

"Non" répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

"D'accord, nous allons au Breadsticks si c'est ce que tu veux." dit Blaine en souriant à son petit-ami.

"Eh bien, je viens, vous avez toujours besoins de protection." dit Finn en agrippant la main de Kurt.

"Moi aussi, Finn ne peux pas vous défendre tout seul." dit Puck avec un sourire.

"Eh bien, si tout le monde y va, je viens aussi" ajouta Mercedes.

"Tout le monde peut venir, mais nous partons maintenant. Je meurs de faim." dit Kurt en menant Mercedes et Finn vers la porte.

"Ok, ok, allons-y." dit Blaine en saisissant son portefeuille et jetant son sac et celui de Kurt dans le bureau de M. Schuester.

"Nous partons sans toi Blaine." appela Kurt presque hors de la pièce.

"Hey, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans moi." appela Blaine.

"Et pourquoi pas." demanda Kurt.

"Parce que c'est moi qui paye." dit Blaine en agitant son portefeuille.

"Mec, il marque a un point" dit Puck.

"Merde" murmura Kurt. "Eh bien dépêche toi alors." dit-il en tapant du pied.

Blaine se mit à marcher lentement vers le groupe en attente.

"Blaine!" appela Kurt.

"D'accord, je viens." dit Blaine en courant vers son petit ami.

"Je te déteste." lui dit Kurt quand il a finalement atteint le groupe.

"Non tu m'aimes." Blaine sourit et tira Kurt pour un baiser.

"Tu me connais trop bien." sourit Kurt et le groupe commencèrent à marcher vers le parking.


	30. Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Ce fut une nuit froide en Novembre et Kurt Hummel, maintenant enceinte de 24 semaines (6 mois) était assis seul dans le parc local. Le vent vif et le gel le fit frissonner, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espace. Il regarda les maisons qui l'entouraient. Les gens commencèrent à mettre en place leurs lumières de Noël, il y avait de la neige au sol et tout avait l'air si paisible.

"Te voilà enfin!" dit une voix familière l'appela très soulagé. Blaine se précipita vers son petit ami, il sorti son téléphone et composa un numéro familier, "Ouais ... ouais je l'ai trouvé ... Ouais ... Je le ferai ... A tout de suite." Blaine appuya sur le bouton 'fin-d'appel' sur son téléphone et se tourna son attention vers Kurt.

"Blaine?" demanda t-il

"C'est moi," dit Blaine, s'asseyant à côté de Kurt avant de devenir en colère. "Pourquoi diable as-tu disparu comme ça?"

"Il me fallait un peu de temps seul." dit-il clairement en pensant que Blaine s'arrêterai là tout simplement.

"Tu ne pouvais pas allés dans notre chambre?" dit Blaine, essayant de garder sa voix calme.

"Je voulais avoir un peu d'air frais." persista Kurt.

"Il y a la cour arrière, Kurt. Je t'ai cherché partout. A la salle de chorale, chez Mercedes, au Breadsticks, j'ai appelé le Dr Fielding ... J'ai même été jusqu'à la maison de Sam. Burt et Carole étaient sur le point d'appeler la police!" hurla Blaine, trop stresser pour garder sa voix calme.

"Je ne vais pas présenter des excuses pour vouloir faire une promenade." dit Kurt, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et tournant le dos à Blaine.

"Je ne te le demande pas." chuchota Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt et plaçant son bras autour des épaules du garçon enceinte.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et se tourna, faisant de nouveau face à Blaine. "Tu demande pas?"

"Non," dit Blaine en secouant la tête.

"Alors qu'est-ce tu essaies de me dire?" demanda Kurt.

Blaine décida de changer de sujet. "Est ce que tu vas bien?" demanda t-il en frottant le dos de Kurt.

"Je vais bien." dit tranquillement Kurt.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas au froid?" dit Blaine en prenant sa veste et la posa sur Kurt, mais Kurt l'arrêta.

"Je vais bien" insista t-il en fermant les yeux.

"À quoi tu penses?" Demanda Blaine venant plus proche de Kurt.

"Rien d'important," menti Kurt. Blaine était fatigué d'entendre la même réponse.

"Tu mens chéri." Blaine poussa.

"Qui est-ce qui dit sa?" demanda Kurt.

"Moi je le dit, et je ne me trompe jamais, aller, Kurt. A quoi tu penses?"

Kurt resta juste silencieux.

"Tu ne vas rien me dire, hein?" Demanda Blaine.

"Tu as vraiment été jusqu'à la maison de Sam?" dit-il avec un petit rire tout en changeant intentionnellement de sujet.

"Je l'ai vraiment fait et j'étais vraiment déçu quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas." Blaine se mit à rire.

"J'imagine." dit sarcastiquement Kurt.

Ils riaient tous les deux pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que le rire de Kurt se transforme en une toux, il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main gantée.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Blaine, préoccupé.

Kurt continua à tousser alors qu'il signalait Blaine 'une minute' avec son doigt. Blaine frotta doucement le dos de Kurt.

"Tu n'est pas tomber malade j'espère?" demanda Blaine de plus en plus concerné.

Kurt secoua la tête, "Non, je me suis euh," Kurt ri, "étouffer avec ma propre salive."

Blaine avait l'air sceptique.

"Oh, comme si sa t'était jamais arrivé a toi?"

"Je trouve juste difficile à croire que tu te sois étouffer avec ta propre salive." dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

Kurt lui donna une légère tape, il n'a même pas remarqué que la main de Blaine était toujours sur son dos.

"Sa va mieux maintenant?" Demanda Blaine avec amour.

"Ouais," dit Kurt en regardant ses pieds tout en se débattant si oui ou non il devrait présenter des excuses. Il n'en avait pas l'intention de lui, mais en voyant l'amour et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Blaine, il se mit à culpabiliser.

"Eh bien, nous devrions probablement rentrer avant que Finn n'envoie une cavalerie pour venir nous chercher." Blaine se mit à rire.

"Désolé pour vous avoir effrayer." dit Kurt après que la culpabilité ait finalement été trop forte pour lui.

"Tout va bien, nous voulions juste savoir que tu étais en sécurité. Nous nous soucions de toi Kurt." dit Blaine, debout et tendant ses mains pour que Kurt les prenne.

Kurt prit les mains de Blaine et se redressa et ils marchèrent main dans la main vers la voiture de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine ouvrit la porte de la maison des Hummel-Hudson et entra tout en serrant la taille de Kurt avec une main.

"Quelqu'un a t-il perdu un fils, un frère, environ 1m70, cheveux châtains, magnifiques yeux bleues, enceinte de six mois et diaboliquement beau?" appela Blaine quand il frotta ses chaussures sur le tapis.

Burt et Carole accoururent à la porte et Finn couru dans les escaliers à toute vitesse tout en essayant de ne pas tomber.

Burt attrapa son fils et l'attira dans une étreinte, il le serra dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Carole força Burt a s'éloigner et donna a Kurt un câlin très étroit.

"Kurt nous étions si inquiets." dit-elle en lui donnant un autre câlin. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en sécurité."

"Dieu Kurt, tu as failli me donné une crise cardiaque, je pensais que tu t'étais fais kidnappé, je pensais que tu étais couché sur une route quelque part en te vidant de ton sang." dit Burt en regardant son fils qui regardait le sol. "J'ai juste-" dit Burt se grattant la tête. "J'ai eu tellement peur." dit Burt en tirant son fils pour un autre câlin.

"Je sais, je suis désolé," dit Kurt en regardant ses parents. Puis Finn se rapprocha, il ne dit rien, mais Kurt remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

Finn se dirigea lentement vers Kurt, il s'arrêta et regarda Kurt et le tira ensuite dans une étreinte serrée.

Finn ne le lâcha pas, il ne cessait de s'accrocher à Kurt, il le serra étroitement et se mit à sangloter dans l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta dans les bras de son frère et essaya de le calmer en frottant son dos.

Finn tenait Kurt de toutes ses forces, Carole essaya de l'arracher, mais Finn ne voulait pas bouger. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Nous étions assis sur le canapé, je me suis levé pour aller chercher à grignoter et quand je suis revenu, tu étais parti, ta voiture avais disparu, ton portefeuille aussi, j'ai juste- Je pensais que tu étais mort, j'imaginait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver, Je t'aime Kurt, je ne pense pas que je peux vivre sans toi." dit Finn en tirant Kurt pour un autre câlin.

Finn continua de serré Kurt tandis que Kurt frotta son dos et murmura à plusieurs reprises "Tout va bien, je vais bien".

"D'accord, et si on allaient dîner pour qu'après Kurt puisse aller au lit, hein?" dit Burt, essayant de tirer Finn loin de Kurt.

"Non," dit Finn quand Burt essaya de l'arracher, "Je le laisse plus" cria Finn, s'accrochant à Kurt.

"D'accord, pourquoi ne pas aller dîner, hein?" proposa Kurt en regardant son frère. "Viens Finn, allons à la cuisine." dit Kurt en tirant Finn dans la cuisine.

Finn ramassa Kurt et se dirigea silencieusement dans la salle à manger. Il s'est assis sur une chaise et positionna Kurt pour qu'il fasse face à la table, mais encore sur les genoux de Finn.

"Finn, tu peux poser Kurt, il y a une chaise à côté de toi." souligna Blaine.

"Non" dit Finn en tirant Kurt plus près.

"OK." dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

"Je crois que je vais rester ici." dit Kurt, se déplaçant légèrement afin pour être plus à l'aise.

Carole apporta deux grands bols contenant une salade de pommes de terre et l'autre avec de la salade du jardin. Burt suivant derrière elle avec un plateau contenant cinq pâtés de poulet.

Burt vit son fils assis sur les genoux de Finn et eut l'air confus. "Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les personnes les plus riches, mais nous avons assez de sièges pour tout le monde." dit Burt avec un petit rire. Finn ne fait même pas attention à lui lorsqu'il serra ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"D'accord, allons manger." dit Burt en regardant encore les deux garçons. Finn attrapa une tarte pour lui-même et en attrapa une autre pour Kurt, il plaça la tarte sur l'assiette de Kurt et ajouta également un tas de chaque salade sur leurs assiettes et remis à Kurt un couteau et une fourchette.

La famille s'engagea dans une conversation autour de la table au dîner, Burt parlait de la nouvelle voiture, Carole les divertissaient avec des histoires de travail et Blaine parla des New Directions et de leurs plans pour les nationales.

* * *

Après une vingtaine de minutes Kurt bailla et posa son couteau et sa fourchette. "Je pense que je vais aller me coucher." annonça Kurt à sa famille.

"Okay allons-y." dit Finn en poussant son assiette et en ramassant à nouveau Kurt.

"Finn tu peux rester et terminer ton repas." dit Kurt en regardant l'assiette à moitié vide de son frère.

"C'est bon, j'ai fini de toute façon." Finn haussa les épaules. "Je vais emmener Kurt à l'étage d'accord?" demanda Finn, recherchant principalement l'approbation de Blaine.

"M'Kay" dit Blaine, mangeant encore sa tarte.

Finn hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il porta Kurt dans sa chambre et mis soigneusement Kurt sur son lit, "Où est ton pyjama?" demanda Finn en arpentant la chambre pour le chercher.

"Hum ils sont dans le panier derrière la porte de la salle de bains." répondit Kurt, pointant vers la salle de bain. Finn se dirigea vers le panier et pris le pyjama bleu de Kurt. Il retourna vers l'endroit où le jeune garçon était assis.

"Ok, bras en l'air." demanda Finn tout en défaisant les trois premiers boutons de la chemise de pyjama de Kurt. Kurt allait dire Finn qu'il pouvait s'habiller tout seul, mais le garçon semblait vouloir aider Kurt peu importe ce qu'il dirai, alors Kurt a simplement obéi. Il leva les bras et Finn enleva la chemise qu'il portait actuellement et délicatement mis son haut de pyjama. Finn tira la chemise vers le bas, puis commença à faire les boutons, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et Kurt se sentait coupable d'avoir autant stresser son frère.

Kurt détacha son jean et l'enleva et Finn l'aida a mettre son pantalon de pyjama et les tirait vers le haut. Finn tira les couvertures de lit vers le bas et glissa Kurt dessous et le borda.

"T'as assez chaud?" demanda Finn en tirant la couette vers le haut.

Kurt leva les yeux vers son frère qui était encore un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. "Je suis désolé Finn. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis désolé." dit Kurt, ayant les larmes aux yeux.

"Shh, tout va bien" dit Finn, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et tapotant les jambes de Kurt.

"Non, sa va pas, je suis une personne horrible, je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme ça. C'est juste- je voulais juste- Je ne sais même pas." dit Kurt en pleurant et reniflant tout en regardant Finn. Une fois que Kurt vit le regard triste sur le visage de Finn, sa le fit pleurer encore plus. Il continua de dire à quel point il était désolé.

Finn ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas voir Kurt pleurer, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le faire pleurer. Finn fit le tour de l'autre côté du lit. Finn enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à côté de son frère, il resta au-dessus des couvertures et glissa plus près de Kurt et l'attira près de lui de telle sorte que le dos de Kurt reposait contre sa poitrine. Finn frotta son dos avec douceur, mais il pouvait encore entendre Kurt pleurer. Finn essaya de le calmer en lui chuchotant des 'Shh, tout va bien' dans l'oreille de Kurt, mais sa ne semblait pas marcher. Alors Finn se déplaça encore plus près de Kurt pour que leurs corps puisse se toucher et il commença doucement a chanté.

 _You fought your way up to the wall_

 _But you haven't gone past at all_

 _While gazing with tear filled eyes_

 _You just can't help but ask why_

Finn commença à caresser le bras de Kurt tout en chantant.

 _If trying hard is what it takes_

 _Then why does it feel like a mistake?_

 _The world has taken its side_

 _You just wanna run away and hide_

Finn encouragea Kurt à rouler pour qu'ils se fasse face. Kurt roula et tourna la tête pour regarder Finn.

 _It's tough, there's no one to turn to_

 _I hear screaming inside you_

 _Feels like hell's all you've been through_

 _Hell's all you've been through_

Finn regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux et Kurt roula pour faire face à Finn.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't stop your breathing_

 _I see your dreams and I feel them too_

Finn essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Kurt avec son pouce.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't lose your faith_

 _I know you can't break_

 _I'm hoping and praying for you_

Finn regarda Kurt, qui commençait à se détendre et avait même arrêter de pleurer.

 _For you…_

 _For you…_

Finn balaya des cheveux qui étaient tombés devant les yeux de Kurt et continua de chanter.

 _All your peace seems far away_

 _But you know there comes a day_

 _When everything's so bright_

 _All the darkness you feel subsides_

Finn continua de regarder dans les yeux bleus de Kurt en chantant.

 _And in the rising of the sun_

 _You can finally say it's done_

 _The world will take your side_

 _And your heart will start to shine_

Finn mis son bras sous la couverture et attrapa une des mains de Kurt et lui donna une petite pression pendant qu'il chantait.

 _I will be holding onto you_

 _There is nothing you can't do_

 _I will try to be strong_

 _Will try to be strong_

Kurt se déplaça un peu plus près de son frère et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't stop your breathing_

 _I see your dreams and I feel them too_

Finn commença à frotter le dos de Kurt pendant qu'il continuait de chanter.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't lose your faith_

 _I know you can't break_

 _I'm hoping and praying for you_

Finn se déplaça un peu plus bas sur le lit et roula pour être sur son dos, Kurt changea sa position et mis sa tête sur la poitrine de Finn et enroula ses bras autour du grand garçon. Finn tenait la main de Kurt sous les couvertures.

 _I'll never let go of you_

 _I'll never let go of you_

 _I'll never let go of you, of you_

Finn se mit à caresser les cheveux de Kurt.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't stop your breathing_

 _I see your dreams and I feel them too_

Finn chanta plus doucement parce qu'il était sûr que Kurt s'était endormi.

 _Hold on_

 _Don't lose your faith_

 _I know you can't break_

 _I'm hoping and waiting for you_

Finn embrassa le haut de la tête de son petit frère et a ensuite éteint la lampe. Finn s'endormit avec ses bras enroulés autour de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se dirigea vers sa chambre et celle de Kurt et ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir son petit ami endormi contre son frère qui était aussi endormi. Blaine entendit Carole qui cherchait Finn.

"Blaine est-ce que tu as vu Finn? Qu'ont mes enfants a fuir ce soir?" dit-elle en regardant dans la salle de bain.

Blaine pressa son doigt contre ses lèvres indiquant à Carole d'être silencieuse. Blaine lui fit signe de venir à l'endroit où il se tenait. "Regarder" dit Blaine en pointant vers la chambre.

Carole se dirigea à l'endroit où Blaine était debout et regarda à travers la porte pour voir ses deux fils endormis ensemble, Kurt sous les couvertures blottit contre Finn, et Finn par-dessus la couverture avec la tête de Kurt sur sa poitrine et ses bras autour de son petit frère.

"Aww. C'est mignon." dit Carole en inclinant la tête. "Burt, viens voir" appela Carole.

"Quoi?" répondit Burt d'un ton bourru.

"Viens ici." dit Carole.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a." dit Burt tout en marchant vers eux.

"Regarde" dit Carole en pointant vers la chambre de Kurt.

"Contrairement à vous deux, je vis avec Kurt depuis environ 17 ans, je l'ai vu endormi plusieurs-" commença à dire Burt jusqu'à ce qu'il a regarde les deux garçons endormi ensemble. "Awwww" dit Burt avec un sourire.

"Ils sont pas mignon?" demanda Carole, appuyé contre son mari.

"Ouais" soupira Burt.

"C'est très mignon, mais Finn est à ma place" signala Blaine.

"Et Finn va geler sans couverture." dit Carole en regardant encore les garçons.

"Et nous ne pouvons pas les déranger" dit Blaine, regardant les garçons évidemment fatigués.

"Ok, Carole, va chercher une couverture dans l'armoire et Blaine, tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Finn ce soir." dit Burt sans quitter ses fils des yeux.

"D'accord" dit Blaine, il ne voulait pas vraiment dormir dans la chambre de Finn, parce que un: sa voudrait dire être loin de Kurt et deux c'est la chambre de Finn, dieu seul sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Carole revient peu de temps après avec la couverture, elle marcha doucement dans la chambre de Kurt en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle plaça la couverture sur Finn en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les garçons, puis sorti de la chambre discrètement.

Les trois personnes continuèrent de regardé les garçons dormir pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Burt suggère qu'ils aillent au lit aussi parce que Blaine avait cours demain et Carole du travail. Mais personne ne bougeait, ils sont tous simplement restés là.

Blaine pris son téléphone de sa poche et l'a mis en mode caméra.

"Blaine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Burt en voyant Blaine prendre son téléphone.

"Je vais prendre une photo" répondit Blaine tout en déplaçant son téléphone pour qu'il puisse avoir les deux garçons dans le cadre.

"Kurt va te tuer." averti Burt.

"Oublie Kurt, c'est Finn qui te tuera." confirma Carole.

Blaine réfléchit pendant un moment et se souviens de comment Finn et Kurt pouvaient être effrayant. Blaine remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Excellent choix." acquiesça Burt. "Maintenant, au lit." dit Burt en pointant vers la chambre de Finn.

Blaine jeta un dernier regard à son petit ami et se dirigea vers la chambre de Finn. Dès que Blaine ouvrit la porte et entra dedans, il trébucha sur quelque chose qui était sur le plancher de la chambre Finn et tomba au sol avec un 'bruit' fort. Carole qui avait entendu le bruit, couru pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Blaine? Tu vas bien?" dit Carole de l'extérieur de la porte.

"C'est vraiment très sale ici. Mais oui, je vais bien." dit Blaine à partir du plancher.

Carole rit et retourna dans sa chambre quand Blaine se leva du sol et se dirigea prudemment vers le lit.

Blaine enleva ses chaussures et alla se coucher. Il se coucha dans le lit, mais remarqua quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. Blaine sortit une chaussure de football, une raquette de tennis, un contrôleur Xbox, un livre d'histoire américaine et une paire de jeans sous les couvertures. Blaine secoua la tête et tomba endormi.


	31. Chapitre 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

"C'est bon!" cria Kurt dans le placard. "Je ne cherche plus à le cacher."

"Kurt, bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Blaine en sortant de la salle de bains.

"Je n'arrive pas le cacher" Kurt montra son ventre enceinte de six mois, "plus." souffla Kurt.

"Sans offense Kurt, mais c'est assez évident depuis quelques semaines maintenant." dit Blaine tout en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

"Eh bien, c'est de ta faute." dit Kurt, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches regardant son ventre maintenant distendu.

"Allez bébé, tu n'est même pas si gros, considérant que t'es quand même enceinte de 6 mois." dit Blaine, brossant maintenant ses dents.

"Je ne peux pas le croire, je vais encore devoir modifier mon costume pour les nationales" dit Kurt, frustré.

"Je voudrais dire que je t'avais dit de prendre une plus grande taille." dit Blaine en boutonnant sa chemise.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de le réarranger à nouveau, nous prenons l'avion demain soir." dit Kurt en mettant un T-shirt.

"Tu peux le faire dans l'avion." dit Blaine.

"Oh oui Blaine, je vais leur dire 'Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt, je suis enceinte de 6 mois et j'ai besoin de modifier mon costume alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi prendre mes instruments tranchants dans votre avion, je vous promets que je ne poignarderai personne'." dit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ah, j'ai pas pensé à la sécurité." dit Blaine, se frottant le front.

"Sa ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps, peut-être je peux le faire aujourd'hui pendant mon heure libre." dit Kurt, en feuilletant son agenda.

"Oh merde, c'est une répétition générale aujourd'hui." dit Blaine en regardant son agenda

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir le faire aujourd'hui avant Glee." soupira Kurt. "Je suis fatigué d'être enceinte." dit Kurt en regardant son ventre, puis son costume déjà ajusté qui était sur le lit.

"Je sais, bébé," dit Blaine, étreignant Kurt par derrière. "Plus que 3 mois et on aura notre bébé." dit Blaine, mettant ses mains sur le ventre de Kurt.

"Fais le pour moi." bouda Kurt.

Blaine gloussa et embrassa Kurt sur la joue. "Je le ferais si je pouvais bébé." dit Blaine, mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. "On devrait y aller." dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

"Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux qu'on reste ici et qu'on se fasse des câlins." Kurt dit en s'asseyant sur le lit en tirant Blaine avec lui.

Kurt commença à embrasser Blaine, ils se sont embrassés de nouveau avant que Blaine ne recule, "Kurt, j'ai cours de math d'abord," Kurt embrassa encore Blaine et Blaine se pencha en arrière pour qu'il soit couché avec Kurt sur lui, "Kurt, Mme. Gavin va me crucifier si je suis en retard," Kurt continua d'embrasser Blaine jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne recule à nouveau," Kurt on devrait vraiment y aller" dit Blaine essayant de se détacher de Kurt, mais quelqu'un, frappant à la porte, les interrompit.

"Kurt, Blaine il faut y aller," dit Finn depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Kurt laissa échapper un grognement agacé. "Kurt je t'ai entendu, aller." dit Finn en tapant sur la porte.

"On arrive" dit Blaine en se redressant.

"Eh bien, dépêchez-vous, les cours commencent dans 20 minutes." dit Finn, attendant toujours devant la porte.

"J'aide Kurt à s'habiller" dit Blaine, remarquant que Kurt était encore que dans un t-shirt.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que sa signifie?" demanda Finn, se cognant la tête sur la porte "Allez, nous allons être en retard."

"Ton frère est toujours en t-shirt, il ne peut pas y aller comme ça, il va geler." appela Blaine tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs de Kurt pour quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. "Bon sang, Kurt où sont toutes tes chemises?" dit Blaine ne trouvant rien dans les tiroirs.

"Je pense que je les ai toutes porté, et les autres, je ne rentre plus dedans." dit Kurt en regardant tous les vêtements qui étaient maintenant sur le sol.

"Du calme les mecs, j'ai une suggestion" dit Finn de l'extérieur.

"Quoi?" dit Kurt, sonnant intrigué.

"D'accord, je vais ouvrir la porte" annonça Finn en tournant légèrement la poignée "J'entre, que tout le monde soient habillés." dit Finn, entrant dans la chambre avec ses yeux fermés.

"Finn tout le monde est vêtu, tu n'as pas besoin de fermer les yeux." confirma Kurt.

"Oh, cool" sourit Finn. "Enfin bref, tient, mets ça." dit Finn en remettant une chemise à Kurt.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Kurt en dépliant la chemise.

"Eh bien Kurt, je dirai que c'est en quelque sorte une chemise." dit sarcastiquement Blaine.

"Ah! Très drôle, Anderson." dit Kurt en lui tirant la langue.

"Ouais, c'est l'une de mes chemises, je pense que sa conviendra, mais sérieusement les gars, nous devons y aller." dit Finn en montrant l'heure qui indiquait qu'ils avaient plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours.

"OK, OK." dit Kurt, mettant la chemise, en ajoutant une veste et une écharpe. "Est-ce que je suis bien?" demanda Kurt.

"Oui, tu es très beau." dit honnêtement Blaine.

"Je pense que je devrais changer mes chaussures." pensa Kurt en regardant ses pieds.

"Désolé Kurt, mais on a plus le temps." dit Finn en ramassant Kurt pour le porté hors de la chambre.

"Finn, pose moi par terre." dit Kurt en luttant contre l'emprise de son frère.

"Pas de chance, mec." sourit Finn alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers.

"Blaine est-ce t'as mon sac?" cria Kurt derrière lui.

"Ouais, je l'ai." dit Blaine.

"Dépêche-toi Blaine." appela Finn quand il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Je viens, je viens." dit Blaine en courant dans les escaliers un bras tenant son sac et celui de Kurt, l'autre équilibrant et son costume et celui de Kurt.

"Oh merde, j'ai oublié que c'était répétition général aujourd'hui. Kurt, tu bouges plus." dit Finn attachant Kurt sur le siège arrière. Finn couru dans la maison et frappa presque Blaine dans le processus.

"Désolé mec," cria Finn par dessus son épaule en courant dans les escaliers.

"Est-ce que Finn a réellement attaché ta ceinture de sécurité?" demanda Blaine, chargeant tous leurs affaires dans le coffre.

"Oui, il a fait," rigola Kurt, "Je ne pense pas que Finn va pas me laissé de sitôt." dit Kurt en roulant ses yeux.

"Tu savais qu'il avait dormit dans notre chambre quand tu as eu cette toux la semaine dernière?" Demanda Blaine, asseyant à côté de son petit ami.

"Il a pas fait sa" dit Kurt, avec un rire.

"Je te jure que c'est vrai, il venait après que tu te soit endormi et partait avant que tu te réveille." confirma Blaine.

"Où est-ce qu'il dormait?" demanda Kurt.

"La chaise dans le coin de notre chambre." confirma Blaine et Finn couru à la porte et entra dans la voiture.

"Aww, Finn" dit Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour de son frère qui était assis devant lui.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?" demanda Finn, confus de la mièvrerie soudaine de son frère.

"Rien" dit Kurt, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Bon alors," dit Finn, encore un peu confus, "Kurt assis-toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé." dit Finn avant de démarrer la voiture.

"Oui monsieur." dit Kurt en se rasseyant. Blaine rit

"Oh merde, il reste 5 minutes avant 9:00" dit Finn, appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

"Bon sang Finn, peut-on aller à l'école en vie s'il vous plaît." dit Blaine, saisissant l'accoudoir.

"Finn, tu as réussi à nous garder Peanut et moi en vie pendant ces 6 derniers mois, on aimerais que sa continue pour les 3 prochains mois." dit Kurt grimaçant quand Finn toucha presque le trottoir.

"Mais, on a 4," Finn regarda sa montre "non plus que 3 minutes pour aller l'école et être dans nos classes." dit Finn, accélérant encore le long des rues.

"Juste essaye de ne pas nous tué. Tu as mon petit ami et mon bébé dans cette voiture." dit Blaine, encore agrippé à l'accoudoir.

"Je ne vais pas nous tué." Finn se mit à rire quand il a fait une embardée pour éviter les piétons.

"Peux-tu également éviter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, nous avons besoin de ta voix pour les nationales." dit Kurt en regardant les piétons effrayés que Finn a manqué de justesse.

"Je ne vais tuer personne. Je suis un pilote incroyable." dit Finn en brûlant un feu rouge.

Finn tourna dans autre coin et arriva à l'école. Il conduit dans le parking le plus proche qu'il pouvait trouver et arrêta la voiture, il tira sur le frein à main et claqua la porte. Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui et récupéra Kurt sur la banquette arrière. Blaine, entre-temps, avait saisi les trois sacs et costumes et était maintenant derrière eux.

"Kurt, dit-moi combien de temps il reste." dit Finn, courant avec le garçon dans ses bras et Blaine traînant derrière eux.

"Tu as 23 secondes jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne." dit Kurt en regardant son téléphone.

"Oh oui, j'ai fait le trajet de la maison à l'école en 4 minutes et 37 secondes. j'ai battu mon record." dit fièrement Finn tout en donnant un coup de pied à la porte de l'école.

Finn couru dans le couloir, son frère dans ses bras et Blaine derrière eux. Finn ouvrit la porte de la salle de chorale et mis Kurt sur le piano.

Blaine couru peu de temps après eux, il accrocha les costumes sur la grille qui était mis en place et plaça le sac de Kurt à côté de lui et jeta le sac de Finn pour lui.

"D'accord, je dois y aller, j'ai sept secondes pour me rendre à la salle de calcul avant que Mme Gavin ne me tue." dit Blaine en courant vers la porte. "Bye mon ange, je t'aime. Bye Finn." dit Blaine en courant dans le couloir.

"D'accord Kurt, on y va." dit Finn saisissant à la fois leurs sacs, les jetant sur son épaule, puis saisissant Kurt comme un bébé et courant à la porte. "Pas le temps de trouver ton garde du corps, donc je vais t'emmener à ta classe." dit Finn alors qu'il courait à la porte.

"Euh Finn-" se mit à dire Kurt jusqu'à ce que Finn le coupe.

"Non Kurt, je ne veux rien entendre. Je m'en fous de ma classe, je vais pas laisser mon frère, enceinte de 6 mois aller jusqu'à sa classe sans protection." souligna Finn en courant dans le couloir. La cloche sonna et tous les étudiants qui se pressaient dans le couloir, disparut dans les divers salles de classe.

"Merde Kurt, nous sommes en retard. Je vais où?" dit Finn, regardant son frère.

"Eh bien, si tu m'avais laisser parler, je t'aurais dit que j'ai une période de libre maintenant." dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

"Tu veux dire j'ai conduit comme un fou et couru dans les couloirs comme un cinglé pour rien?" dit Finn, l'air confus.

"Euh, oui" acquiesça Kurt.

"Cool" sourit Finn. "Alors, où allons-nous?" demanda Finn marchant dans l'école.

"Je dois réajuster mon costume, la salle de chorale, je suppose." dit Kurt avec une tentative de haussement d'épaules.

"Très bien alors," dit Finn faisant un virage à 180 et retournant à la salle de chorale.

"Tu l'as pas déjà réajuster deux fois ton costume?" demanda Finn en regardant son frère.

"Ouais, chemise stupide," grommela Kurt. "Pantalons stupides," continua de se plaindre Kurt.

"Oh, sa ira, je vais t'aider." sourit Finn.

"Tu sais comment coudre Finn?" demanda Kurt, surpris de l'enthousiasme de son frère.

"Bah ouais, j'ai fais cette robe Lady Gaga , tu te souviens pas?" dit Finn d'un air suffisant.

"C'est Carole qui a fait cette robe Lady Gaga." confirma Kurt.

"Merde, elle te l'a dit," dit Finn. "Bon peut-être que je ne peux pas coudre mais je vais faire de mon mieux." sourit Finn alors qu'il entra dans la salle de chorale.

Finn mis Kurt sur une chaises et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Kurt lui demanda de lui apporter son costume, quand Finn attrapa le costume, Kurt sortit son kit de couture et commença à enfiler l'aiguille avec du fil noir.

Comme Kurt commença les coutures de sa chemise et augmenta la largeur. Les deux frères parlèrent des nationales, de l'école, de Blaine et d'autres choses. Ils riaient et ont continué de parler jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

* * *

"Bon les gars, je veux que vous écoutiez votre nom, d'accord" déclara M. Schuester à l'aéroport. Tous les New Directions étaient alignés en attendant de monter à bord de l'avion. M. Schuester est allé vers Kurt. "Kurt, est-ce que tu as la permission de voler?" demanda M. Schuester, demandant à regarder les formulaires d'autorisation.

"Oui. Tenez." Kurt remis l'enveloppe de son médecin et se dirigea vers l'avion et trouva son siège entre Blaine et Finn. Blaine embrassa la joue de Kurt et Finn passa un bras autour de son petit frère.

L'avion décolla et tout le Glee Club poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le signe de la ceinture de sécurité fut éteint. Finn se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et Kurt buvait le jus d'orange que l'hôtesse de l'air lui avait apporté plus tôt.

* * *

Après environ 50 minutes de vols, Kurt commença à se sentir un peu malade, Blaine dormait, mais Finn, qui ne dormait pas, remarqua l'expression sur le visage pâle de Kurt.

"Kurt, tu vas bien?" demanda Finn, l'air inquiet.

"Je pense que je suis sur le point de vomir." dit Kurt, s'éventant son visage avec sa main.

"Ok, tient" dit Finn remettant un sac à Kurt et frottant son dos en même temps. Finn sentait le dos de Kurt, il était vraiment chaud. Finn toucha alors le front de Kurt, il était aussi très chaud.

"Kurt t'es brûlant." dit Finn. Kurt hocha la tête, puis commença à vomir dans le sac. Finn caressa son dos et essaya de calmer le garçon mais il transpirait maintenant. Finn appuya sur le bouton d'appel pour appela une hôtesse de l'air.

Elle s'avança et regarda Kurt avec pitié. Le pauvre garçon vidait tout le contenu de son estomac dans le sac. "Le pauvre" dit-elle quand Finn leva les yeux.

"Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît me faire deux gants de toilette fraîche, il est vraiment brûlant." demanda poliment Finn tout en frottant le dos de Kurt. L'hôtesse acquiesça et partit rapidement.

M. Schuester, qui dans l'intervalle, avait remarqué l'agitation, se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Kurt, plus pâle que d'habitude, vomissements encore dans le sac. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda M. Schuester à Finn.

"Il est brûlant." dit Finn, sentant de nouveau le front de Kurt.

"Hmmm, sa pourrait simplement être le mal de l'air. S'il ne va pas mieux dans 20 minutes, tu m'appels d'accord." dit M. Schuester à Finn en retournant à son siège.

L'hôtesse est revenu environ 30 secondes plus tard avec deux gants de toilette frais et Finn la remercia et plaça l'un des tissus à l'arrière du cou de Kurt et mis son frère dans une position assise. Finn essuya la bouche de Kurt avec l'autre tissu, il le retourna et la mis sur le front de son frère.

Les mains de Kurt tremblaient encore quand il se mit de nouveau dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Finn déplaça le tissu sur le front de Kurt et le plaça sur une de ses joues rougies maintenant.

Kurt tourna la tête pour regarder Finn qui avait l'air vraiment effrayé. "Désolé," réussi à dire Kurt.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Finn, déplaçant le tissus sur l'autre joue.

"Pour vomir devant toi, pour être pénible et pour te tenir éveillé." dit faiblement Kurt

"Non, t'es pas pénible," dit Finn, enlevant les deux tissus pour toucher le front de Kurt. "Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs." sourit Finn, puis il leva l'accoudoir qui les divisait et tira son frère vers lui afin que la tête de Kurt sois sur son épaule.

"Voilà," dit Finn, remettant le tissu sur le front de Kurt et tapota doucement son dos. "La seule question que j'ai, est, pourquoi Blaine ne s'est pas encore réveillé et agiter autour de toi?" demanda Finn, regardant l'autre garçon qui était endormi contre la fenêtre.

"Blaine est totalement inutile quand il dort, c'est comme il était en hibernation ou quelque chose." répondit Kurt, accroché à la chemise de Finn. "Ne le réveille, je ne suis plus malade." confirma Kurt.

Finn est convaincu que Kurt n'était pas plus malade, mais il obéit à la volonté de son frère. Une fois que Kurt s'était endormi, Finn enleva le tissu et sentit de nouveau le front de Kurt. Il était encore chaud. Alors que Finn était sur le point de rappeler l'hôtesse de l'air, M. Schuester apparu.

"Comment va t-il?" demanda le professeur un peu inquiet.

"Il a dit qu'il se sentait mieux, mais il est encore chaud, vous pouvez aller me chercher le thermomètre s'il vous plaît." demanda Finn regardant encore son frère.

"Ouais, je te l'amène" dit Mr. Schuester, tapotant Finn sur l'épaule quand il est parti fouiller dans la trousse de premier soins. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le thermomètre, il le passa à Finn qui réveilla délicatement son frère.

"Kurt, réveille-toi une minute?" dit Finn alors qu'il déplaçait doucement les cheveux loin du visage de Kurt. Kurt se déplaça un peu et ouvrit les yeux. "Hey mon pote, je dois juste prendre ta température. Mets sa sous ta langue ok?" dit Finn en lui tendant le thermomètre.

"Non, j'suis pas malade." dit Kurt en poussant faiblement le thermomètre.

"Allez, ouvre un peu la bouche, s'il te plaît." dit Finn en regardant Kurt. Finn aida Kurt a placé soigneusement le thermomètre sous sa langue et attendit le signal sonore. Quand il a fait bip Finn le prit et le regarda et le tendit à M. Schuester.

"Eh bien 38.7, c'est pas mal, mais c'est également pas bon." dit M. Schuester en regardant le garçon malade. "Reprend sa température dans 15 minutes et si sa ne s'est pas amélioré ou si c'est pas mieux nous demandera un médecin." dit M. Schuester en redonnant le thermomètre à Finn et retourna à son siège.

Kurt se recroquevilla contre Finn et Finn commença à lui caresser le dos. Finn mis son alarme sur sa montre pour qu'elle se déclenche dans 15 minutes pour ne pas avoir à vérifier. Il regarda son petit frère qui semblait maintenant retrouver un peu de couleur et souhaita qu'il aille mieux. Kurt avait hâte de participer aux nationales depuis des mois et être malade, sa ruinerait tout pour lui.

La montre de Finn bipa et il réveilla encore Kurt et repris sa température. Au grand soulagement de Finn, elle était tombé à 37.6. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se réinstalla dans son siège et bougea Kurt pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Finn continua de frotter le dos de son petit frère durant tout le vols jusqu'à New York.


	32. Chapitre 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

Les New Directions attendaient tous les résultats sur scène. Ils avaient atteint le top 10, le top 5 et maintenant ils figuraient parmi les 3 premiers. Contre eux, les vocales adrénaline et la chorale de l'académie de New York, les Performing Arts.

Kurt était à côté de Blaine, dans la deuxième rangée, ils se tenaient la main, attendant les nouvelles avec impatience. Sa avait été une journée stressante, ils avaient dut effectué leurs numéros 3 fois, ils ont dû attendre que le top 10 soient annoncés, ce qui leur a causé pas mal de stress et ensuite par le même processus à nouveau jusqu'à ce que les trois premiers soient annoncés.

Le dos de Kurt lui faisait mal depuis la seconde performance. Il pensait que c'était a cause du fait d'avoir dormi dans l'avion. Les douleurs n'étaient rien , il pouvait les géré pour l'instant, elles venaient ici et là.

Il était maintenant debout sur la scène et Kurt se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était la deuxième vague de douleur qu'il avait ressenti depuis que le présentateur avait commencé à parler. Il essaya de rester calme mais les douleurs étaient plus en plus forte et venaient assez souvent.

Il a fallu une douleur presque méchante qui pris le souffle de Kurt pour alerter Blaine qui se tenait près de son petit ami. Blaine tourna la tête pour voir son petit ami grimacer légèrement et retenant son souffle. Blaine saisit la main de Kurt et la serra. Quand la douleur disparu, Kurt remarqua les yeux inquiets de Blaine.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?" murmura Blaine à son petit ami.

"Je ne suis pas sûr" déclara Kurt, avec de la peur dans ses yeux. Blaine glissa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et il sentit le garçon attraper sa main et la serrer. Blaine savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Blaine verrouilla ses yeux avec M. Schuester, l'enseignant vit de la peur dans les yeux de Blaine et hocha la tête pour eux de retourner dans la chambre verte.

Blaine et Kurt se déplaçait lentement vers le côté du groupe pour qu'ils puissent facilement marcher vers les coulisses. Finn remarqua l'agitation et regardait maintenant son frère et Blaine. Au moment ou Blaine emmenait Kurt vers les coulisses, il donna un clin d'œil à Finn pour qu'il les suivent. Finn se précipita hors de la scène vers son frère, il pris immédiatement Kurt dans ses bras dès qu'ils fut hors de vue et le porta rapidement vers la chambre verte avec Blaine menant la marche.

Blaine s'assit sur le grand canapé dans la chambre avec son dos contre l'accoudoir et ses jambes écartées. Finn posa doucement Kurt entre les jambes de Blaine, Blaine tira Kurt vers lui afin que le dos du garçon soit contre sa poitrine. Blaine se mit à lui parler doucement.

"Kurt, bébé? Quel est le problème?" dit Blaine, tenant sa main.

"Je ne sais pas?" Kurt avait l'air paniqué, "J'ai eu mal au dos depuis un petit moment, mais maintenant ça fait vraiment mal et sa vient plus souvent." dit Kurt alors qu'une autre douleur le frappa l'obligeant à gémir et pressant la main de Blaine.

"Okay respire bébé. Inspire et expire, lentement" déclara Blaine dans un effort pour apaiser et calmer son petit ami. Il savait que le stress pouvait provoquer le travail avant terme ou des contractions de Braxton Hicks . "Finn regarde dans mon sac, il y a le journal de santé de la grossesse de Kurt" Blaine tourna son attention vers son petit ami. "Bon travail Kurt, continue comme sa. Par le nez et par la bouche." continua de dire Blaine pendant que Kurt serra sa main.

"D'accord Blaine, je l'ai. Et maintenant? Tu veux que je l'appelle une ambulance?" demanda Finn, il tremblait et regardait Kurt apeuré et inquiet.

"Non, pas d'ambulance, je vais bi-" Kurt essaya de dire "bien", mais il fut coupé par une autre vague de douleur. Blaine le fit taire et lui dit de bien respirer calmement en lui assurant qu'ils n'appellerait pas d'ambulance.

Blaine parla de nouveau calmement à Finn. "Va à la page 3, il y a un numéro mis en évidence pour la Suite de naissance, appelle les et demander leur ce qu'il faut faire." dit calmement Blaine sans enlever son regard de son petit ami.

"OK OK." Finn sortit son téléphone et essaya d'arrêter ses mains de trembler assez pour qu'il composer le numéro. "Oui bonjour, je suis Finn Hudson, je suis avec mon frère Kurt, il est enceinte de 6 mois et a des douleurs et on m'a dit de vous appeler. Oui d'accord," Finn parla à la sage-femme à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Kurt a fait une pause pour boire de l'eau?" demanda Finn. Blaine secoua la tête pour répondre pour le garçon qui était encore en train de respirer a cause d'une douleur.

"Est-ce que les douleurs viennent régulièrement?" demanda de nouveau Finn.

"Non, les durées changent." répondit Blaine en même temps d'aider Kurt à respirer.

"Sens son ventre." dit Finn pointant vers Kurt, Blaine posa une main sur le ventre de Kurt. "D'accord est-ce que sa devient dur ou serré ou est-ce que sa reste mou?" demanda Finn, l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Il reste mou." confirma Blaine. Finn continua de relayer les questions et Blaine répondit.

"Y a t-il des saignements?"

"Non"

"Est-ce que le bébé a bougé aujourd'hui?"

"Oui"

"Est-ce que Kurt a eu beaucoup de choses à manger et à boire aujourd'hui?"

"Ouais, peut-être un peu moins que d'habitude."

"A t-il été sous aucun stress aujourd'hui?"

"Vraiment Finn?" dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

Finn remercia la sage-femme au téléphone et tourna son attention vers Kurt et Blaine. Finn s'accroupit de manière a être à la même hauteur que les autres garçons.

"D'accord, elle a dit que sa sonnait comme des crampes ou peut-être Braxton Hicks Elle a dit de garder Kurt calme, ... Peut-être lui faire boire de l'eau. Si quelque chose change, ses pauses d'eau, si il y a des saignements, si les douleurs deviennent régulières et plus proche que 8 minutes d'intervalle ou il a plus de 12 en une heure, nous devrions appeler une ambulance ou l'emmener à l'hôpital " dit Finn en tapotant le genou Kurt.

"Tu entends chéri? Le bébé va bien, c'est tout simplement le stress. Il faut donc que tu te calmes et que tu respires pour moi." dit Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt. "Finn tu peux aller chercher ma bouteille de boisson dans mon sac s'il te plaît." dit Blaine d'une voix très calme.

Finn courut chercher l'eau et une tasse; il pensa que se serait plus facile pour Kurt de boire la dedans. Finn retourna vers le canapé et versa de l'eau dans la tasse, il s'accroupit a la même hauteur que Kurt. Finn glissa soigneusement un bras autour du dos de Kurt et tira doucement pour qu'il soit assis un peu plus droit.

"Ouvre la bouche" demanda Finn sonnant presque désespérée. Finn obligea Kurt en pressant la tasse à ses lèvres, il resta là pendant que Kurt commença à boire l'eau lentement, Finn attendit que Kurt termine pour enlever la tasse.

"Tu en veux un peu plus?" Demanda Finn, Kurt secoua la tête et Finn abaissa son frère pour qu'il se repose de nouveau contre la poitrine de Blaine. Kurt commença a se détendre pendant une seconde, mais il fut frappé par une autre vague de douleur.

Blaine reprit ses actions, il dit a Kurt de respirer et de serrer sa main. "Finn regarde combien de temps sa fait s'il te plaît?" demanda Blaine, essayant encore de rester aussi calme que possible.

Finn couru dans une pièce de rechange pour récupérer un papier et un stylo et commença à écrire quand la douleur commença, et à quelle heure elle fini, il fait une colonne pour combien de vague de douleur, Kurt avait en une heure et il continua à regarder ce dernier avec inquiétude.

* * *

Les trois garçons étaient dans les coulisses depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris venant de la scène. Personne dans la chambre verte ne prête attention, Finn et Blaine était soucieux de garder Kurt calme pour faire attention pour savoir qui avait gagné.

Puis ils ont entendu des voix qui étaient de plus en plus forte et qui sonnait comme si elles se rapprochaient.

"Finn, va à l'extérieur et demande leur d'attendre à l'extérieur pendant un moment, nous avons besoin de garder Kurt calme et douze autres personnes rodant ici et faisant du bruit ne va pas aider la situation." dit Blaine, caressant le bras de Kurt.

Finn se leva, tendit le papier ou il avait été écrit les heures a Blaine et marcha à l'extérieur, au même moment, les New Directions arrivaient, ils ont tous couru vers lui et ont commencé à le bombarder de questions sur Kurt.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le groupe était vraiment près, qu'il a put voir le trophée que Rachel portait, ils avaient gagné, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, ils étaient tous plus soucieux pour Kurt.

"Ecoutez les gars, la sage-femme a dit que c'était probablement causé par le stress et qu'il avait besoin de resté calme, si vous pouviez attendre à l'extérieur ou dans le hall. Avoir douze autres personnes dans la chambre ne va pas garder Kurt calme et s'il ne reste pas détendu, se sera pas être bon." dit Finn en regardant en arrière vers la porte avec inquiétude.

"D'accord, allons dans le hall, les gars." dit M. Schuester, rassemblant les adolescents dans le couloir. "Tu es sûr qu'il va bien?" demanda Le professeur a Finn tranquillement.

"Ouais les douleurs ont ralenti et sa ne lui fait plus autant mal." confirma Finn bien qu'il avait l'air terrifié.

Les New Directions commencèrent à marcher loin de la chambre verte, toujours inquiets pour leur ami. Quinn et Mercedes ne bougeaient pas. Ils ont juste attendu que le reste de l'équipe de parte avant d'affronter Finn.

"S'il te plaît ne me fais pas quitter mon garçon," plaida Mercedes, ayant les yeux un peu larmoyant.

"S'il te plaît Finn, laisse-nous intervenir, nous pouvons aider, a défaut d'autre chose, nous pouvons transporter les sacs dans le hall comme sa le reste du groupe pourrons partir." dit Quinn.

"Je ne sais pas les gars," déclara Finn, toujours pas convaincu. "Il a très peur." dit Finn en regardant vers la porte.

"S'il te plaît Finn, nous avons besoin de voir qu'il va bien." plaida Mercedes.

"D'accord, mais je voudrais vérifier avec Blaine en premier." dit Finn en marchant dans la salle. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'accroupi à côté de son frère qui était toujours appuyé contre Blaine, "Blaine, Quinn et Mercedes ne veulent pas partir, elles ont demandé si elles pouvaient transporter les sacs pour le reste du groupe." chuchota Finn a Blaine. Blaine donna un signe d'approbation avant de retourner chuchoter des choses apaisantes à son petit ami.

Finn hocha la tête aux deux filles qui regardaient à travers la porte. Elles marchaient tranquillement, aucun des trois garçons ne semblait les remarquer, Blaine redonna le papier a Finn et continua de murmurer des choses apaisantes à son petit ami, Kurt se concentra juste sur la respiration et l'écoute de Blaine et Finn continuait son observation, en chronométrant les douleurs.

Les filles ont tous fait rapidement et tranquillement, elles attrapèrent environ la moitié des sacs et sont sorti de la salle sur la pointe des pieds.

Finn versa un peu d'eau dans la tasse qu'il avait apporté plus tôt, il encouragea Kurt à boire un peu, le garçon pâle acquiesça et Finn lui mis la tasse à sa bouche et le regarda boire.

* * *

Après environ une demi-heure tous les sacs, sauf ceux de Kurt, Blaine et Finn étaient maintenant en bas ainsi que Quinn et Mercedes. Le glee club n'était pas parti, ils ne pouvaient pas partir, ils ont juste attendu patiemment un mot de l'un des garçons, heureusement, M. Schuester avait un plan pour les occuper.

Selon Finn, Kurt a eu 6 douleurs durant la dernière heure et il s'était passé 15 minutes depuis la dernière. Kurt était moins rouge, sa couleur de peau revenait a la normale, et il était en train de devenir un peu plus bavard.

"Nous pouvons y aller." dit Kurt, se redressant un peu ce qui fait à la fois Blaine et Finn grincer des dents.

"Kurt bébé, essaye de ne pas bouger." dit Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de son petit ami.

"Non, je vais bien, je vous le promets." sourit Kurt. Les deux autres garçons sont restés sceptiques.

"Disons simplement attendre encore 15 minutes et si rien ne se passe, nous pouvons aller." dit Blaine, tapotant le bras de Kurt.

"Très bien," Kurt se pencha en arrière contre la poitrine de Blaine, "Au faite, est-ce qu'on a gagné? J'ai complètement oublié." dit Kurt comme si une ampoule était sorti de sa tête.

Blaine regarda Finn. "Ouais, nous avons gagné." dit Finn avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

Un grand sourire est venu sur le visage Kurt "Wow nous avons vraiment gagné, oh mon dieu, nous devrions être à la fête." dit Kurt, très excité. "Est-ce que le reste du groupe sont a la fête?" demanda Kurt.

"Ils n'y sont pas. Ils attendent dans le hall, je pense." dit Finn en regardant sa montre.

"Non, nous n'y sommes pas." Quelques voix appelaient en dehors de la porte.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là-bas les gars? Vous avez oublié quelque chose?" dit Finn, regardant autour de pièce.

"Nous avons un cadeau pour Kurt." répondit Mercedes de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Vous devriez être en train de faire la fête, pas être debout à l'extérieur d'une chambre verte." dit Kurt à la porte.

"Tu penses honnêtement qu'ont allaient vous laissez ici pendant que nous célébrons la victoire." cria Puck à travers la porte.

"Oui. Nous sommes champions nationaux. Si je n'étais pas retenu par Blaine et Finn je serais en train de sauté de joie." répondit Kurt.

"Oh non, sa n'arrivera pas." dit Blaine, resserrant sa prise autour de Kurt.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici?" demanda Finn.

"Nous avons un cadeau pour Kurt." répéta Mercedes.

"Est-ce que ce cadeau implique d'ouvrir la porte?" demanda Blaine, inquiet que l'excitation serait trop pour Kurt.

"Non." dit doucement Sam.

"D'accord aller-y alors." dit Blaine.

Les trois garçons dans la chambre ont entendu du bruit devant la porte, puis ils ont entendu le début de la voix de Mercedes chanter haut et fort à travers la porte.

 _Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

 _Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

Les garçons à l'intérieur de la salle commencèrent à sourire quand Quinn commença à chanté.

Bad decisions, That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Puis ils entendirent Rachel et Tina chanté les lignes suivantes ensemble.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Le Santana et Brittany chantèrent les lignes suivantes ensemble.

 _Mistaken_

 _Always second guessing_

 _Underestimated_

 _Look, I'm still around…_

Ensuite, le glee club entier chantèrent le refrain aux garçons.

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your less than_

 _Less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your nothing_

 _You are perfect to me_

Kurt sourit et se mit à rire en entendant le groupe à l'extérieur se placé dans une position différente, avec les garçons plus proches de la porte. Sam chanta en premier.

 _You're so mean, When you talk_

 _About yourself, You are wrong_

 _Puck fut le suivant a chanté._

 _Change the voices, In your head_

 _Make them like you, Instead_

Puis Sam et Puck chantèrent les lignes suivantes.

 _So complicated_

 _Look how big you'll make it_

 _Filled with so much hatred_

 _Such a tired game_

Ensuite, Mike et Artie les ont rejoint et les quatre garçons commençèrent à chanter ensemble.

 _It's enough_

 _I've done all I can think of_

 _Chased down all my demons_

 _see you same_

Ensuite, tout le groupe chantèrent le refrain ensemble.

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your less than_

 _Less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your nothing_

 _You are perfect to me_

Artie commença à rapper avec Puck, Mike et Sam rythmant derrière lui.

 _The world stares while I swallow the fear_

 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

 _So cool in lying and I try, try, try_

 _But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

 _Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

 _They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

 _Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_

 _Why do we do that?_

 _Why do I do that?_

 _Why do I do that?_

La voix de Mercedes sonna comme elle chanta.

 _Yeah,_

 _Ooh, oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

Encore une fois tout le groupe chantèrent ensemble.

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less then_

 _Less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

Mercedes et Rachel chantèrent la mélodie et les autres chantaient l'harmonie.

 _You're perfect_

 _You're perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're less then_

 _Less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing_

 _you are perfect to us_

Alors que la chanson se terminait, les New Directions ont entendu des applaudissements venant de l'intérieur de la chambre verte.

"C'était impressionnant les gars, vous avez fait pleurer Kurt." dit Finn en souriant.

"Finn!" Kurt gémit alors qu'il essuya une larme, "C'est vraiment gentil les ." appela Kurt avec un sourire.

"Hey, Pink c'est pas censé être mon truc?" demanda Blaine au groupe.

"Oui, nous pensions que nous allions changer sa," dit Puck a travers la porte. "Mais tu peux toujours avoir Katy Perry Blaine." Puck se mit à rire.

Sa conduit l'ensemble du glee club a rire, y compris Finn, Kurt et Blaine, le groupe se mit à rire pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que M. Schuester parla.

"Bon bien, nous devrions revenir à l'hôtel, Finn peut-on déplacer Kurt?" demanda Le professeur à travers la porte.

"Je me sens comme si j'était en quarantaine." renchérit Kurt.

"Ouais, je pense que oui. Blaine a dit que nous devrions attendre 15 minutes et c'était il y a 20 minutes." répondit Finn en regardant son frère qui hochait vigoureusement de la tête.

"D'accord, si vous êtes sûr." répondit M. Schuester.

"Je suis sûr," répondit Blaine.

Finn ramassa Kurt des genoux de Blaine. Il le portait style mariée pendant que Blaine prenait leurs sacs et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?" demanda Finn a Kurt qui avait ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Kurt acquiesça et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Finn.

"D'accord, on y va alors?" dit Blaine, sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Finn acquiesça et Blaine ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour Finn qui avait ses mains pleines.

Les New Directions regardaient Kurt. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Tout le monde resta comme sa un moment, leurs yeux rivés sur Kurt.

"Je ne suis pas en train de mourir les gars, prenez une pilule de refroidissement, vous avez tous l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de donnez un coup de pied à son chiot." dit Kurt de sa voix habituelle.

L'ensemble du groupe éclata de rire, Kurt était de retour à son habitude et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Pouvons-nous revenir à l'hôtel maintenant et faire la fête?" dit Kurt quand les rire s'arrêta.

"Oui allons-y." dit M. Schuester. Il signala a tout le monde de le suivre. Le groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sauf Kurt, bien sûr, parce qu'il était toujours porté par Finn.


	33. Chapitre 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

La plupart des New Directions étaient debout dans la salle de chorale en attendant le bus a prendre pour aller au Lima Mémorial. Ils organisaient une fête de Noël à l'étage pédiatrique pour amasser des fonds pour le service de pédiatrie, maintenant, comme ils sont champions nationaux, les gens paieraient pour les voir chanter.

"M. Schuester!" cria Rachel en claquant la porte de l'une des salles de classe avec une robe dans laquelle tout le monde attendait dans leurs costumes. Les garçons portaient un pantalon noir avec une chemise verte et cravate rouge, ils ont tous l'air adorable. Les filles portaient les mêmes couleurs, une robes vertes avec une ceinture rouge, la robe était serré en haut et le bas était était une jupe de cercle complet avec des plis, c'était très glamour des années 1950.

"Je ne peux pas porter ça!" dit-elle en jetant la robe au sol.

"Pourquoi pas? Tout le monde le fait bien." dit M. Schuester, pointant toutes les autres filles dans la chambre.

"Parce que le vert ne flatte pas mon teint, je refuse d'y aller si je ne suis pas mieux habiller." dit béatement Rachel.

"Rachel, nous n'avons pas le temps de refaire tous les costumes juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas." dit M. Schuester en roulant des yeux à la jeune fille.

"Eh bien bonne chance pour effectuer sans moi." dit-elle en asseyant sur une chaise, les bras croisés.

"Je vote pour que nous laissions la hobbit, Kurt peut chanter a sa place et de toute façon, c'était son solo au départ." dit Santana avec arrogance.

"Bonne idée Santana, j'avais presque oublié, on n'a même pas besoin de Rachel. Nous avons Kurt qui avait vraiment gagné le solo." ricana Puck.

"Ça va Rachel, si tu ne veux pas chanté, tu ne le feras pas." dit M. Schuester en essayant de paraître agréable. "Blaine, est-ce que Kurt peut chanter ce soir?" demanda M. Schuester au garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Blaine est devenu très protecteur envers Kurt, et M. Schuester le savait.

Blaine avait déjà prévu que Kurt chanterai sur un tabouret pour la performance de ce soir, il ne voulait pas Kurt s'épuise. Kurt avait insisté sur le faite qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'asseoir, qu'il irait bien pour effectuer, mais Blaine n'avait pas changé d'avis, après ce qui était arrivé aux championnats nationaux il ne prenait aucun risque. "C'est d'accord avec moi aussi longtemps qu'il reste assis, mais vous devrez lui demander si lui le veut." dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

"Super, Kurt, tu veux chanté ce soir." demanda Le professeur à la recherche de Kurt dans la salle. "Kurt?" Il ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Peut-être qu'il est encore en train de se préparé?" intervint Sam.

"Kurt ne peut pas chanter mon solo, il est enceinte." dit Rachel à la recherche de conflit.

"Oh, désolé Rachel, je ne savais pas qu'être enceinte affectait les cordes vocales?" dit sarcastiquement Puck.

Rachel roula les yeux au commentaire du garçon.

"D'accord ce n'est pas le problème ici? Où est Kurt?" dit Quinn en devenant un peu inquiète.

"Il est probablement dans le vestiaire des garçons." dit Tina.

"Je vais aller voir." dit Blaine en se levant.

"Non, je m'en occupe." dit Finn en sautant hors de son siège.

Finn se dirigea vers la salle de classe où tous les garçons s'étaient habillé, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son frère assis sur une des chaises, ses jambes croisées, ajustant sa cravate rouge.

"Euh ... Hey" dit Finn pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

Kurt se retourna pour regarder son frère. "Finn?" interrogea Kurt.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Je venais juste te chercher." dit Finn en marchant dans la salle.

"Oh merde, pourquoi c'est l'heure d'y aller?" demanda Kurt en tripotant son téléphone.

"Non, non, non, ça va. T'es pas en retard, nous avons besoin de toi pour régler un argument." dit Finn en essayant de garder son frère calme, il savait que le stress était mauvais pour Kurt.

"Vraiment? Est-que c'est à propos de ces tenues?" dit Kurt en montrant la chemise verte qu'il portait.

"Un peu, Rachel refuse de venir parce qu'elle ne veut pas porter le costume." dit Finn en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt.

"Pourquoi je suis pas surpris?" dit Kurt en secouant la tête: "Attend, qu'est-ce que sa a avoir avec moi?" Kurt regarda son frère, "Est-ce qu'ils veulent mon avis professionnel de la mode, parce que je ne pense pas que je peux défendre cette couleur verte." dit Kurt en montrant sa chemise.

"Non, ils veulent que tu chantes ton solo." dit honnêtement Finn.

"Mais, ce n'est plus mon solo, c'est celui de Rachel." dit Kurt, un peu confus.

"Dès que Rachel a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter, Puck, Santana et M. Schuester ont voulu que tu le fasses. c'est toi qui l'avait gagner pour commencer, et je sais que tu sais et que tu peut toujours chanter parce que je vis avec toi et nous partageons une salle de bains et je t'entend chanter sous la douche. Les murs sont fin" dit Finn avec un sourire.

"Oh," rougit Kurt, "Je ne sais pas Finn."

"Aller Kurt, combien de temps on va resté assis et prétendre que tu n'as pas déjà décidé de le faire?" sourit Finn en cognant son épaule contre Kurt avec espièglerie.

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête à Finn.

"Génial." dit Finn avec un grand sourire maladroit en bondissant hors de sa chaise. Kurt le regarda.

"Tu viens?" dit Finn en lui tendant la main. Kurt sourit et prit sa main de son frère. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de chorale ensemble.

Quand les frères sont arrivés, Rachel boudait toujours dans son coin, Santana avait l'air de vouloir frapper Rachel et M. Schuester secouait la tête.

Dès que M. Schuester aperçu les garçons, il courut vers Kurt. "Kurt s'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux chanté ton solo ce soir, Rachel refuse de le faire et tu es le seul qui connaît les paroles." Le professeur avait l'air si désespéré, si Kurt ne voulait pas le faire alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferai.

"Bien sur." dit Kurt avec un sourire. Tout le groupe commença à applaudir ce qui fit sourire Kurt encore plus, c'était agréable pour lui de se sentir nécessaire et non pas comme un fardeau.

"Génial." dit M. Schuester avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, "Allons-y." dit-il en pointant la porte. Tout le groupe commença à marcher vers la porte en laissant Rachel bouder dans son coin.

* * *

A l'hôpital, les New Directions avaient chanté quelques chants de Noël et il était maintenant temps pour Kurt de chanté le clou du spectacle avant la venue du 'Père Noël'. Kurt était assis sur un tabouret entre Blaine et Finn (parce que Blaine avait insisté) pour les chansons précédentes. Blaine escorta son petit ami enceinte au centre du demi-cercle ou ils avaient chanté pendant que Finn pris son tabouret. Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de retourner a sa place d'origine. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration quand l'introduction commença.

 _I am what I am_

Blaine sourit en voyant son petit ami chanté, ce fut comme s'il revivait le moment à la Dalton Academy quand Kurt avait chanté Blackbird. Il savait maintenant que ce qu'il avait prévu pour plus tard ce soir était la bonne chose.

 _I am own special creation_

Finn sourit en voyant son frère se détendre dans la chanson, c'était comme si l'ancien Kurt était de retour (sauf pour la bosse de bébé toujours en pleine croissance). Ce fut la première fois depuis des semaines, qu'il voyait Kurt si heureux.

 _So come take a look_

Mercedes ricana en voyant son ami revenir à son ancien moi. Kurt tapotait son pied et ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il chantait.

 _Give me the hook or the ovation_

Quinn rigola quand Kurt donna a l'auditoire captivé un regard symbolique suivi d'un adorable sourire. Elle a vu une confiance apparaître chez son ami qu'elle croyait perdu.

 _It's my world that I want to take a little pride in_

Sam fut hypnotisé par le chant de garçon, il savait Kurt était incroyable, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était comme si la chanson avait été faite pour lui.

 _My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in_

M. Schuester laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il n'avait jamais douté de Kurt, mais il avait oublié à quel point il était vraiment incroyable. Maintenant, en écoutant le garçon pâle chanté, il ne peut pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre chanter la chanson.

 _Life's not worth a damn_

Puck était stupéfait, sa "diva" lui avait manqué, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'entendre Kurt chanter cette chanson, elle était belle et laissa Puck sans voix, si bien qu'il en oublia de chanter.

 _Til you can say, Hey world, I am what I am_

Mike sourit, ce fut le Kurt qu'il avait appris à connaître, pas le garçon effrayé qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain il y a quelques semaines.

 _I am what I am_

Tina aperçut son petit ami sourire qui la fit rire, elle savait que Kurt était étonnant, mais sa performance lui coupa le souffle a elle et au public.

 _I don't want praise, I don't want pity_

Artie regarda autour de la salle, tous les yeux étaient sur Kurt, il remarqua comment Kurt chantait devant un public, il n'était pas nerveux, juste confortable.

 _I bang my own drum_

Santana regarda Kurt, même si elle s'était autrefois battu avec lui ce solo et avait été bouleversé quand il l'avait donné à Rachel, elle pouvait maintenant voir qu'il méritait et qu'il possédait cette chanson.

 _Some think its noise, I think it's pretty_

Brittany souriait, elle ne savait pas ce que Kurt chantait mais elle savait qu'il était génial et elle savait que son ami et ancien cheerleader s'amusait.

 _And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle_

Burt enlaça sa femme, ils étaient venus à la fête pour soutenir leurs fils mais en voyant maintenant Kurt chanté, Burt ne pouvait s'imaginer être nulle part ailleurs. Kurt était radieux, il souriait et était de plus en plus animé alors que la chanson continuait et sa plaisait a Burt. Sa lui plaisait de voir son fils si heureux et Burt était la seule autre personne qui savait ce que Blaine avait planifié ce soir et était en train de devenir excité.

 _Why not try to see things from a different angle?_

Carole étreignait son mari, elle était en admiration complète devant son beau-fils, elle n'avait jamais entendu Kurt chanter avant (sauf dans la douche) et elle était sidéré, non seulement il était un chanteur incroyable, mais il avait l'air plus heureux maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis des mois.

 _Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud_

 _I am what I am_

Les New Directions se mirent tous à danser derrière Kurt pendant qu'il chantait sur son tabouret. Toutes les lignes formées autour d'ou Kurt était, tournoyait, il s'amusait et tout le monde le savait.

 _I am what I am_

Le Glee club était maintenant en train de danser plus rapidement autour du garçon, les filles s'étaient formées en cercle autour de Kurt et les garçons les pivotaient dans et hors de leur formation en cercle. Ils ont ensuite formé une ligne derrière Kurt.

 _And what I am needs no excuses_

Le glee club dansait et chantaient l'harmonie derrière Kurt, mais personne ne les regardait. Tous les yeux étaient sur le garçon enceinte qui fut tellement impliqué émotionnellement pour son public, les adultes et les enfants étaient captivés.

 _I deal my own deck_

Kurt bougea ses jambes pendant qu'il chantait. Il remarqua alors un visage familier debout vers le piano. Kurt ne se souciait pas de qui regardait, il allait simplement tout donner parce qu'il pouvait, et il le fait.

 _Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces_

Les New Directions continuèrent de danser et chanter autour de Kurt, ils ne remarquaient même pas l'éclat qu'ils donnaient dans le visage familier qui se cachait derrière le piano.

 _There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit_

Rachel se tenait derrière le piano pour que personne ne la remarque, mais Kurt l'a vu. Elle était venue pour voir si les New Directions y arriverait sans elle, et c'était le cas. Non seulement ils étaient performants, mais ils étaient magnifiques. Rachel regretta maintenant d'avoir accepter de prendre le solo de Kurt, il était brillant. Si les juges nationaux auraient vu cette performance, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de le faire à nouveau, ils leurs auraient tout simplement donner le trophée.

 _One life, so it's time to open up your closet_

Kurt en avait marre d'être assis, il n'y avait plus seulement que deux lignes a faire dans la chanson et qu'il allait chanter correctement, mais pas assis sur un tabouret. Il se leva, sachant que Blaine n'aimerait pas ça. Kurt ne s'en souciait pas, il se leva et se mit à marcher à l'endroit où ils chantaient tous.

 _Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say_

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il commença à chanter la ligne finale de sa chanson.

 _Hey world, I am what I am!_

Quand Kurt acheva la dernière note, il se retourna dans un cercle, plaça sa main sur sa hanche puis donna au public un sourire.

Les applaudissements qui suivirent la note finale de Kurt était assourdissant. Tout le monde dans la salle, y compris tous les New Directions applaudissaient et acclamaient. Kurt s'inclina et retourna avec le reste du groupe pour s'incliné avec eux. Les applaudissements n'arrêtaient pas. Burt et Carole avait l'air fier et M. Schuester était en larmes, mais les applaudissements les plus fort venaient d'où le piano était situé. Rachel acclamait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et frappait comme une folle.

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue et Finn lui tapota le dos. Le frère et le petit ami de Kurt étaient sous le choc. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu Kurt chanté à plusieurs reprises, ils l'avaient même entendu chanter cette chanson avant, mais pas comme ça. Finn et Blaine se sont regardé avec des regards de choc alors que Kurt souriait à la foule, qui continuaient d'applaudir jusqu'à ce que la chorale quitta la scène.

Les New Directions se dirigèrent dans la petite pièce les infirmières. Santana fut la première dans la salle, elle enleva ses chaussures et s'assis sur le canapé. En quelques minutes, tout le monde était dans la petite pièce. Tout le monde, chacun leur tour, disait a Kurt combien il avait été étonnant. C'est a moment que Rachel décida de faire son entrée.

Le groupe était tellement occupé et s'agitaient autour de Kurt, qu'ils n'ont pas réaliser que la jeune fille était là. Ce n'est quand elle se racla la gorge que tout le monde se retourna et reconnu sa présence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rachel?" demanda clairement Finn, il disais simplement ce que tout le monde pensait.

"Je suis venu pour voir chanter." dit-elle en regardant directement Kurt qui se trouvait entre son petit ami et son frère. "C'était incroyable." dit-elle en regardant encore Kurt.

"Non ce que je voulais dire pourquoi tu es ici dans ce vestiaire? C'est pour les artistes." dit Finn en montrant le signe de la porte qui dit: 'artistes' tout en fusillant Rachel du regard.

"Je devais vous dire quelque chose." dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

"Eh bien crache le morceau" dit Puck, irrité.

"Je n'ai jamais rien regretté dans ma vie et je ne vais pas commencer dès maintenant. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir effectuer le solo ce soir parce que je n'aurais pas été aussi bonne. Le solo n'a jamais été le mien pour commencer, et maintenant je me souviens pourquoi. Kurt je n'ai jamais vu de performance comme ça. C'était incroyable, si émotif, si parfait. Tu étais parfait. " dit Rachel, regardant dans les yeux bleus du garçon.

Kurt rougit, "Merci Rachel" dit-il honnêtement sans bouger. Il voulait lui dire plus, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Une partie de lui voulait aller embrasser la jeune fille mais l'autre partie se souvenait qu'elle a abandonné le glee club ce soir et que ce n'était pas la première fois.

"De rien." dit-elle, prenant un pas de plus vers le garçon pâle. Rachel allait repartir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de sa, elle se dirigea vers Kurt et l'étreignit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que sa performance avait été si émotif que qu'elle lui a apporté les larmes aux yeux, peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Les deux s'étreignit pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Rachel se dégagea. Elle dit encore une fois à Kurt qu'il était incroyable et quitta la pièce.

"Eh bien, c'était inattendu." dit Kurt avec un rire. Ensuite, le reste du groupe a ri et recommençèrent a dire à Kurt combien il avait été merveilleux et que désormais c'est lui qui allait chanter chaque solo pour chaque compétition.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le groupe commença à quitter le vestiaire pour aller profiter de la fête. Un par un, ils commencèrent à sortir et se mêler avec les médecins, les infirmières, les patients et les parents. Kurt parlait avec Finn et Blaine, il leur assurait qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué, et qu'il pouvait tenir pour le reste de la nuit. Alors que Kurt essayait encore une fois de raisonner son petit ami qui suggérait qu'il s'assoit pour le reste de la nuit, Kurt aperçu ses parents qui lui faisait signe de venir vers eux.

Kurt prévient Finn et Blaine, leur assurant encore une fois qu'il se sentait bien avant de quitter le vestiaire. Kurt se dirigea vers ses parents qui lui donnait chacun leur tour maintenant, une énorme étreinte, Blaine pouvait voir Burt et Carole dire a Kurt combien ils étaient fiers de lui et qu'il était incroyable.

Mercedes se dirigea vers Blaine qui regardait Kurt. Ils regardèrent le garçon en admiration. "Wow, Kurt semble si radieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Et cette performance, je veux dire wow." dit Mercedes a Blaine en regardant Kurt parler à ses parents dans le coin.

"Je sais" dit Quinn, marchant vers l'endroit où Blaine et Mercedes étaient debout, "Je savais que Kurt pouvait chanter, mais c'était quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire." dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quinn rejoint Mercedes et Blaine et tous les trois regardaient Kurt jusqu'à ce que Blaine brisa le silence.

"Ouais" dit Blaine, il souriait en pensant à son petit ami, "J'ai toujours dit que Kurt était plein de surprises." dit Blaine sans quitter Kurt des yeux. "Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui prévois de le surprendre." cligna Blaine, sonnant très excité.

"Blaine qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda suspicieusement Quinn tout en soulevant un sourcil.

"Vous avez une minute?" dit Blaine avec un sourire diabolique.


	34. Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

Tous les New Directions s'étaient rassemblés autour de la petite scène ou ils avaient chanté. Ils étaient tous assis sur le sol avec les enfants, les infirmières, les médecins et les parents. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience 'Le Père Noël'.

Kurt était assis sur le sol à côté de Finn. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec un petit garçon qui était maintenant assis sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon, qui était âgé de quatre ans était venu voir Kurt après sa performance et s'était lui-même verrouillé de façon permanente à la cuisse de Kurt pour le reste de la nuit. Le nom du garçon était Aaron, il avait les cheveux châtains, la même couleur que Kurt, il était de la salle d'oncologie de l'hôpital, il avait une canule dans une main et un centre de ligne dans sa poitrine, il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que les autres enfants, mais en dehors de la canule et la ligne sur sa poitrine, on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était malade.

Kurt fut touché Aaron dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le petit garçon avait dit à Kurt 'qu'il était le chanteur le plus meilleur qu'il ait jamais vu' et que 'il était joli, mais la chemise verte était laide'. Il était comme un mini-Kurt, donc les deux garçons étaient devenu inséparables pour le reste de la nuit.

Un homme âgé lisait l'histoire de Noël, tous les enfants, y compris Aaron furent hypnotisé. Kurt regarda son frère qui était assis à côté de lui, il y avait une petite fille peut-être âgée de trois ou quatre ans assis sur ses genoux, elle était chauve et accroché à une IV. Kurt tapota l'épaule de Finn pour attirer son attention.

"Finn, est-ce que t'as vu Blaine?" demanda Kurt, remarquant qu'il n'a pas vu son petit ami depuis une quarantaine de minutes.

"Désolé Kurt, je ne l'ai pas vu." menti Finn. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, mais Burt lui avait fais juré de garder le secret.

Kurt eut l'air déçu.

"Je pense qu'il peut avoir pris Damon, le petit garçon avec qui il jouait, dans sa chambre." dit Finn dans un effort pour encourager son frère vers le haut.

"Bien essayé Finn, mais Damon est assis là-bas" déclara Kurt en désignant un garçon aux cheveux bouclés sur le sol. "Peut-être qu'il est parti." Kurt haussa les épaules en faisant semblant de ne pas être blessé.

Finn pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Kurt, mais il savait que tout changerai très bientôt. Finn se rapprocha un peu plus près de Kurt, essayant de ne pas bousculer la petite fille sur ses genoux. Il enveloppa son bras autour de Kurt en écoutant l'histoire de Noël.

Après que le vieux monsieur eut fini l'histoire quelques-unes des infirmières commencèrent à mettre en place l'arrivée du 'Père Noël'.

"Vous entendez ça?" dit une infirmière dans un ton très faux.

"Oui, moi je peux." dit l'autre infirmière .

"Je pense que c'est le Père Noël!" dit une infirmière familière, plus près de l'ascenseur.

Kurt l'a reconnue immédiatement, c'était Anna de la Maternité. Elle regarda fixement Kurt et cligna, Kurt sourit, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, c'est le service de pédiatrie et elle était dans le service de maternité.

Toutes ces pensée disparu lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant un homme dans un grand costume rouge et blanc de Père Noël. Il sonnait une cloche et tenait un très grand sac de cadeaux.

"Ho! ho! ho! Joyeux Noël" cria le 'Père Noël'.

Tous les enfants applaudi et crièrent "Père Noël!" tout en sautant de haut en bas. Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit des enfants qu'on était encore en Novembre.

La mâchoire de Kurt tomba quand il vit le 'Père Noël'. Finn et Kurt se regardèrent. "Blaine?" dit Kurt dans un murmure. "Oh mon Dieu," rit-il.

Blaine donna un clin d'œil à Finn en se dirigeant vers le grand fauteuil ou il était censé s'asseoir. "Ho! Ho! Ho Joyeux Noël!" dit Blaine d'une voix en plein essor.

"Je ne peux toujours pas le croire." dit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Plusieurs enfants, y compris Aaron coururent vers l'endroit où Blaine était assis et l'étreint.

"Je ne peux pas le croire." dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

Blaine traîna l'énorme sac qu'il portait autour de l'avant. "D'accord, qui veut des cadeaux?" demanda Blaine, faisant sa meilleure impression de 'Père Noël'.

Tous les enfants sautèrent de haut et en bas en criant "Moi!"

Anna atteint le sac et commença à appeler le noms des enfants. Un par un, ils y sont tous allés pour avoir leur présent et prendre une photo avec 'Père Noël'. Lorsque le nom d'Aaron fut appelé, Kurt cria un peu et applaudi le garçon, Aaron jaillit dans le public avec un sourire adorable, il était un artiste né.

Aaron courut vers Kurt et commença à défaire l'emballage sur le présent très soigneusement; il était vraiment comme Kurt.

Sa a continué pendant environ une heure, tous les enfants ont eu leur cadeaux et photos prises. Blaine continua avec son impression 'Père Noël' jusqu'à ce qu'il ait donné leurs cadeaux à tous les enfants.

Kurt regarda son petit ami en admiration, la plupart des enfants avaient été ramenés dans leurs lits, Aaron était l'un des derniers à partir, il ne voulait pas quitter Kurt, mais dès que Kurt lui promis de lui rendre visite, le garçon parti gémissant.

Kurt continua de regarder son petit ami, Blaine se mit à fouiller dans son sac. La plupart des gens avaient quitté le service, il n'y avait que les New Directions, des infirmières et des parents étaient partis.

"Oh, qu'est-ce?" dit Blaine avec son bras dans le sac. "Il y a encore un cadeau! Comment avons-nous manqué ça?" dit Blaine observant son petit ami. "Le présent est pour un certain Kurt Hummel." dit Blaine, essayant toujours sonner comme le Père Noël. "Kurt Hummel, êtes-vous ici?" dit Blaine en faisant semblant de regarder autour de la salle.

Finn se retourna pour voir le regard choqué sur le visage de Kurt. "Kurt," dit Finn, "le Père Noël t'appelle." sourit Finn.

"Kurt Hummel?" hurla de nouveau Blaine.

"Ici," Finn tendit un bras. "Je vais t'aider a te lever."

Kurt secoua la tête, comme pour se secouer de nouveau dans la réalité. Kurt se mit debout avec l'aide de Finn et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où Blaine était assis.

"Je viens, Père Noël," dit-il, allant avec la mascarade, même si la plupart des enfants étaient retournés à leurs lits.

Kurt se dirigea vers l'endroit où Blaine était assis, tous les New Directions étaient autour d'eux, ainsi que quelques infirmières, Burt, Carole et Anna.

"Le voilà," dit Blaine pointant vers Kurt qui était en train de marcher sur la scène jusqu'à lui. "Viens ici et assis toi sur les genoux du Père Noël." dit Blaine, giflant ses cuisses.

Kurt regarda les genoux de Blaine avec appréhension.

"Aller Kurt, faut écouter le Père Noël." appela Finn du petit public qui étaient rassemblé autour des garçons.

"Ouais, Kurt. Assis toi." cria Puck.

"Très bien," Kurt leva les yeux et s'assis sur les genoux de Blaine. "Bon, maintenant que je suis assis, est que ton plan se termine?" dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Non," sourit Blaine alors qu'il tenait la petite boîte dans sa main. La boîte était couverte de papier d'emballage d'argent et était attaché avec un arc bleu marine. "Le Père Noël a un cadeau très spécial pour toi," déclara Blaine et embrassa Kurt sur les lèvres.

Le moment intime a été interrompue par plusieurs membres du public qui font "aw". Blaine et Kurt avaient oublié qu'ils étaient surveillés.

"Kurt, je t'aime et tout, mais toi et Blaine n'avez pas l'intention d'aller avec vos démonstrations publiques d'affection tout de suite n'est-ce pas?" plaisanta Burt.

Les deux garçons riaient et s'embrassèrent encore.

"Kurt, tu vas ouvrir ce cadeau oui ou non?" dit Puck pointant le cadeau.

"Ouais, Kurt. Ouvre-le." hurla Sam.

"Ouvre-le." Plusieurs personnes dans le public ont tous commencé à crier.

"Dois-je obtenir mon appareil photo?" dit Carole, fouillant dans son sac.

"Non!" dit Kurt en regardant sa belle-mère tout en essayant de fixer ses cheveux en même temps.

"C'est bon, j'ai." dit Quinn, brandissant sa caméra.

"Je t'interdis, je refusais d'être photographié ou filmé dans cette chemise." dit Kurt en montrant sa poitrine.

"Oh ouvre simplement le cadeau, Kurt." Finn, semblant anxieux. Maintenant que Kurt y pensait, ils ont tous l'air un peu trop anxieux. Quelque chose se passait.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous intéressé à ce qu'il y a la-dedans de toute façon?" dit Kurt en regardant tous les visages autour de la salle.

"Mon amour, pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas tout simplement," dit Blaine, plantant un baiser sur la tête de Kurt et le tirant un peu plus près.

Kurt commença à défaire très lentement et avec précaution le papier d'emballage, en faisant attention de ne pas le déchirer.

"Bon Dieu Kurt, juste arrache le. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ré-utiliser le papier?" dit Santana avec un rire. Il y eut quelques rires dans la foule.

Kurt enleva le papier d'emballage pour révéler une petite boîte de velours bleu.

Kurt se tourna pour regarder son petit ami; ses yeux bleus étaient larges avec l'anticipation et le choc.

"Ouvre-le," murmura Blaine.

"Blaine qu'est-ce?" dit Kurt regardant la boîte.

"Ouvre la." appela Finn, s'impatientant.

"D'accord, d'accord," dit-il, soulevant délicatement le couvercle de la boîte. "Oh mon Dieu," il laissa tomber la boîte et couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains. La boîte tomba au sol. "Oh mon Dieu," murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Sam à l'arrière du groupe.

Finn se pencha et prit la boîte, "Oh mon Dieu." dit-il, les yeux dans la boîte. Finn savait que Blaine allait surprendre Kurt comme le Père Noël, mais c'est là où sa connaissance pris fin.

"Finn, qu'est-ce c'est?" demanda Carole, elle ne savait pas non plus.

"C'est ... C'est un anneau." répondit Finn.

Finn se retourna pour voir, Mercedes, Quinn, Anna et Burt sourire. "Attendez vous étiez au courant." dit Finn aux quatre, encore sous le choc.

"Ouais, Blaine nous l'a dit après la performance de Kurt." dit Mercedes se souvenant du moment.

* * *

 **Début Flashback**

 _"Ouais" dit Blaine, il souriait en pensant à son petit ami, "J'ai toujours dit que Kurt était plein de surprises." dit Blaine sans quitter Kurt des yeux. "Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui prévois de le surprendre." cligna Blaine, sonnant très excité._

 _"Blaine qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda suspicieusement Quinn tout en soulevant un sourcil._

 _"Vous avez une minute?" dit Blaine avec un sourire diabolique._

 _"Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe." demanda Mercedes._

 _"Ouais, Blaine. Tu me fais un peu peur" déclara Quinn._

 _Blaine regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que Kurt ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation. "Je vais lui demander de m'épousé ce soir." dit Blaine, sortant la petite boîte qui était est sa poche._

 _"Aw Blaine," dit Mercedes en étreignant le garçon._

 _"Comment tu vas faire?" dit Quinn en souriant._

 _"J'ai parlé à l'infirmière qui s'était occupé de Kurt quand il était à l'hôpital, elle a tout arrangé pour que je sois le 'Père Noël' ce soir. Je vais faire mon de 'Père Noël' d'abord, puis une fois que j'aurai distribué tous les cadeaux aux enfants, je vais dire que j'ai un dernier cadeau, ce sera pour Kurt et je vais lui donner la bague." dit Blaine avec un sourire._

 _"Oh mon Dieu," dit Mercedes, les yeux un peu larmoyants._

 _"Mercedes ne pleure pas, si tu pleures, je vais pleurer." dit Quinn, la frappant légèrement sur l'épaule._

 _"Ne pleuré pas" dit Blaine aux filles: "J'ai besoin de votre aide, quelqu'un doit distraire Kurt pendant que je suis parti." dit Blaine en regardant sa montre._

 _"Oh mince!" hurla Mercedes._

 _"Quoi?" demanda Blaine._

 _"Est-ce que tu l'as demandé à Burt?" dit Mercedes, pensant au père très protecteur de son ami._

 _"Oui, bien sûr, essaie d'imaginer si je ne lui avais pas demandé?" dit Blaine._

 _Les filles se mirent à rire._

 _"Oui, j'ai demandé la permission à Burt, puis Burt a prévenu Finn sur la chose du Père Noël au cas où Kurt me chercherai, mais pas pour la demande, je veux garder la surprise." dit Blaine en tapotant le petit cadeau. "Alors, vous acceptez de m'aider?" plaida Blaine._

 _"T'es fou, bien sûr qu'on t'aides." dit Mercedes, tirant Blaine dans une autre étreinte._

 _"Compte sur moi," sourit Quinn._

 _"Super," dit Blaine avec enthousiasme "parce que je dois aller, Anna m'attend." dit Blaine en regardant sa montre._

 _"Allez, tu peux y allez." dit Mercedes en le poussant vers l'ascenseur._

 _"Merci les filles, je vous en dois une." sourit Blaine en marchant dans l'ascenseur._

 _Les porte se ferma et les deux filles se tenait là, sans voix._

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Finn remis la boîte à Blaine. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à parler. "Kurt Hummel" Blaine tira sur sa barbe pour l'enlever. "Je t'ai aimée depuis le jour ou je t'ai rencontré, même si j'ai du attendre le jour ou tu as chanté Blackbird pour m'en rendre compte. Tu es parfait dans tous les sens. Tu m'as acquis comme personne ne m'a jamais acquis, tu me fais me sentir vivant, tu me fais rire, et tu es ... très probablement la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé dans toute ma vie, tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu connais mon cœur, tu sais même qu'il bat plus vite à chaque fois que je te vois entré dans une pièce, tu m'as ramené à la vie, Kurt. Tu m'as donné une raison de me lever chaque matin. Et la nuit, des fois, je te regarde dormir et je demande ce que j'ai fais pour te mérité. Kurt, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour où je mourrai mon amour. Veux-tu m'épouser?"


	35. Chapitre 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

Kurt savait que ça allait arriver, il savait que ces mots allaient arriver, à partir du moment où il a vu l'anneau dans la boîte bleue de velours marine délicate, il l'a sut.

"Je ... je ... je"

Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue, sa fausse barbe chatouillant la peau de Kurt. "Kurt je t'aime, je veux que chacun sache sa." dit Blaine en regardant son petit ami.

"Blaine, je ... Je, euh ... je"

"Kurt ce que nous avons est réel, je veux vraiment t'épouser." chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt avant de prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

"Je ... " C'était rare que Kurt se retrouve sans voix.

"Alors, qu'est-ce tu dis?" dit Blaine avant de se pencher pour entendre la réponse.

"Blaine je ..." _Je veux dire 'oui'. Je dois dire que oui. Oh Dieu Kurt, dire 'oui'. C'est pas le moment pour être sans voix._

 _Je ne devrais pas avoir a répondre à sa si tôt. J'ai besoin de plus de temps. Blaine tu es vraiment stupide. Blaine stupide. Blaine stupide._

 _Je prends trop de temps pour répondre._

 _Qui prend de temps pour répondre?_

 _Fais le. Dis oui. Dis oui! J'aime Blaine. Je le veux. Merde, dis 'oui'._

 _Allez Kurt. Dis oui_

"D'accord", grinça t-il. _Argh, c'est pas un 'oui'_.

"Est-ce que c'est un 'oui'?" Demanda Blaine en se penchant un peu plus près de son petit ami.

"Ouais," _Merde Kurt ce n'est pas un 'oui' non plus_. Kurt avait les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine fasse sa demande.

Tous les New Directions ont commencé à applaudir, applaudir et crier pour les deux garçons. Carole et Quinn pleuraient. Tout le monde applaudissait, mais Kurt et Blaine n'y prêtaient pas attention.

"Joyeux Noël, Kurt" dit Blaine en embrassant son petit ami.

"Blaine, on est seulement en Novembre". murmura Kurt.

"Je n'ai jamais été une personne très patiente." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt se mit à rire, "Joyeux Noël." dit Kurt en se penchant pour un autre baiser.

"Oh, oui. vas-y Anderson." cria Puck.

"Puckerman, tranquille." dit Quinn en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Merci Quinn," dit Blaine avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. "Kurt?" chuchota Blaine à son oreille.

"Hmm?" dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Tu es vraiment lourd. tu peux, s'il te plaît te déplacé?" dit Blaine, faisant semblant d'être dans une immense quantité de douleur.

Quelques membres de l'auditoire commencèrent à rire avec précaution, mais quand ils ont vu Kurt ricaner, tout le monde savait qu'il était acceptable de rire, donc la salle entière éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Blaine Anderson." dit Kurt après qu'il eut fini de rire.

"Oui, tu as raison, c'était pas drôle" déclara Blaine sérieux. "C'était très drôle." dit Blaine avant d'éclater dans un autre éclat de rire.

Kurt roula les yeux mais le sourire sur son visage n'est jamais parti. Il se leva. "Tu es tellement idiot." dit Kurt avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

Blaine donna à Kurt ses meilleurs yeux de chiot, mais comme il était encore dans le costume du Père Noël, Kurt ne pouvait pas le prendre au sérieux.

"Y'aura pas de sexe pour toi ce soir Anderson." cria de nouveau Puck. "Je suppose que Kurt n'a pas atteint cette partie vraiment excitante de la grossesse." dit Puck avec un sourire.

Burt commença à s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait, il toussait vraiment fort que Carole dut commencé à lui tapé dans le dos.

"Trop," Burt se mit à tousser de nouveau, "d'information" réussi t-il à cracher.

Blaine se mit à rire, Kurt rougit, Burt continuait de s'étouffer et Carole lui tapota le dos.

"Ok," Anna frappa dans ses mains. "C'est le moment pour les premières félicitations." dit-elle alors qu'elle courait vers les garçons. Elle serra Kurt d'abord, puis Blaine.

"Ne le dites à personne, mais vous êtes mes patients préférés." dit-elle aux garçons.

Blaine et Kurt sourit.

"Je veux le prochain câlin." appela Mercedes.

"Non, c'est moi." dit Quinn avant de marcher près des garçons.

"Hey, les parents d'abord." cria Burt.

"Tout sa est vraiment très agréable, et je vous promets que vous allez tous avoir un câlin. Mais je suis littéralement en feu dans ce costume et je suis assez sûr que j'ai une éruption avec toute cette fourrure." dit Blaine en grattant son cou.

"D'accord, je vais prendre Blaine pour qu'il puisse se changer et et en attendant, vous pouvez câliner Kurt." dit Anna, donnant un coup de main à Blaine pour se mettre debout.

Anna attrapa le sac et conduit Blaine à travers la foule et l'ascenseur, juste avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se ferme, elle cria à Kurt.

"Hey, ma règle est toujours valable, je ne veux pas voir l'un de vous, ou Peanut à mon étage au moins jusqu'au 10 Février. Est-ce clair?" Kurt hocha la tête et les portes se ferma.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse même cligner, il était submergé par Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany et Santana. Elles l'étreignant toutes et voulaient voir sa bague et parlèrent de dates et de quels couleurs seraient les demoiselles d'honneur et qui serait **la** demoiselle d'honneur.

Finn pouvait dire que son frère commençait à s'énervé, alors il marcha sur la scène pour le sauver.

"Okay les filles, je pense que Kurt a besoin d'un peu d'air." dit Finn, tirant littéralement les filles loin de Kurt.

"Mais c'est notre premier mariage au sein du glee club." gémit Mercedes en essayant de tirer Kurt un peu plus près.

"Oui, que peut-être, mais vous avez des mois pour le planifier, hein Kurt?" dit Finn, essayant de tirer Mercedes loin de Kurt.

"Mais, mais, mais, le mariage et le bébé." dit Mercedes étreignant encore Kurt.

"Viens Mercedes, je dois te parler." dit Quinn en tirant l'autre fille loin par la main. Mercedes regarda Kurt, elle avait l'air triste.

"Je te promets que je ne planifierai pas une fleur sans toi." appela Kurt après elle.

Kurt vit le grand sourire venu sur le visage de sa meilleure ami, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Félicitations, petit frère" dit Finn en tirant son frère dans une étreinte.

"Hey, j'ai dit que la prochaine étreinte, c'était pour moi." dit Burt, tirant Finn hors de Kurt et en tirant son fils dans une étreinte serrée.

Burt s'accrocha à Kurt jusqu'à ce que Carole commença à tirer sur la chemise de son mari.

"Mon tour, mon tour." dit Carole en tirant Burt loin de Kurt et en faisant glisser son beau-fils dans une étreinte serrée.

"Hey, où est mon amour." dit Blaine en marchant vers sa famille. "Bonjour, mon fiancé d'amour." dit Blaine, tirant Kurt pour un baiser.

"Bonjour mon beau fiancé" déclara Kurt avec un grand sourire.

"Aw," dit Carole, arrachant Blaine des bras de Kurt et le tirant dans une étreinte serrée. Blaine se sentit un peu écrasée par Carole lorsque Burt se joignit à l'étreinte.

"D'accord, viens" dit Burt tirant sa femme loin.

Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie et M. Schuester ont tous commencé à féliciter les garçons.

Mercedes et Quinn les regardaient du coin de la pièce.

"Ils sont juste trop mignons." dit Quinn à Mercedes.

"Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler?" dit Mercedes en regardant Quinn.

Quinn joignit ses mains. "J'ai plan pour quelque chose et j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide?" dit Mercedes en regardant Quinn d'un air soupçonneux.

"Parce que personne ne le sait, mais Blaine connais Kurt, tout comme toi." dit Quinn avec un sourire.

"C'est vrai, je suis. Qu'est-ce que nous prévoyons?" dit Mercedes, regardant autour de la pièce si quelqu'un écoutait.

"Une baby shower," dit Quinn, un peu trop excité.

"Oui, oui, oui, oui. comptes sur moi à 100%" dit Mercedes, sautant de haut et en bas.

"J'ai déjà parlé avec Blaine et il est cool avec ça." sourit Quinn.

"Ok, je commencerai la liste des invités demain." dit Mercedes en regardant autour de la pièce et ouvrit son téléphone pour commencer à taper la liste des invités.

"Oh, la liste des invités." dit Santana, interrompant la conversation. "Qui fait une fête?"

"Eh bien, c'est un nom de la liste." dit Mercedes, tapant le nom de Santana sur la liste.

"Une baby shower," confirma Quinn après avoir vu le regard confus sur le visage de Santana.

"Aw, trop mignon, attendez, Kurt est au courant?" demanda Santana en regardant par-dessus son épaule le garçon enceinte qui était toujours souriant alors que tous les garçons du Glee Club le félicitait.

"Non, nous allons lui faire une surprise." dit Quinn avec enthousiasme.

"Compte sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?" Demanda Santana.

"Eh bien, j'ai eu une idée, il te suffit d'obtenir la permission de Blaine." dit Quinn. "D'accord, nous demandons au médecin de Kurt d'écrire sur un morceau de papier si le bébé est un garçon ou une fille, il la met dans une enveloppe et la scelle. Puis quelqu'un l'amène à un boulanger, ils font un gâteau de couleur rose ou bleu recouvert d'un épais glaçage blanc, puis Kurt et Blaine coupent le gâteau ensemble pour révéler le sexe du bébé." dit Quinn, excité.

"J'aime ça." disent Mercedes et Santana à l'unisson.

Les filles continuèrent à planifier et tout le monde dans la salle continuèrent de féliciter les deux garçons.


	36. Chapitre 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

"D'accord, alors les cadeaux vont sur cette table, la nourriture sur cette table et les gâteaux seront sur la table dans le coin." dit Quinn en pointant vers les différentes tables autour de la salle.

Mercedes, Quinn et Santana étaient debout dans la salle du Breadsticks. Il y avait deux longues tables dans le centre de la pièce qui ont été mise côte à côte. Il y avait des roses jaunes dans le centre de la table. La table avait été orné de petits berceaux blancs remplis de bonbons bleu et rose, il y avait deux grands arbres de ballon de chaque côté des différentes tables, un bleu et un rose, Quinn avait fait une bannière de couches qui disait 'baby shower de Kurt' en alternant les lettres bleues et roses.

"Mercedes, donne moi le temps?" demanda Quinn en réorganisant les roses pour la septième fois.

"Nous avons 5 minutes avant que les gâteaux n'arrivent, 15 minutes avant que les invité arrivent ici et 30 minutes avant que Blaine n'arrive avec Kurt." dit Mercedes en regardant son téléphone.

Quinn commença à paniqué, elle courut à la table des cadeaux et commença à réorganiser les cadeaux.

"Quinn, calme-toi." dit Santana, tapotant son amie sur le dos.

"D'accord, est-ce que nous avons-nous les cartes pour la 'baby shower bingo'?" demanda Quinn, regardant autour de la salle.

"Oui, et nous avons les bouteilles pour la 'baby shower bowling', et les couches ou il faut deviner ce qu'il y a dedans." dit Mercedes en regardant autour de la salle.

Quinn laissa échapper un soupir.

"Tout va bien, il va aimer." dit Santana, prenant le cadeau qui était dans la main de Quinn pour le remettre sur la table.

Au même moment, le boulanger entra dans la salle contenant deux grandes boîtes.

"Les gâteaux vont là-bas." dit Quinn en montrant une table décorée dans le coin.

Le boulanger posa les boîtes et mit les deux gâteaux identiques sur la table.

"Donc, lequel est quoi?" demanda Quinn en regardant les gâteaux apparemment identiques.

"Celui avec la fleur sur le dessus est le jaune et celui avec le bébé sur le dessus révélera le sexe." dit le boulanger en pointant vers le haut de chaque gâteau.

"Je vous remercie." dit Quinn à l'homme quand il parti.

Lorsque Quinn se retourna, elle vit Mercedes et Santana planant autour du gâteau avec le bébé sur le dessus.

"Hey, reculez du gâteau." dit Quinn aux deux filles.

"Oh aller Quinn, je sais que tu veux connaître le sexe du bébé." dit Santana en regardant le gâteau avec envie.

"Non, nous devons attendre Kurt, s'il ne veut pas savoir alors personne n'ira contre sa volonté. Voilà pourquoi nous avons le deuxième gâteau." dit Quinn en montrant les deux gâteaux.

"Juste un petit coup d'œil," plaida Mercedes.

"Non!" Quinn dit en croisant les bras.

Les deux autres filles eut l'air déçu, mais Quinn ne bougea pas.

Pour les prochaines minutes, Santana plia les serviettes, Mercedes finissait d'organiser les fleurs, et Quinn faisait les cent.

Les invités commencèrent à arrivé; Mike et Tina d'abord suivies de peu par Puck, Finn, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Artie et Sam. Ils avaient également invité Anna de l'hôpital et David et Wes de Dalton.

Tous les gens parlaient quand Quinn, qui avait son oreille collée à la porte écoutant pour tout signe de Kurt ou Blaine, se mit à leur dire de se taire.

"Blaine c'est stupide, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons être assis dans un box privée. C'est parce que je suis enceinte c'est sa? C'est le miracle de la vie, abruti." Tout le monde pouvait entendre Kurt crier à travers la porte.

"Kurt calme-toi, ils sont évidemment très occupé." dit Blaine.

"Je vais donner leur dire ma façon de penser, Blaine donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais appeler le syndicat des droits civiques." dit Kurt en colère.

"Hormones," dit Puck, causant quelques rire dans le groupe.

"Chut," insista Quinn. "Tout le monde, mettez-vous en positions." dit Quinn, poussant les gens loin de la porte.

"Kurt pourquoi tu ne te calme pas un peu," dit Blaine, essayant de calmer Kurt.

"C'est pas de ma faute si ils pensent que je vais perdre les eaux partout sur leur précieuse moquette." dit Kurt, ce qui provoqua quelques gloussements dans la salle.

"Hey, tu es seulement enceinte de six mois et demi, tu ne perdras pas les eaux avant au moins deux mois et demi." dit Blaine.

"Y'a intérêt," chuchota Anna depuis sa cachette derrière le canapé.

"Super, la porte n'est même pas ouverte, ce genre de restaurant ont des idiots comme employés." dit Kurt avec colère plus proche de la porte.

"Viens mon cœur, je suis sûr que nous pouvons ouvrir une porte." dit Blaine tournant la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde cria 'surprise!' mais Kurt n'était pas à la porte.

"Blaine!" cria Quinn, "Où est Kurt?"

"Il est-" Blaine tourna la tête tout en remarquant que son fiancé était pas à côté de lui, "Oh merde."

Blaine regarda autour de Breadsticks et vit Kurt dans l'autre sens, environ deux mètres derrière, attachant son lacet. Kurt se retourna pour voir dans la salle, il fixait tous ses amis et sa famille avec un regard de confusion.

"Euh, surprise." dit faiblement Finn.

"Euh mec, ok, on va le refaire. Sur le compte de trois, un, deux, trois." dit Puck tout en signalant les numéros sur ses doigts.

"Surprise!" cria le groupe à l'unisson.

Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt qui avait l'air un peu confus. "Je ne comprends pas, c'est pas mon anniversaire." Il remarqua alors la bannière et les petits berceaux sur la table. "une baby shower?" interrogea Kurt.

"Surprise." dit Quinn en frappant dans ses mains. Kurt laissa échapper un sourire avant de tourner son attention vers Blaine. "Tu étais au courant." dit Kurt avant de le frapper sur la poitrine.

"Oui" dit Blaine d'un air penaud.

"Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" dit Kurt en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ce fut une baby shower surprise." dit Blaine sur la défensive.

Quinn couru et tira Kurt à sa place à la tête de la table avant qu'il ait eu la chance de passer un savon à Blaine.

Quinn était en train de montrer le menu à Kurt tandis que Blaine se dirigea vers Puck.

"Accroche-toi mec." dit Puck en mettant un bras autour de Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir pendant encore deux mois et demi." dit Blaine frottant le front.

"Je sais par quoi tu passes, et je suis désolé de te dire que ça va empirer." dit Puck avec un petit sourire.

"Comment?" Blaine avait l'air effrayé.

"ja vais te le dire, vers la fin de sa grossesse, Quinn m'a hurlé dessus pour porter un pantalon, elle a dit que je tuais mes spermes, puis elle a pleuré à la pensée de tous les bébés morts." dit Puck en secouant la tête à la mémoire.

Blaine déglutit bruyamment. Il remarqua alors que Kurt pleurait à tous les petits berceaux.

"S'il te plaît, ne me dit pas qu'il ne pleure à nouveau?" dit Blaine en regardant on fiancé, maintenant sanglotant.

"Combien de fois il l'a fait?" interrogea Puck.

"C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui." dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

Toutes les conversations et les pleurs a été arrêté par les serveurs apportant des plateaux de nourriture. Il y avait des sandwichs sans croûte, des mini-quiches, des côtes-levées, des porcs-en-couvertures et un plateau de petits légumes.

Blaine pris un siège à côté de Kurt et tout le monde était assis derrière leurs nom, Quinn avait fait des petits cartes de place pour tout le monde. Tout le monde parlait de noms de bébé et d'autres choses tout au long déjeuner.

* * *

"Baby Shower Bingo" dit Quinn, brandissant de petites cartes. "Donc, au lieu de crié BINGO, on crie BÉBÉ. Ainsi que la manière dont ont jouent, tous les espaces sur la carte sont vides, tout le monde va écrire ce que penses ce que les cadeaux vont être dans les petits carrés, par exemple, vous pourriez écrire, ' couches' ou 'animal en peluche'. Nous allons les signaler après chaque cadeau que Kurt ouvrira et la première personne à obtenir 4 victoires d'affilée gagne." dit Quinn en remettant les cartes, stylos et timbres.

"Oh, je suis sur que je vais gagner, j'ai aidé à choisir la moitié des cadeaux." dit Carole sonnant excité.

"Peut-être, mais j'ai enveloppé la moitié d'entre eux." dit Mercedes avec un sourire.

"D'accord, qui veut donner le premier présent à Kurt?" dit Quinn marchant vers la table des cadeaux.

"Je vais le faire," dit Puck en sautant de son siège. Il couru vers table des cadeaux et ramassa une assez grande boîte qui était enveloppé dans du papier avec des petites grues sur elle.

"Et voilà mec." dit Puck en tendant la boîte à Kurt.

"Merci Puck," dit Kurt en ouvrant soigneusement les coins en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer le papier.

"Juste, déchire le Kurt." dit Puck en taquinant.

"Très bien," dit Kurt en arrachant une énorme morceau papier. "Des couches, bon choix, merci Puck." dit Kurt avec un sourire alors qu'il tendait la boîte à Blaine.

"Bon alors tous ceux qui ont écrit des couches sur leur carte, timbrer-le." dit Quinn pour le groupe.

"Je suis la prochaine, le mien est la." dit Mercedes, sautant pratiquement hors de son siège. Elle courut et attrapa un grand cadeau qui était en forme d'ovale.

Mercedes donna à Kurt et l'embrassa de la joue. Kurt déchira le papier pour révéler un tas de cadeaux niché dans un bain de bébé. Tout était en jaune et blanc, la baignoire était remplie de vêtements pour bébés, il y avait aussi un canard en caoutchouc, un ours en peluche jaune, un shampoing pour bébé, des bouteilles, des couches et une tétine jaune et blanc.

Kurt commença à être en larmes à la vue du don magnifiquement créé. "Oh, Mercedes,merci" dit Kurt en la tirant dans une étreinte. Le groupe 'aww' au meilleur amis qui s'étreignait.

Le doux moment fut ruiné par la voix de Puck. "Hey Quinn, comment pouvons-nous marquer ce truc sur notre carte de bingo." dit Puck agitant sa carte dans l'air.

"Belle façon pour ruiner le moment Puck," riposta Mercedes.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment on peut appelé cette chose." dit Puck en pointant la montagne de cadeaux.

"Il suffit de mettre, article de salle de bain." dit Quinn en regardant le présent.

Kurt essuya ses larmes et toussa un peu en essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Mercedes l'embrassa sur la joue, puis caressa son ventre.

"D'accord, qui est le prochain?" dit Quinn essayant de garder la fête en mouvement.

"Moi!" cria Finn en bondissant de sa chaise. "Eh bien, techniquement, il est de Burt, moi et maman mais-" dit Finn en haussant les épaules et tendit Kurt une petite enveloppe.

Kurt prit l'enveloppe et regarda étrangement. Burt et Carole souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Kurt défit l'enveloppe et trois petites photos tomba sur la table. Kurt les ramassa et se mit à regarder attentivement les photos, il vit une petite pièce blanche qui était décoré avec des touches de jaune, dans l'intérieur de la chambre il y avait un berceau, une table à langer, un ensemble d'étagères, un tapis blanc, un grand fauteuil à bascule blanc et un énorme ours en peluche blanc. Les photos avaient l'air tout droit sorti d'un catalogue, Kurt ne comprenait pas bien.

"Je ne comprends pas?" dit Kurt en regardant les photos.

"C'est mon bureau et celui de Carole?" dit Burt en regardant sa femme.

"La petite chambre à côté de celle de Blaine et moi?" interrogea Kurt.

Burt hocha la tête et montra les images. Kurt eut l'air confus pour une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Ils avaient transformé le bureau en une nurserie. Encore une fois, les larmes ont commencé à couler et Kurt sauta hors de son siège et couru vers ses parents, prenant Burt dans un câlin avec un bras et Carole avec l'autre. Les trois s'étreint un instant, Carole et Kurt pleuraient.

"Hey, où est mon câlin à moi? J'ai peint les murs et construit tous les meubles, et laisse moi te dire une chose. Les meubles IKEA, c'est pas si simple à construire." dit Finn avec un sourire. Kurt laissa ses parents et courut vers l'endroit où se tenait Finn. Kurt le regarda une seconde avant de se cramponné à son frère. Kurt avait les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand il étreint Finn plus serré. Finn enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et lui tapota le dos.

"Finn, tu es le meilleur frère jamais." Kurt dit enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de Finn. A ce moment, chaque fille de la salle était maintenant soit en train de pleuré ou sur le point de pleurer.

Le moment fut une nouvelle fois ruiné par Puck.

"Quinn, Quinn, comment on peut mettre ce truc? Quinn!" cria Puck en agitant sa carte dans l'air.

"Ferme-là Puckerman." dit Quinn en essuyant ses larmes. "Tu n'as pas d'émotions ou quoi?" Quinn cracha.

"Apparemment non," dit Puck en regardant autour de la pièce à toutes les filles pleurnichant. "Alors, comment pouvons-nous mettre ces trucs, façon photo ou chambre ou garderie ou quoi?"

"Est-ce que t'as écrit l'une de ces options?" dit Quinn l'air confus.

"Non" répondit Puck.

"Alors, pourquoi tu m'as demandé." demanda Quinn.

"Hey, c'est ton jeu, pas le mien." dit Puck avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Très bien, ceux qui ont écrit nurserie, timbrez." dit Quinn en secouant la tête.

Kurt avait maintenant traîné Finn avec lui et Kurt fut assis sur son siège d'origine avec Finn juste à côté de lui et Blaine l'autre côté.

"D'accord, je suis la prochaine." dit Santana en saisissant un cadeau de la table.

Kurt ouvrit le cadeau pour révéler un petit hibou en peluche avec un petit bonnet dessus.

"Merci Santana" dit Kurt en souriant à l'heure actuelle.

Brittany se rendit ensuite, elle donna Kurt un paquet de deux bodies un blanc et l'autre était un vert menthe. Puis Artie donna à Kurt un hochet Tiffany argentée. Quand Kurt donna une accolade à Artie, la voix de Sam retentit dans la salle.

"Oh oui, j'ai gagné!" dit Sam en sautant hors de son siège en agitant sa carte dans l'air.

Quinn lui remit son prix, un sac de bonbons et Kurt continua d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

* * *

8 bodies, 6 tenues, 4 couvertures, 2 hochets, 2 paquets de 100 couches, 1 hibou en peluche, 1 moniteur pour bébé, 2 ours en peluche, 1 salle de bain, et 1 nurserie complète plus tard, tous les cadeaux étaient ouverts. Les garçons commençaient a s'ennuyé à mi-chemin et avait joué au 'baby shower bowling'.

Maintenant tout le monde était rassemblé dans un cercle en jouant aux 'baby shower couches' qui consiste à placer des barres de sucrerie fondu dans une couche et rendre les gens deviner quel confiserie c'était.

"Quinn, c'est grave." dit Tina en regardant le désordre brun dans l'une des couches.

"Je pense que mon bébé a mangé trop de cacahuètes" dit Sam.

"Eh bien moi trop de noix de coco." dit Finn, froissant son visage vers le haut.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au mien, mais c'est un bébé malade." dit Artie les yeux sur la couche.

Puck et Mercedes ont fini par deviner toutes les friandises corrects, le prix était qu'ils ont eut à mangé tout ce qui était dans les couches. Mercedes tourna son nez quand Puck commença à manger la couche.

Maintenant, ce fut la partie de la baby shower que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

"L'heure de couper le gâteau," annonça Quinn. Kurt se mit debout et se dirigea vers la table avec les deux gâteaux.

"Quinn, pourquoi il y en a deux." dit Kurt en montrant les gâteaux identiques.

"Eh bien," sourit Quinn. "Si tu coupes l'un des gâteaux, se sera soit un gâteau bleu ou rose à l'intérieur pour indiquer si Peanut est un garçon ou une fille. Mais si tu veux toujours que ce soit une surprise, l'autre gâteau est de couleur jaune à l'intérieur." dit Quinn en tendant le couteau à Kurt.

"Tu veux savoir?" demanda Kurt à Blaine.

"C'est toi qui décide chéri." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"D'accord, je veux savoir." dit Kurt avec enthousiasme. "Mais tu dois le couper avec moi." dit Kurt à son fiancé.

"Si tu veux," dit Blaine en plaçant sa main autour de la main de Kurt qui tenait le couteau.

"Quinn, qui est celui qui va révéler le sexe?" demanda Kurt en regardant les gâteaux.

"Celui avec le bébé sur le dessus." répondit Quinn en désignant le gâteau sur la gauche.

"Sur le compte de trois" dit Blaine, mettant le couteau sur le dessus du gâteau.

"Un" dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Deux" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec ses yeux bleus lumineux.

"Trois" dit-ils ensemble en plongeant le couteau dans le glaçage blanc.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit cri et Blaine avait un grand sourire.

"Quoi?" dit Quinn dans l'excitation.

"Dites-nous," dit Mercedes en se penchant plus près.

"Allez les gars, qui a remporté le pari?" dit Puck en regardant le bloc-notes avec les paris de tout le monde écrit dessus.

"Bien?" dit Burt l'air très excité.

"Tu veux leur dire ou je le fais?" dit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Kurt.

"Tu le fais." dit Blaine en poussant un peu Kurt.

"Non, tu le fais." dit Kurt à Blaine en le poussant en arrière.

"Pour l'amour de dieu, que quelqu'un nous le dise." dit Artie, s'impatientent.

"Allez, arrêtez de nous tenir en haleine." Dit Sam.

"D'accord, nous allons le faire ensemble." dit Kurt, regardant Blaine.

"Prêt?" Demanda Blaine.

"Prêt." confirma Kurt.

"Un" dit Blaine.

"Deux" dit le reste du groupe à l'unisson.

"Dépêchez-vous." insista Puck.

"Trois!" cria Kurt et Blaine en attrapant un morceau de gâteau et agita autour.

"Nous allons avoir une **fille**!" crièrent-ils tous les deux quand le groupe émerveillé vit l'intérieur rose du gâteau.

"Yes, j'ai gagné." cria Puck. "Prend sa Artie." dit Puck en saisissant le morceau de gâteau et le jeta à Artie.

"T'as perdu Carole." dit Burt donnant un coup de coude à sa femme.

"Merde, je dois 20$ à Mallory." Anna en secouant la tête.

Blaine et Kurt se sont juste regardé les uns les autres et riaient.

"D'accord, qui veut du gâteau?" dit Kurt, tenant toujours le couteau.

"Je pense que je suis bonne grâce" dit Artie en essuyant une partie de la cerise sur ses lunettes.

Toute la salle éclata de rire. Blaine attrapa un petit morceau de gâteau et alimenta Kurt avec.

"Je t'aime" dit Blaine

"Moi aussi je t'aime" dit Kurt en se penchant pour l'embrasser

"Alors maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de lui trouver un prénom." dit Quinn avec un grand sourire.


	37. Chapitre 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

"Kurt? Hey Kurt? Réveille-toi." dit Blaine secouant légèrement Kurt pour le réveillé. C'était tôt le matin après la baby shower.

Kurt se frotta les yeux et bâilla en s'asseyant. "Mmm, Blaine? Quelle heure est-il?" demanda Kurt, somnolant.

"Environ cinq heures du matin." dit Blaine regardant par-dessus leur horloge de chevet.

"Blaine Anderson? Es-tu fou?" cria Kurt.

"Shhh, tu vas réveiller tout le monde." dit Blaine en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt.

"Eh bien, tu m'as réveillé." dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

"Oui, je l'ai fait." dit Blaine avec un sourire en allumant la lampe de chevet.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu me réveilles à cette heure?" demanda Kurt, bâillant de nouveau.

"Je voulais juste dire que je t'aime." dit Blaine en embrasser Kurt sur la joue.

"Je t'aime aussi Blaine, mais tu ne pouvait pas attendre une heure décente de la matinée?" dit Kurt en se frottant les yeux.

"Non." dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la tête. "Et tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui?" dit Blaine, sonnant plus excité.

"C'est pas mon anniversaire, et c'est pas ton anniversaire. C'est quoi?" demanda Kurt, essayant de penser à ce que Blaine voulait dire.

"On est le 25 Novembre." dit Blaine avec enthousiasme.

"Ce qui veut dire?" Demanda Kurt.

"Il reste maintenant un mois jusqu'à Noël." dit Blaine avec excitation.

Kurt leva un sourcil.

"Et dans 19 jours, tu seras officiellement enceinte de sept mois." dit Blaine en frappant dans ses mains.

"Tu me réveilles pour sa?" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine.

"Oui" dit Blaine avec un petit sourire mignon.

"Tu es chanceux, tu es tellement mignon Anderson." sourit Kurt.

"Je sais." sourit Blaine quand il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" dit Blaine quand les deux se tortillaient sous les couvertures.

"Oui?" dit Kurt tirant la couette.

"Déplace-toi un peu? Tu prends beaucoup trop de place." dit Blaine.

"Bien sûr, Blaine. Je vais t'en passer plus." dit Kurt d'une voix trop sucrée.

"Vraiment?" Blaine avait l'air convaincu.

"Oui bien sûr." dit Kurt d'une voix condescendante et douce en même temps, il saisit l'oreiller derrière la tête de Blaine pour le frapper avec.

"Hey! C'est quoi sa?" dit Blaine, ramassant l'oreiller qui était maintenant sur le sol.

"Je suis enceinte. J'ai le droit de prendre plus de place." insista Kurt.

"Pas beaucoup plus!" dit Blaine en pointant vers le lit.

Kurt jeta un oreiller dans la direction de Blaine et Blaine l'esquiva.

"Sa signifie la guerre." dit Blaine pour atteindre l'oreiller qui était tombé à côté de lui.

"Ne t'avises pas!" mis en garde Kurt en pointant Blaine alors qu'il roulait essentiellement hors du lit.

"Kurt?" dit Blaine à genoux sur le lit. "Où es-tu?" Blaine se mit à rire.

"Ici." la tête de Kurt surgi sur le côté opposé du lit. Blaine ramassa un oreiller et fut sur le point de le jeter à Kurt.

"N'y pense même pas!" dit Kurt, ramassant un oreiller au sol pour se protéger avec.

"Oh, tu es une telle bête." dit Blaine avec un petit grognement. "Allez, Kurt. Le eu est fini" dit Blaine tendant la main.

"Pose cet oreiller et personne ne sera blessé." dit Kurt, se protégeant encore avec l'oreiller.

Blaine laissa tomber l'oreiller et leva les mains comme si il était en état d'arrestation. Kurt rigola et Blaine tendit sa main pour aider Kurt à se levé. "Allez, Kurt, on ne devrait probablement pas déconner comme sa surtout avec-." dit Blaine en pointant vers le ventre de Kurt.

"Ouais je sais." dit Kurt en remontant sous les couvertures.

"Tu es toujours fatigué?" demanda Blaine en tournant la tête pour regarder son fiancé.

"Après tout cette excitation?" dit Kurt avec un petit rire.

"Eh bien, il est encore assez tôt, le reste de la famille ne sera pas se lever avant quelques heures." dit Blaine après avoir regardé l'horloge.

"Je ne pense que je pourrais pas me rendormir." dit Kurt, regardant directement Blaine.

"Eh bien, met ta tête ici." dit Blaine, tapotant sa poitrine.

Le couple se blotti l'un contre l'autre. Kurt appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine et Blaine caressa son dos. Leur instant d'amour fut ruiné par un coup sur la porte.

"Tout va bien là-dedans? J'ai cru entendre crier." La voix semblait inquiète.

"T'as verrouillé la porte?" murmura Kurt à Blaine.

"Kurt?" Ils ont tous les deux reconnu la voix de Finn.

"Non, mais pourquoi c'est si important, Finn sait que nous partageons une chambre." dit Blaine, ne voyant pas où est le problème.

"Il va penser qu'ont étaient en train de faire l'amour." souligna Kurt.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir. "Cache-toi." dit Kurt, tirant frénétiquement les couvertures sur Blaine. Blaine se précipita vers le coin du lit et pria pour que Finn ne remarque pas la bosse dans le lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Finn surgi la tête par la porte. Il vit Kurt couché dans son lit avec contentement.

"Kurt?" demanda Finn, en marchant dans la chambre.

"Hey, Finn" essaya de dire Kurt aussi simplement que possible.

Finn sonda la chambre, "Tout va bien ici?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi sa n'ira pas?" dit Kurt en regardant son frère avec ses yeux bleus.

"J'ai entendu crier. Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas." dit Finn l'air confus.

"Non, je vais bien." sourit Kurt.

"Oh, ok. Où est Blaine?" dit Finn remarquant l'absence de Blaine.

"Il est dans la salle de bains." Kurt dit avec un sourire.

"T'es sur que sa va?" dit Finn sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Ouais, juste un mauvais rêve. Voilà tout." dit nonchalamment Kurt.

"Eh bien tu sembles très bien." dit Finn en regardant son frère de haut en bas.

"Je le suis, merci d'être venu vérifier." dit Kurt avec un sourire mignon. A ce moment, Blaine eu envie d'éternuer. Kurt paniqua et essaya de dissimuler le son en disant "Aahhh" vraiment fort et se pencha pour essayer d'arrêter l'éternuement de Blaine.

"Euh Kurt, tu vas bien?" dit Finn l'air concerné.

"Ouais, aahhh." dit Kurt essayant encore de couvrir les bruits de Blaine. Il se pencha et essaya de saisir le nez de de Blaine. Il avait du mal à trouver le nez de Blaine et il sa devait se voir sur son visage parce que Finn soupçonnait le pire.

"Oh mon Dieu!" commença à paniquer Finn. "Est-ce que c'est le bébé? Je vais chercher maman." dit Finn courant hors de la chambre.

"Finn! Stop! Attends!" appela Kurt. Mais Finn courait déjà hors de la chambre.

"Maman! Maman! Kurt a besoin de toi."

"Eh bien, ça s'est passé bien." dit sarcastiquement Kurt.

"Super couverture." dit Blaine en sortant de sous les couvertures. "Aahhh, Ahhh. Bien joué chéri." dit sarcastiquement Blaine tout en faisant un clin d'œil et en faisant le symbole d'accord avec sa main.

"Tais-toi" dit Kurt en attachant sa robe et courut après Finn.

Finn criait encore: "Maman!" en courant jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.

Carole rencontra Finn dans le couloir.

"Finn. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit Carole, somnolant.

Finn était à bout de souffle, en partie à cause de la course et en partie parce qu'il était terrifié. "Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec Kurt. Je veux dire, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, et je l'ai cru ... .. Je veux dire ... pourquoi il m'aurait menti ... se serait vraiment stupide, car sa pourrait être grave. Et puis nous étions en train de parler et d'autres choses, et puis ... Il a commencé à faire ces bruits étranges comme si il avait des douleurs, mais comme si il essayait de ne pas le montrer, comme au nationales, je l'ai entendu faire le même type de son ... et j'ai ... couru." parla Finn à un rythme rapide.

"Finn! Calme-toi," dit Carole en secouant un peu ses épaules. "Tu va allé chercher Burt. Je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas avec Kurt."

Finn hocha la tête et courut dans les escaliers en hurlant "Burt!"

Carole roula des yeux. "Finn! Notre chambre est dans l'autre sens." cria Carole à son fils qui courait dans le sens contraire.

Finn changea sa direction et Kurt rejoint Carole dans le couloir.

"Kurt, chéri comment tu vas? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Carole tout en le prenant doucement par le bras.

"Je vais bien" soupira t-il bruyamment.

"Burt"! hurla Finn.

"Oh mon Dieu! Vas-tu la fermer?" cria Kurt après que son frère.

Burt sorti de sa chambre et celle de Carole et Finn couru en plein bang dans lui.

"Finn! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit Burt avec un bâillement.

"Rien," dit Kurt avant que Finn ne puisse répondre

"Kurt?" Finn se retourna pour voir son frère debout. "Tu vas bien?" Finn revivait mais il était aussi un peu confus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" dit Kurt aussi innocemment que possible.

"Nous étions dans ta chambre, puis tu étais comme, hurlant de douleur comme tu avais ces choses. Comment on appelle sa? Conventions?" dit Finn encore en panique.

"Contraction et non, j'en ai pas eu." dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

"Si, t'en a eu" insista Finn. "Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, donc je t'ai dit que j'aillais chercher maman." dit Finn en pointant Carole.

Carole qui tenait toujours Kurt, regarda le garçon enceinte avec inquiétude.

Kurt la regarda. "Tout va bien." souligna Kurt.

"Finn" Carole laissa échapper un soupir. "Tu as du avoir eu un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose."

"Maman non!" Finn était de plus en plus frustrés. "C'était réel. Quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord. Je mentirai pas sur quelque chose comme sa." dit Finn, sa voix devenant fragile.

"Burt, tu as entendu crier ou hurler?" demanda Carole.

"Seulement Finn," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Vous comprenez rien!" dit Finn de plus en plus que frustré.

Juste à ce moment Blaine fit son entrée. "Réunion de famille?" demanda Blaine avec un bâillement.

"D'où viens-tu?" demanda Kurt à son fiancé.

"J'étais dans la salle de bain et je pensais que je voudrais voir ce qu'était toute cette agitation." dit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu as entendu les cris, non?" demanda désespérément Finn. "Dit-leur que tu as entendu crier." dit Finn, le suppliant pratiquement d'accepter.

Cependant, Blaine pris le parti de Kurt. "De quoi il parle?" demanda Blaine en prétendant être confus.

"Finn a fait un cauchemar" confirma Carole.

"Je n'en ai pas fait!" dit Finn en repartant dans sa chambre. Carole secoua la tête et elle et Burt retournèrent dans leur chambre. Blaine et Kurt poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se dirigeaient vers leur chambre.

* * *

Plus tard ce matin, Kurt était assis dans son lit à côté de Blaine, il lisait un livre d'anglais qui était pas vraiment intéressant.

"Kurt?" dit une voix douce juste devant la porte.

Kurt sut immédiatement qui c'était. "Entre, Finn." dit Kurt en posant le livre.

Finn marcha très lentement dans la chambre, il regarda autour, puis se dirigea prudemment vers son frère et Blaine qui étaient encore au lit.

"Tu cherches quelque chose?" Demanda Blaine.

"Non ... je voulais parler à Kurt." dit Finn tout en regardant ses pieds.

"Je prends sa comme un signal pour sortir." dit Blaine en sautant hors du lit et sortit de la chambre.

Kurt tapota le côté du lit avec sa main et Finn s'assit.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé plus tôt?" demanda doucement Finn.

"Finn, allé. C'est fini maintenant." dit Kurt avec un soupir.

"Ouais, et maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis fou." dit Finn.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." dit Kurt avec sympathie. "C'est compréhensible que tu fasses un cauchemar sur moi entrant dans le travail avant terme."

"Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar." dit Finn.

Kurt regarda son frère. " Finn- "

"Pourquoi ne pas juste me dire la vérité, je sais que toi et Blaine partager un lit, je ne sais pas pourquoi t essayes de le cacher, c'est ton fiancé, tu devrait pas être embarrassé..." dit Finn avec un soupir.

La mâchoire de Kurt chuta, depuis quand Finn est si intelligent?

"Oui et sa aurait été comme vraiment dégoûtant si je vous avait pris tous les deux en train de faire des choses qui m'aurai traumatisé a vie." dit Finn, tirant un visage dégoûté ce qui fit rire Kurt. "Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas pensé quelque chose n'allait. Kurt, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Comme aux nationales." Finn mis sa main sur celle de Kurt.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, "Je suis désolé, Finn." dit Kurt d'une voix douce. "Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiété et plus encore, je suis désolé de ne pas le dire aux parents." Kurt baissa la tête. "Pardon." dit-il à nouveau d'une voix qui était à peine audible.

"Je suis juste content que tu aille bien," Finn sourit en tapotant la main de Kurt. "Oh, et beurk à toi et Blaine et ce que vous faisiez ce matin." dit Finn tirant un visage dégoûté,

"Nous ne faisions rien." Kurt se mit à rire.

"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous." dit Finn avec un sourire.

"Hey Finn?" dit tranquillement Kurt.

"Ouais." dit Finn.

"Je peux avoir un câlin?" demanda Kurt.

"Viens ici" dit Finn en faisant des gestes pour Kurt de venir.

Kurt rampa vers Finn et l'étreignit.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous." dit Finn en pointant le ventre de Kurt.

Kurt se contenta de rire avec Finn.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? J'entends rire?" dit Blaine en passant sa tête à travers la porte.

"Hey, Blaine." dit Kurt sur l'épaule de Finn.

"D'accord, je vais vous laissez." dit Finn en glissant hors du lit. "Vous pouvez finir tout ce que vous faisiez avant que je vous interrompt ce matin." dit Finn.

"Nous ne faisions rien." appela Kurt après son frère sois sorti.

"Bien sûr que vous ne faisiez rien." rappela Finn d'un ton sarcastique.

"Nous faisions une bataille d'oreillers." ajouta Blaine.

"D'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails graphiques." dit Finn en plaçant ses doigts dans ses oreilles et quitta la chambre.

"Eh bien, il change pas." dit Blaine s'asseyant à côté de Kurt.

"Ouais" dit Kurt en s'allongeant.

"Hey, ne te recouche pas. Nous avons le petit déjeuner dans, dix minutes." dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

"Non," gémit Kurt en tirant la couverture sur lui.

"Non, viens. Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner." dit Blaine essayant de ne pas regarder les yeux de chiot de Kurt.

"Mais il fait froid." dit Kurt tirant la couette plus près de lui.

"Voilà pourquoi on a crée des vestes." sourit Blaine.

"Non, pourquoi on reste pas ici." dit Kurt se déplaçant un peu plus près de Blaine.

"Tes parents nous attendent." dit Blaine.

"Blaine," dit Kurt, se déplaçant près de son fiancé. "Blaine," dit-il en embrassant l'oreille de Blaine. "Blainey," dit-il en se déplaçant sur les lèvres de Blaine.

"Non, je doit résister à la tentation d'embrasser Kurt." dit Blaine en détournant la tête de Kurt.

"Tu ne pouvez pas me résister." dit Kurt en embrassant son cou.

"Oh, si je peux," dit Blaine attrapant un oreiller et l'utilisa pour se protéger de Kurt.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'un oreiller va m'arrêter." dit Kurt d'un air surpris.

"Oui" dit Blaine, couvrant toujours son visage avec l'oreiller.

"Tu t'es cruellement trompé." dit Kurt alors qu'il se déplaçait pour embrasser l'autre côté du visage de Blaine.

"Je ne céderai jamais," dit Blaine, s'éloignant de Kurt.

"Oh, si tu vas." dit Kurt alors qu'il était allongé sur les genoux de Blaine et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur les lèvres. "Alors tu cèdes à mes baisers ou pas." dit Kurt à Blaine entre chaque baiser.

"D'accord, d'accord, je me rends, je me rends." dit Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser passionnément Kurt pendant deux bonnes minutes.

"Personne ne peut résister aux pouvoirs impressionnantes de mes lèvres." dit Kurt dans un accent russe.

"Je crois que je peux Kurt" dit Burt, frappant à la porte.

"Merde," dit Kurt en se redressant.

"Je venais pour vous dire qu'il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais maintenant je sais que personne ne peut résister aux pouvoirs impressionnants des lèvres de mon fils. C'est un morceau sur les informations que je ne voulais pas savoir." dit Burt avec un petit rire.

"Sa aurait pu être pire papa," appela Kurt.

"Je ne veux pas savoir." dit Burt en s'éloignant de la porte.

"Maintenant, je suppose que nous devons descendre." dit Kurt.

"Ouais. Hé, tu sais ce qui rendrait ce matin pire?" Demanda Blaine en serrant son fiancé.

"Quoi?" dit Kurt avec un sourire.

"Que Carole entre dans notre chambre pendant qu'on fait l'amour." dit Blaine en riant.

"Oh, sa nous donnerai le tiercé gagnant." dit Kurt en riant aussi.

"Le matin ultime." dit Blaine, embrassant de nouveau Kurt.

"Eh bien, je suppose que Carole pourrais nous surprendre en train de faire l'amour" dit Kurt en tirant Blaine vers le lit.

"Oui je pourrais entré à ce moment là, mais je ne préfère pas." dit Carole à travers la porte. Kurt devint écarlate et Blaine rigola.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Kurt enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "Sa pourrai pas être pire" dit Kurt avec son visage encore dans ses mains.

"Si." appela de nouveau Carole.

"Je ne vois pas comment." répondit Blaine.

"Eh bien Blaine, je pourrais te dire que ton beau-père et ton beau-frère viennent d'entendre tout ce que vous avez dit." Carole se mit à rire.

"Je confirme." dit Burt.

"Moi aussi." ajouta Finn.

"Est-ce que je pourrai savoir pourquoi diable êtes-vous tous les trois devant notre porte de toute façon?" demanda Kurt encore vraiment gêné.

"J'allais à la salle de bain" dit Burt.

"Je fais la lessive" déclara Carole

"Et moi, j'allais chercher mes chaussons." ajouta Finn.

"Eh bien, c'est merveilleux." dit Kurt en frappant dans ses mains.

"Donc, vous venez prendre le petit déjeuner?" demanda Burt.

"Oui, nous serons la dans cinq minutes." répondit Kurt.

"Êtes-vous sûr de sa?" Finn demanda avec un rire.

"Tais-toi Finn" dirent Blaine et Kurt à l'unisson.

"Dépêchez-vous d'accord?" dit Burt en marchant vers les escaliers

"On vient," dit Kurt alors qu'il marchait vers la porte en prenant Blaine avec lui.

"Eh bien c'est bon à savoir," dit Finn d'une voix sale.

Les garçons entendirent Carole frapper Finn et lui dire pour obtenir son esprit ailleurs.

Kurt et Blaine riaient en ouvrant la porte pour voir Finn frotté le dos de sa tête.

Ce fut un matin intéressant.


	38. Chapitre 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

Blaine et Kurt étaient sur le canapé Hummel-Hudson. Kurt était assis, sa tête reposait contre le dossier du canapé. Blaine était couché, la tête appuyée sur le ventre de Kurt et ses mains de chaque côté du ventre de son fiancé. Ils étaient seuls, Burt et Carole étaient à un rendez-vous et Finn traînais avec Puck.

"On sent comme elle faisait les montagnes russes là-dedans." dit Blaine en caressant doucement le ventre de Kurt alors qu'il pressa son oreille sur la peau exposée de Kurt.

"Est-ce que sa fait de moi un parc d'attraction?" Kurt se mit à rire.

Les deux Blaine et Kurt riaient pendant une minute. "Oh, elle m'a frappé au visage." dit Blaine en frottant sa joue.

"Bon Peanut, frappe papa après qu'il m'ait appelé un parc d'attractions." dit Kurt frottant son ventre.

"Je crois que tu t'ai appelé un parc d'attraction." souligna Blaine.

"Ouais, mais tu as ri. Notre fille sera toujours de mon côté." dit Kurt en lui tirant la langue.

"Eh bien, je vais changer sa." dit Blaine en posant sa tête contre le ventre de Kurt à nouveau. "Hé là-dedans, c'est papa, écoute ma voix." dit Blaine en frottant le ventre de Kurt.

"Tu peux arrêter de corrompre notre bébé?" dit Kurt en roulant ses yeux.

"Jamais," dit Blaine en regardant fixement Kurt. Blaine posa sa tête sur le ventre de Kurt et commença à murmurer des choses à sa fille, sur la façon dont il l'emmènera au parc tous les jours, il lui promis qu'ils iraient à Disney Land et qu'elle pourrait manger des biscuits pour le petit déjeuner.

Blaine était au milieu de raconter au bébé l'histoire sur l a façon dont lui et Kurt s'étaient rencontré quand Finn et Puck firent irruption à travers la porte. Les garçons chantaient et riaient bruyamment.

" _And I was like forget you_." chanta Finn en claquant la porte.

"Oh! regarde chéri, devine qui est à la maison?" dit Kurt en regardant vers la porte.

"Les garçons." dirent Kurt et Blaine à l'unisson.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine et Peanut. Nous interrompons quelque chose?" dit Puck avec une vague.

Tu devais pas rester à la maison de Puck ce soir?" demanda Blaine en ignorant la question de Puck.

"T'avais prévu quelque chose, Anderson?" dit Puck avec un sourire.

"Nous allons juste prendre un CD. Nous avons vu le concert Cee Lo. Wow. Nous devons écouter cette chanson de nouveau. Il l'a chanté genre quatre fois." dit Finn tout en fredonnant l'air de ' _Forget You_ '.

"Tu ne vas pas jouer ici, si?" dit Kurt avec un mouvement de recul.

"Non, nous allons le faire à chez moi." dit fièrement Puck.

"Bon choix," sourit Kurt.

"Pourriez-vous les gars, genre sortir de là rapidement, vous avez interrompu quelque chose." dit Blaine, voulant plus de temps seul avec Kurt.

"Oui, nous serons parti dans un instant. Je dois juste trouver le CD, où diable est-il?" dit Finn en feuilletant la collection de CD.

"Tiens, donne-moi une pile." dit Puck en parcourant aussi les CD.

Kurt et Blaine soupira alors qu'ils attendaient pour les garçons de sortir.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Sam entra en courant à travers la porte.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui est si long?" demanda t-il l'air un peu impatient.

"Bonne question." dit Kurt dans un ton sarcastique.

"Nous ne pouvons pas trouver le CD." dit Puck classant encore tous les CD qu'ils cherchaient.

"Sam, viens me donner un coup de main," dit Finn en faisant signe au garçon blond de les rejoindre. Sam ramassa une pile et commença à chercher le CD disparus de Cee Lo Green.

"Finn, tu aurais pu conduire au centre commercial et en acheté un nouveau maintenant." dit Kurt en se frottant le front, devenant un peu impatient.

"Blaine, viens nous aider à chercher, s'il te plaît" dit Finn en montrant la pile de CD pas encore parcouru.

"Si sa vous fait sortir d'ici plus rapidement, d'accord." dit Blaine en se levant et marcha à l'endroit où Finn, Puck et Sam cherchaient.

"Salut tout le monde qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit Mike en ouvrant la porte.

"Wow Finn, tu peux installer un grand nombre de personnes dans ta voiture." dit Kurt en levant un sourcil

"Mike, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider?" dit Blaine en levant les yeux de sa pile de CD.

"Je dois allé aux toilettes, et puisque Puck, Finn et Sam se déplacent à une vitesse glaciaire, je pensais que je pouvais me joindre à la parti." dit Mike avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules.

"Génial" sourit Kurt de sa position sur le canapé. "Salle de bain est sur la gauche." Kurt souligna le couloir.

"Je suis assez sûr que nous pourrions produire notre propre concert Cee Lo à nous six." dit Blaine en feuilletant toujours les CD et en regardant Kurt qui roula les yeux.

Les cinq garçons (Finn, Puck, Blaine, Sam et Mike) avaient cherché à travers une vaste collection de CD d'Hudson-Hummel pendant environ quarante minutes. Kurt avait conservé ses commentaires sarcastiques du canapé.

"Hey, hey, hey. Je l'ai trouvé." dit Sam en agitant un CD dans l'air. "Quelqu'un l'a mis dans ' _Madonna - The Golden Years_ '." dit Sam confus.

"C'est Finn qui l'a fait." répondit immédiatement Kurt.

"Alors où est Madonna?" dit Finn en regardant autour.

"Quelque part dans la campagne. Pourriez-vous tous, prendre la route." dit Kurt en regardant Finn.

"Bonne idée, allons-y." dit Sam, rassemblant les autres garçons hors de la salle.

"Oui, merci les gars, Kurt t'es sûr que tu veux pas l'écouter." dit Finn tapant sur le CD.

"Finn, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de rien dans ma vie." dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Finn ri et dit ses adieux ainsi que Mike, Puck et Sam quand ils sont retournés à la voiture. Blaine se rassit à côté de Kurt avec un soupir.

"Enfin seuls," dit Blaine, s'allongeant, plaçant une main sur chaque côté du ventre de Kurt et se mit à parler de nouveau au bébé. " Retournons s'occupé de notre fille?" dit Blaine tout en caressant doucement le ventre de Kurt.

"Sa te dérange pas," bailla Kurt. "Si je tombe endormi." dit Kurt en fermant les yeux et se penchant dans le dossier du canapé.

"Hey, Katy. C'est papa." dit Blaine, parlant au ventre de Kurt.

"Katy?" dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

"Ouais, comme Katy Perry." sourit Blaine.

Kurt rit et montra son ventre pendant qu'il parlait. "Katy Perry est pas la-dedans Blaine, c'est ma fille. Et son nom est Galinda." plaisanta Kurt.

"Katy Galinda?" interrogea Blaine.

"Je ne pense pas." sourit Kurt.

"Eh bien, je vais devoir te convaincre du contraire." dit Blaine avec un sourire sournois.

"Vas-y, essayes de me convaincre." dit Kurt tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Blaine.

Au même moment, Finn déboula dans la porte.

"Oh pour l'amour des dieux." dit Kurt en se frottant la tête.

"Hey Kurt, t'as pas vu mon jean bleu?" demanda Finn tout en regardant autour du salon pour son pantalon.

"Sérieusement, Finn?" dit Blaine.

"Eh oui, ils sont dans le sac qui est dans ta voiture." dit Kurt d'une voix douce.

"Ils sont pas dans la voiture. Pourquoi seraient-ils dans la voiture?" dit Finn, allant à l'étage cherché les pantalons manquants.

Sam couru de nouveau à travers la porte.

"Sérieusement?" Était tout ce que Blaine parvenait à dire.

"Hey Kurt, t'as pas vu mes clés?" dit Sam en tapotant ses poches.

"Est-ce que je ressemble à un stand d'information?" Demanda Kurt.

Finn couru dans les escaliers, "C'est bon." dit Finn en agitant ses jeans. "Maintenant, tout ce dont nous avons besoin sont mes clés et nous pouvons aller." dit Sam en regardant autour de la salle.

"Eh bien, où tu les as laissé?" demanda Finn.

"Je pensais qu'ils étaient dans ma poche." dit Sam l'air confus.

"Eh bien peut-être que tu les as perdus lors du concert." ajouta Blaine.

"Non, ils étaient dans ma poche quand je suis venu ici." dit Sam, il était maintenant au sol cherchant les clés.

"C'est pas sa?" dit Kurt en pointant vers un trousseau de clés.

"Oui" dit Sam en rampant vers les clés. "Merci mec." dit Sam avec un sourire.

"Tu peux me remercier en partant." dit Kurt en désignant la porte.

Au moment où Finn et Sam avaient fermèrent la porte, Burt et Carole entrèrent, parlant et riant les uns avec les autres.

"Oh mon Dieu" Kurt secoua la tête.

Ce fut quelques instants après que Carole et Burt ne réalisèrent que Blaine et Kurt étaient là.

"Oh, bonjour les garçons. Que faites vous la?" dit Carole un peu surpris.

"Ont voulaient un peu de temps tranquille." répondit Blaine.

"Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." dit Kurt en se levant du canapé.

"Bébé, où vas-tu?" demanda Blaine avec curiosité.

"Dans notre chambre, c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons avoir une vie privée." dit Kurt en enjambant Blaine.

"Bye les garçons" dirent Burt et Carole à l'unisson quand Blaine et Kurt montèrent à l'étage.


	39. Chapitre 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

"J'aime Andréa." dit Kurt, caressant son ventre.

"Aw, c'est mignon." dit Mercedes avec un sourire.

"Blaine veut nommer le bébé Katy après Katy Perry." dit Kurt en roulant ses yeux.

"C'est un nom très mignon." dit Blaine en marchant dans la salle de chorale où Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany et Sam étaient assis en cercle. Blaine se pencha pour embrasser Kurt.

"Vraiment Blaine?" Demanda Sam. "Katy Perry?".

"Quoi? Elle est incroyable." dit Blaine en tirant une chaise à côté de Kurt.

"C'est peut être le cas, mais Idina Menzel est incroyable, mais je ne nomme notre fille Idina ou Elphaba." dit Kurt avec un sourire espiègle.

"Si je te laisse choisir le nom qu'elle s'appellera Galinda." dit Blaine secouant la tête.

"C'est mignon." dit Kurt sur la défensive.

"Non," dirent Blaine, Quinn et Mercedes à l'unisson.

"Je blaguais" déclara Kurt avec un rire.

"Bien sûr, tu blaguais" dit sarcastiquement Sam.

"Ok le génie, quels noms proposes-tu?" dit Kurt en croisant les bras et en regardant directement Sam.

"J'ai toujours aimé Claudia pour une fille," sourit Sam. "Ou peut-être Adèle."

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas l'appeler Claudia." dit Kurt en faisant une drôle de tête.

"Pourquoi pas, je pense que c'est bien." dit Blaine, embrassant la joue de Kurt.

"Personne n'a vu 'Entretien avec un vampire?" demanda Kurt surpris.

"Est-ce à propos de Twilight?" demanda Brittany.

"Non Boo, c'était un film avec Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise et Kirsten Dunst. Le nom du jeune vampire était Claudia. Elle a tué son père et gardait un corps mort dans sa chambre." dit Kurt.

"D'accord, je suppose que je peux le barrer de la liste." dit Quinn, barrant le nom de son bloc-notes.

"J'aime Adèle." dit Kurt.

"Non, je n'aime pas sa musique. Et si nous nommons le bébé d'après un musicien, il devrait être rose." ajouta Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

"Nous ne pouvons pas appeler le bébé Rose, Blaine." dit Kurt tout en roulant ses yeux.

"Eh bien, qu'en est-il d'Alecia qui est le vrai nom de Rose?" ajouta Mercedes.

"Ou Stefani? Avec un F et un I, qui est le vrai nom de Lady Gaga." dit Quinn, en à l'amour de Kurt pour Gaga.

"Je ne pense que nous devrions pas la nommer d'après un chanteur." dit Kurt, regardant sceptique.

"Eh bien, je'ai toujours aimé les anciens noms comme Julietta ou Scarlett." dit Blaine, pensant sérieusement à abandonner son plan pour Katy.

"Julietta me rappelle la chienne blonde de Lost." dit clairement Mercedes.

"Tu as regardé Lost?" dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

"Ouais, et je suis toujours irrité par cette fin." dit Mercedes avec un soupçon de Diva dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Brittany.

"Ils se sont tous assis dans une église, puis une lumière vive est venue à travers les fenêtres et c'était la fin." dit Mercedes avec incrédulité. "Six saisons pour sa."

"D'accord, nous allons oublier Lost, que penses-tu de Scarlett, Kurt?" demanda Blaine à son fiancé.

"Sa me fait penser à Scarlett O'Hara." dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules.

La chambre avait l'air confus.

"Sérieusement? Aucun de vous ne sait qui c'est." demanda Kurt un peu choqué.

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

"Autant en emporte le vent? 1939? Le plus grand film jamais fait?" dit Kurt, croyant toujours pas que personne n'ait vu le film. "Bon, eh bien laisser moi vous dire qu'elle était une chienne." Kurt dit simplement.

En ce moment, Santana entra dans la salle. "Hé les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?" demanda t-elle en tirant une chaise et assis à côté de Brittany.

"Noms de bébé," répondit Quinn.

"Oh, j'ai une idée, depuis que j'ai découvert que c'était une fille, je pense que vous devriez la nommer Arabella, sa signifie belle en italien." sourit Santana.

"Arabella, j'aime." réfléchit Kurt.

"Personne ne va lui dire. Je vais être le seul à avoir à le dire." dit Sam craintif.

"Quoi?" demanda Blaine un peu confus.

"Très bien, Arabella, Bella, Bella Swan. Tu ne peux pas avoir un bébé de Twilight. C'est comme nommer le bébé Hermione." dit Sam.

"Je l'ai déjà suggéré sa." ajouta Blaine.

"Bravo pour ruiner mon nom, Sam." dit Santana en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Qu'en est-il de Arden, j'ai toujours aimé ce nom." dit Mercedes avec un sourire.

"Nah, Arden ressemble à Garden." dit Finn en entrant dans la salle.

"Que proposes-tu? Finnessa?" dit Puck, derrière Finn.

"Ferme la Puck." dit Finn, s'asseyant à côté de Kurt. "J'ai toujours aimé Aviana." sourit Finn.

"C'est mignon Finn." sourit Blaine.

"Ouais, mais mes noms sont cool." se moqua Puck.

"D'accord, gros malin. Quel est ta suggestion? Beth était assez bon." dit Quinn avec suffisance.

"D'accord, préparez-vous pour le meilleur nom. Mercy Grâce Anderson-Hummel." dit fièrement Puck.

"Aw Puck, c'est vraiment mignon. Quinn, écrit le sur la liste." dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais, Puck. Vous choisissez de bons noms de bébés." dit Finn en le frappant sur l'épaule

"C'est un don" Puck haussa les épaules.

"T'as écouté Duffy sur le chemin?" demanda Mercedes.

"Qui et quoi?" Puck était confus.

"Duffy. Tu sais? Elle chante la chanson Mercy." répondit Mercedes, elle commença alors à chanter une partie du refrain. "And I am begging you for Mercy. Why won't you release me? I said release me."

"J'ai jamais entendu cette chanson de ma vie." dit Puck.

"J'adore cette chanson." sourit Blaine.

"Moi aussi." dit Kurt.

"Je te l'ais dit mec, un don." dit Puck avec un sourire diabolique.

"Que diriez-vous Harlow Lilly?" demanda Finn.

"Nah, Harlow ressemble trop à Harlequin. Et je ne veux pas avoir un bébé clown déprimé. J'aime bien Lilly."

"Que dis-tu d'Ava Lilly?" Demanda Blaine.

L'ensemble du groupe 'aw' à la suggestion.

"Ava Lilly Anderson-Hummel." déclara Kurt. "J'aime ça." rayonna Kurt.

"Je pensais aussi à Élise. Comme 'Fur Élise' écrite par Beethoven. Élise Victoria Anderson-Hummel." proposa Blaine.

"Aw, c'est adorable aussi." sourit Kurt.

"Tu vois Blaine, tu peux avoir de bonnes noms lorsque ton esprit est loin de Katy Perry." rit Sam.

"Je pense que vous devriez avoir quelque chose avec de la musique en elle. Que diriez-vous d'Harmony ou Melody?" conseilla Quinn.

"Harmony Grace est mignon." dit Mercedes en méditant les noms.

"Melody Rose."

"Ou Melody Élizabeth. Non, non Élizabeth Melody." souligna Finn.

"Élizabeth Grâce, pour la mère de Blaine" ajouta Kurt.

"Élizabeth Carole, pour la mère de Finn" proposa Blaine.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous Élizabeth?" demanda Puck.

"Pour ma mère." dit clairement Kurt.

"Désolé mec." dit sincèrement Puck.

"Tout va bien, je ne suis pas sûr que je veux utiliser son nom de toute façon." Kurt haussa les épaules

Il y avait un silence gêné.

"Oh! j'ai oublié, j'ai le nom parfait." dit Quinn avec enthousiasme. "Addison. Addison Kate Anderson-Hummel." souri t-elle.

"Addison. J'aime ce nom. Je l'aimais dans Grey's Anatomy aussi." dit Kurt avec un petit rire.

"Les noms de bébé?" demanda M. Schuester en entrant dans la salle.

"Oui" confirma Blaine.

"C'est trop dur." souffla Kurt.

"Regarde le bon côté, t'as encore, genre trois mois pour prendre une décision." dit Puck avec un sourire.

"Ah, ah, ah deux mois." sourit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Depuis hier" déclara fièrement Blaine.

"C'est injuste," dit Quinn en montrant le ventre de Kurt. "Au moment où j'était enceinte de sept mois, je ressemblais à une baleine échouée, et toi t'est toujours maigre." souffla Quinn.

"Sérieusement Quinn, regarde," Kurt tira sa chemise qu'il portait serré pour exposé son ventre. "Je rentre même plus dans les nouveaux t-shirts que j'ai trouvé, Je ressemble a une baleine échoué." rit Kurt.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, avez-vous pensé à de bons noms?" demanda M. Schuester.

"Attendez attendez." dit Artie quand il rentra dans la salle de chorale suivie par Mike et Tina. "Nous sommes tous les trois, et la comtesse de recherches Google, venus avec le nom parfait pour le bébé." dit Artie avec un clin d'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Blaine se retourna sur sa chaise pour les regarder.

"Eh bien, nous avons pensé à comment vous deux vous étiez rencontré," commença Mike.

"Oh Dieu, tu ne vas pas suggérer Karofsky?" plaisanta Kurt.

"Non," dit Tina sur la défensive.

"D'accord, continuez," sourit Kurt.

"Eh bien nous avons tous entendu l'histoire de Blaine et le message ' **courage** '." continua Artie.

"Et vous les gars aviez besoin de courage pour survivre dans cette école." ajouta Mike.

"Donc, le nom que nous avons trouvé est Valora Mai Anderson-Hummel." sourit Tina.

"Sa signifie courage ou courageux en espagnol." confirma Mike.

"Hey, magnifique nom." Blaine hocha la tête.

"Je l'adore. C'est différent et personnelle." rayonna Kurt. "Il va directement sur la liste." dit Kurt en regardant Quinn qui était déjà en train de l'écrire.

"Et Mai c'est pour?" demanda Puck.

"Eh bien un, sa semblait mignon et deux, compte." sourit Artie.

"Comptez quoi?" Finn était confus.

"Oh! j'ai compris." sourit Blaine.

"Compris quoi?" demanda Finn à Blaine.

"Oh, attends une seconde, j'ai compris." dit Kurt, qui rougit un peu.

"J'ai compris." dit fièrement Mercedes.

"Moi aussi," sourit Quinn.

"Trois," ajouta M. Schuester à partir du coin.

"Oh c'est vrai." sourit Sam.

"Il reste donc juste Puck et Finn qui ne peuvent pas compter?" dit Mike.

"Je ne comprends pas." dit Finn, essayant de penser à ce que Mike veut dire par compter.

"Mai, c'est lorsque le bébé a été conçu, bon dieu." dit enfin Kurt.

"Oh sympa." dit Puck, approbateur.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas?" dit Finn.

"En mai, ton frère et moi on a fait l'amour, et sa a abouti a la création de Peanut." dit Blaine avec une voix neutre.

"Blaine" rougit Kurt en le frappant

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhh. Ok." dit Finn, son visage changeant d'un sourire à la réalisation en quelques secondes.

"Passons" annonça Kurt.

"Alors, combien on en a maintenant?" Demanda Blaine.

"Avec Valora, nous avons maintenant sept. dit Quinn en comptant les noms.

"Oh, c'est quoi les autres?" demanda Tina s'asseyant à côté de Quinn.

"Eh bien: Valora Mai, Addison Kate, Melody Élizabeth, Harmony Grace, Ava Lilly, Élise Victoria et Mercy Grâce." dit Quinn en regardant la liste.

"Aw, ils sont tous adorables." sourit Tina.

"Je ne sais pas comment nous allons choisir." dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

"Deux mois, bébé." sourit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur la joue. "Maintenant, allez, nous avons rendez-vous chez le médecin." dit Blaine en se levant.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	40. Chapitre 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

"Blaine?" Blaine sentit quelqu'un secouer son épaule. "Blaine, réveille-toi." La voix était familière, ce n'était pas celle de Kurt. Blaine roula pour faire face à la figure, il pouvait le voir planer au-dessus de son lit.

"Hmmm, quoi?" Demanda Blaine en se frottant les yeux.

"Je dois te parler en privé." dit la voix, il semblait désespéré.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je viens." Blaine se frotta les yeux un peu plus pour voir Burt quitter maintenant leur chambre à coucher. Blaine roula et embrassa Kurt sur la joue avant de sortir du lit.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Burt était debout. Le plus âgé avait un regard de colère, son visage était rouge et ses yeux avait l'air en colère. Finn sorti également de sa chambre. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de se réveillé aussi.

"Burt, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda prudemment Blaine, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'homme était en colère.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Finn avec un mi bâillement en se grattant la poitrine.

"La nuit dernière, certaines personnes ont fait irruption dans le garage." réussi à dire Burt.

Les deux garçons pouvaient dire qu'il était furieux.

"Oh merde." marmonna Finn.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont volé quelque chose?" Demanda Blaine.

"Non," Burt secoua la tête. "Mais ils ont détruit pour des milliers de dollars d'équipement et ont fait des milliers de dollars de dommages." dit Burt, il arpentait maintenant le couloir.

"Mais attend une seconde. Joey était de garde de nuit la nuit dernière." dit Finn en pensant que le mécanicien ne laisserait jamais des gens détruire le garage de Burt sans combat.

"Ouais, c'est l'autre chose." dit Burt en se grattant la tête.

"Oh mon Dieu." Blaine savait où sa allait.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Finn.

"Ils l'ont sévèrement battu, il a une mâchoire cassée, un bras cassé, une jambe cassée et plusieurs coupures et des ecchymoses. Les salauds l'ont laissé pour mort." dit Burt, devenant furieux.

"Oh merde." dit encore Finn.

"Heureusement, la station d'essence juste en face a vu l'agitation et a appelé la police." dit Burt en secouant la tête.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il détruire votre garage?" dit Blaine encore confus des motivations des attaquants.

"Si vous voyez les graffitis qu'ils ont écrit, c'est assez évident. Ils en avaient après Kurt." dit Burt.

Blaine se raidit.

"Oh merde." dit encore Finn.

"Oui, les mots 'Pédé', 'Homo' et 'Monstre' apparaissent assez fréquemment. " dit Burt en secouant la tête.

"Oh, non" dit Blaine en se frottant le front. "Ça va le tuer," murmura Blaine.

"Voilà exactement pourquoi je vous parle ici." dit Burt en regardant Blaine. "Blaine, dit a Finn ce que le médecin a dit hier." demanda Burt.

"Il a dit que la pression artérielle de Kurt était un peu plus élevé qu'elle devrait être, qu'il avait besoin de rester détendu. Finn, tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que Kurt a été trop stressé." dit Blaine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" dit Burt confus, les garçons ne lui avaient pas raconté l'histoire des nationaux.

"Nous avons juste eu un peu peur aux championnats nationaux en raison du stress." expliqua Blaine.

"Voilà ce dont je veux parler." dit Burt, pointant vers Blaine. "Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire. Il n'y a aucune raison de lui causer du stress sur quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas changer." dit Burt.

"Oh merde." dit encore Finn.

"Finn, tu pourrais dire quelque chose d'autre?" nota Blaine.

"Oh, merde." dit Finn avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller. Il y a la police, l'assurance, et les médias au garage. Vous les gars rester ici et prenez soin de Kurt. Gardez-le loin de la télévision, ne le laissé pas allez au garage, juste garder le calme." insista Burt.

"Ouais, ouais. Bien sûr, vas-y." dit Finn en tapotant Burt dans le dos.

"Oui, on le gardera calme. allez-y." confirma Blaine.

"Ok, merci garçons. C'est une chose en moins dont je inquiéterai." dit Burt alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers.

"Oh merde." dit Blaine tout en se frottant la tête.

"Hey, c'est ma ligne." plaisanta Finn.

Blaine et Finn rirent pendant un moment avant qu'une voix ne les interrompt.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Kurt en étreignant Blaine par derrière.

"Euh, euh." dit Finn en se grattant la tête.

"Nous rions ... du t-shirt de Finn." dit Blaine remarquant que Finn avait son t-shirt à l'envers.

"Oh," sourit Kurt.

"Salut! Allons prendre le petit déjeuner?" dit Blaine en embrassant son fiancé.

"D'accord" sourit Kurt et Blaine le conduisit en bas des escaliers.

Blaine regarda par dessus son épaule et dit silencieusement un mot à Finn qui hocha la tête en accord.

* * *

Il était 10:00 et Kurt s'ennuyait. Finn et Blaine avait essayé de le garder distrait sans la télévision. Ils avaient parlé de noms de bébé, des plans de mariage, de Noël, et de la dernière visite chez le médecin.

"Hey, où est mon téléphone?" demanda Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas," menti Blaine. Il avait caché le téléphone de Kurt après avoir vu trois messages lui demandant s'il allait bien, si son père allait bien et de l'attaque au garage.

"Je l'ai pas vu." mentit aussi Finn.

"Eh bien, il est probablement en haut." Kurt haussa les épaules. "Blaine allons regarder la télé." dit Kurt en traînant son fiancé vers le canapé.

"Non, je ne veux pas regarder la télévision." Blaine essaya de le tirer loin, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à Kurt.

"Viens s'il te plait." plaida Kurt.

"On conclut un marché, que dirais-tu qu'on regarde un film?" dit Blaine en en faisant tout pour que Kurt n'allume pas la télévision. L'attaque sur le garage avait fait la première page du journal et Blaine savait que ce serait sur toute les chaines.

"Très bien, mais je choisi." dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la collection de DVD. Il fini par choisir 'Mamma Mia' et Kurt et Blaine se blottir sur le canapé et Finn apporta un grand bol de pop-corn.

Ni Blaine, ni Finn voulait Kurt deviennent stressé, ils avaient tous deux vu les effets aux championnats nationaux et ce n'était pas bon.

Quand Meryl Streep chantait 'The Winner Takes it All' et que Kurt essuya une larme en blâmant les hormones faisant rire Blaine, le téléphone sonna.

"J'y vais," dit Kurt commencent à se se lever.

"Non je le prend," dit Finn, sautant rapidement et courant sur le téléphone.

"Bon Dieu, Finn. As-tu des fourmis dans ton pantalon?" dit Kurt en posant de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Finn sourit à Kurt en prenant le téléphone dans l'autre pièce.

Finn revint environ cinq minutes plus tard.

"Qui était-ce?" demanda Kurt, regardant par-dessus le canapé à son frère.

"Euh, c'était Burt." dit Finn en saisissant l'arrière de son cou.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?" demanda Kurt.

"Euh, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour aller l'aider au garage. Joey a pris un jour de congé et il y a beaucoup de stocks." Finn haussa les épaules. "Je lui ai dis que j'irais." dit Finn en prenant sa veste.

"Finn, tu connais quelque chose sur les voitures?" Demanda Kurt.

"Non," dit lentement Finn.

"est-ce que tu sais où papa garde tous ses stocks?" demanda Kurt

"Non," dit Finn en tirant sur sa veste.

"J'y vais, je sais où tout est rangé et j'ai travaillé avec des voitures toute ma vie." dit Kurt en se levant.

"Non!" hurlèrent Finn et Blaine à l'unisson.

Kurt regarda les deux garçons avec surprise.

"Kurt, le médecin a dit que tu dois y aller doucement." dit Blaine en prenant sa main.

"Blaine, je vais faire du tri pas courir un marathon." Kurt se mit à rire en se levant.

"Kurt, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, reste ici avec moi et regarde le film." plaida Blaine en tapotant la place ou Kurt était assis.

"Blaine, mon père a besoin d'aide, et Finn ne connais rien au voiture." dit Kurt mettant sa veste.

"Non, mec. Je vais aller." dit Finn, atteignant la poignée de porte.

"Pourquoi on y va pas tous deux?" Demanda Kurt.

"Parce qu'alors, personne ne va me tenir compagnie." gémit Blaine.

"Eh bien, tu peux venir aussi." dit Kurt en regardant son fiancé boudeur.

"Mais alors, qui sera ici quand la pizza sera livré." dit rapidement Finn.

"Quel Pizza?" Demanda Kurt.

"La pizza que j'ai commandé. Il sera ici à 11." dit Finn en regardant sa montre.

Kurt avait l'air confus et Finn espérait que Kurt le croirait.

"D'accord, d'accord. J'ai la solution parfaite. Kurt, assied-toi sur le canapé. Finn, attend la pizza et je vais aller aider Burt." dit Blaine en se levant.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les voitures?" Demanda Kurt en croisant les bras.

"Assez, j'ai re-construit une voiture avec mon père." répondit Blaine.

"Je suis cool avec ça." Finn dit en reculant de la porte.

Kurt avait l'air convaincu.

"Allez Kurt. Tout le monde est heureux. Finn est heureux, il aura sa pizza. Je suis heureux, parce que je sais que tu seras en sécurité. Burt est heureux parce qu'il aura de l'aide et tu es heureux parce que j'ai au moins une certaine connaissance sur les voitures." dit Blaine en essayant de convaincre Kurt.

"D'accord. Mais je veux que tu m'appelles toutes les heures ou si tu as besoin d'aide." dit Kurt en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Comme tu l' as fait quand tu étais à l'hôpital?" Blaine se mit à rire.

Kurt le regarda et Blaine embrassa son fiancé avant de partir.

Kurt soupira en réinstallant de nouveau dans le canapé. Finn s'installa à côté de lui et Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn alors que 'Mamma Mia' continuait de joué.

"Hey Finn?" dit Kurt, tournant la tête pour regarder son frère.

"Ouais," dit Finn en regardant Kurt.

"Quelle pizza tu as commandé?" demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

"Oh, merde" marmonna Finn.

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt en regardant son frère avec soupçon.

"J'ai genre oublié de commander la pizza." dit timidement Finn.

"Finn!" Kurt gifla sa poitrine avec le dos de sa main.

"Quoi?" demanda Finn avec un petit rire.

"Pourquoi tu as menti alors?" Kurt le regarda.

"Parce que." dit Finn.

"Parce que quoi?" Demanda Kurt, il était assis avec ses bras croisés.

"Parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu coulais sur ta pizza," souri Finn en espérant que Kurt oublierai que la pizza a été mentionné précédemment. Pas de chance.

"Non, non, non Finn. Tu nous as dit à tous les trois qu'on ne pouvait pas aller au garage parce que tu as dû attendre pour la pizza que tu as commandé." dit Kurt en levant un sourcil.

"Merde," murmura Finn.

"J'attends," dit Kurt, tapant du pied.

"Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité." dit honnêtement Finn.

"Je suis en sécurité. Il se passe quelque chose." dit Kurt, soupçonneux.

"Non, il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi tu dis sa?" dit Finn, beaucoup trop vite.

"Finn, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Kurt.

"Rien, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu veux sur ta pizza?" demanda Finn, sortant son téléphone pour composer le numéro pour Dominos.

"Oh, je m'en fiche, mais dès que tu raccroches ce téléphone, je te presserais pour les informations." dit Kurt, s'adossant contre le canapé.

Finn était en train de parler aux gens de Dominos lorsque Kurt attrapa la télécommande et changea le téléviseur à partir du réglage de DVD à la télévision. Kurt zappait quand il reconnu un endroit familier sur la chaîne de nouvelles 7.

"Finn?" dit Kurt en regardant le téléviseur.

"Attends une seconde, oui, je veux les faire livrer." Finn en continuant de parler au téléphone.

"Finn?" dit Kurt, sa voix un peu plus forte qu'auparavant.

"Juste une minute, ouais c'est ça." dit Finn discutant encore au téléphone.

"Finn!" hurla Kurt sans enlever ses yeux de la télévision.

"Quoi?" Finn se retourna pour voir de larges yeux de Kurt et les images du garage sur le téléviseur.

"Oh, merde." dit Finn réalisant ce qui était arrivait.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au garage?" demanda Kurt alors qu'il regardait l'écran qui montrait les fenêtres de l'entreprise de son père brisé et le mot 'homo' peint sur le toit.

"Euh," dit Finn en essayant de penser à une excuse.

"Finn, est-ce que c'est du sang sur le béton, est que la Ferrari de mon père est écrasé dans la fenêtre, est-ce qu'il y a les mots 'mettre fin à la tapette'?" demanda Kurt devenant plus furieux alors que l'émission continuait.

"Euh, non." dit Finn en reculant à toutes les paroles haineuses écrites dans le garage, il y avait du verre partout, la porte était bosselée, l'enseigne avait été arraché, sa ressemblait à une zone sinistrée.

"Sérieusement Finn!" cria Kurt.

"Woah, calme toi Kurt. C'est la raison pour laquelle on a pas voulu te le dire." dit Finn en frottant le dos de son frère.

"Vous étiez dans le coup, toi et Blaine. C'est pour sa que vous agissiez aussi bizarrement." dit Kurt, furieux.

"Calme toi Kurt. Penses au bébé." dit Finn, sonnant presque désespérée.

"Arrête de me dire de me calmer!" dit Kurt en se levant. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine! Je ne vais pas me casser! C'est ma famille. Ma mère et mon père ont construit ce garage et tu ne me l'a pas dit!" cria Kurt en arpentant la pièce.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît calme toi. S'il te plaît." supplia Finn en saisissant le poignet de son frère. Kurt regarda son frère et vit de la peur dans les yeux de Finn. "S'il te plaît, rappelles-toi de ce que le médecin a dit." dit Finn, essayant d'amadouer Kurt pour qu'il se rassoit.

"C'était juste un avertissement Finn," dit Kurt.

"Ok mais souvient toi des championnats nationaux." dit Finn en regardant dans les yeux bleus de son frère. "Ce fut le moment le plus terrifiant de ma vie, tout ce que je pouvais penser était que j'allait perdre mon frère et ma nièce ce jour la." dit Finn en le regardant fixement.

"D'accord, très bien." dit Kurt en se rasseyant dans le canapé. "Mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Et je vais tuer Blaine." souffla Kurt, il était toujours en colère.

L'émission continuait, il montrait des images des fenêtres brisées, tous les graffitis, les insultes homophobes haineux comme 'Tuer l'homo' et 'avorter du monstre'. Les présentateurs ont parlé de Joey, qui avait essayé de défendre le garage, mais avait été attaqué, il était maintenant en convalescence dans l'unité de soins intensifs au Lima Mémorial. Le chef de la police a dit qu'ils ne disposaient pas des suspects mais Kurt savait, il de nouveau que Azimio et son contingent.

Kurt était si furieux qu'il avait commencé à transpirer. Il tremblait de rage, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer Finn. Kurt était vraiment en sueur, il était trempé. Kurt se leva.

"Je vais prendre une douche." dit Kurt en regardant ses vêtements trempé de sueur.

"Ok. T'es sûr que sa va?" demanda Finn.

"Oui" dit Kurt avec un sourire forcé.

Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il alla dans la salle de bain, alluma la douche et retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Dès que la porte fut fermée, les larmes ont commencé à couler sur son visage. C'était de sa faute si l'entreprise de son père a été détruit, un employé a été battu qu'il devait rester en soins intensifs. Kurt essaya de ne pas culpabilité, mais les images et la voix du présentateur de la télévision étaient ancré dans sa mémoire.

 _"Des sources indiquent que l'attaque était destiné au fils adolescent de M. Hummel qui est actuellement enceinte de son premier enfant ..."_

 _"Tuer l'homo, avorter du monstre!" écrit sur les murs. Le verre brisé, le sang sur le béton, la fenêtre cassé, la voiture préférée de son père, l'enseigne détruit, et les outils éparpillés un peu partout. L'entreprise de sa mère et son père détruite par des voyous adolescents en une nuit._

 _"Les agresseurs ont battu le mécanicien adjoint avec un pied de biche ..."_

Non non Non. Tu ne l'es pas Kurt. Tu n'es pas à blâmer. L'es-tu? Bon sang!

Kurt était plein de rage. Il commençait à respirer rapidement. Dedans et dehors. Ses respirations rapides et peu profondes avaient pris le relais sur sa respiration régulière. Kurt essaya de se calmer, il regardait autour de la salle, il entendit le son de l'eau de la douche. Il repéra la photo sur sa table de nuit de sa mère et son père le jour de leur mariage. Rien ne fonctionnait, il respirait encore rapidement. Kurt ferma les yeux ...

 _"Il a subi une fracture de la mâchoire, un bras et une jambe ..."_

 _"L'oeuvre d'un gang homophobe ..."._

 _"L'attaque a provoqué des dommages estimé à 12'000 $. Le magasin de pneus sera maintenant temporairement fermé mais selon le propriétaire, M. Hummel, sa ne sera pas long jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient opérationnel à nouveau."_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Il couru vers la photo et la prit dans ses mains tremblantes maintenant. Kurt essaya de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que l'attaque, le graffiti et Joey couché en soins intensifs.

 _"Aucun mot encore sur la façon dont le futur père prend les nouvelles."_

 _Les mots 'Je serai de retour', griffonné sur le trottoir._

 _"Il y avait une rumeur qui circule selon laquelle les agresseurs pourraient être dans le même lycée que le fils de M. Hummel et son petit ami."_

Kurt serra l'image de ses parents dans ses mains; à chaque respiration il saisit la photographie de plus en plus serrée. La belle image commença à brûler dans les mains de Kurt; les visages souriants de ses parents commencèrent à se moquer de lui.

La douleur et la rage commencèrent à consommer Kurt. Il était confronté à la culpabilité de provoquer à une bande de délinquants adolescents pour attaquer et détruire son entreprise familiale. Il cria "Merde." Kurt jeta la photo à travers la salle et dans la salle de bain où elle se brisa, heureusement ou peu probable pour lui, le son fut couvert par l'eau courante. "Bon sang." Il cria.

Kurt vit alors le lit soigneusement fait derrière lui. Dans une rage, il commença à jeter les oreillers à travers la pièce. Il saisit la couette sur le dessus du lit, l'enleva et l'a jeté à travers la pièce. "Va au diable." dit-il en arrachant le drap hors du lit. Kurt frappa le côté du lit quand sa rage se transforma en douleur. Il se mit à sangloter en jetant le dernier des coussins du lit. "Salauds" sanglota t-il, enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Je ne comprends pas? Qu'est-ce que je bien pu faire?" Kurt se mit à sangloter et entra dans la salle de bain. Kurt ouvrit la porte de l'armoire dans sa salle de bains et commença à à jeter les divers lotions de l'armoire et sur le sol. Il jeta le savon contre le mur, il jeta la brosse à cheveux dans sa chambre et jeta les brosses à dents et leur support sur le plancher. Les différentes bouteilles de cologne et le support de brosse à dents ont commencé à casser contre les carreaux.

Kurt alla se promener hors de la salle de bains quand il sentit un morceau de verre entré dans son pied. "Bon sang!" Kurt cria t-il en boitant de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il s'assis sur le lit et enleva le morceau de verre de son pied et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il sanglotait de façon incontrôlable.

Kurt regarda autour de lui. Il se leva et renversa la table de nuit. Il saisi la photo qui était sur la table et l'a jeta à travers la pièce. Kurt était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'énorme tas de linge de lits était. Il frappa le tas furieusement et le lança dans la salle de bains. "Enfoiré, salauds," cria Kurt.

Kurt trébucha sur le drap et tomba sur la pile qui se reposait juste après la porte. Il tomba directement dans la pile de couvertures et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Il frappa ses poings contre les draps. Il frappa la porte et jeta une de ses bouteilles de crème hydratante de la salle de bain dans sa chambre.

Kurt ne se souciait pas du désordre. Il jeta une autre bouteille, puis ramassa le tapis de bain et le jeta aussi. Il était toujours assis dans l'immense tas de linges blanc. "Je déteste ça." pleura t-il en frappant de nouveau la porte. Il respirait encore lourdement, presque des respiration sifflante. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais c'était trop dur parce qu'il pleurait. Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, Kurt saisit un bout du drap sur lequel il était assis pour essuyer ses larmes, quand il remarqua la tache rouge foncé qui suintait maintenant les linins blancs. La colère et la tristesse qu'il avait se tourna immédiatement dans la peur.

"Je ... .Oh, Dieu, ah ..." Kurt ne pouvais pas parler. Il était dans un état de panique.

 _Non non Non. Ce est pas possible. Ce ne l'est pas. J'aurais senti quelque chose, comme à l'école ou aux championnats nationaux. Non._

 _Ensuite, il comprit._

 _Adrénaline. Oh mon Dieu! L'adrénaline m'a fait moins sensible à la douleur._

Kurt réalisa exactement ce qui se passait. "Non," couina t-il pratiquement. "C'est trop tôt."

Kurt essaya de se lever, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il serra son ventre et se mit à ramper hors de la salle de bain.

 _Respiration profonde. Respirations profondes. Inspirer et expirer._

Kurt rampa hors de la salle de bains et sur le tapis de sa chambre. Il chercha où son téléphone portable était généralement en charge à côté du mur, mais il n'y était pas. "Non," gémit Kurt. Kurt essaya d'appeler à Finn, mais il n'en a pas eu la force. Il essaya de ramper vers la porte, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui alors qu'il se déplaçait lentement à travers la pièce. Après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes, il s'effondra sur le sol, couché sur le tapis. Inanimé, pâle et seul.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	41. Chapitre 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

"Kurt, les pizzas sont là." appela Finn en prenant les deux boîtes de l'homme à la porte.

"Kurt," hurla de nouveau Finn. "Ça va être froid," dit Finn en poussant une tranche de pizza dans sa bouche.

Finn pouvait encore entendre l'eau de la douche couler, d'ailleurs Kurt prenait toujours de longues douches.

Finn s'assit sur le canapé et mangea la pizza.

"Mec, tu vas drainé l'approvisionnement en eau de la ville." hurla Finn à l'étage avec un petit rire.

"Kurt, dépêche-toi, je vais manger ta pizza si tu descends pas dans cinq secondes." continua de hurler Finn même s'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Habituellement, lorsque Finn criait à Kurt, il obtenait une remarque pleine d'esprit en retour.

"Un, deux, trois, je sors une tranche de la boîte, quatre, ça va dans ma bouche, cinq, sa y est , je le mange. se moqua Finn en prenant une tranche de pizza de son frère.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce tu fais là-haut? Tu cherches Jimmy Hoffa?" Dit Finn en riant à lui-même. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi drôle quand il y avait des gens autour?

Finn regarda sa montre; Kurt était en haut depuis une vingtaine de minutes. C'était long, même pour Kurt. Finn décida d'enquêter.

"Kurt, je monte." Dit Finn en montant les escaliers.

Au lieu de simplement entrer par la porte de Kurt pour voir ce qui se passait, Finn décida de passer par sa chambre et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain que les garçons partagent.

Finn entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea jusqu'à l'endroit où la porte de la salle de bain était. Il pouvait encore entendre l'eau couler alors il présuma que Kurt était encore sous la douche.

Finn frappa soigneusement à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Kurt?." Demanda Finn par la porte.

Silence

"Kurt, est-ce que tu m'entends?" Dit Finn en frappant de nouveau à la porte.

Silence

"Kurt? Tu sais que je pense toujours au pire et tu commences à me faire peur." dit Finn, commençant à avoir peur. Pourquoi son frère ne lui répondait pas?

Silence

"Kurt? Tu as perdu le pouvoir de la parole? Si oui frappe quelque chose?" dit Finn à travers la porte.

Silence

"D'accord, je suppose maintenant que soit t'es mort ou que quelque chose ne va pas." dit Finn avec de la peur dans sa voix.

Silence

"Réponds-moi!" Hurla Finn. Il s'attendait à ce que Kurt lui crie dessus pour que Finn la ferme. Mais rien.

Silence

"J'entre, Kurt." dit Finn en tournant la poignée de la porte. Fermé à clef.

Silence

"Kurt, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à briser la porte. Je vais le faire si tu ne me réponds pas." Dit Finn avec force.

Silence

"D'accord, je vais le faire, un, deux, trois." Finn s'arrêta légèrement, il était maintenant terrifié pour ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

Silence

Finn fracassa la porte. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne s'est pas ouverte. Elle s'arrêta, comme si il y avait quelque chose derrière. Finn poussa un peu pour qu'il puisse se faufiler à travers la porte étroite. Finn regarda autour de la porte pour voir une énorme pile de draps blancs juste devant la porte.

"Kurt, c'est pas le jour de lessive." Dit Finn. Il était confus; ils avaient tous ré-fait les lits, l'autre jour.

Finn remarqua alors les bouteilles et le verre brisé sur le plancher, il y avait du verre et une petite quantité de sang. Il marchait prudemment autour du verre et éteignit la douche. La chambre était horriblement calme.

Finn était terrifié; il vit une plus grande traînée de sang entrer dans la chambre à coucher. C'est alors que Finn trébucha sur une partie des drap. Il tomba au sol de la salle avec un bruit sourd. Finn bougea quelques drap en se levant. Il s'interrogea sur les dégâts, il tourna le bras et remarqua qu'il était trempé de sang. Finn essuya son bras en cherchant la source du sang. Les yeux de Finn tombèrent alors sur les draps trempés de sang; Il leur donna des coups de pied pour révéler plus de sang et une traînée de sang qui mènent à la chambre. Plus Finn tirait sur les draps, plus il découvrait de sang.

Finn courut dans la chambre. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il devait aller voir. Il dû regarder. Alors qu'il couru dans la chambre, il ne remarqua même pas le désordre ou le matelas nu. Son attention était maintenant sur son frère, qui était couché dans une mare de son propre sang. Le garçon était vraiment pâle et ne bougeait pas. Finn ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il couru jusqu'à son frère, il courait à travers le verre brisé, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'agenouilla près de Kurt. Il était encore plus pâle que Finn n'avait pensé au départ. Finn essaya de secouer le garçon pour le réveillé.

"Kurt? Kurt, réveille-toi?" Dit Finn en secouant son frère.

Ça ne marcha pas. Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Finn, il ne remarqua même pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le 911.

"Oui, euh je besoin d'une ambulance. Mon frère, il est enceinte de sept mois, mon Dieu! Il y a tellement de sang. Non, il est pas éveillé. Il respire, mais c'est très peu profond. Juste dépêchez-vous!" Hurla Finn. Il donna à la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique, son nom et son adresse avant de retourner son attention vers son frère.

"Kurt, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît." Finn ramassa son corps sans vie, le corps et la tête de Kurt reposaient sur ses genoux. "Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi." Demanda Finn en pleurant. Il n'avait jamais vu personne aussi pâle, si inerte, si calme.

Finn brossa les cheveux du visage de son frère. "Allez Kurt, bat toi, tu as toujours été un combattant." Finn essayait encore de convaincre Kurt de se réveiller. "Bats toi, pour toi, pour Blaine et pour le bébé." Finn était presque exigeant.

"S'il te plaît, Kurt, réveille-toi, dis-moi que je suis un idiot, quelque chose, n'importe quoi" finit Finn en essuyant une partie du sang de la joue de Kurt.

* * *

Retour au garage Blaine transportait une grande boîte de bougies d'allumage.

"Hey Burt, où voulez-vous mettre sa?" Cria Blaine.

"Met les près des plaquettes de frein." dit Burt. L'homme plus âgé s'occupait lui-même en essayant de frotter certains des graffitis qui entouraient le garage. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des New Directions avaient entendu parler de l'attaque et ont tous décidé de venir les aider. Entre Blaine, Burt, Carole et la chorale, le garage était beau, ils avaient balayé le verre, ramassé tous les outils et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a enlever les graffitis.

"Je vais castrer Azimio quand je le trouverai." Annonça Santana en effaçant la fenêtre.

"C'est un jeu d'enfant, par rapport à ce que je veux lui faire." Dit Blaine en jetant du verre dans la poubelle.

"Oh, ouais, qu'est-ce tu vas lui faire?" demanda Puck avec un sourire. "Je pensais couper ses pouces, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans les pouces."

"Puck," dit Quinn secouant la tête. "C'est dégoûtant."

"Pas comparé à ce que je vais faire, vous voyez ces rasoirs de viande qu'ils utilisent pour couper la viande pour les kebabs. Je vais en prendre pour les utiliser sur lui. Se sera lent et douloureux." Dit Blaine en faisant un geste en utilisant la trancheuse de viande et en faisant des effets sonores.

"Blaine," dit Carole, désapprobateur. "Tu devrais le rouler comme un tube de dentifrice pour que toutes ses tripes sortent de sa bouche." Dit Carole en imitant le roulement d'un tube.

Le groupe ri et fit des bruits de dégoût.

"Wow Carole, je ne savais pas que vous aviez sa en vous." Blaine éclata de rire.

"Oui, et bien" Mais elle fut coupée par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Tout le monde dans le groupe tapoté dans leur poche à la recherche de la sonnerie téléphone.

"Pas moi" dit Tina

"Ou moi" dit Mike

Artie haussa les épaules.

"Euh, uh" dit Brittany en secouant la tête

"C'est moi." "Dit Blaine en prenant son téléphone. "Hey Finn, comment ça va? Oh mon Dieu, tu devrais entendre ce que ta mère a dit qu'elle veut faire à Azimio." Blaine éclata de rire.

"Blaine," la voix tremblante de Finn effraya Blaine, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Blaine, tu dois venir au Lima Mémorial."

"Finn, pourquoi?" Dit Blaine. A présent, le groupe avait remarqué son expression inquiète.

"Blaine, viens." dit Finn avant de raccrocher.

"Finn! Non Finn!" Blaine hurla dans le téléphone. "Finn!" Blaine hurla encore une fois. C'était inutile, la ligne était morte. Blaine commença à respirer lourdement. Tout commença à tourner légèrement. Blaine secoua la tête pour voir tous les visages confus et effrayés autour de lui.

"Blaine qu'est-ce ce qui est arrivé?" Demanda Quinn très inquiète.

"Blaine," Burt prit une profonde inspiration, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Blaine qu'est-ce qui se passe." Demanda Carole calmement.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas," Blaine se mit à pleurer, "je dois aller, je dois aller à l'hôpital." Blaine se mit à courir vers sa voiture, mais Burt l'arrêta.

"Blaine, tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça, je te conduirai." Dit Burt en tendant la main en signalant à Blaine de lui donner les clés.

"Blaine s'il te plaît, dis nous ce qui s'est passé?" supplia Quinn.

"Kurt est en train d'accoucher, c'est pas trop tôt? Demanda Puck inquiet.

"Je sais pas ce qui se passe." Blaine secoua la tête en s'installant sur le siège passager.

"Carole, le troupeau des New Directions, rejoigné- nous au Lima Memorial." Dit calmement Burt.

Carole fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et Burt se rua à l'hôpital.

* * *

À l'hôpital, Anna traversa les portes.

"Mallory? Qu'est-il arrivé? Vous m'as bipé 911." Anna regarda autour frénétiquement.

"Ils apportent Kurt Hummel. L'ambulance sera la cinq minutes." Dit Mallory à son collègue.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Et le bébé? Oh mon Dieu." Anna savait qu'elle n'était pas censée être impliquée émotionnellement avec les patients, mais elle avait appris à se soucier de Kurt, comme s'il était son petit frère.

"Prends une grande respiration." dit Malloy essayant de calmer son amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais?" Demanda Anna désespérément.

Mallory prit une inspiration et conduisit Anna vers les chaises. Anna savait que ce ne serait pas bon; C'est ce qu'elle faisait avec les familles de patients quand elle a dû leur donner de mauvaises nouvelles.

Mallory déglutit. "D'après ce que les ambulanciers m'ont dit, Kurt a subi un décollement placentaire. Anna, c'est assez sever."

"Non," Anna secoua la tête, "Non, non, non." Elle connaissais les risques de cette condition. Elle a été témoin de mères / pères et bébés et parfois les deux meurent de cette condition. Sa impliquait que le Placenta se décollait de la paroi de l'utérus. Il prive le bébé d'oxygène et provoque la mère / le père de subir une hémorragie sévère. Anna se mit à pleurer, elle savait que c'était aussi mauvais que sa pourrait arriver.

Mallory continua de parler. "Son frère, Finn l'a trouvé, il s'était effondré dans sa chambre, ils étaient chanceux cependant, sa n'était pas trop longtemps avant que les ambulanciers arrivent."

Anna avait l'air terrifiée; Kurt était comme une famille pour elle.

"Anna, il respire encore." Dit Mallory d'un ton de soutien.

"C'est bon, c'est bien" Anna prit une profonde inspiration puis s'arrêta. "Attends, le bébé. Peu importe s'il respire, si le placenta est décollé, le bébé sera privé d'oxygène.

"Anna, ça doit être une séparation partielle." Dit Mallory en tenant la main de son amie.

"Mais si l'hémorragie est assez sever pour l'envoyer dans un état inconscient, il doit y avoir une séparation complète." pleura Anna.

"Non, non, non. Ecoute-moi." Dit Mallory avec force. "Vous et moi savons toutes les deux que si c'était une séparation complète, le père et la fille seraient déjà morts."

Anna était agité, où étaient les ambulanciers, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient.

Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de sonner l'ambulance pour savoir ou ils étaient, ils roulèrent Kurt dans le service d'urgence.

"Garçon de 17 ans, enceinte de 7 mois!" cria Un des ambulanciers et Finn couru à l'hôpital après eux. "Kurt!" Anna se figea à la vue du garçon pâle absolument couvert de son propre sang. Elle avait vu du sang avant, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais c'était différent, ce patient était comme une famille.

Les ambulanciers continuère pendant que Mallory commença à travailler. "BP est de 130 100. Sa a diminué depuis que nous l'avons trouvé, et perte de sang."

"Combien" demanda Mallory.

"Estimée à environ 2 litres. Respirations peu profondes, il a été inconscient pendant une vingtaine de minutes. SATS sont à 85%, nous l'avons mis en 10 d'oxygène, mais cogna il jusqu'à 15. Pour le moniteur cardiaque fœtal, la dernière lecture était une fréquence cardiaque de 85."

"Nous devons l'emmener au bloc maintenant. le Dr Fielding a préparé la salle et le Pédiatre et le néonatologiste ont été bipé." Dit Mallory alors qu'elle commençait à rouler Kurt à l'ascenseur. "Anna? Anna? Tu viens?" Dit Mallory en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

"Hmm?" dit vaguementAnna.

"Nous devons monter." Cria l'ambulancier.

"Anna" hurla de nouveau Mallory.

Anna se retourna pour voir le frère de Kurt debout dans le coin, blanc comme une feuille et couvert de sang.

"Je serai la dans une minute." Cria-t-elle en courant vers Finn. "C'est Finn, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Anna en conduisant le grand garçon à un siège.

Finn fit un petit signe de tête. Il regardait ses mains; Ils étaient juste couverts de sang. Anna examina le garçon, il tremblait, sa chemise et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et Anna remarqua la petite quantité de sang qui s'écoulait du pied du garçon.

"Allons." Anna se leva et conduisit Finn à l'un des lits d'hôpital. Finn était trop choqué pour se battre. Il s'assit sur le lit et Anna inspecta son pied.

Elle vit le petit morceau de verre coincé dans le pied de Finn. Elle enfila une paire de gants et saisit les pinces stériles. Elle mis soigneusement un bandage sur le pied du garçon quand Finn commença à parler.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il va vivre?" Demanda Finn, sa confiance avait disparue, sa voix tremblait, les larmes coulaient et il tremblait.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit sincèrement Anna. Elle ne le savait pas. "Tu as fait du bon travail Finn, il n'y avait rien d'autre que tu aurais pu faire." dit-elle pour essayer de le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

"Il y avait tellement de sang." dit Finn en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Juste à ce moment, Blaine couru à travers les portes, il pleurait et regardait autour frénétiquement, c'était comme déjà vu pour lui.

Anna le vit immédiatement; Ses yeux effrayés lui faisaient mal son cœur.

Elle tapota Finn sur l'épaule et courut vers le garçon effrayé.

"Blaine!" Cria-t-elle.

"Anna, Anna!" Cria t-il. "Où est-il? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Blaine hyperventilait pratiquement.

"Il est vivant. Ils l'ont emmener en chirurgie maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?" Demanda-t-elle en amenant le garçon dans là où Finn était assis, sanglotant encore dans ses mains.

"Rien." dit Blaine son visage couvert de larmes.

"D'accord, Kurt a eu ce qu'on appelle un décollement placentaire," commença à expliquer Anna.

"C'est quand le placenta se décole de la paroi de l'utérus?" lui demanda Blaine avec de la terreur dans ses yeux, il avait lu sur la condition, il savait que cela pourrait être mortel pour Kurt et le bébé.

"Oui," Anna hocha la tête, maintenant elle pleurait.

"Est-ce que c'est partiel ou complet?" Demanda Blaine en essayant de supprimer ses larmes.

"Partiel et il respire toujours." Expliqua Anna.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord." Blaine tremblait comme une feuille.

"Nous pouvons monter, si tu veux." Dit Anna.

"Mais le père de Kurt est en train de garé la voiture et sa famille et ses amis seront tous là d'une minute à l'autre." Dit Blaine en regardant la porte avec inquiétude.

"Je vais leur dire," dit Finn en essuyant une larme.

"T'es sûr?" Demanda Blaine, Finn semblait encore assez secoué.

"Ouais, allez, allez," dit Finn en faisant signe à Blaine de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Blaine et Anna commençèrent à marcher loin de Finn et vers l'ascenseur.

"Blaine?" Hurla Finn après lui.

Blaine se retourna pour regarder le garçon plus grand.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, mec." dit Finn en recommençant à pleuré.

Blaine courut vers le garçon et l'étreignit. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, personne ne sait ce qui la cause. Ce n'était pas ta faute." dit Blaine pour essayé d'enlever une partie de la culpabilité de Finn.

Finn hocha la tête et Blaine rejoint Anna et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Mais ils ont été de nouveau arrêtés.

"Blaine," Blaine se retourna pour de nouveau dire à Finn que ce n'était pas de sa faute à nouveau, mais au contraire, il a été accueilli avec onze paires d'yeux inquiets. Burt avait l'air désespérée, Carole avait pleuré, Quinn semblait sr le point de vomir, Brittany pleurait dans l'épaule de Santana, Artie avait l'air terrifié, Mike tenait Tina, Rachel était au bord des larmes et Puck et Sam essayaient de rester fort mais on pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient bouleversés.

Finn fit signe à Blaine de partir, Blaine hocha la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur en attente.

Finn commença à regarder la foule, ils regardaient tous le sang sur ses mains et ses vêtements avec horreur.

Finn prit une profonde inspiration. "Je pense que nous devrions tous nous asseoir." Dit Finn en essayant de rassembler la foule dans là où Anna avait soigné son pied.

Ce n'était pas ce que tout le monde voulait entendre. Ils savaient que c'était mauvais quand quelqu'un vous a demandé de vous asseoir. Le groupe ne savait pas ce qui devait plus les effrayés, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'informations ou le fait que Finn ressemblait à quelqu'un sortant d'un film d'horreur. Finn était encore assez secoué, il était pâle et fragile, mais il avait réussi à se calmer assez pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé au groupe effrayé.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de noël**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 42**

Anna et Blaine se tenaient en dehors de la salle d'opération. Blaine ne pouvait pas regarder, il avait le dos tourné, il savait que c'était la naissance de son enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder, ces gens découpaient son fiancé.

Anna regarda avec horreur, elle avait sa main sur sa bouche, Kurt était plus qu'un patient pour elle, il était un ami. Elle regarda quand ils ont levé le bébé et l'ont emmenée à la table de côté pour la réanimation. Le pédiatre, le néonatologue et les infirmières travaillèrent pour faire respirer la petite fille. Anna dut se détourner de la fenêtre alors qu'ils commençaient à intuber la petite fille d'un peu près 1,5 kg. Les médecins enfoncèrent le tube dans sa gorge minuscule et tout est devenu trop pour Anna, elle ne pouvait pas regarder.

"Anna?" demanda Blaine, voyant que l'infirmière ne regardait plus ce qui se passait. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Blaine devenait inquiet.

"Hum, ta fille vient de naître, ils l'intubent maintenant pour l'aider à respirer." dit Anna, essuyant une larme perdue.

"Elle est vivante." Demanda Blaine avec un reniflement.

"Oui, elle est dans un incubateur. Le néonatologue s'occupe d'elle." dit Anna en se retournant.

"Comment va Kurt?" demanda Blaine, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de savoir la réponse si elle était mauvaise.

"Il s'accroche là-dedans." dit-elle, ne disant pas toute la vérité à Blaine, elle a vu que le garçon n'allait pas si bien, ses SATS allaient vers le bas et il perdait beaucoup de sang.

L'infirmière accrocha une autre unité de sang pendant que le Dr Fielding travaillait rapidement pour essayer de gérer le saignement. Anna était bouleversée, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, ils avaient les meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital qui travaillent sur Kurt maintenant.

"Blaine, pourquoi ne pas descendre et mette à jour ta famille?" dit Anna aussi calmement que possible, même si elle paniquait à l'intérieur. Elle essayait de faire sortir Blaine; Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là au cas où l'état de Kurt empirai. Oui, il se battait, mais les médecins avaient du mal à essayer d'arrêter le saignement.

"Mais-" Blaine était sur le point d'argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'elle voulait dire et vit le regard désespéré dans ses yeux.

Blaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au premier étage, Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. Il marcha un peu plus près de l'endroit où il avait vu Finn mener la foule. Quand Blaine se rapprochait, il pouvait entendre tout le monde poser des questions à Finn auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Blaine s'approcha un peu plus près, il entendait Burt demander pourquoi personne ne leur disait rien, il pouvait entendre Carole tenter de calmer son mari, il pouvait entendre Puck presser Finn pour plus d'information et il pouvait entendre des gens pleurer et d'autres se promener .

Blaine ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait leur dire, il n'avait pas de nouvelles informations, il ne savait même pas si son fiancé était encore en vie ou si sa fille allait bien.

Blaine parcourut silencieusement la petite pièce que ses amis et sa famille occupaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de retirer le rideau pour trouver douze paires d'yeux fixés sur lui.

Tout le monde dans le groupe commencèrent à bombarder Blaine avec des questions à la fois. 'Où se trouve Kurt?', 'Est-il vivant?', 'Comment va le bébé?', 'Pourquoi personne ne nous dit rien?', 'Que se passe-t-il?'.

Voyant que Blaine commença à paniqué, Puck lui vient en aide.

"D'accord, tout le monde a besoin de se taire et de laisser Blaine parler. Dit Puck après avoir sifflé bruyamment.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails, mais je sais que le bébé est née. Elle pèse à peu près 1,5 kg, on l'a mise sur respirateur, on doit faire toutes sortes de tests pour voir si elle va bien, ils ne savent pas si son oxygène a été coupé ou pour combien de temps, Anna sera en bas dans une seconde pour nous donner une mise à jour. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que les chirurgiens et les médecins travaillent encore sur Kurt." dit Blaine aussi calmement que possible, même si tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'avoir une rupture émotionnelle complète.

"Donc, t'es papa sa y est?" Puck lui tapa sur le dos.

"Ouais je suppose." dit sombrement Blaine. "Je pensais que ce serait différent, tu sais. Que je me sentirais différent."

"C'est bon Blaine, le bébé était de 31 semaines, je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien." Dit Carole en tirant le garçon dans une étreinte.

"Je pensais que je serais là avec ma fille dans mes bras et Kurt à mes côtés et maintenant je ne sais pas si l'un d'eux va survivre." dit Blaine en essuyant une larme perdue.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il commença à pleurer, réalisé que son fiancé, son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie pourrait ne pas survivre. Sa fille devant être mis sur respirateur et emmené à l'USIN. Blaine veut juste frapper quelque chose, il voulait frapper quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentait aussi mauvais que lui.

Finn était juste assis dans le coin, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas regardé ce que Kurt faisait, sa faute si Kurt avait vu la diffusion, sa faute parce qu'il avait laissé Kurt prendre une douche, sa faute si Kurt s'était effondrer et il ne l'avait même pas entendu, Et surtout c'était de sa faute si sa nièce était sur respirateur et que son frère luttait pour vivre.

La culpabilité de Finn commença alors à se transformer en colère. C'était Azimio qui avait détruit le garage de Burt, Azimio qui avait écrit ces insultes haineuses, Azimio qui avait fracassé les fenêtres. Peu importe ce qu'il fallait, Finn ne l'abandonnerait pas. Azimio allait payer ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt et à sa nièce.

Au même moment, le Dr Fielding, Anna et le néonatologiste se dirigèrent vers le groupe concerné.

"Je n'aime pas," déclara craintivement Mercedes. "Regardez leurs visages, leur expression, ce n'est pas bon." dit-elle, remarquant que tous les professionnels avaient le même regard inexpressif.

Le néonatologue fit un pas en avant et s'adressa à la foule... "Le bébé a été placé jusqu'à l'Unité de soins intensifs néonatale ou elle a été placée sous respirateur, ce qui n'est pas rare pour un bébé né aussi tôt. Nous ne sommes pas plus préoccupés par les infections, il est encore trop tôt pour savoir ce qui se passera. Mais pour l'instant, elle est stable."

"Qu'en est-il des dommages au cerveau?" Demanda tranquillement Carole.

"Eh bien à 31 semaines le cerveau du bébé est assez développé, si sa avait été il y a un mois, sa aurait été différent."

Carole hocha la tête.

"Et le manque d'oxygène? Si le bébé était privé d'oxygène pendant une longue période, ce ... -" essaya de demandé Burt, mais il fut coupé par le néonatologiste.

"Je peux vous assurer que l'oxygène du bébé n'a jamais été coupé. Limité, mais pas coupé. Ainsi, les chances que l'enfant ait subi des dommages au cerveau du aux manque d'oxygène est très faible.

"Mais il y a une chance, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Finn avec tristesse.

"Il y a toujours une chance, mais la principale priorité maintenant est de chercher et de traiter toutes les infections qui peuvent apparaître."

"Quelles sont les chances de survie?" La voix de Blaine demanda à partir du coin.

Anna répondit cette fois ci. "Très haut, plus les 90%" Elle sourit une seconde.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, ou quoi que ce soit, je suis heureux d'entendre que ma fille se porte bien. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle vous ne nous avez pas dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Kurt. Depuis que vous êtes la on parle de bébé, bébé, mais je veux savoir comment va mon fiancé." Dit Blaine en pleurant. Il aimait sa fille, mais il aimait plus Kurt, il voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien.

"Oui, comment va mon fils?" Demanda Burt en se penchant un peu sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde regarda Anna qui regardait maintenant le sol.

"Oh mon Dieu," chuchota Tina.

"Kurt n'est pas vous savez, hum m-" Puck ne pouvait même pas le dire,

"Kurt est vivant." Dit rapidement Anna.

Tout le monde dans la pièce respirait de soulagement, il semblait qu'ils avaient tous attendu la nouvelle avec des respirations retenues; Attendant de voir si Kurt allait bien.

"Mais?" demanda Blaine, essayant d'avoir l'information de l'équipe médicale.

"Kurt. Il ... il a perdu beaucoup de sang." Anna essaya d'expliquer.

"Bon, hé, une fois de plus je ne veux pas être grossier, mais pourrions-nous aller au point maintenant et s'inquiéter des détails plus tard?"

La foule hocha la tête en accord.

Anna regarda le sol, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, et elle pouvait être celle qui dirait la nouvelle à la famille.

Sombrement, le Dr Fielding s'avança et leur dit, "Kurt est vivant, mais il est dans le coma."

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Joyeux Noel à tout le monde**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 43**

Le groupe étaient choqué.

Finn fut le premier à parler. "Un coma, mais les gens ne sont pas dans le coma pendant des années?" Demanda Finn incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait.

Blaine baissa simplement la tête, Burt mit un bras rassurant autour de l'épaule du garçon, mais rien ne pouvait le consoler maintenant.

Où est-il? ... Où est mon fils, je peux le voir? Demanda Burt. L'homme plus âgé était évidemment bouleversé, ses yeux étaient rouges à force de pleurer, il tremblait légèrement et il avait été très silencieux depuis la découverte de l'incident.

"Bientôt, ils doivent juste l'installer en soins intensifs." répondit Anna en essuyant une larme.

La salle se tut. Carole enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Burt et sanglota tranquillement. Burt ne bougea pas, il regardait fixement l'horloge suspendue dans la pièce. Quinn pressa ses lèvres ensemble et tourna sa tête sur le côté en serrant Mercedes qui sanglotait. Santana avait aussi sa tête sur le côté avec sa main couvrant sa bouche. Puck et Mike regardaient fixement le plancher, essayant de ne laisser personne voir leurs larmes qui tombaient. Tina tenait Mike avec une main et utilisait l'autre pour couvrir son visage. Brittany tenait la main de Santana et essuya tranquillement ses larmes. Sam se retourna et vit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Artie tapota légèrement la jambe de Finn. Mercedes continua de pleurer dans l'épaule de Quinn. Finn mit ses mains dans ses poches et expira lentement essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Blaine n'a même pas réagi, il se tenait juste au sol, il ne bougeait pas, il ne pleurait pas, il regardait le sol.

"On sait pendant combien de temps il sera comme ça? réussit à dire Carole à travers les larmes.

Le docteur Fielding soupira; C'était la partie de l'emploi qu'elle détestait. "Non. Sa peut être une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois.

"Un an." ajouta Finn.

Anna hocha la tête pour montrer que, oui, c'était une possibilité.

"Quand pourrai-je le voir?" demanda Burt en se levant. "Je veux voir mon fils." dit de nouveau Burt, il n'était pas fâché ou en colère, juste désespéré. Il avait besoin de voir que Kurt était vivant, il avait juste besoin de le voir, même si c'était juste pour deux minutes.

"Dès qu'il sera assez stable pour les visiteurs, nous vous le ferons savoir." Ajouta le Dr Fielding.

Tout le groupe semblait perdre espoir. Kurt était dans le coma et son bébé était en soins intensifs. Aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait que la naissance se passe comme ça. C'était censé être un jour joyeux et maintenant ils peuvent perdre leur ami.

"Blaine, vous pouvez venir voir votre fille si vous voulez." dit le néonatologiste en essayant d'alléger un peu l'humeur. "Je permettrai plus de visiteurs, mais elle est encore très sensible aux infections, donc aujourd'hui je permet seulement pour le père. Demain, nous pouvons permettre grand parents et oncles et puis d'autres après environ trois ou quatre jours. ajouta le néonatologue.

Blaine resta silencieux et suivit Anna et le néonatologiste hors de la pièce.

* * *

Blaine se tenait à l'extérieur de l'USIN en regardant le néonatologue s'occuper de sa fille, sa fille, ces mots lui semblaient encore étranges. Le néonatologue dit quelque chose à l'infirmière qui travaillait; elle est venue à l'extérieur vers Blaine, et lui a montré comment mettre une blouse de protection et des gants.

Blaine se dirigea vers le grand incubateur. Il vit des machines, des réservoirs d'oxygène, des IV et toutes sortes de moniteurs conduisant dans l'incubateur. Blaine haletait en voyant le petit corps accroché à chaque pièce d'équipement. La petite fille avait une IV dans chaque bras, des fils accroché partout et son minuscule visage était recouvert d'un masque à oxygène.

Blaine se rapprocha de l'incubateur.

"Vous pouvez lui parler. Elle peut vous entendre." Le néonatologiste essaya d'encourager Blaine, mais dès qu'il eut fini de parler, la petite fille a commencé à se tortiller et à se déplacer.

Plusieurs machines commencèrent à bipé et le bébé a commencé à se tortiller. Le docteur mis une paire de gants et mis sa main dans l'incubateur avec le stéthoscope. Il l'écoutait entendre respirer. D'autres machines se mirent à sonner; Plusieurs infirmières et un autre médecin coururent dans la pièce et poussèrent Blaine sur le côté. Ils levèrent le couvercle de l'incubateur et enlevèrent le masque d'oxygène et commencèrent à effectuer la RCR sur le petit nourrisson.

Blaine ne pouvait pas entendre ce que les médecins et les infirmières disaient. Il les a entendus dire 'détresse respiratoire' et '80% d'oxygène'. L'infirmière pompait encore de l'oxygène dans la bouche de la petite fille et le médecin massait sa poitrine miniature. Il ne pouvait plus regarder. Blaine ôta sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte. Blaine se tenait près d'une poubelle. Il ôta ses gants. Il essaya de retirer les bottines qui couvraient ses souliers; Il enleva la première du premier coup mais lutta avec le second. Alors qu'il réussit à enlever le deuxième, Blaine craqua.

"Bon Dieu!" Hurla-t-il en jetant la bottine à travers le couloir. Blaine se mit à pleurer. Il glissa le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le sol. Blaine enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Kurt lui manquait; Il voulait que Kurt soit là avec lui, pour lui tenir la main et lui dire que irai bien et pour l'aider à nommer leur bébé. Blaine ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester à l'hôpital et regarder sa petite fille et son fiancé se battre pour leur vie.

Blaine s'essuya les yeux et le nez en se levant. Il se mit à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis il se mit à courir vers la porte, fuyant la douleur et la tristesse.

Blaine entra dans l'ascenseur et descendit au parking. Il avait besoin de sortir du bâtiment. Il sortit ses clés. Blaine démarra la voiture et sorti du parking. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il s'en moquait; il avait juste besoin de sortir de l'hôpital, loin de la tristesse, loin de la douleur et loin de son enfant malade et son fiancé dans le coma.

* * *

Anna rentra dans la pièce que les amis et la famille de Kurt occupaient. Toutes les conversations se sont tut quand elle tira le rideau. Anna balaya la pièce pour Blaine, mais il n'était pas là. Elle supposa qu'il était toujours avec le bébé.

"Anna?" Demanda Burt en se déplaçant un peu dans son siège.

"Bonjour monsieur Hummel." sourit-elle faiblement. "Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant de l'état du bébé et de Kurt. En fait, je cherchais Blaine."

"Je pense qu'il est toujours avec le bébé" confirma Carole.

"Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, le bébé a eu un petite détresse respiratoire il y a un moment, mais elle se porte bien maintenant." dit Anna. "Kurt vient de terminer son IRM et il peut avoir des visiteurs maintenant." Dit Anna en regardant les visages effrayés.

"Est-ce qu'ils savent autre chose?" Demanda désespérément Burt.

"Non je suis désolé." Anna baissa la tête. "Mais si Blaine n'est pas là, quelqu'un d'autre peut aller voir Kurt, mais un à la fois."

"D'accord," dit Burt en se levant.

"Hum Burt," dit Finn.

"Ouais," Il regarda le garçon.

"Je sais que tu es le père de Kurt et tout, mais est-ce que je peux le voir d'abord." balbutia Finn.

Burt sembla confus.

"J'ai juste besoin de voir qu'il va bien, j'ai besoin de le voir." supplia pratiquement Finn.

"Finn, c'est bon." Dit Burt en tapotant le garçon désespéré sur l'épaule. "Tu peux y aller, j'avais juste besoin de voir s'il allait bien." Dit Burt en s'asseyant.

Finn se leva et marcha vers la porte.

"Finn," appela Carole. "Tu est sur que tu veux y aller tout seul" Demanda la mère avec inquiétude.

"Ouais," déglutit Finn. "Je suis prêt." Finn leva la tête et suivit l'infirmière hors de la salle. Finn suivit Anna. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Finn n'avait jamais vu personne dans un coma avant. Mais Finn devait y aller, il avais besoin de voir que son frère allait bien, il avait besoin d'enlever les images de Kurt pâle et couché dans son sang de son esprit.

Anna et Finn marchèrent en silence vers l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage et dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Ils marchèrent le long d'une série de porte jusqu'à ce que Anna s'arrête et mis le tableau qu'elle tenait dans la fente devant la porte.

"Tu peux entrer." Dit Anna en montrant la porte.

"Il est là," dit Finn avec de la peur dans sa voix.

"Ouais," acquiesça Anna.

Finn regarda la porte, il voulait entrer mais quelque chose le retenait.

"C'est ok Finn." Dit Anna en serrant sa main.

"Je peux lui parler?" Demanda Finn. "Je veux dire, comme s'il m'entendait?" Dit Finn en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

"Ouais, des études ont montré que les patients dans le coma peuvent entendre les voix." Dit Anna avec soutien.

"D'accord, d'accord, je peux le faire." Finn prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre.


	44. Chapitre 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

Finn regarda dans la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir Kurt couché sur le lit, il avait l'air si paisible. Si Finn ne savais pas, il aurait supposé que son frère dormait.

Finn entra dans la petite chambre stérile et s'assis dans le fauteuil qui était le plus proche de Kurt. Il prit la main de son frère et se mit à lui parler doucement. "Hum ... Salut Bro, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre ou quelque chose." dit Finn, se sentant un peu stupide. Il s'attendait à ce que Kurt se redresse et lui dise d'arrêter de l'appeler 'bro'. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Kurt restait immobile dans son lit, seulement la légère montée et chute de sa poitrine montrait qu'il était encore en vie.

La chambre était horriblement calme. Finn se retrouva devant un moniteur qui émettait un rythme régulier, rythmique et silencieux. Finn serra la main de son frère un peu plus serré en continuant à parler.

"Tu as une petite fille, Kurt, mais tu le savais déjà, elle pèse à peu près 1,5 kg, elle est petite, mais les médecins et les infirmières disent qu'elle est forte et qu'elle va vraiment bien. Elle serai probablement beaucoup mieux si son père était là pour elle." Finit Finn en pleurant tout en serrant la main de Kurt. "Tu peux te réveiller Kurt, Hein?" La voix de Finn se brisa en continuant." S'il te plaît, Kurt, réveille-toi pour elle. Réveille-toi pour Blaine. Réveille-toi pour moi."

* * *

"Je viens d'avoir les parents de Blaine au téléphone," annonça Carole. "Ils envoient leurs condoléances et leurs prières."

"Ils viennent?" Demanda Burt en regardant toujours le plancher.

"Non, ils sont tous deux au travail et ne peuvent pas se permettre de venir." essaya d'expliquer Carole. Les parents de Blaine n'avaient jamais été proches de leur fils. Ils l'avaient envoyé à l'internat quand il avait 8 ans et ils n'ont jamais passé plus d'une semaine avec lui. Ils ne sont pas le genre de famille aimante. "Je suis sûr que sa ne dérangera pas à Blaine."

"En parlant de Blaine, où est-il?" Dit Anna en entrant.

"Je pensais qu'il était avec le bébé?" Répondit Burt en regardant attentivement la jeune femme.

"Non, elle a eu peu de difficulté avec sa respiration pendant que Blaine était en visite. Elle va bien maintenant, mais l'infirmière a dit qu'elle a vu Blaine courir vers l'ascenseur." Dit Anna.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu." Demanda Burt en regardant autour de la pièce.

"Il n'est pas à la cafétéria." Répondit Puck.

"Son téléphone est éteint." Dit Mercedes après avoir essayé de l'appeler.

"Je pense que je sais où il est." Dit Carole en se levant. "Je vais le chercher."

"Et je pense que je vais aller voir Finn. Il est là depuis un moment." Dit Burt en se levant aussi. "Étage 3 chambre 27 c'est sa Anna?" Demanda Burt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Anna hocha la tête et les deux mari et femme sont allés trouver leurs garçons disparus.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kurt, Finn caressait doucement le haut de la main de Kurt avec son pouce. Burt jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir ses deux fils dans la salle d'hôpital stérilisée. Tranquillement, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et se dirigea vers le lieu où se trouvaient les garçons.

"Hey," dit Burt tranquillement en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Finn.

Finn tourna la tête. "Hey," dit-il tristement.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda Burt en regardant son fils très immobile.

Finn haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si il dormait, tu sais, je m'attends à ce qu'il se lève et me dise d'arrêter d'être mielleux. J'ai essayé de lui parler du bébé, je pensais que ça pourrait aider mais ..."

"Ça va prendre du temps, Finn." Dit Burt avec soutien.

Finn se moqua. "Le temps," Le mot était juste si vague. Sa pourrait signifier que son frère pourrait se réveiller dans une heure ou une année. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il voulait juste que Kurt se réveille.

"Finn" dit sombrement Burt.

Finn laissa échapper un soupir et pressa ses lèvres. "Je suis désolé, je ..."

"Nous sommes tous bouleversés, pas besoin de s'excuser."

"Oui, il y en a." Finn baissa la tête. "C'est ma faute si mon frère est dans le coma et que ma nièce se bat contre sa vie. Si j'étais monter plus tôt, si j'avais été plus attentif ou si j'avais entendu quelque chose ou juste ..." Finn devenait hystérique .

"Il y a trop de 'si' Finn, et si je lui avais parlé du garage pour commencer, ou si j'étais resté avec lui aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas te blâmer." Dit Burt en tapotant le garçon.

"Je veux juste qu'il se réveille." Dit Finn avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

"Je sais," Burt lui caressa le dos. "Moi aussi."

* * *

De retour à la maison Hudson-Hummel, Blaine était assis au centre de la nurserie. Il avait pris le tas de bodies qui étaient rangés et était maintenant en train de les pliés et les mettait dans les piles selon la taille. Blaine respirait lourdement, il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, plier les bodies.

Blaine avait déjà réarrangé les jouets qui étaient dans la crèche et avait dépoussiéré la pièce. Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit pour détourner son esprit de la situation à l'hôpital.

Carole pouvait entendre la lourde respiration de son garçon alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers la pépinière. Elle avait su que quand Blaine était effrayé il irait dans un endroit réconfortant. Elle avait fait la même chose quand le père de Finn est mort. Elle a conduit 4 heures jusqu'à sa vieille maison d'enfance.

Carole ouvrit la porte pour voir Blaine replier les vêtements déjà pliés. Elle pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient un gâchis et ses yeux étaient encore rouges à force de pleurer.

"Blaine?" Dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Blaine leva les yeux du sol. Il ne dit rien . Il saisit le petit tas de bodies et commença à les re-trier. Carole s'approcha plus près du garçon.

"Blaine, chéri?" Dit Carole en se rapprochant un peu.

"Oui?" dit-il. "Je faisais juste du rangement." dit Blaine sans regarder la femme dans les yeux.

"Blaine?" Elle mit un bras autour de son épaule et essaya de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Carole," dit Blaine en la repoussant. "Je vais bien, je voulais juste ranger un peu." Blaine essaya de rire.

"Blaine, arrête." dit Carole en l'éloignant des bodies. "Arrête." Elle tira le garçon dans une étreinte et commença à lui frotter le dos.

Blaine se mit à sangloter dans son épaule. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait mises en bouteille se déversa sous forme de sanglots.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire," sanglota Blaine. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Il continua t-il. "Je ne peux pas rester assis là et les regarder mourir, je ne peux pas." Blaine sanglota et sanglota dans l'épaule de Carole. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour le consoler. Son fiancé était dans le coma et son bébé sur un respirateur.

"Tu peux être là," dit Carole en regardant les yeux noisette du garçon. "C'est ton bébé dans l'USIN sans nom ni identité. C'est ton fiancé couché dans ce lit et il voudrait que tu sois là, pour lui tenir la main et lui dire que ça ira." Dit Carole d'une voix sévère, mais attentionnée.

"Tu as raison." renifla Blaine.

"Bien sur que j'ai raison." sourit Carole. Ils rirent tous les deux un peu avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. "Nous devrions y retourner. Anna a dit que tu pouvais rendre visite à Kurt maintenant." Dit Carole après avoir regardé sa montre.

Blaine hocha la tête et la paire sortit de la pièce. Ils étaient à moitié en bas des escaliers quand Blaine réalisa quelque chose.

"Attendez une seconde." Dit Blaine en courant vers la chambre du bébé. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, tenant un petit morceau de vêtement blanc.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Carole en regardant l'article blanc que Blaine tenait.

"C'est le premier morceau de vêtements pour bébé que j'ai acheté pour Kurt." Dit Blaine en souriant. "C'est un chapeau. Kurt a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que la tête du bébé ait froid." Blaine ri un peu à la mémoire alors que lui et Carole marchaient vers la voiture.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	45. Chapitre 45

**Bonne fêtes de fin d'année**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 45**

Anna s'approcha de la chambre d'hôpital pour voir Finn, le frère de Kurt pleurant sur la main de son frère et l'homme plus âgé qu'elle savait était le père de Kurt tapotant le dos du jeune garçon. Il avait l'air de vouloir être un soutien, mais Anna pouvait voir que tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de craquer.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Burt regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui c'était, mais Finn ne bougea pas, il ne détourna pas les yeux de son frère.

"Salut," dit-elle doucement.

Burt hocha simplement la tête pour reconnaître sa présence.

"Je me demandais si quelqu'un savait où était Blaine?" demanda t-elle alors en regardant les machines branchés sur Kurt.

"Ma, ah, ma femme est allé le chercher, elle a dit qu'elle sera bientôt là." Dit Burt après avoir regardé sa montre.

"Je vois." dit Anna en regardant le dossier du jeune garçon et écrivant quelques notes. "Eh bien, je viens de recevoir un message de l'USIN, le bébé est assez stable pour un visiteur." sourit Anna.

"Vraiment?" Finn se retourna pour regarder l'infirmière.

"Ouais, tu peux venir la voir si tu veux." dit-elle en regardant les yeux plein d'espoir du garçon.

Finn regarda Burt, c'était le grand-père du bébé; il devrait probablement y aller en premier. Burt hocha seulement la tête. Finn se leva de son siège et suivit Anna dans la salle.

Burt regarda le garçon plus grand quitter la pièce et se promener dans le couloir avant de s'asseoir au chevet de Kurt silencieux et tranquille. Burt ne pensait pas avoir vu Kurt immobile pendant longtemps.

Il prit la main inerte de son fils. Elle était encore chaude, c'était comme si Kurt dormait.

"Hé mon grand. Je vois que tu as toutes ses machines à nouveau." rit Burt à lui-même. "Je me souviens quand j'étais couché dans ce lit. Tu m'as raconté l'histoire de notre premier dîner du vendredi soir sans ta mère, celle avec le poulet cru." rit de nouveau Burt. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment Mercedes a réussi à te faire entrer dans cette église." Le vieil homme sourit.

"Tu voies quand tu me parlais, je pouvais t'entendre, c'est comme ça que je suis revenu. Je me suis concentré sur ta voix et j'ai essayé de bouger quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Burt serra la main de son fils plus serré. "Tu peux m'entendre, Kurt, je te tiens la main, je veux juste que tu reviennes Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, concentre-toi sur ma voix et reviens vers moi." La voix de Burt se brisa en terminant la phrase. Il voulait juste que son fils revienne.

"Cette petite fille a besoin de toi, Kurt. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, réveille-toi pour elle." Burt regarda la main de son fils. "Juste s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, réveille-toi pour elle." Il se mit à pleuré.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Finn mettait l'équipement de protection à l'extérieur de l'USIN.

"Maintenant, c'est seulement censé être les parents ou les grands-parents pour la visiter, mais je pense qu'ils feront une exception." sourit Anna en attachant sa propre robe.

Finn hocha la tête alors qu'il luttait pour mettre un de ses bottines pour couvrir ses chaussures.

Anna l'a conduit dans la pièce et vers l'incubateur.

Finn regarda timidement dans l'incubateur pour voir la petite fille. Il regarda sa petite taille. Elle aurait pu tenir dans ses deux mains. Elle était si petite et si délicate.

Anna vit les grands yeux de Finn. "Elle est plus forte qu'on ne le pense." Elle est solide pour un bébé de 1,4 kg. Le néonatologue a dit que ses niveaux d'oxygène sont beaucoup mieux, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent bientôt l'ex-tuber.

"Plus de tube?" dit Finn sans détourner les yeux du bébé.

"Plus de tube." confirma Anna. "Une fois qu'ils auront enlevé le tube, elle pourra roulée en bas pour voir Kurt." sourit Anna.

Finn hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu de sa nièce.

"Tu peux la toucher si tu veux." Dit Anna en mettant sa main dans l'une des fentes et en jouant avec la petite main du bébé. Elle serra fermement le doigt d'Anna.

"Elle est si petite, je veux dire qu'elle est petite, mais sa main ..." Finn regarda la petite fille avec crainte.

"Elle est forte Finn. J'ai foi qu'elle va s'en sortir." sourit Anna. "Je vais te donner un peu de temps seul. Si tu as besoin d'aide, les boutons d'appel et d'urgence sont derrière toi." dit doucement Anna alors qu'elle sortait de la salle laissant Finn et la petite fille seule.

"Salut," roucoula Finn en plaçant une main dans la fente, la petite fille saisit son doigt. "Je suis ton oncle Finn." Dit-il doucement alors que le bébé s'accrochait à son doigt. "Tu as aussi ton grand-père Burt et ta grand-mère Carole, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ici pour te voir bientôt." sourit Finn, il savait que sa mère ne pouvait pas attendre pour la gâter et roucouler sur elle. "Tu as aussi tes tantes Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany et Rachel, et puis il y a tes oncles Puck, Mike, Sam et Artie. Wow tu as beaucoup de tantes et d'oncles, hein? Pour te gâter, te chouchouter et tant de choses. "

Finn s'arrêta une seconde. "Alors, bien sûr, tu as tes 2 papas, ton papa Blaine va être là bientôt, je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré, alors tu as aussi ton autre papa, Kurt, il dort ..." Finn s'arrêta. Il voulait que son frère soit seulement endormi. Il voulait juste que Kurt se réveille. "Il t'aime énormément Peanut et je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas attendre pour te rencontrer. Il est vraiment génial. Plus que tu ne peux imaginer." Finn sourit. "Et d'ailleurs, il doit se réveiller bientôt, pour te donner un nom. Ils ne peuvent pas t'appeler 'bébé Anderson-Hummel' pour toujours. Peut-être pourrions-nous te nommer Peanut." Le bébé laissa échapper un petit gargouillement qui semblait désagréable. Finn rit. "Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Nous devons juste espérer que ton papa Kurt se réveille bientôt ou ton papa Blaine pourrait t'appelé Katy Perry." Le bébé laissa échapper le même petit gargouillement à la suggestion. Finn rigola, Peanut a déjà pris le parti de Kurt pour ce prénom. "Je vois que tu pense déjà comme ton papa Kurt."

Finn a continué à roucouler sur la petite fille, elle était vraiment adorable. Elle avait la peau pâle de Kurt, mais les cheveux noirs de Blaine. Finn pouvait déjà voir de légère boucle. Elle avait des yeux bleus pétillants et des traits délicats. Sa petite main continuait de tenir le doigt de Finn alors qu'il lui parlait.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	46. Chapitre 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

Quinn s'approcha avec hésitation de la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment être la première non-famille à visiter, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter la pensée de laisser son ami dans le lit d'hôpital avec personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

Quinn avait pensé que Mercedes aurait été la première à voir Kurt, elle était sa meilleur ami. Mais Mercedes a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir Kurt comme ça, si impuissant, si inanimé. C'est pourquoi Quinn s'était porté volontaire. Et maintenant, debout devant la porte, voyant son ami sur le lit, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir Carole tenir la main de son beau-fils. Elle lui disait combien tout le monde lui manquait et comment allait le bébé. Quinn frappa à la porte pour faire connaître sa présence. Carole embrassa Kurt sur le front et lui dit un adieu rapide avant de laisser Quinn seul dans la salle.

Elle poussa un soupir en s'asseyant dans la chaise, près du lit de Kurt. Elle prit doucement sa main. Elle était surprise de ce sentiment, elle était si molle, il n'y avait pas de poignée mais elle était encore chaude au toucher.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment été bonne pour parler de choses." dit Quinn, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je garde mes émotions pour moi-même. Je pense que toi et moi sommes similaires dans cet aspect." Quinn attendait que Kurt se redresse et ne commence à énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas semblables, mais il ne l'a pas fait. "De toute façon, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kurt. Peut-être bienvenue au club des gens du Glee Club qui ont eu un bébé." ricana Quinn.

"Elle est belle Kurt, Finn était si mignon, il a pris comme dix photos sur son téléphone et nous les a tous montré. Il était comme un père fier, je pense qu'il est en train d'envoyer les photos à tout le monde dans sa liste de contacts." sourit Quinn. "Maintenant je pensais que Beth était l'un des plus beaux bébés que j'ai jamais vus, mais Peanut lui donne une course pour la première place. Je pense que c'est les cheveux bouclés. C'est tellement magnifique." sourit Quinn. "Et elle a tes yeux."

Quinn prit une profonde inspiration, elle marmonna. C'était étrange de parler à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait répondre. "Alors, euh, quand j'étais enceinte, je chantais une berceuse à Beth quand elle me donnait un coup de pied. C'était quelque chose que ma mère chantait pour moi quand j'étais malade et je me disais que c'était réconfortant pour moi quand j'étais Malade, sapourrait juste aider." Quinn divaguait maintenant; Elle ne savait pas quoi dire au garçon, alors au lieu de cela elle se mit à chanté.

" _Little child, be not afraid_

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here tonight_ "

Quinn caressa doucement la main de son ami en chantant.

" _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes_

 _And lightning flash_

 _Illuminates your tearstained face_

 _I am here tonight_ "

Elle se pencha en avant dans sa chaise pour être plus proche du garçon.

" _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_ "

Quinn essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

" _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

 _And its candlelight beams_

 _Still keep pleasant dreams_

 _I am here tonight_ "

Alors qu'elle continuait de chanter, Quinn est devenu plus contrarié. C'était Kurt dans ce lit, son ami, sa personne de soutien et il était dans le coma. C'était presque comme si elle venait de réalisé la situation.

" _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _And the branches to hands_

 _They're not real, understand_

 _And I am here tonight_ "

Vers la fin du verset, Quinn était trop attristé pour continuer. Elle baissa la tête sur le lit et sanglota. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît une voix familière chanter à la porte.

" _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forest and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_ "

Mercedes entra dans la pièce et s'assit près de Quinn qui la regardait à travers ses yeux pleins de larmes. Mercedes s'assis dans la chaise et mis un bras autour de Quinn tout en continuant de chanter.

" _For you know, once even I_

 _Was a little child_

 _And I was afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my tears_

 _Trade sweet sleep the fears_

 _And to give a kiss goodnight_ "

Mercedes serra Quinn et posa sa main sur Kurt pendant qu'elle chantait. À ce moment-là, les deux filles pleuraient maintenant, mais Mercedes continuait de chanter tandis que Quinn mis sa tête dans son épaule.

" _Well, now I am grown_

 _And these years have shown_

 _Rain's a part of how life goes_

 _But it's dark and it's late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _'til your frightened eyes do close_ "

Quinn essuya quelques larmes et tenait la main de Mercedes. Les deux filles chantèrent la partie suivante de la chanson ensemble.

" _And I hope that you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_ "

Mercedes prit une profonde inspiration et resserra sa main sur celle de Quinn.

" _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain will be gone in the morning_

 _But I'll still be here in the morning_ "

Les deux filles voulaient que ce qu'elles chantaient soit vrai, elles souhaitaient que Kurt soit bien le matin, mais elles savaient que c'était peu probable.

Mercedes et Quinn ne dirent plus rien, elles restèrent juste assis en silence et tenant la main de leurs amis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps quelque part dans la cafétéria Puck, Mike, Sam et Artie étaient tous assis autour d'une table. Ils avaient tous de la nourriture mais personne ne mangeait, ils piquèrent juste la nourriture avec leurs fourchettes.

"Ce sont des ordures!" Dit Puck en poussant son sandwich sur le sol. "Je suis malade de resté assis ici." dit-il avec un soupir. "Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Azimio s'en sortir comme sa."

"Je suis d'accord." Dit Artie avec une levée de la main.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le tuer aussi tentant que sa puisse paraître." dit Sam, il mis sa tête contre la table dans la frustration.

"Je vote pour que nous le tuons." dit Puck au groupe.

"Je suis pour" ajouta Artie.

"Moi trois. Où est ma batte de baseball?" Dit Mike avec colère.

"Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer", dit Sam aux garçons qui planifiaient déjà où cacher le corps.

"Pourquoi pas?" dit Puck en claquant son poing sur la table. "C'est tout ce qu'il mérite."

"Exactement, ce que je veux dire: si on le tue, ce sera terminé, nous peut le faire souffrir pendant une long moment avant." Dit Sam avec un regard légèrement détourné dans ses yeux.

"Wow Sam," s'exclama Puck. "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi." souri t-il.

"Alors, qu'allons-nous lui faire?" Demanda Mike avec enthousiasme.

"Eh bien, nous aurons besoin de ta batte de baseball, une corde, du ruban adhésif, de la peinture noire en aérosol, des gants, un rasoir, une baignoire, deux planches de bois et de la lessive." sourit Sam.

"Mes parents ont une cabane à environ une heure de route que nous pouvons utiliser, il y a une baignoire." Dit Artie.

"J'ai la batte de baseball." dit Mike.

"Et je vais apporter le bois, le rasoir, les gants et la peinture noire. Oh, et nous pouvons utiliser mon camion." accepta Sam.

"Bon, je vais apporter la lessive et le reste de la merde." Puck hocha la tête. "Maintenant, quand allons-nous faire cela?"

"Pourquoi pas ce soir?" Demanda Sam.

"J'aime ce côté de toi Sam." dit Puck avec approbation.

Sam sourit. "Bon, alors on se retrouve tous chez moi, à minuit." Dit Sam.

"Très bien, je serai là." dit Puck en tapant dans la main de Sam.

"Moi aussi." sourit Mike.

"Avec moi trois, mais on devrait pas le dire à Finn?" Demanda Artie. "C'est le frère de Kurt."

"Nah, Finn en a assez sur son assiette." Répondit Puck.

"Très bien alors, chez Sam à minuit." Dit Artie avec un sourire.

Le groupe se sépara pour rassembler l'équipement pour la nuit en magasin.

* * *

Blaine se dirigea vers le petit incubateur qui abritait sa fille. Finn avait déjà quitté la pièce. Blaine ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Finn était avec le bébé, le bébé. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Blaine avait besoin de trouver un nom. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire lui-même. Il attendait Kurt.

Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'incubateur et vit sa fille, elle était vraiment belle. Finn avait expliqué que si on mettait la main dans la fente, elle prenait votre doigt. Blaine essaya; Il mis sa main dans la fente et utilisa son doigt pour caresser doucement le bras de sa fille. Le bébé répondit en attrapant son doigt et tourna sa petite tête pour regarder Blaine avec ses yeux bleus.

Blaine était terrifié, elle avait exactement le même regard que Kurt de l'expression à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était belle; Blaine est tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où il a regardé dans ces petits yeux bleus.

"Hé ma chérie," roucoula t-il . "Tu es très jolie, oui, tu l'es. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un nom qui est aussi beau que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Katy?" Demanda Blaine en caressant son petit bras. Le bébé s'agita et poussa un gargouillis. "Non, pas Katy?" sourit Blaine, il était assez sûr que Kurt aurait fait le même bruit s'il avait découvert Blaine avait nommé leur fille Katy. "Ok pas Katy. Eh bien ton autre papa voulait t'appeler Galinda." Le bébé sortit un autre gargouillis. "C'est bien la petite fille à papa." sourit Blaine. "Je pense que je vais attendre ton autre papa pour te nommer, hein Peanut?" Le bébé continua de regarder Blaine.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa petite fille. Il se contenta de rester assis en silence pendant qu'il caressait son petit bras. Le beau moment fut interrompu par l'une des infirmières de l'USIN.

"Bonjour, monsieur Anderson, je présume?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Oui, mais vous pouvez m'appelé Blaine" Dit Blaine en regardant toujours sa fille.

"Bonjour, je suis Bianca, une des infirmières de l'USIN. Je viens juste préparer cette petite pour l'extubation." sourit-elle en enfilant ses gants.

"Vraiment?" dit Blaine en se retournant enfin pour regarder l'infirmière.

"Vraiment," dit-elle en souriant. "Le néonatologue est en route maintenant." Dit-elle en marchant un peu plus près du bébé.

Blaine prit à contrecœur son bras hors de la fente et laissa l'infirmière travailler.

"Hey." Elle roucoula sur le bébé. "Tu es une jolie petite chose, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-elle en soulevant le couvercle de l'incubateur. "Avez-vous pensé à un nom?" demanda t-elle à Blaine avec un sourire.

"Non, j'attends mon fiancé." Expliqua Blaine, son expression disparaissant dans la tristesse.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et continua de travailler autour de la petite fille. Le néonatologue entra dans la petite pièce quelques instants plus tard.

"Bonjour," dit-il en tendant la main pour Blaine pour la secouer. "Je suis Brian."

"Blaine" dit-il en serrant la main du médecin.

"Nous allons commencer" dit-il en mettant des gants. Le docteur se retourna vers l'oxygène et commença à enlever la bande qui tenait le masque en place. Blaine ne pouvait pas regarder, il se retourna. Il pouvait entendre le docteur dire un jargon médical à l'infirmière, mais Blaine ne l'écoutait pas.

Il y eut un étrange silence pendant un moment. Ça commençais à inquiéter Blaine, et si quelque chose avait mal tourné? Le silence a été rompu par un grand hurlement de la petite fille.

"Eh bien, nous savons qu'elle a maintenant un ensemble sain de poumons." Le docteur se mit à rire en sortant de la pièce.

L'infirmière hocha la tête. Le bébé cessa de pleurer après quelques minutes et Blaine lui sourit.

"Voulez-vous la tenir?" demanda l'infirmière avec un sourire.

"J-je peux?" Demanda Blaine avec précaution.

"Oui, nous faisons cette chose appelée le contact peau-à-peau. Je vais vous demander de déboutonner votre chemise et nous mettrons la petite sur votre poitrine. Elle apprendra à connaître votre odeur et sa vous aidera à faire le liens." Expliqua Bianca.

Blaine hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et commença à enlever sa chemise. L'infirmière abaissa l'un des côtés de l'incubateur et commença à enlever quelques-uns des fils. Blaine s'assis dans le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de l'incubateur. L'infirmière porta doucement la petite fille à Blaine et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle avait encore quelques fils accrochés à elle, mais Blaine ne s'en souciait pas. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés mis une de ses mains sous le bébé pour soutenir son corps et utilisa l'autre pour lui caresser le dos. Blaine sourit quand sa petite fille colla son nez sur sa poitrine.

L'infirmière sourit. "Je vais vous laisser seuls. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou si vous voulez la remettre dans l'incubateur, appuyer sur le petit bouton vert à côté de vous."

"Oh, je ne veux plus jamais la remettre." sourit Blaine en regardant sa fille.

L'infirmière se mit à rire. "D'accord," dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

"Hé, Peanut," dit doucement Blaine. Le bébé commença à bouger un peu pour regardé Blaine. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient les yeux noisette de Blaine.

Blaine se mit à pleurer, elle était si belle. La petite fille était maintenant en train de sucer son petit poing ce qui fit rire Blaine.

"Oh hey," Blaine se souvint de ce qui était dans sa poche. "Je t'ai apporté un cadeau." Le bébé arrêta de sucer son poing et se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine. "Tu me rappelles ton autre papa, il a ce même visage quand je lui disais que je lui apportait quelque chose." souri t-il. Blaine prit avec précaution une de ses mains qui tenait le bébé et se mit à fouiller dans sa poche. Les yeux de la petite fille suivirent curieusement sa main. "Ta-da," dit Blaine en sortant le chapeau de sa poche.

"Je pense que Kurt se fâcherait contre moi si je te laissais sans vêtements." sourit Blaine. Il posa doucement le petit chapeau blanc sur sa petite tête, c'était un peu gros mais Blaine s'en fichait, il ajusta le chapeau pour que la petite fille puisse le voir.

Elle leva les yeux vers Blaine. "Magnifique." sourit-il. Le bébé recommença à sucer son petit poing. Blaine se contenta de lui caresser le dos et de regarder son petit visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Bonne année et bonne santé à tout le monde**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 47**

Blaine somnolait dans le grand fauteuil. Le bébé dormait depuis environ une heure, mais maintenant elle se réveillait. Blaine remarqua ses petits bras en mouvement et maintenant ses yeux étaient ouverts. Blaine regarda les yeux bleus du bébé. Elle regarda Blaine et poussa un petit gémissement qui se mit à pleuré.

Le bébé pleurait et Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Il essaya de lui caresser le dos et de l'apaiser, mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

"Aw, shhhh, ma chérie." roucoula Blaine à l'enfant qui pleurait. Il appuya sur le bouton à côté de lui. "Peanut, tu étais si bien. Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Blaine à la petite personne sur sa poitrine.

Blaine fut soulagé quand un visage familier traversa la porte. Anna regarda Blaine qui avait un regard inquiet sur son visage, puis la petite fille sur sa poitrine.

"Je peux voir qu'elle a déjà la voix de Kurt." rit Anna.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Balbutia Blaine.

"C'est bon Blaine, les bébés pleurent, c'est ce qu'ils font, il suffit de regarder ce qui pourrait ne pas allé, elle n'a pas faim comme nous lui avons mis un tube d'alimentation, c'est généralement la cause". Demanda Anna en montrant la fille qui pleurait.

"Non, non, j'ai vérifié." Dit rapidement Blaine.

"Tu vois, tu es déjà naturel." souri t-elle.

"Alors pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de pleurer?" Demanda Blaine inquiet.

"Laissez-moi voir, pas faim, pas mouillé", Anna regarda le bébé à la recherche de la cause de sa détresse. "Ah ha ha ha, j'ai trouvé." Anna sourit en découvrant ce qui n'allait pas.

"Quoi, quoi?." Demanda Blaine en regardant sa fille.

"Son tube d'alimentation a un pli." dit Anna en regardant le tube. Anna tordit le tube pour qu'il coule librement.

Le bébé pleurait toujours, mais ce n'était plus aussi sévère.

"Là, Peanut." Anna s'accroupi à côté de Blaine et le bébé. "Où est cette bonne fille?" dit-elle tout en jouant avec les doigts du bébé.

La petite fille se retourna pour regarder Anna. "Elle est encore un peu agité." Expliqua Anna.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je dois la remettre dans l'incubateur?" Demanda Blaine en berçant encore le nourrisson.

"Chante pour elle. Si elle tient de Kurt, sa pourrait fonctionner, de plus, nous savons que la musique peut apaiser les bébés qui pleure." Suggéra Anna en jouant toujours avec les doigts de la petite fille.

Blaine contempla l'idée pendant quelques secondes avant de décider qu'il n'avait rien à perdre (Et pensa à la chanson parfaite).

"M'kay." Le garçon haussa les épaules avant de prendre un souffle.

" _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be all right_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_ "

Les cris du bébé commencèrent à s'affaiblir alors qu'elle regardait Blaine.

" _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_ "

La petite fille regarda attentivement Blaine, il posa une main sur le dos de sa fille et frotta avec son pouce. La petite fille avait cessé de pleurer et commençait à se détendre à nouveau.

" _For one so small,_

 _you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_ "

Le bébé laissa échapper un petit gargouillis et se mit à sucer son poing pendant que Blaine chantait; elle était calme et continua de renifler dans la poitrine de Blaine.

" _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_ "

Blaine continua de regarder sa fille qui regardait droit vers lui.

" _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_ "

Anna sourit, le bébé était maintenant complètement détendu, tous ses signes vitaux étaient maintenant stables selon les moniteurs et continua de caresser sa petit main.

" _Why can't they understand_

 _the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust_

 _what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but,_

 _deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_ "

Blaine sourit à sa fille. Elle le regardait en suçant toujours son poing. Il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus commencer à devenir somnolent.

" _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_ "

Les yeux bleus ont continué à se faner alors que Blaine chanta pour sa fille.

" _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know_

 _We need each other,_

 _To have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_ "

Blaine réajusta le chapeau de la petite fille; il était tombé sur ses yeux. Quand il le retira, elle regarda dans ses yeux.

" _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong_

 _Cause I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together cause_ "

Anna lâcha la main de la petite fille. Le bébé fit un petit mouvement en l'air jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui donne son doigt qu'elle attrapa et serra fermement.

" _You'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_ "

Blaine sourit alors que la petite fille poussa un bâillement. C'était la chose la plus adorable que Blaine ait jamais vue.

" _Oh, you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart, always_

 _Always_ "

Les grands yeux bleus du bébé commencèrent à se faner de nouveau. Elle se blottit plus près de Blaine et serra de nouveau son doigt.

" _Yes I'll be with you._

 _'Cause I'll be there for you always_

 _always and always_ "

La petite fille s'endormit tandis que Blaine chantait un peu plus calmement.

" _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always_ "

Blaine planta un baiser sur la tête du bébé endormi tout en caressant son dos avec son pouce.

"Est-ce qu'elle dort?" Demanda Anna doucement.

Blaine hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait la petite fille endormie. "Devrions-nous la remettre dans l'incubateur?" Demanda Blaine.

"Probablement, si nous la déconnectons des écrans pendant trop longtemps, ils vont s'alarmer." Expliqua Anna.

"D'accord," dit Blaine en enveloppant le petit enfant dans la couverture qui était à côté de lui.

"Laisse moi la prendre." Dit Anna en tendant les mains. Blaine plaça la fille petite dans ses bras. Elle plaça le bébé dans l'incubateur; Elle rebrancha tous les fils, abaissa le couvercle et scella le côté du conteneur.

Blaine regarda le bébé.

"Hé, j'ai une idée." Annonça Anna avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi?" demanda Blaine en riant de l'enthousiasme de l'infirmière.

"Nous allons l'emmener en bas pour voir Kurt." dit-elle attachant déjà les piles portables à l'incubateur.

"Sommes-nous autorisés?" Demanda Blaine en essayant de cacher son excitation.

"Ouais, le néonatologue m'a donné l'autorisation il y a environ une heure. Allons-y." Dit Anna en enveloppant la corde autour de la jambe de l'incubateur.

"Ok," souri Blaine.

"Tu veux la conduire?" Dit Anna en montrant l'incubateur.

"Ce serait mon honneur." sourit Blaine alors qu'il commençait à pousser sa fille en bas pour voir son fiancé.

* * *

Puck, Sam, Mike et Artie étaient tous en cercle autour de la baignoire. Azimio était couché dans la baignoire, une planche de bois soutenant sa poitrine et l'autre soutenant la moitié inférieure de son corps. Plus tôt ce soir là, Sam a utilisé son vieil uniforme de Pizza pour distraire Azimio tandis que Mike l'a frappé sur la tête avec la batte de base-ball. Puck l'a ligoté et entre Sam, Mike et Puck, ils sont parvenu à le charger à l'arrière du camion de Sam.

Et maintenant le garçon se réveillait. Il essaya de bouger, mais ses bras étaient attachés derrière son dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda les environs. Les fenêtres avaient été pulvérisées avec de la peinture en aérosol noir, il était dans une petite pièce, sa ressemblait à une salle de bains. Azimio pensa avoir fait un pas dans la scène de départ de 'Saw'.

"Hé mon pote." Dit Puck en battant des mains. "Heureux de voir que t'es réveillé." Dit-il d'un ton bizarrement joyeux.

Azimio regarda le garçon en état de choc, il ne pouvait pas parler.

"Pourquoi il ne parle pas?" Demanda Artie.

"Peut-être que je l'ai frappé trop dur avec ma batte et il a perdu le pouvoir de la parole." dit Mike en regardant le garçon.

"Où suis-je?" Demanda le garçon confus.

"Dans une terre féerique appelée enfer." Répondit Puck.

Artie sourit.

"Maintenant, Azimio mon homme." sourit Sam avec dédain. "Jouons un petit jeu." Sam se leva et vint vers l'endroit où le garçon était étendu sur la baignoire.

"Commençons par un petit tour de 'Je n'ai jamais'?" dit Puck en se rapprochant un peu du garçon retenu.

"C'est quoi cette merde?" Demanda Azimio, toujours aux prises avec ses liens.

"Eh bien, laissez-moi t'expliquer les règles. Nous allons dire quelque chose et si tu l'as fait, nous ajouterons de l'eau au bain." Dit Sam en plaçant sa main sur les robinets. "Artie, pourquoi ne pas commencer." dit Sam en désignant le garçon.

"Mon plaisir," sourit Artie. "Je n'ai jamais jeté de slushie à Kurt Hummel."

Sam tourna le robinet et Azimio regarder avec l'horreur quand l'eau commença à se verser dans la baignoire.

"Qu'est-ce que cette merde? Pourquoi tu fais ça?" cria le garçon.

Sam ferma les robinets. "Mike, pourquoi ne pas continuer?" Demanda Sam, sa voix était étrangement douce.

"Je n'ai jamais vandalisé une entreprise familiale." Dit Mike en croisant les bras.

Sam alluma de nouveau les robinets.

"C'est de la merde, je n'ai rien fait!" protesta Azimio.

"Je n'ai jamais fait de la vie de quelqu'un un enfer vivant sans raison apparente." Hurla Artie en se rapprochant du garçon. Sam tourna les robinets.

"Je n'ai jamais aidé dans l'intimidation d'un étudiant enceinte." Cria Mike alors que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire à une vitesse rapide.

"Je n'ai jamais aidé quelqu'un à pousser une personne enceinte sur le sol si fort que sa a causé une petite rupture dans leur placenta et qu'il a dû être hospitalisés pendant trois jours." S'écria Artie.

"Je n'ai jamais causé de détresse fœtale." hurla Puck en se joignant aux hurlement.

Sam ne dit rien. Il regarda juste le garçon apeuré et sa lutte quand l'eau coula de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus près de son visage.

"Je n'ai jamais causé une telle détresse que sa a causé une rupture émotionnelle complète." Hurla Mike.

"Je n'ai jamais causé de décollement placentaire." Dit Puck en criant les mots à l'oreille d'Azimio.

"Je n'ai jamais causé de travail avant-terme." Cria Mike.

"Je n'ai jamais causé d'hémorragie." S'écria Artie. Les trois garçons se relayaient en hurlant à l'intimidateur.

"Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un aussi mauvais au point qu'on doive lui faire une césarienne d'urgence." hurla Puck.

"Je n'ai jamais fait naître un bébé dix semaines plus tôt." Dit Mike enragé.

"Je n'ai jamais causé de détresse respiratoire au bébé." hurla Artie dans le visage du garçon.

Azimio cria alors que l'eau montait plus haut. Il était à environ 5 centimètres de son visage quand Sam ferma les robinets. La pièce était silencieuse.

"Je n'ai jamais mis quelqu'un dans un COMA!" Cria-t-il en tirant sur la planche de bois qui tenait la moitié supérieure d'Azimio. Le visage du garçon plongea dans l'eau.

Azimio lutta pour se tenir debout. Sans la planche, il devait compter sur ses muscles.

"Où sont ces muscles maintenant?" Demanda Sam alors que le garçon retomba dans l'eau. Sam sourit en voyant l'intimidateur luttant pour respirer et luttant pour garder sa tête au-dessus de l'eau.

"Mike passe-moi le bois." ordonna Sam. Une fois que Sam eut la planche dans sa main, lui et Puck l'a glissa dans sa position initiale tandis que Mike claqua le garçon sur la planche.

Azimio luttait pour respirer. Mais il réussi à étouffer ses mots: "C'est tout ce que vous avez."

"Oh, tu penses qu'ont avaient fini." souri Sam.

"C'était que l'échauffement." ajouta Puck.

Sam se pencha vers l'avant pour être à seulement quelques millimètres du visage du garçon mouillé.

"Maintenant, dites-moi, monsieur Adams, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la chimie?" Dit Sam avec un sourire menaçant.

* * *

Anna ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt tandis que Blaine roulait l'incubateur dans la pièce. Ils ont du chassé Mercedes de la pièce, mais pas avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de roucouler sur la petite fille. Anna l'a chassa de la chambre pendant que Blaine mis une blouse stérilisée. Anna leva la petite fille qui était enveloppée dans une petite couverture rose et la tendit à Blaine. Blaine étant très prudent des fils se dirigea vers le siège près du lit de Kurt.

Anna sourit alors que Blaine balança sa chaise un peu plus près de son fiancé. "Je vais vous donner un peu de temps seul en famille." Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte.

Blaine ajusta le petit paquet rose pour qu'elle soit face à Kurt. "Peanut, c'est ton papa Kurt." Dit Blaine en montrant son fiancé. Il combattait les larmes. Blaine n'aimait pas voir Kurt comme ça. "Tu peux ouvrir un peu plus tes yeux, tu pourras le voir?" En réponse, le bébé ouvrit la bouche et poussa un énorme bâillement. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Aw, aller, Peanut, ton père est tout sauf ennuyeux, alors plus de bâillement, d'accord?" Plaisanta Blaine.

Blaine se pencha sur le fauteuil. Il avait redouté ce moment. Blaine ajusta sa fille pour qu'il puisse la tenir d'un bras et utilisa l'autre pour tenir la main de son fiancé.

"Notre fille est ici, Kurt, elle est juste à côté de toi, je l'ai enveloppée dans une couverture rose avec le petit chapeau blanc que nous lui avons acheté, elle a une de ses poigne sur mon doigt. C'est une vrai combattante" Dit Blaine tranquillement.

Comme d'habitude, Kurt n'a pas répondu. Il gisait sur le lit avec seulement le mouvement de sa poitrine pour montrer qu'il était encore en vie.

"Les médecins disent qu'elle se porte vraiment bien, nous allons essayer avec de la nourrir avec de la nourriture solide demain, ils disent qu'elle va être parfaitement normale et saine. dit Blaine quand la petite fille laissa sortir un gargouillement. "Ça veut dire oui." sourit Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt," dit Blaine de plus en plus sérieux. "Tu me manques tellement." soupira Blaine en essuyant une larme loin de son œil. "Tu te souviens de ce jour-là quand j'ai chanté pour toi à McKinley? Quand la chanson s'est terminé, tu m'as rapproché et m'as dit: "Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir, tu te souviens?" Dit Blaine en serrant la main de son fiancé. "Tu as dit que tu ne dirais jamais au revoir Kurt, alors je ne te le dirai pas non plus, je crois avec chaque fibre de mon être que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, nous laisser." Dit Blaine en regardant sa fille.

"Je t'aime, Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma raison de me lever le matin, tu es ma vie, mon oxygène, mon sang ... Tu est mon premier et mon unique amour." Blaine commença à pleurer. "Chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce, mon cœur commence à battre plus vite et plus fort ... Chaque fois que je vois ton visage, c'est le point culminant de ma journée ... Chaque fois que tu chantes, ça me donne la chair de poule ... Et tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt." Dit Blaine en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

"Et je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, à perdre aussi tôt sa, tu es incroyablement belle et douloureusement talentueuse Tu m'as eu comme personne ne m'avait jamais eu dans ma vie. Tu me fais me sentir vivant, tu me fais rire, tu es peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée dans toute ma vie." dit Blaine avec un sourire en regardant la bague de fiançailles sur son doigt, puis celui de la main de Kurt.

Blaine prit sa main et se caressa les cheveux de Kurt avec ses doigt. "Tu es drôle, Kurt, tu es ambitieux et loyal, je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir trouvée, tu met tes sentiments en premier et tu ne tiens pas compte ce que tout les autres pense, j'admire ça de toi." Blaine poussa un soupir alors qu'il écartait sa main des cheveux de Kurt pour reprendre sa main. Il n'avait jamais vu Kurt comme sa. "Je te dis maintenant que, dès ce jour-là, bien que l'enfer ou le ciel, je vais te mettre toi et tes sentiments en premier. Je t'aime mon amour, et je t'aimerai toujours." Blaine serra la main de son fiancé.

Soudain, Blaine sauta. Il senti Kurt serrer sa main en réponse. Blaine pressa de nouveau la main de Kurt. Kurt fit de même. "Oh mon Dieu. Kurt?" Dit Blaine en état de choc. "Kurt?" Dit-il debout. Blaine utilisa une main pour tenir le bébé et l'autre pour secouer légèrement Kurt, "Mon amour? Ouvre tes yeux si tu m'entends". Les grands yeux bleus de Kurt s'ouvrirent.

"Blaine?"

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	48. Chapitre 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

Blaine sauta de sa chaise et au chevet de son fiancé. Il pressa de nouveau la main de Kurt. "Kurt, chéri, je suis là, bébé, je suis là, mon amour." Blaine serra encore une fois sa main.

Kurt remua un peu la tête vers le côté. "Je-je- ..." Il rouvrit un peu les yeux, juste assez pour voir le petit paquet rose que Blaine portait. Kurt se couvrit la bouche avec sa main et commença à clignoter les larmes qui se formaient maintenant dans ses yeux. "Oh, mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est la notre?

Blaine hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est notre petite fille, notre petit Peanut. Dit bonjour." dit Blaine en parlant à la petite fille. "Elle va très bien." Dit Blaine alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son doigt.

Tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire, c'était sourire.

"Tu veux la tenir?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête avec enthousiasme tout en essuyant ses larmes maintenant en chute. Il essaya de se repositionner pour s'asseoir un peu plus, mais il trouva la faiblesse de le faire.

Blaine remarqua son fiancé luttant pour se mettre dans une meilleure position. "Tiens, ce bouton règle le lit." Dit Blaine en ajustant le lit afin que Kurt puisse s'asseoir.

"Merci," dit Kurt en frottant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. "Blaine, quel jour on est?" Demanda Kurt en regardant autour de la pièce inconnue.

"Vendredi," répondit Blaine avec hésitation. Kurt semblait confus. "Ne t'inquiétez pas, tu n'as rien manqué." Dit Blaine, rassurant.

"Mais c'était un mardi et maintenant je ..." Kurt était confus. "Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous, est-ce que je peux ..." dit Kurt en tendant les bras et en demandant à Blaine de lui donner le bébé.

"Oh, oui," dit Blaine en se rappelant qu'il avait la petite fille dans ses bras. "Bien," marmonna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il se rapprochait de Kurt.

Blaine baissa le bébé dans les bras en attente de Kurt. "Okay, nous y allons", dit Blaine alors qu'il essayait d'évité que les fils du bébé ne s'emmêle dans les fils de Kurt.

Kurt prit la petite fille et la tint près de sa poitrine.

"Bonjour ma chérie, je suis ton papa." dit Kurt au petit visage qui le regardait fixement.

"Oh, elle le sait déjà" dit Blaine tout en se penchant vers son fiancé et son enfant.

Kurt leva un sourcil.

"C'est vrai, Peanut, dis à papa que tu le connais déjà." dit Blaine au bébé.

Le bébé laissa échapper un petit gargouillement.

"Tu vois. Sa veut dire oui. Bonne fille." Dit Blaine en jouant avec la main de sa fille.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Je suis ton papa." Répéta-t-il avec des larmes de bonheur qui remplissaient ses yeux. "Et tu es tout simplement magnifique. Oui, tu l'es." Dit Kurt en touchant affectueusement le nez de sa fille. "Et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime énormémént, oui je t'aime." Dit Kurt en plantant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la tempe. Kurt cajola un peu plus le bébé. "Elle est si petite, Blaine. Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien?" demanda Kurt à Blaine qui jouait toujours avec les doigts du bébé.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un vrai petit soldat." Dit Blaine. En réponse, le bébé laissa échapper un petit gargouillement excité. "Oh oui, c'est de toi que je parle." Blaine se moquait de sa fille.

"Dieu, elle est tellement belle." dit Kurt à sa fille.

"Comme son papa," dit Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt. Kurt rougit.

Blaine et Kurt regardèrent leur fille pendant un moment. Blaine parla à Kurt de leur fille et de ce qui s'était passé. "Dieu, j'étais tellement inquiet Kurt," dit Blaine en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois.

"Je sais," sourit Kurt.

"Comment sa, tu sais?" Demanda Blaine confus.

"Je me suis réveillé pour ton petit discours." sourit Kurt à son fiancé.

"Tu veux dire ..." dit Blaine confus.

"J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, lever un doigt, mais rien ... rien ne bougeait." Expliqua Kurt.

"Oh, merde." Dit Blaine en grattant le dos de sa tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose-" dit Kurt.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je devrais probablement avertir Anna du fait que tu t'es réveillée avant qu'elle ne me coupe en morceaux sur un plateau."

"Bon sang." Dit une voix à la porte. "Oh vous êtes dans le beau drap M. Anderson." Dit Anna en entrant dans la chambre.

"Je voulais vous prévenir, mais Kurt voulait tenir le bébé et on s'est mis à parlé."essaya d'expliquer Blaine.

Anna roula le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait et frappa Blaine sur le dos de la tête avec. "Méchant Blaine, mauvais Blaine." Dit-elle avant de le frapper à nouveau.

Kurt rit alors que Blaine se frottait le dos de la tête. "Hey, ne riez pas monsieur." Dit Anna en montrant le journal à Kurt. "Nous avions un accord je crois. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet hôpital avant le 14 février?" Demanda Anna en posant ses mains sur sa hanche.

"Désolé," marmonna Kurt en approchant le bébé un peu plus près de lui.

"Ne pas utiliser le bébé comme bouclier." Dit Anna. Juste à ce moment, la petite fille sortit sa tête des couvertures et regarda Anna avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle et Kurt regardèrent Anna avec la même expression.

"Aw regarder leurs petits visages, je n'arrive même pas à rester en colère." souri t-elle. "Venez ici." Dit Anna alors qu'elle tirait Kurt sans un câlin.

"Hey, comment se fait-il qu'il obtient un câlin, mais je reçois une tape sur la tête." dit Blaine en se frottant encore la tête.

"Parce qu'ils sont plus mignons." Dit Anna avec fierté.

"Vous pensiez que j'étais mignon quand je chantais pour le bébé." dit Blaine.

"Ouais, mais regarde-les," dit Anna en montrant Kurt et sa fille.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas les yeux bleus." Dit défensivement Blaine.

"Oui, mais ce ne sont pas seulement leurs yeux, ils ont le même nez, les même petite oreille et le même petit visage." Dit Anna en flattant le bébé.

"Ouais, mais elle a mes cheveux." souligna Blaine.

"Et c'est une bonne chose parce que?" Demanda sarcastique Kurt à son fiancé.

"Aie." Dit Blaine en mettant une main à son cœur.

"Au moins, nous savons que son sens de l'humour n'a pas été affecté." sourit Anna. "Désolé de rompre le moment heureux, mais celui-ci a besoin d'une cinquantaine de tests distincts," dit Anna en montrant Kurt. "Et cette petite aurait dû retourner dans l'USIN il y a environ sept minutes." Dit Anna en montrant la petite fille.

"Non" dit Kurt en s'accrochant au bébé.

"Allons, Kurt, ne me force pas à faire sortir ce bébé de vos bras." menaça Anna.

Kurt gémit. "D'accord, va avec papa ma chérie." dit Kurt en remettant le bébé à Blaine.

"D'accord, je vais la ramener" dit Blaine abaissant la petite fille dans l'incubateur et ferma le couvercle.

"Bonne idée." Dit Anna en lisant le tableau de Kurt.

"Dit au revoir, au revoir papa." Dit Blaine en faisant sortir le bébé de la chambre.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	49. Chapitre 49

**Pour cette nouvelle année je vous offre non pas pas 1 mais 3 chapitres, bonne lecture et encore une fois bonne année.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 49**

"Je ne connais rien de la chimie." dit Azimio.

"Eh bien, mon ami, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la soude." Dit Puck en levant un tambour blanc et le posa sur une chaise à côté d'Azimio.

"Comme tu peux ou ne pas savoir, je devinerai pas. La soude est un produit chimique très basique." dit Artie alors qu'il donnait à Puck et Sam une paire de gants industriels chacun. "Ce qui le rend très corrosif." continua t-il avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde? Qu'est-ce tu fous?" dit l'intimidé luttant encore contre ses fixations.

"C'est agent de durcissement. Ont l'utilisent pour guérir des aliments." ajouta Mike en se dirigeant vers Artie. "Disons simplement qu'il mangera toute substance organique." dit Mike alors que Puck et Sam tirèrent sur le couvercle du récipient.

"Enlève cette merde de moi." hurla le garçon en essayant de s'éloigner de la baignoire.

"Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas des gens totalement déraisonnables, nous n'allons pas juste de jeter le produit. Ce serait cruel compte tenu qu'une seule tasse serait suffisant pour brûler ta première couche de peau." Dit Artie avec un sourire menaçant. "Nous allons ajouter une tasse pour chaque personne que tu as blessé." ajouta t-il en donnant à Puck une tasse à mesurer.

"Eh bien, il y a Kurt d'abord." commença Mike alors que Puck mis du produit de la lessive dans la baignoire.

"Et Blaine," ajouta Artie.

"Je n'ai pas fait de merde à Blaine." Cria Azimio.

"Oh, vraiment, tu as mis son fiancé dans le coma et tu as mis son bébé sous respirateur." Dit Sam en versant une tasse dans la baignoire.

"Et puis il y a Finn, le père de Kurt, Burt et sa belle-mère, Carole." dit Mike en comptant le peuple sur ses doigts.

"C'est de la merde. Je ne leur aient pas fais de merde." hurla le garçon.

"Tu as mis son frère dans le coma, sale monstre. Puck rétorqua. "Tu as fait sa petite nièce d'être né plus tôt et mis sur respirateur!" hurla Puck dans le visage du garçon. Puck chercha dans sa poche pour son téléphone. Il réussi à prendre le téléphone et trouva la photo que Finn lui avait envoyé. Il mis la photo devant Azimio et continua de lui hurler dessus. "Est-ce que sa ne ressemble à rien pour toi! Ce bébé lutte pour sa vie et c'est de ta faute!" Dit-il en enfonçant son téléphone dans le visage du garçon. "Est-ce que nous sommes clairs!"

Alors que Puck finissait, Sam versa trois autres tasses dans la baignoire.

"Maintenant pouvons-nous continuer? Ou tu vas encore dire que tu n'as rien fait de nouveau?" demanda Puck.

"Eh bien, il y a Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana et Brittany." dit Mike en marchant autour de la baignoire.

"Et Mike, Puck et Sam et moi." Ajouta Artie en suivant Mike.

"Ensuite, il y a les Warblers, les infirmières Anna et Mallory, les parents de Blaine ..." continua Artie.

"Les familles de Kurt et Blaine, M. Schuester, Coach Sylvester ..." ajouta Mike.

"Et ne pas oublier la petite fille qui est maintenant à l'USIN du Lima Mémorial, luttant pour sa vie." Cria Puck en vidant le reste du produit dans la baignoire.

Le Produit s'est dissout dans l'eau du bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peine visible, mais l'odeur était évidente. Comme la salle de bains n'avait qu'une petite fenêtre qui restait fermé il y avait un manque de ventilation. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire sentir chez les garçons.

"Hé, on peut se dépêcher de faire ça, je suis un peu étourdi ici." Dit Mike.

"Faire quoi? Putain qu'est-ce tu vas faire?" Dit Azimio confus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous allons faire? Juste te laisser planer au-dessus de la baignoire." Dit Puck en donnant un revers à Azimio à la tête. "Idiot." murmura de nouveau Puck. Lui et Sam se sont dirigés vers le côté opposé de la baignoire et ont saisi un côté de la planche chacun.

"Prêt?" Demanda Sam en saisissant la planche.

Puck répondit par un signe de tête sévère. Puis les deux garçons retirèrent le morceau de planche qui soutenait le haut du corps d'Azimio. Le garçon plongea droit dans l'eau du bain avec un grand cri. Il est revenu et essaya de se tenir avec ses muscles. Son visage devint déjà rouge.

"Où sont ces muscles maintenant?" se moqua Puck alors que l'autre garçon luttait pour se tenir debout.

Le garçon serra les dents alors qu'il luttait pour supporter son poids corporel. Il poussa un grand hurlement quand il retomba dans l'eau brûlante.

"Je pensais que les joueurs de foot étaient censés avoir un bon contrôle musculaire." taquina Sam alors qu'il regarda Azimio essayer de remonter. Il poussa un cri tandis que le produit commençait à abîmer la couche externe de sa peau.

Il cria de nouveau quand il retomba dans l'eau du bain à nouveau. Il s'est battu pour se lever mais n'avait pas la force.

Sam et Puck se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Mike. Mike mis un gant et leva la tête du garçon hors de l'eau. Il cria alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Le produit avait commencé à ronger son visage, son cou et ses bras. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait traîné une ponceuse sur son visage. Ses bras avaient de grosses marques rouges surgissant comme une éruption cutanée et le produit avait pris dans son cou et la peau commença à tomber.

Alors que Mike leva le garçon, Puck et Sam glissèrent la planche sous lui pour le tenir à nouveau.

"Même pas capable de tenir debout pendant une minute." se moqua Mike alors qu'il claqua le garçon hurlant sur la planche de bois.

"Mettez-le à nouveau." dit Puck alors qu'il regardait venimeusement le garçon couché au-dessus de l'eau du bain.

"Puck, il en a assez." Artie essaya de raisonner avec le garçon.

"Il a mis Kurt dans le coma, On le remet" Cria Puck

"Non." Dit Sam alors que Puck essayait de saisir le bois. Sam saisit la planche pour empêcher Puck de la prendre. "Il saigne, je suis sûr qu'il a appris sa leçon. Tu ne veux pas le tuer." hurla Sam au garçon fumant.

"Je ne suis plus si sûr maintenant," dit Puck, serrant les dents.

"Nous avons fait un marché, pas de meurtre." intervint Artie.

"Très bien, mettez cette merde dans le camion." cria Puck alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

"Très bien" cria Sam en inclinant le bois sur lequel Azimio était allongé et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et un hurlement.

"Facile" dit Mike alors qu'il détachait le garçon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" hurla Sam en remarquant que le garçon détachait les nœuds qui lient le garçon au bois.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut courir comme sa?" Cria Mike en jetant une des planches sur le côté. "Maintenant aide-moi à défaire ce nœud." Cria-t-il encore.

Sam obéit. Il aida Mike à défaire le nœud avec un peu d'aide d'un couteau de poche. Il roulèrent le garçon blessé et frissonnant sur une bâche et ensemble, les garçons l'ont traîné dehors jusqu'au camion.

"Maintenant, comment diable allons-nous le mettre là-haut?" Dit Sam en regardant le camion.

"Nous avons besoin d'un chariot élévateur ou de quelque merde." ajouta Artie.

"Ici." dit Puck alors qu'il marchait à l'endroit où les garçons étaient debout. "Sur le compte de trois." Puck hocha la tête alors que lui, Mike et Sam saisissaient un côté de la bâche.

"Un deux trois." Dit Puck alors qu'ils commencèrent à soulever le garçon dans le dos du camion.

"Putain, tu dois perdre du poids." gémit Puck en poussant le garçon dans le dos du camion. Azimio tremblait toujours et s'accrochait à la bâche.

Sam ramassa Artie et le chargea à l'arrière. Mike sauta dans le dos avec Azimio et Sam a conduit avec Puck à côté de lui.

"Alors où nous l'emmenons maintenant?" demanda Puck.

"Nous allons nous jeter à l'hôpital de Westerville." Répondit Sam.

"Et s'il parle de nous?" Demanda Artie du siège arrière.

Sam freina. "Merde" Murmura-t-il en frappant le volant. "Je savais que nous avions oublié quelque chose."

"Il ne nous balancera pas." marmonna Puck.

"Bien sûr qu'il le fera." dit Sam, frustré.

"Nous avons presque complètement brûlé la moitié de sa peau. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un peu fou." ajouta Artie.

"Exactement." Puck sourit. "Est-ce que vous pourriez balancé les gens qui l'ont torturé? Ou balancer sur quelqu'un qui a un père dans la police." souri Puck.

"Aucun de nous n'a un père dans la police." dit Sam.

"Ouais, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir." nota Puck. "Artie, ton père est maintenant chef de police, ok?" dit-il alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au garçon qui était couché sur le siège arrière

"Cool, c'est mieux que comptable de toute façon." Le garçon haussa les épaules.

"Je vais aller changer de place avec Mike" dit Puck en sautant hors du camion.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, j'ai presque traversé le pare-brise." Cria Mike.

"Va devant." dit Puck en sautant dans le dos.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Mike.

"Parce que je l'ai dit, va devant?" cria Puck, il devenait frustré.

"Ok" répondit Mike en claquant la porte de devant.

Le camion redémarra lentement.

Puck s'appuya contre la fenêtre tandis que le camion s'éloignait. "Maintenant, écoute-moi, sac de merde." dit Puck au garçon. "Le père d'Artie est le chef de la police, alors tu n'auras aucune chance de toute façon." menti Puck.

"Maintenant, si les gens demandent ce qui s'est passé, tu diras que t'as eu un accident, ça pourrait être au travail, à la maison, je m'en fiche, mais tu mentiras et ce sera un bon mensonge." dit lentement Puck.

"Et chaque fois que tu regarderas tes cicatrices, tu te souviendras de Kurt. Tu te souviendras de la douleur que tu lui as causé, le mal et les dommages que t'as causé sa famille. Tu le feras à chaque fois que tu regarderas dans le miroir." cracha t-il au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Sam conduisit le camion jusqu'aux portes des salles d'urgence. Puck couru jusqu'à une infirmière et lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et juste voulu aider. Il avait de fausses larmes dans les yeux alors qu'ils poussèrent le garçon à l'hôpital. Quand l'infirmière se retourna pour demander à Puck les détails personnels d'Azimio et ce qui s'était passé, lui et le camion étaient déjà partis.

De retour à la salle d'urgence, le docteur insérait une IV dans le bras d'Azimio, alors que l'infirmière tentait d'avoir des informations. "Monsieur, monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda t-elle en essayant d'obtenir des réponses.

Azimio regardait juste le mur au loin.

"Monsieur" dit-elle en cliquant sur ses doigts devant son visage. Il n'a même pas bougé.

Le docteur leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui essayait toujours de lui faire répondre. "Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un examen psychiatrique." Dit le docteur en regardant le garçon catatonique. "Biper un psychiatrique." Demanda-t-il en pendu un sac de liquide.

Le psychiatre sur appel mis Azimio dans un examen psychiatrique. Il a ensuite été renvoyé à l'asile de Huntington pour un examen plus approfondi. Et c'est là que l'enfant sera placer après son examen plus approfondi.

* * *

 **Prénom pour le bébé:**

 **1 - Mercy Grâce**

 **2 - Ava Lilly**

 **3 - Elise Victoria**

 **4 - Harmony Grace**

 **5 - Melody Elizabeth**

 **6 - Addison Kate**

 **7 - Valora Mai**


	50. Chapitre 50

**CHAPITRE 50**

Après qu'Anna ait terminé ses examens sur Kurt et que Blaine ait ramené le bébé à l'USIN, le couple était assis sur le lit ensemble.

"Oh, regarde ce que Finn m'a donné plus tôt." Dit Blaine en creusant une photo de la poche de sa veste.

"Aw, regarde-la." roucoula Kurt à la photo.

"C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, elle n'avait que quelques heures. Regarde comme elle était forte." dit fièrement Blaine.

"Je veux juste qu'elle soit en bonne santé." Dit Kurt en caressant la photo avec son pouce.

"Elle le sera," dit Blaine en embrassant son fiancé sur la tempe.

"Je sais," dit Kurt en embrassant la photo, puis Blaine.

Le moment intime fut ruiné par une voix forte.

"Hey Blaine, maman m'a fait t'apporter des pâtes et elle a dit que je devais te forcer à te nourrir si tu ne les manges pas. Allez, mec ne me fait pas- Kurt!" Finn regarda son frère bouche bée.

Kurt réussi une légère vague avant de grogné à Blaine. "Tu n'as prévenu personne?" murmura Kurt à travers ses dents serrées.

"Désolé," chuchota Blaine en se faufilant du côté du lit et recula.

Finn courut vers son frère. Il le tira dans une étreinte serrée pendant au moins une minute avant de reculer. "Kurt," Il sourit alors qu'une larme coulait sur son visage. "Tu es réveillé," sourit-il en embrassant Kurt à nouveau.

"Oui, Finn." Dit Kurt.

"Je ... pensais ... Je ne savais pas ... Je ... Je ..." gémit Finn.

"Finn, je vais bien" insista Kurt.

"J'ai juste ... j'ai pensé ... je ..." bégaya Finn.

Cette fois, c'est Kurt qui commença l'étreinte. Il étreignit fortement son frère, en faisant attention à ses points de suture.

Finn déglutit alors qu'il réussissait finalement à dire quelques mots. "J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais." Dit Finn à travers les larmes en étreignant son frère.

"D'accord, j'ai une plaie ouverte sur le ventre et tu es sur le point de presser mes intestins à travers elle." Dit Kurt en reculant.

Finn recula de Kurt immédiatement. "Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé." Dit-il avec inquiétude.

"Non, non, non, Finn, je vais bien, je plaisantais." dit Kurt en regrettant son commentaire après avoir vu le visage terrifié de son frère.

Finn regarda son frère avec suspicion.

"Vraiment, je vais bien." insista Kurt. "Blaine, aide-moi." gémit-il.

"Finn, Anna a dit qu'il allait bien, ils vont même le faire lever et marcher ce soir." sourit Blaine.

"Oh, sa on verra." déclara Kurt.

Finn et Blaine rirent. Kurt était exactement le même.

"Blaine tu peux aller voir le bébé. Voir si nous pouvons la faire descendre." demanda Kurt à son fiancé, mais il essayait de le sortir de la pièce.

"Oui bien sûr, mais l'USIN ne laissera pas le bébé sortir après 4 heures et il est maintenant 4:15 passé maintenant." Dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

"Essaye juste", supplia Kurt.

"M'kay," Blaine haussa les épaules alors qu'il embrassait Kurt sur la joue avant de partir.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Kurt fermée, les frères se regardèrent en silence. Finn regarda son frère; Il était encore très pâle, mais rien de tel que quand Finn l'avait trouvé sur le plancher de sa chambre. Finn frémit à la mémoire de son frère imbibé de sang.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa plus près de l'endroit où Kurt était et lui attrapa la main. Il avait juste besoin de sentir la chaleur et le mouvement de la main de son frère. Kurt laissa Finn lui prendre la main et la serra doucement.

"Merci Finn." Dit calmement Kurt après quelques minutes de silence.

"Hmm," dit Finn en regardant dans les yeux bleus de son frère.

"Merci," répéta Kurt, cette fois sa voix se brisant et des larmes jaillissant dans ses yeux.

"Non, non, Kurt, ne pleure pas." Dit Finn en donnant à sa main de frère une pression rassurante.

"Pour m'avoir sauvé." Dit-il tranquillement. "Sans toi, je ne serais probablement pas en vie et ni ma fille aussi, alors merci Finn." Dit Kurt en essuyant une larme maintenant tombante.

"J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier." Dit Finn, se rapprochant de son frère.

"Oui, je le fais, et je dois m'excuser, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, de te mettre dans cette position." renifla Kurt en se mettant à pleurer.

"Shhh, Kurt c'est bien." dit Finn.

"Non, non, je me suis mis en danger, et j'ai mis la vie de mon enfant en danger, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ... J'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis désolé." plaida Kurt à son frère.

Finn ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas vu Kurt aussi bouleversé depuis longtemps. Finn essaya de lui caresser la main pour attirer son attention, mais sa ne l'aidait pas. Le garçon sanglotait toujours et disait combien il était désolé encore et encore. Finn regarda autour de lui, habituellement c'est le moment où Blaine arrivait pour réconforter Kurt, mais il n'était pas là.

Finn suivi ses instincts. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'endroit où son frère pleurait. Le garçon le plus grand se pencha pour qu'il ait la même taille.

"Shh, Kurt, ne soit pas désolé, ne pleure pas, tu vas tirer sur tes points." Dit Finn en essayant de calmer le garçon.

Ça n'a pas marché. Kurt continua de sangloter. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé." Répéta-t-il.

Finn était blessé. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère comme ça. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Finn resta maladroitement pendant un moment avant de penser. Finn était assis à côté de Kurt sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait le dos contre la tête des lits alors il souleva ses jambes pour se couché sur le lit à côté de son frère. Il tira Kurt sur sa poitrine et le garçon pâle s'accrocha à lui et sanglota dans son épaule. Finn arrangea son frère pour le bercé, il tenait Kurt comme un bébé, en faisant attention de ne pas le bousculer trop ou tirer sur ses points.

"Là là." Dit Finn en tapotant les garçons. "Ne pleure pas, regarde-moi," dit Finn en manœuvrant doucement le visage de Kurt pour qu'ils fassent face. "Est-ce que sa ressemble à un visage fait?" Dit Finn en montrant son visage en faisant un grand sourire stupide.

Kurt rit un peu. "C'est mieux," sourit Finn en essuyant une des larmes de son frère. Kurt renifla un peu avant de sourire de nouveau.

"Je vais mettre cette crise sur les hormones." rit Kurt.

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils appellent les trois jours baby blues?" dit Finn en souriant.

"C'est sa." souri Kurt. "Désolé." Murmura t-il.

"Arrête de dire désolé," sourit Finn.

"Désolé," murmura-t-il encore, qui fut bientôt suivi par un sourire de Finn. "Je veux dire, merde." rit Kurt.

"C'est mieux, sa sonne plus comme toi maintenant." L'aîné sourit.

Kurt rit un peu. "Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose?" Dit Kurt levant un sourcil.

"C'est une très bonne chose." sourit Finn en embrassant son frère.

Kurt sourit pendant une minute avant de réaliser quelque chose. "Oh, merde." Dit Kurt en se frottant la tête.

"Quoi?" s'inquiéta Finn.

"Non, non, non, je vais bien. C'est juste que nous devrions probablement prévenir mon père et Carole." Dit Kurt avec inquiétude.

"Oups" dit Finn en commençant à se ronger l'ongle.

"Eh bien, regardez qui est réveillé." Dit Burt de la porte. "Et oui Finn oups hein." dit l'homme plus âgé en pointant son beau-fils du doigt.

"Pourquoi sa continue de m'arriver?" murmura Kurt en pensant à Anna qui avait fait la même chose il y a seulement quelques heures.

Finn pris sa comme un signal pour sortir ou au moins arrêter de bercé Kurt et descendre du lit. Burt se dirigea vers son fils. Il regarda son visage pendant un moment avant de le tirer dans une étreinte serrée.

"Oh, Dieu, tu m'as manqué." dit Burt en serrant son fils,

"Papa, je n'ai dormi que trois jours." souligna Kurt.

"Oui, et sa a duré trois jours." Dit-il en s'éloignant de son fils.

"Oui c'était très long." ajouta Carole en courant vers Kurt pour l'étreindre.

"Écoutes ta belle-mère, boy blanc, tu est en très mauvais état." Dit Mercedes de la porte.

"Mercedes ne soit pas méchante," dit Quinn en entrant dans la pièce, suivie par Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Sam, Artie et Rachel. Cette foule fut suivie par M. Schuester, le coach Sylvester et le coach Bieste. Tout le monde se pressait autour de Kurt dans la petite pièce. Tous soit le prenait dans ses bras, ou lui tapotait le dos pour le félicité.

Blaine est finalement revenu dans la chambre de Kurt pour être accueilli par le nombres de personnes dans la chambre de Kurt. Tout d'un coup tout le monde lui tapotait le dos et le poussait vers son fiancé. "Bon sang Kurt, tu as, comme la moitié de l'école ici." Déclara Blaine en s'asseyant à côté de son fiancé sur le lit. "Je te laisse seul avec Finn pendant une demi-heure et je reviens avec sa." Blaine éclata de rire.

Quelques amis lui ont donné des cadeaux, le coach Sylvester lui a donné une adhésion de gymnastique avec une carte qui dit que la 'la grossesse n'est aucune excuse pour se laisser aller'. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la pièce était devenue ennuyeuse et couverte de fleurs et de ballons. Kurt devenait un peu troublé cependant, il aimait ses amis mais il y en avait beaucoup dans cette minuscule pièce. Blaine, remarquant le visage de son fiancé, appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'infirmière pour appeler Anna.

Anna se dirigea vers le mur des gens. "Merde Kurt, tu as la moitié de Lima ici." rit-elle en faisant son chemin à travers la foule. "Ok, tout le monde, je sais que nous aimons tous Kurt, mais je vais devoir vous demander de partir, l'un pour donner au pauvre garçon un peu d'air et deux, j'ai besoin de l'examiner." expliqua Anna en poussant la foule vers la porte.

"Et trois, j'ai besoin de faire pipi." annonça Kurt quand tout le monde dit au revoir.

Dès que tout le monde fut sorti, Kurt laissa échapper un soupir épuisé. "Je les aime mais, whoa, embuscade." dit Kurt en éventant son visage.

"Hé, je pensais que tu devais faire pipi?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je voulais simplement les faire bouger plus vite." avoua Kurt.

"Bien," sourit Blaine.

Kurt poussa un grand bâillement et se déplaça pour être au bord du lit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine savait ce qu'il voulait. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sauta dans le lit à côté de son fiancé. Kurt se recroquevilla autour de Blaine, il avait de nouveau la tête sur la poitrine de son fiancé.

Anna sourit.

"Alors, que puis-je pour vous, du sang, de l'urine, des crachats ou toute autre substance?" Demanda Kurt à l'infirmière de la poitrine de Blaine.

"En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de t'examiner. Je voulais juste faire sortir les 400 personnes que tu avais dans ta chambre." souri t-elle.

"Oh cool." bâilla Kurt.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire une sieste et je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour te faire marcher." dit Anna.

Kurt lâcha un grognement agité et serra Blaine plus serré.

"Non, tu n'y échappera pas." rit Anna en sortant de la pièce.

Kurt se blottit dans la poitrine de son petit ami et s'endormit.

* * *

Il était 21 heures et Kurt était endormi depuis des heures quand un visage familier passa sa tête à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle vit Kurt couché sur la poitrine de Blaine. Blaine frottait de petits cercles dans le dos de son fiancé alors qu'il lisait un livre.

"Il est réveillé?" Demanda Anna à Blaine en entrant dans la pièce.

"Non, il s'est réveillé il y a un moment, mais a dit qu'il était fatigué et est retourné à dormir." Expliqua Blaine en posant le livre sur la table.

"Il essaie d'échappé à la marche. Le médecin a dit qu'il devrait vraiment se lever et marcher maintenant." Dit Anna en regardant sa montre.

"Je dois le réveiller?" Demanda Blaine en regardant son fiancé endormi avec amour.

"Non, je vais le faire." Elle s'approcha du garçon. Anna détestait réveiller les gens, c'était la pire partie du travail à son avis. "Kurt, chéri," Elle secoua doucement son épaule. "C'est l'heure de se lever."

"Mhhhn, quelle heure est-il?" Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

"Juste 21h" dit Anna avec appréhension.

"Alors pourquoi je suis réveillé." grommela Kurt.

"Le temps pour une promenade bébé." sourit Blaine.

"Ohhh," gémit Kurt en s'étirant un peu. "D'accord, allons en finir avec ça." gémit-il.

Blaine sauta hors du lit et remis à Kurt sa robe de chambre qui était suspendue au-dessus de la chaise.

Kurt semblait confus. "D'où sa vient?" Il a demandé.

"Finn l'a amené avec quelques livres et quelques trucs de la nurserie pendant que t'étais endormi. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que tu voudrai quelque chose de la maison." Blaine haussa les épaules.

Kurt sourit; Il avait vraiment le meilleur frère. Blaine l'aida à mettre la robe et quand il eu fini, il planta un baiser sur la tempe de son fiancé.

"D'accord, maintenant nous allons te mettre debout." Dit Anna. Ils mirent le garçon au bord du lit. Blaine était sur la gauche et Anna sur la droite. Ils l'ont tous deux soulevé pour qu'il soit debout. Kurt serra son estomac. "Oh mon Dieu, est-ce c'est que normal que je ressent comme si mon estomac était déchiré?"

"Ce sera facile à partir de maintenant," encouragea Blaine.

"Est-ce que c'est une blague, Blaine, parce que je ne ris pas?" Cria Kurt.

Anna ramena la perche d'IV de Kurt. "Ici, tu peux utiliser ce soutien, Blaine est ici aussi. Seulement des petits pas, ok?" dit Anna.

"Je peux vous assurer, c'est tout ce que je vais prendre." Dit Kurt en s'accrochant à la perche.

Blaine enveloppa son bras autour de la taille du garçon mince et le conduit hors de la porte. "C'est bon", le rassura Blaine. "Petits pas".

Une fois dans le couloir, Kurt parla de nouveau. "Blaine, je ne pense pas que je peux faire ça. Mes jambes ne se sentent pas bien et je ne vais même pas commencer sur mon ventre parce que ..."

"Aller, Kurt, tu n'es pas un lâcheur." Dit Blaine en embrassant sa joue.

Le couple fit quelques pas de plus avant que Kurt ne s'arrête de nouveau. "Attends, Blaine," Kurt grimaça en cramponnant son estomac.

"Shhh, c'est bien bébé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui te fait mal?" Dit Blaine en entrant en mode mari paniqué. Il soutenu Kurt plus fortement en regardant son fiancé pour une réponse. "Est-ce que je dois appeler Anna?"

"Non, non, non, c'est bon" confirma Kurt. "Où allons-nous?" Demanda t-il en faisant quelques pas de plus.

"Nous allons voir Peanut," suggéra Blaine en figurant que le bébé ferait mieux déplacer Kurt qu'autre chose.

Toujours dans la chambre, Anna remarqua le retardement dans le couloir et rejoint les garçons là-bas. "Tout va bien?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ouais," Blaine sourit. "Nous allons aller visiter Peanut."

"Ha d'accord," Anna haussa les épaules.

Kurt réalisa alors quelque chose. "Blaine," Il réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas appeler leur fille Peanut pour le reste de sa vie. "Nous devons lui trouver un prénom" souligna t-il.

"D'accord, n'oublie pas d'y aller lentement, je te parlerai plus tard." dit l'infirmière avant de marcher dans l'autre sens.

"Oui, lentement c'est bien." dit Blaine à son fiancé. "Viens, nous allons marcher et en parler."

Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir agacé, Kurt fini par céder. "Bien,"

"Alors, à quoi tu penses?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt avait prévu quelque chose depuis un moment. Il répondit: "Je voudrais la nommer après mon frère si sa te convient?" dit honnêtement Kurt.

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

"N'utilise pas ce regard sur moi, j'ai inventé ce regard." dit Kurt à son fiancé.

"Tu veux appelé notre fille Finn?" Demanda Blaine en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Non," Kurt le regarda. "Plus un truc comme Finnly, comme prénom." Répondit Kurt.

Blaine réfléchit une seconde. "J'aime bien, Finnly est un beau nom."

"Et avouons-le, je n'aurais surement pas de bébé à nommer sans Finn." dit Kurt.

Blaine frémit un peu de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Finn n'avait pas été là. "Okay, donc nous avons un prénom. Et comme second prénom?" Demanda Blaine.

C'était la partie la plus difficile du processus. Quelle prénom irai avec Finnly? Finnly Melody? Non. Finnly Harmony? Non, ça sonne comme un four. Finnly Lilas? Non, l'enfant n'avait pas 80 ans. Finnly Audrey? Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas 80 ans, mais tous les 80 ans étaient des bébés avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur pour monter à l'USIN.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qui irai bien avec Finnly Anderson-Hummel?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas." Le garçon pâle haussa les épaules.

"Quels étaient les noms que nous aimions à l'origine?" Demanda Blaine en sortant son fiancé de l'ascenseur.

"Mercy?" Suggéra Kurt.

"Finnly Mercy?" dit Blaine à voix haute.

La paire se regarda. "Non," dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, le couple suggéra des noms l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils marchaient. Blaine proposa Finnly Elise. Kurt déclara Finnly Addison. Mais aucun d'eux n'allait. Alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent, ils pensèrent à plus de noms mais aucun n'allait avec Finnly.

"Et Ava?" Suggéra Kurt.

"Hmmm Finnly Ava Anderson-Hummel?" sourit Blaine. "J'aime ça."

"Ouais moi aussi," Kurt sourit quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur de l'USIN. "On va nous laissé entrer?" se demanda Kurt à haute voix.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Il est 9:30 passé. Cet endroit a des heures de visite.

"Mais nous sommes ses parents. Et pourquoi tu as suggéré d'aller ici en premier lieu alors?" dit Kurt en frappant Blaine sur la poitrine avec le dos de sa main.

"Eh bien, ça t'as fait bouger, n'est-ce pas?" Blaine éclata de rire.

Kurt lança un regard furieux à son fiancé.

"Tu veux que j'aille voir si on peut la visiter?" demanda Blaine.

Kurt y réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes. "Non c'est bon." Kurt décida qu'il pourrait attendre demain pour voir sa fille.

Kurt regarda fixement l'USIN en repensant à l'époque où il avait rencontré Blaine, courage. "Courage!" Dit-il à haute voix. "Blaine!" S'écria-t-il. "Courage," répéta-t-il.

"Quoi, courage?" questionna Blaine.

"C'était quoi le prénom génial que Tina, Mike et Artie ont suggéré? Tu sais, celui qui voulait dire courage." demanda Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était." Pensa Blaine. "Valora!" cria t-il.

"Finnly Valora." Répéta Kurt. C'était parfait.

"Eh bien, elle a beaucoup de courage." sourit Blaine. "Et c'est une combattante."

"Exactement! Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel," dit-il son nom complet"J'aime ça, et toi?" Demanda Kurt en saisissant la main de son fiancé.

Blaine lui donna une légère pression: "j'adore."

Kurt sourit alors que Blaine l'embrassa sur la joue.

De la fenêtre Kurt murmura à son bébé, "Bonne nuit Finnly Valora."

* * *

 **Nous avons enfin le prénom:**

 **Finnly Valora**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	51. Chapitre 51

**CHAPITRE 51**

Blaine et Kurt étaient couchés sur le lit ensemble; Ils avaient leurs dos contre la tête du lit pour être assis. Kurt berçait Finnly qui était éveillée et qui suçait tranquillement son petit poing. Ils l'avaient extubée la veille, alors ils allaient essayer de la nourrir avec de la nourriture solide plus tard aujourd'hui.

Pendant que le couple regardèrent fixement leur fille, ils ont entendu un léger coup à la porte. Ils détournèrent les yeux du bébé pour regarder Finn, Carole et Burt qui étaient tous à la porte.

Blaine fit signe à la famille d'entrer. Kurt sourit à sa famille, puis à sa fille qui avait arrêté de sucer son poing pour regarder ses grands-parents et son oncle. Carole se précipita vers le chevet de son beau-fils pour roucouler sur la petite fille.

"Elle est belle," Carole renifla en commençant à pleurer. "Burt, nous allons avoir un bébé aussi." Dit Carole à son mari.

"Whoa," rit Burt. "Et si Kurt te laissait faire du babysitting?" sourit l'homme.

"Bien sûr," Kurt sourit en regardant Blaine. Blaine regarda Finn comme pour lui dire de venir un peu plus près.

"Okay" Blaine frappa dans ses mains. "Nous aimerions vous présenter quelqu'un." annonça le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

"Voici," Kurt sourit en regardant son frère. "Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel." Dit Kurt alors que la petite fille le regardait.

Finn regarda le bébé puis revint vers Kurt qui souriait. "Attends Finnly, comme Finn?" Demanda Finn un peu confus.

"Ouais," Blaine sourit.

"Comme moi?" confirma Finn.

"Non, Finn comme dans Huckleberry Finn. Bien sûr, toi." Kurt secoua la tête en regardant son frère.

"Vous avez nommé votre bébé après moi?" Demanda encore Finn.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Oui, car sans toi il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de bébé à nommer. Alors, oui, nous l'avons nommée après toi." Expliqua Kurt.

"Oh cool." sourit Finn.

"Tu veux la tenir?" Demanda Kurt en regardant le bébé.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, elle est très petite." Finn regarda le bébé avec inquiétude.

"Non, ce sera bien." Kurt insista et utilisa son bras libre pour rapprocher son frère. Finn se pencha et Kurt plaça le bébé dans ses bras et Finn la souleva avec précaution et se redressa, les yeux ne quittant jamais la petite fille. Finn regarda les yeux du bébé et elle fit de même avant de laisser échapper un gargouille excité. Finn rit un peu alors que le bébé suçait son poing et commençait à se nicher dans sa poitrine. Finn fait des petit 'chut' et secoua le bébé et elle commença à s'endormir. Il continua de regarder son petit visage endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva les yeux, maladroitement, pour voir que tous les yeux était sur lui, sa mère pleurant encore et Burt essayant de la calmer, et Blaine et Kurt souriaient.

"Tu vois, tu es un naturel." souligna Blaine.

Finn sourit.

"Tu peux la remettre dans le lit si tu veux." Suggéra Kurt.

"Je le dois?" Demanda Finn sans détacher son regard du bébé.

"Non, c'était juste si tes bras se fatigues ou si tu t'ennuies ou que t'as faim ou quelque chose." confirma Kurt.

"Je pense que je pourrais jamais m'ennuyer de sa." sourit Finn.

"Oui, chéri, ça pourrait être vrai, mais c'est mon tour." Dit Carole en faisant signe pour le bébé.

"Non," dit Finn en serrant un peu le bébé. "Ma Finnly," dit-il en regardant le bébé.

"Je suis sûr que je suis le seule à avoir un lien avec elle par le sang." Dit Burt en montrant le bébé.

"Mon bébé," dit Finn, tenant encore plus près la petite fille endormie.

"Je veux pas briser tes rêves ou quoi que ce soit, mais techniquement c'est mon bébé." Dit Kurt en levant la main pour attirer l'attention sur lui-même.

"Et aussi techniquement, c'est aussi mon bébé" Intervint Blaine

Juste quand Finn allait dire qu'il ne voulait pas donner le bébé, la petite fille laissa échappé un grognement et regarda Finn avec de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

"Euh, oh," dit Blaine en plissant le nez.

"Je pense que je sais ce que ce bruit signifie." Dit Kurt en roulant les yeux.

"Quoi?" Finn semblait confus en regardant le couple. Il sentit alors quelque chose. "Aw, Ewwwww." Finn leva son nez et regarda le bébé. "Maman, c'est ton tour," dit Finn en tentant de donner le bébé à sa mère.

"Non, non, je ne la veux pas." Carole secoua la tête. "Donne-la à Burt, ils sont liés par le sang." Dit-elle en tenant son nez.

"Aww, viens ici princesse." Dit Burt en faisant signe au bébé. Finn lui tendit le bébé et Burt commença à roucouler le bébé. "Viens te faire nettoyer." dit-il dans une voix de bébé.

Burt tenait le bébé d'une main alors qu'il attrapait une serviette avec l'autre. Il posa la serviette sur le lit avant de reposer le bébé dessus. Il attrapa les couches et commença à changer efficacement le bébé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle dans le monde, comme si il l'avait fait tous les jours. Il jeta la couche, nettoya et changea Finnly en quelques minutes.

"C'est qui cette jolie petite fille." roucoula t-il en chatouillant l'estomac de la petite fille pour la faire gargouiller joyeusement. "Oui." Burt sourit en l'enveloppant dans une petite couverture rose et mit son chapeau. "Et voilà." Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Toute propre."

"Merde Burt, t'es doué." dit Finn un peu choqué.

"Ouais, wow papa. Il nous a fallu à Blaine et moi vingt minutes pour le faire." dit Kurt, surpris de la capacité de son père.

"Que puis-je dire, je suis le maître?" Dit-il fièrement alors que Finnly laissa échapper un autre gargouille excité. "Vous voyez, Finnly est d'accord avec moi." Dit Burt alors que la petite fille saisissait son doigt et la tenait serrée.

"Alors, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Burt va la changer à partir de maintenant?" dit Blaine en éclatant de rire.

Finn, Carole et Kurt étaient tous d'accord.

"Je m'en fous." Burt sourit alors qu'il jouait avec le bébé. "Elle est trop belle pour s'en soucier."


	52. Chapitre 52

**CHAPITRE 52**

"Finn, tu sais que tu peux conduire plus de 20 km à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Kurt du siège arrière de la voiture.

"Ouais, je voudrais rentrer à la maison avant que Finnly n'ai 1 an si ça va?" ajouta Blaine. Il était assis directement derrière Finn avec Finnly au milieu dans son siège d'auto.

C'était le jour où Finnly et Kurt sortaient de l'hôpital. Ils avaient fait resté le père et la fille à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines en dépit des plaidoyers de Kurt.

"Non, je refuse de mettre ma nièce en danger." Dit Finn alors qu'il roulait lentement le long de l'autoroute.

"Finn c'est ridicule." Kurt roula des yeux même s'il était légèrement touché par l'inquiétude de Finn. "Tu as conduit environ 90 km à l'heure quand j'étais enceinte."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait." dit Finn.

"Oh, si, tu l'as fait. Rappelle-toi quand tu voulais faire le trajet de la maison au lycée en moins de 10 minutes." Dit Kurt en soulevant un sourcil.

"Ouais, c'était génial." sourit Finn. "Mais c'est différent." souligna t-il.

"Comment?" Demanda Blaine en regardant sa fille endormie.

"Parce qu'elle est vraiment là, elle est plus dans le ventre de Kurt et elle est si petite." sourit Finn. "Oh, et j'ai promis à Burt que je conduirais en toute sécurité."

"Ouais, mais il va penser que quelque chose est arrivé si sa nous prend 4 heures pour faire les 45 minutes de route à la maison." souligna Blaine.

"Allez Finn, il est comme 1:30 et je meurs de faim." dit Kurt en se penchant en avant pour se rapprocher de son frère.

"Eh bien maman aura le déjeuner prêt quand nous y arriverons." Répondit Finn sans détourner les yeux de la route.

"Finn, s'il te plaît." plaida Kurt. "S'il te plait pour moi." Dit-il encore en donnant à Finn ses meilleurs yeux de chiot.

Finn laissa échapper un grognement agacé avant de pousser sur l'accélérateur. "Content?" dit Finn quand la voiture accéléra.

"Oui très." Dit Kurt en se reposant.

"Mec, t'est bon." dit Finn en roulant des yeux sur le fait qu'il avait cédé si facilement. Il ne pouvait plus dire non à Kurt.

"Tu devrais essayer d'être fiancé avec lui, Finn, tu ne diras plus jamais non." souligna Blaine.

"C'est un talent." sourit Kurt alors que sa petite fille laissa échapper un gargouillement. "Et je peux voir que je l'ai transmis." dit-il alors qu'il sourit à sa petite fille qui était maintenant éveillé et regardant autour de la voiture.

Alors que la voiture arrivait à l'entrée de la maison Hummel-Hudson, Burt et Carole venaient à leur rencontre pour les accueillir.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps?" Demanda Burt en ouvrant la porte de son fils.

"Oh, rien, juste le fait que Finn a conduit comme une tortue." Dit Kurt en défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait." Finn fronça les sourcils.

"Il faisait comme du 20 à l'heure sur l'autoroute." confirma Kurt.

"Ouais, mais j'ai fini par m'accélérer." souligna Finn.

"Ouais, mais j'ai du te supplier." sourit Kurt.

"Ah, il t'a donné les yeux de chiot n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Burt.

"Ouais," marmonna Finn en bondissant hors de la voiture.

Burt se mit à rire. "J'ai eu affaire à ce regard depuis qu'il avait environ 6 mois. De quelle autre manière penses-tu qu'il a eu cette voiture et ces vêtements?"

"Je n'étais pas si mal." sourit Kurt.

"Dit sa à ta garde-robe." Burt sourit. "Maintenant, au moins, tu auras un goût de ta propre médicament."

"Et pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt en défaisant les bretelles du siège de voiture de Finnly.

"Juste attend que cette princesse puisse parler. Je doute que tu sauras lui dire non." sourit Burt.

Kurt éclata de rire en dégageant sa fille du siège de sa voiture pour la prendre dans ses bras. Blaine saisit le sac de bébé et se dirigea vers son fiancé. Blaine enveloppa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt pendant que le couple entra dans la maison avec leur fille pour la première fois.

L'après-midi se passa dans un flou de câlins et de visiteurs. Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, se faisant des câlins dans leur lit. C'était la première fois que le couple avait pu partager un lit (confortablement) depuis la naissance de Finnly. Kurt avait le dos contre la poitrine de Blaine et Blaine tira Kurt dans une étreinte plus étroite. C'était agréable de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras.

"Sa fais un peu bizarre." Dit Kurt en se blottissant un peu plus près de Blaine.

"Hmm quoi?" Demanda Blaine, endormie.

"Depuis deux semaines, Finnly était à côté de moi. C'est étrange qu'elle dorme dans sa propre chambre." Dit Kurt.

"Je suis juste heureux d'avoir mon fiancé et ma fille dormant avec moi sous le même toit." Dit Blaine en embrasant le dos de la tête de Kurt.

"Nous avons été sous le même toit avant." souligna Kurt.

"Pas tous les trois." dit Blaine.

"Si, mais tu te cachais sous le lit." Kurt sourit à la mémoire.

 _C'était la première fois que Finnly sortait de l'USIN pour aller dans la chambre de Kurt. La sage-femme en service avait demandé à Blaine de partir vers 22:00. C'était dans des moments comme ça que Anna manquait au jeune couple. Au début Blaine s'était caché dans la salle de bains. Il a ensuite été forcé de se caché sous le lit comme les sages-femmes contrôlaient. Blaine avait non seulement voulu rester parce que c'était la première nuit de sa fille hors de l'USIN, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Kurt. Anna avait été en service de nuit chaque nuit depuis la naissance et c'était il y a près de cinq jours. Elle avait laissé Blaine dormir dans la chambre de Kurt et même fermé le lit à côté de lui pour que Blaine ait son propre lit. Mais la sage-femme supérieure ne laissait pas Anna travailler plus de cinq nuits d'affilée, de sorte qu'elle a été forcée de laisser les garçons à leurs propres moyens, ce qui conduit ensuite à Blaine de se cacher sous le lit d'hôpital pendant une bonne heure_.

"Ouais, mais c'est la première fois que nous sommes dans notre propre lit, avec notre fille dans sa propre chambre et nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons." Blaine finit par un baiser.

"As-tu quelque chose à l'esprit, Anderson?" dit Kurt en bougeant pour faire face à son fiancé.

"Oui effectivement." Dit Blaine avec un sourire malicieux.

"Hmmm," Kurt embrassa Blaine sur les lèvres. "Est-ce que je veux savoir?" souri t-il.

"Tu veux savoir?" Dit Blaine en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt pour le rapprocher.

"16 mars" chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

"Hmm?" Questionna Kurt.

"Le 16 mars, pour notre mariage." souligna Blaine.

"Oh," Kurt était un peu surpris. "Hum, pourquoi cette date?" Demanda Kurt un peu confus.

"Tu ne te souviens pas?" Dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

Kurt secoua la tête.

"D'accord, laisse-moi reconstituer la scène: La salle commune. Toi décorant le cercueil de Pavarotti, moi faisant mon chemin vers toi." dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil. "Ensuite, moi te parlant de mes sentiment en finissant par moi me penchant pour t'embrasser et après te demandant d'être enfin mon petit ami, un des plus beau jour de toute ma vie." Dit Blaine en embrassant son fiancé.

"Le jour où nous nous sommes mis en couple." souri Kurt.

"Bingo," dit Blaine en touchant joyeusement le haut du nez de Kurt.

"J'aime ça." dit Kurt avec un sourire. Juste au moment où il allait se pencher pour embrasser son futur mari, Finnly fit connaître sa présence.

"Dieu, elle a un bon timing." marmonna sarcastiquement Blaine.

"Ouais, elle tient sa de toi." dit Kurt à Blaine en sortant du lit.

Kurt ramassa l'enfant qui pleurait et la rapprocha de sa poitrine.

"Shh, mon bébé." Dit Kurt en berçant la petite fille et lui caressant le dos. "Une si grande voix pour une si petite fille," grommela Kurt alors que Blaine observa de la porte.

Kurt posa le bébé, il vérifia sa couche et s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Il ramassa la fille qui pleurait toujours.

"Je sais de quoi il s'agit." dit-il en embrassant sa petite tête. "Quelqu'un se sentait laissé de côté, tu voulait juste un peu d'attention hein?" sourit Kurt.

" _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be all right_

 _Just take my hand Hold it tight_ "

Dès que Kurt se mit à chanter, la petite fille cessa de pleurer et leva les yeux vers son père dans la crainte. Elle attrapa son doigt avec sa petite main et commença à la serrer.

" _I will protect you_

 _from all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_ "

C'était étonnant que Kurt et Blaine avaient tous les deux choisi de chanter la même chanson à leur fille sans en discuter.

" _For one so small,_

 _you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_ "

Le bébé commença à s'installer et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Kurt continua de chanter.

" _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_ "

Lorsque le bébé retomba endormi, Kurt la transféra dans un bras et attrapa une couverture avec l'autre main. Il remit Finnly dans son lit et commença à l'envelopper tout en chantant. Kurt était vraiment d'un naturel avec elle.

" _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_ "

Kurt se pencha pour embrasser sa fille alors qu'il finissait. Il se retourna pour voir Blaine appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

"Tu sais que tu es incroyable, non?" Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Oui." Kurt sourit. "Mais sa ne signifie pas que tu dois arrêter de le dire." rit-il alors que le couple retournèrent dans leur chambre. "Alors dis-m'en plus sur ce mariage." sourit Kurt alors que lui et son futur mari se remirent dans leur lit.


	53. Chapitre 53

**CHAPITRE 53**

La première fois que Kurt pleure:

C'était la troisième nuit de Finnly à la maison. Elle avait commencé à s'installer dans une routine à l'hôpital mais une fois rentrée, tout est parti en fumé. Kurt était à son troisième jour sans sommeil et sa commençait à se montrer. Il était épuisé et devenait irritable, et il n'était pas aidé par Blaine qui ne se réveillait pas quand le bébé pleurait. Blaine était totalement inutile une fois endormi, c'était comme il hibernait pendant la nuit.

Ce soir, cependant, Finnly avait réussi à s'endormir vers minuit, donnant à Kurt trois heures de sommeil avant qu'elle ne se réveille de nouveau en pleurant. Finnly avait toujours été une mangeuse difficile. Elle aimait seulement certaines marques de formule, elle avait toujours des gaz et par dessus tout, elle avait développé la colique et le reflux au cours des 48 dernières heures.

Kurt entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la ramassa pour la mettre dans le berceau portatif. Il emmena l'enfant en pleurs en bas et dans la cuisine pour lui faire un biberon.

Kurt se précipita pour faire le biberon le plus rapidement possible, car l'enfant qui pleurait réveillerait bientôt toute la maison. Juste quand Kurt avait terminé le biberon et mis à la bonne température et était sur le point de le donner à Finnly, il glissa hors de sa main pendant qu'il le secouait. Le biberon tomba au sol. Les morceaux de verre brisé et le lait dedans s'étalèrent partout sur le sol.

Kurt regarda le sol pendant quelques minutes avant de s'effondré. C'était la combinaison du manque de sommeil, d'un bébé qui pleure exigeant et le biberon cassé. Kurt s'assit sur le plancher de la cuisine en pleurant avec Finnly pleurant toujours dans son berceau.

Toute l'agitation et les pleurs doivent avoir réveillé Blaine qui descendit les escaliers somnolent. Dès que Blaine vit son fiancé en larmes sur le sol et sa fille pleurant toujours dans son berceau, il se mit en action. Il s'approcha de Finnly et attrapa la couverture dont elle avait réussit à s'extirpé et l'enveloppa fortement. Il la prit et la posa sur son épaule droite et lui tapota le dos d'une main alors qu'il enjamba Kurt pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Finnly sembla s'installer une fois que Blaine l'avait enveloppée et commença à la caresser, mais elle avait encore faim. Blaine avait le nouveau biberon prêt en quelques minutes et commença à nourrir sa petite fille qui suçait maintenant son biberon.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Blaine au garçon encore en pleure sur le plancher.

"Stupide biberon ... c'est ridicule." essaya de dire Kurt à travers les larmes. "On ne fera plus jamais l'amour!".

"Je sais que c'est ton troisième jour de retour à la maison, mais le baby blues bébé de trois jours est un pas un peu passé?" demanda Blaine avec un rire pendant qu'il nettoya la formule renversée avec son pied sur une serviette en papier.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. "Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu te la ferme, compris." Dit Kurt en pointant son index vers son fiancé.

Blaine éclata de rire et renvoya Kurt au lit en endormant Finnly après qu'elle ait fini son biberon avant de la monter dans sa chambre. Blaine regarda son adorable petite fille qui dormait heureusement dans son lit. Il alluma le mobile et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour trouver Kurt littéralement écroulé sur le dessus des couvertures. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire en glissant son fiancé sous les couvertures et rampant derrière lui pour un câlin.

La première fois que Blaine pleure:

Finnly était à la maison depuis environ trois semaines maintenant. Kurt et Blaine l'avaient installée dans une routine et elle était maintenant une bonne dormeuse et mangeuse. Finn avait offert de la garder pendant quelques heures pour que Blaine et Kurt puissent sortir de la maison et avoir du temps seul sans le bébé.

Tout s'était bien passé; Finn avait nourri la petite fille et l'avait endormie, tandis que Blaine et Kurt étaient sortis pour le dîner, juste tous les deux. Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la maison et allèrent dans la chambre de Finnly pour voir comment Finn se débrouille. Il venait d'envelopper la petite fille et l'avait sur son épaule en lui caressant le dos doucement.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas dur, je ne sais pas pourquoi Kurt et Blaine disent le contraire." roucoula Finn au bébé.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et souri, Finn était si mignon quand il était avec le bébé. Finn continua de balancer et tapé le bébé dans le dos pendant quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que le moment fut ruiné par un pet assez fort. C'était tellement bruyant que Kurt et Blaine l'entendirent de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et ont du se couvrir la bouche pour s'arrêter de rire.

"Oh, sa ne semble pas bon." dit Finn en regardant le nourrisson avec dégoût. Le visage de Finn était un mélange d'horreur et de répulsion. Son expression fit éclater Kurt et Blaine de rires. Blaine dû s'éloigner pour s'empêcher de rire.

"Ahh," Finn regarda autour de la salle nerveusement. "Hum," Finn n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. "Ok," dit Finn en plaçant la jeune fille dans son lit. "Là." Il était très content de lui-même. Finn retourna à la chaise dans la nurserie et s'assis se sentant très fier de la façon dont il a géré cette situation. Mais Kurt et Blaine savaient mieux ou sa conduirait.

Alors que Finn se mettait à l'aise, un autre pet suivit d'un gargouillis vint du berceau. Finn regarda avec appréhension, il attendit une seconde et c'est alors que l'odeur le frappa. Finn renifla l'air deux fois. "Oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Le grand garçon se leva et marcha prudemment jusqu'au lit pour inspecter les dégâts. Il regarda le petit visage de Finnly qui le regarda avec un peu de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

"Oh, ne me donne pas ce regard." Dit Finn en voyant l'expression coupable. Finn prit une respiration profonde et la prit pour changer la couche. Mais ce n'était pas un changement ordinaire de couche; C'est ce que vous appelleriez une explosion. Ce n'était pas seulement dans sa couche, sa a fait tout le chemin jusqu'à son dos et dans ses petits cheveux bruns bouclés.

"Oh, qu'est-ce c'est que sa?" dit Finn quand il réalisa ce à quoi il avait affaire. Finn attrapa les lingettes et essaya de la déshabiller.

"Oh mon Dieu." Dit-il alors que l'odeur remplissait la pièce. "Comment tu peux faire sa?" Sérieusement? Tu pèses à peine 3 kg, comment tout sa peut sortir de toi? Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible. " dit-il en courant avec la couche vers la poubelle. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Hurla Finn en courant.

Finn retourne au désordre qu'il a laissé. Il y avait du caca partout sur Finnly, sur ses vêtements, sa couverture, la housse de matelas, il y en avait vraiment partout. Finn commença par nettoyer la petite fille. "Oh sérieusement?" dit Finn après en avoir trouvé qui était caché sous son bodie. "Ah, mon Dieu!" Dit Finn en tournant la tête avec dégoût.

En dehors de Kurt et Blaine étaient hystériques; Kurt était face au mur, les larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de cacher son rire. Blaine s'était éloigné de la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Finn avait réussi à déshabillée la petite fille et maintenant il nettoyais les dégâts fais dans le lit. "Ça n'en finit pas." dit Finn au bébé qu'il avait posé sur son épaule. Quand Finn ramassa la couverture, il découvrit que non seulement c'était sur la housse de matelas, mais sa avait infiltré dans le matelas. "Oh mon Dieu," Finn était sur le point de vomir. Il utilisa la main qui ne tenait pas le bébé pour se couvrir la bouche, oubliant que c'était la main qu'il avait utilisée pour nettoyer la caca.

Finn se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce et vomit dans la poubelle. Kurt et Blaine ont vu sa et étaient maintenant en train de roulé sur le plancher, hystériques, n'essayant même plus de dissimuler leur rire. Blaine avait les larmes coulant hors de ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle.

"Vous savez que je vous entends, pas vrai?" appela Finn.

Sa à entraîné un autre éclat de rire pour les deux garçons.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." hurla Finn.

Kurt réussi à se lever et pris le bébé de Finn, ne pouvant pas parler vu qu'il riait toujours hystériquement. Blaine n'avait pas une telle chance; Il était encore sur le sol en riant et pleurant hystériquement.

Kurt et Blaine retourne au lycée:

Finnly avait maintenant un mois et Kurt et Blaine devaient retourner à l'école. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Finnly soit né autour de Noël car ils avaient les vacances pour passer du temps avec elle. Mais maintenant, sachant qu'ils auraient à la laisser frappais Kurt vraiment dur.

"Kurt, allez, on va être en retard!" hurla Blaine dans les escaliers.

"Je viens, mon Dieu!" Cria Kurt. Il ajustait juste son nœud papillon. C'était agréable de pouvoir rentrer dans ses vieux vêtements, mais sa n'a pas changé le fait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Finnly.

Kurt descendit les escaliers, son sac d'une main et Finnly dans l'autre. Il rencontra Blaine et Finn qui l'attendaient impatiemment au bas de l'escalier.

"Allez, nous devons partir." l'encouragea Blaine.

"Je sais je sais." Dit Kurt en regardant sa fille.

Blaine s'approcha et embrassa Finnly sur la tête avant d'attraper le sac de Kurt et de marcher jusqu'à la porte. Kurt regarda Finnly; Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà laissée quelques heures auparavant, mais pas toute une journée.

"Allez, chéri", Carole tendit ses bras pour le bébé. "Donne-la-moi."

Kurt regarda la petite fille. "Rappelle-toi qu'elle aime sa couverture de lapin après sa sieste, et qu'elle a besoin d'être nourrie au moins toutes les quatre heures." dit Kurt, ne voulant pas la lâché.

"Oui, oui, oui," Carole hocha la tête.

"Et si elle pleure, c'est qu'elle a probablement des gaz ou qu'elle se sent seule."

"Oui Kurt" Carole hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Et si-"

"Kurt, tu sais que j'ai déjà fait ça avant?" Dit Carole.

Kurt se retourna pour regarder Finn. Le garçon plus grand était appuyé contre le mur et reniflait sa main. Il se retourna et leva un sourcil à Carole.

"C'est tout son père, maintenant, donne-moi le bébé." dit la mère en prenant Finnly des bras de Kurt. "Dit au revoir, au revoir papa." roucoula Carole au bébé pendant que Blaine traîna Kurt vers la porte.

"Bye Finnly," appela Kurt. "Je rentrerai bientôt." Blaine tira plus fort. "Je t'aime." réussit-il à hurler tandis que Blaine l'arracha de la porte et dans la voiture.

"Sa craint," Kurt fit la moue en croisant ses bras.

"Ouais je sais." Dit Blaine en lui caressant le dos.

Une fois à l'école, l'humeur de Kurt s'était améliorée, mais c'était Mercedes qui le tirait hors de ses pensés.

Elle courut vers lui et l'attira dans une étreinte serré. "Mercedes, je t'ai vue la semaine dernière." réussit à grincer Kurt.

"Je sais, je sais, mais c'est la première fois que je peux t'embrasser sans un bébé entre nous, non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais maintenant je t'ai tout pour moi." souri t-elle.

Blaine toussa un peu pour faire connaître sa présence.

"Salut Blaine," dit-elle doucement avant d'arracher Kurt et de le traîner à son casier.

"À tout à l'heure" hurla Kurt à mi-chemin dans le couloir.

Blaine lui souffla un baiser en marchant vers son casier.

"Donc," Mercedes sourit. "Maintenant, parle moi de ce mariage." cria t-elle presque.


	54. Chapitre 54

**CHAPITRE 54**

"Blaine, je ne sais pas?" Demanda Kurt de l'intérieur du vestiaire.

"Allez, je suis dans mon smoking." souri Blaine en se regardant dans le miroir. Il portait un smoking noir équipée avec du blanc sur les revers, un pantalon noir, de nouvelles chaussures noires, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir et blanc, l'homme était magnifique.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié." gémit Kurt.

"Pourquoi pas? Tu vas être incroyable." Dit Blaine en frappant à la porte de son futur mari.

"Je porte du blanc Blaine." grogna Kurt.

"Et alors?" Dit Blaine en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte. "Tu seras magnifique en blanc."

"On a un enfant Blaine. Je ne pense pas que je devrait porter du blanc." souligna Kurt.

"Oh, personne ne croit en cette merde. Maintenant, ouvre cette porte." Dit Blaine en claquant la porte.

«D'accord, d'accord, mon Dieu." Kurt roula des yeux en sortant du vestiaire. Il portait un smoking blanc à boutons noirs, une chemise noire a volants, des chaussures habillées blanches et un nœud papillon blanc et noir.

Blaine sourit à son fiancé. "Tu es magnifique."

Kurt se gratta le nez. "Je ne sais pas, on a l'air d'un peu d'ébène et d'ivoire, non?"

"Attends," dit Blaine en baisant la joue de Kurt, il attrapa son poignet et courut avec lui dans le hall de la boutique où Mercedes (Demoiselle d'honneur) et Finn (Garçon d'honneur) attendaient avec Carole qui avait insisté pour venir .

Avant que Blaine ou Kurt ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Mercedes lâcha un grand cri en courant vers le couple et les serra fortement.

"Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes incroyable." cria t-elle en bondissant d'excitation.

"Vous êtes très beaux les garçons." souri Carole alors qu'elle tentait d'essuyer une larme discrètement.

"Très ... ah ... Klaine." dit Finn tout en donnant à la paire un pouce en l'air.

Kurt et Blaine roulèrent les yeux.

"Tu vois," chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt. "Je t'ai dit que t'était incroyable."

Kurt sourit alors qu'il s'adressait au groupe. "Alors, c'est un oui?"

"Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui à l'infini." hurla Mercedes.

Kurt sourit alors que lui et Blaine retournèrent vers les cabines pour se changer.

"Attends, attends, attends, nous avons besoin d'une photo. Ton père voudrait voir ça." dit Carole en prenant son iPhone. "D'accord collez-vous ensemble." Dit-elle.

Blaine et Kurt se rapprochèrent et Blaine enveloppa son bras protecteur autour de la taille de son fiancé.

"Okay dîtes 'mariage'." dit Carole en prenant la photo.

Kurt tourna les yeux vers son futur mari et Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue.

"Nous devrions probablement aller nous changé maintenant." Blaine regarda sa montre. "Nous avons laissé Finnly avec mes parents pendant 2 heures." Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Il y avait eu un développement majeur le mois dernier et c'était le retour des parents de Blaine. Même si Pam et Richard étaient les parents de Blaine, ils n'avaient jamais soutenu son choix de mode de vie. Ils avaient su que Blaine avait un petit ami et est allé à Dalton. Ils étaient également au courant que Kurt était tombée enceinte mais n'avait toujours pas pris contact. Ce n'était que lorsque Blaine les avait invités à Lima pour rencontrer leur petite-fille et son fiancé qu'ils ont réellement répondu.

Burt, Carole, Kurt et Blaine avaient accepté de les rencontrer pour le déjeuner, un samedi.

Début Flash-back

 _"Devons-nous vraiment faire sa?" demanda Blaine pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui en enterrant son visage dans ses mains._

 _"Nous allons nous mariés et avons une fille ensemble. Peut-être est-il temps que je rencontre réellement vos parents." dit Kurt d'une voix rassurante._

 _"Allez, Blaine, ils ne peuvent pas être si mauvais." Dit Burt dans un effort pour le réconforter._

 _"Oh vraiment, ils ont expédié leur fils de 8 ans au pensionnat." Dit Blaine en frappant sa tête contre la table._

 _Ce n'était pas que Blaine détestait ses parents, il les aimait dans une certaine mesure, mais il ne les avait même pas vu depuis plus de 8 mois. Ils étaient de ses gens typiques de l'ouest, bien soignés, extrêmement riches et complètement intolérants._

 _Kurt frottait le dos de Blaine quand un homme, vêtu d'un costume, entra dans le restaurant avec une femme mince aux traits de Blaine, à son bras. L'homme examina la pièce avant que lui et Blaine ne fassent un contact visuel._

 _"Préparez-vous." murmura Blaine à Kurt, Burt et Carole en se levant pour saluer ses parents. Kurt s'accrocha à sa main et lui fit une pression rassurante._

 _"Papa," Blaine hocha la tête en secouant la main de son père. "Maman," dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue assez mal à l'aise._

 _"Ravi de te voir, chéri," dit Pam alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers les trois autres membres de la table._

 _"Maman, papa, je vous présente Burt et Carole Hummel." dit Blaine en reculant quand ses parent allèrent serrer la main des gens qu'il considérait maintenant sa famille._

 _"Ravi de vous rencontrer." Dit Burt avec un énorme sourire._

 _Richard grogna tout en secouant la main de l'homme._

 _"Et voici mon fiancé," Richard toussa un peu. "Kurt Hummel."_

 _Kurt se leva et secoua les mains des deux parents avec un sourire sur son visage et la main de Blaine toujours dans la sienne._

 _"Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir?" Proposa Blaine en sentant la tension dans l'air._

 _Le couple semblaient se détendre à mesure que le déjeuner continuait. Les parents de Blaine lui ont demandé au sujet de l'école, comment il trouvait McKinley. Ils avaient également réussi à avoir une conversation sur le mariage. Blaine avait toujours voulu que ses parents soient là mais n'était pas sûr s'ils le feraient, mais après avoir rencontré Kurt et voir comment lui et Blaine ont interagi, ils ont pu voir que c'était sérieux. La petite conversation fut interrompue par le fort vibreur du téléphone de Kurt._

 _Il regarda l'écran et roula des yeux. "C'est Finn," murmura Kurt à Blaine. "Désolé c'est notre baby-sitter, je dois prendre ça." Dit Kurt en s'excusant de la table. Dès que le bébé fut mentionné, Les oreilles de Richard et Pam se sont plus ouvertes. En partant, il entendit Blaine expliquer qu'ils avaient laissé le bébé avec le frère de Kurt et qu'il était toujours un peu nerveux._

 _"Oui Finn?" Dit Kurt en s'éloignant de la table avec le téléphone à son oreille._

 _"Mec," Kurt roula des yeux, "Je suis dans le parking." Finn semblait effrayé. "Finnly a cette couleur vraiment bizarre."_

 _"Tu es sérieusement au restaurant?" Demanda Kurt sans même paraître surpris. Il était devenu habitué à Finn étant un peu plus protecteur de Finnly. Elle avait éternué une fois et Finn avait quand même appelé une ambulance._

 _"Ouais, je suis dehors, viens vite." respira Finn._

 _Kurt se dirigea vers le parking et Finn se promenait de long en large avec Finnly terrifié. Kurt roula simplement les yeux et se dirigea vers son frère nerveux._

 _"Kurt Oh, dieu merci, regarde-la, elle a l'air drôle, et elle a cette couleur bizarre et je ne sais pas quoi faire." Dit Finn en poussant le paquet rose vers lui._

 _"Finn! Calme-toi." Insista Kurt en regardant sa petite fille parfaitement en bonne santé. "Elle va bien, je ne vois rien."_

 _"Regarde, tu ne pense pas qu'elle est un peu plus rose que d'habitude." dit Finn toujours apeuré._

 _"Tu va bien, hein tu vas bien?" roucoula Kurt à sa petite fille qui laissa échapper un petit gargouillement heureux. "Finn, elle va bien, tu ne vas pas tuer le bébé." souri Kurt en serrant le bébé un peu plus dans ses bras._

 _"Okay," Finn se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. "Tu es sûr?"_

 _"Oui." sourit Kurt. "Tu peux rentrer à la maison si tu veux. Je devrais probablement la prendre." sourit Kurt en embrassant Finn sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et se retourna pour entrer avec Finnly sur son épaule. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée vu que Finn l'avait nourri il y a une heure. Heureusement, elle était encore dans la robe dans laquelle Kurt l'avait habillé. Dieu sait seulement ce que Finn aurait voulu lui faire._

 _Avant de rentrer, il prit la couverture de Finnly et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle était bien éveillée et ses grands yeux bleus regardaient Kurt qui essayait de dompter certaines de ses petites boucles désordonnées. Abandonnant, il la ramassa pour qu'elle fasse face et se dirigea vers la table._

 _Dès que les parents de Blaine posèrent les yeux sur le bébé, toute la conversation s'arrêta et leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent._

 _"J'espère que sa ne vous dérange pas si nous avons une petite invité?" sourit Kurt tandis que Finnly le regardait, puis sourit à la table en attente. "Finn, mon frère était un peu dépassé." Expliqua Kurt en s'asseyant et posant le bébé sur ses genoux._

 _La jeune fille regarda Blaine qui l'embrassa sur la tête. "Hey, c'est bonne petite fille à son papa." sourit Blaine. "Tu as donné à ton oncle Finn un moment difficile, ma chérie?" souri t-il alors que la petite fille agrippa son doigt. Le couple avait oublié le public; Finnly avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Burt et Carole ne semblaient pas être dérangés, ils étaient habitués à Finnly, mais les parents de Blaine la fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés._

 _"Oh désolé," sourit Blaine en regardant ses parents. "Nous avons oublié de vous présenter. Voici Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel." sourit Blaine alors que le bébé regardait les deux adultes en face d'elle._

 _Ils ne disaient rien, ils la regardaient simplement et Kurt et Blaine se regardaient nerveusement. "Salut?" Dit Blaine en agitant un peu ses parents._

 _"Oh, ah désolé", dit sa mère un peu troublée. "Elle est si ... si belle." Dit-elle avec une larme se formant dans son oeil. "Je ... je ... Elle te ressemble beaucoup." dit la femme alors qu'elle essayait d'essuyer une larme._

 _Kurt sourit alors que la petite fille suçait son poing._

 _La meilleure réaction fut celle du père de Blaine. L'homme avait semblé dur et froid depuis le moment où il était entré dans le restaurant, mais maintenant son visage s'était adouci pendant qu'il regardait la petite fille. Il semblait presque comme s'il voyait le monde différemment en regardant Finnly avec ses petites boucles rebondissantes, ses yeux bleus. Kurt pouvait voir la nostalgie dans les yeux de l'homme plus âgé, il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas._

 _"Vous voulez la prendre?" Demanda Kurt en soulevant le bébé._

 _"J ... Je peux?" balbutia l'homme. Kurt sourit tout en se levant et se dirigea vers l'homme qui était maintenant debout, les bras ouverts. Kurt glissa le bébé dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui._

 _Finnly leva les yeux vers lui et rit un peu en attrapant son col de chemise et souri. L'homme semblait fondre comme du beurre alors qu'il tenait la jeune fille. Pam s'était levée et commença à jouer avec la main de la petite fille. Finnly pris l'attention tandis qu'elle riait de ses autres grands-parents._

 _"Blaine, elle est belle." Son père sourit. "Oh oui tu l'es." Dit-il en soulevant le bébé en jouant._

 _"Je pense que notre fille va avoir la grosse tête, mon amour" sourit Kurt alors que Finnly enveloppait les parents de Blaine autour de son petit doigt._

Fin Flash-back

Maintenant, deux semaines après le déjeuner, les parents de Blaine avaient vu Finnly presque tous les jours, ils avaient craqués pour leur petite fille. Le couple était même allé jusqu'à acheter un petit appartement à Lima afin qu'ils puissent être plus près d'elle. Blaine n'avait jamais vu ses parents comme ça avant; Ils étaient calmes, gentils et étaient réellement excités au sujet du mariage et Burt et Carole semblaient s'entendre avec eux.

"Blaine, je suis sûr que tes parents peuvent traiter avec elle pendant plus de 2 heures. Je veux dire qu'ils t'ont bien élevés?" sourit Kurt alors que les deux garçons commencèrent à se changer.

"Ouais, mais ... bon." dit Blaine alors qu'il enfilait son jean.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que dans deux semaines nous serons mariés." Dit Kurt avec enthousiasme.

"Je sais, je peux plus attendre." sourit Blaine en se dirigeant vers son fiancé pour l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Allons, on devrait aller chercher Finnly avant que mes parents ne s'enfuient avec elle." rit Blaine alors que le couple s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir du vestiaire.


	55. Chapitre 55

**Bonne Saint Valentin à tous**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 55**

"Kurt!" cria une voix de l'extérieur d'une chambre. "Kurt, réveille-toi!" Hurla la voix. Elle se rapprochait. Kurt roula dans son lit double et tira un oreiller sur sa tête.

"Kurt!" dit la voix en commençant à frapper à sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Mercedes entra dans la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle sauta sur son lit et le secoua férocement. "Kurt, lève-toi, lève-toi!" Cria-t-elle.

"Mercedes!" Gémit-il dans son oreiller.

"Allez, Kurt!" dit-elle en bondissant sur le lit. "C'est le jour de ton mariage!" Cria-t-elle.

"Oui, oui, c'est pourquoi tu devrais me laisser doooormir." Il essaya de tirer l'oreiller sur sa tête.

"Non, il faut que nous nous préparions." dit-elle en prenant l'oreiller loin de lui. "Allez." dit la fille alors qu'elle sautait du lit et commença à tirer les couvertures et les draps du lit.

"Mercedes," gémit-il en frottant ses yeux fatigués et s'asseyant dans le lit. "D'accord, d'accord, je suis debout." Dit-il en laissant échapper un bâillement. "Mon Dieu, quelle heure est-il?" demanda t-il, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la chambre.

"6:15 du matin," répondit Mercedes, coupable.

"Sérieusement," Kurt haussa un sourcil. "Nous dormons dans un hôtel pour dormir plus et tu me réveillez à 6:15." Le garçon émit un grognement gêné. "Je te jure que tu es pire que Finnly quelquefois." Dit-il en attachant un peignoir autour de sa taille.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue.

"D'accord, c'est comme mon premier matin sans bébé." souligna Kurt bien que Finnly lui ait manqué.

"Amusons-nous un peu." Dit-elle en attrapant la main du garçon et courut avec lui dans le couloir. Puis elle commença à frapper à la porte des chambres des autres filles.

Le père de Kurt avait fixé la voiture du propriétaire du Marriott de Lima et comme une faveur (et cadeau de mariage) ils avaient donner le dernier étage entier (y compris le penthouse) pour la fête de mariage et pour rester dedans pour la nuit avant et la nuit du mariage.

Les garçons (à l'exception de Kurt) étaient tous à l'extrémité sud de l'étage et les filles (y compris Kurt) à l'extrémité nord. Kurt avait hérité du penthouse qui venait avec une cuisine complète, salle à manger, salon, balcon et lit king size. Mais maintenant, sa ressemblait plus à une boutique nuptiale qui avait explosé dans la salle parce que les filles l'avaient réclamé comme leur dressing pour la journée. Il y avait des rouleaux pour les cheveux, du maquillage, les robes de tout le monde, sacs, chaussures, bijoux et tout ce que vous auriez besoin. On ne pouvait même plus voir la table de la salle à manger car elle était tellement couvert de choses.

Quelques-unes des portes s'ouvrirent après que Mercedes et Kurt aient frappé et Tina, Brittany et Santana ont jeté leur tête hors des portes semblant somnolent et grincheux.

"Il est 6 heures du matin putain, pour vous faîtes tout ce bruit." Demanda Santana en sortant de sa chambre. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Kurt et Mercedes qui riaient dans le couloir.

"Parce que c'est amusant." Répondit Mercedes en creusant son téléphone cellulaire. La jeune fille composa un numéro familier et commença à parler au téléphone à quelqu'un.

Santana regarda Kurt comme lui demandé 'est-ce-que-tu-sais'. Kurt haussa les épaules et secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune idée.

"Super, merci." dit Mercedes avec un grand sourire quand elle raccrocha le téléphone.

"Mercedes, qu'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Kurt en s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Tu verras." souri t-elle en marchant dans le centre du couloir où toutes les filles dormaient. "Levez-vous, tout le monde!" Elle hurla alors qu'elle utilisait une clé pour ouvrir les portes des chambres de plusieurs filles.

"C'est comme sa qu'elle m'a réveillé," dit Kurt à Santana, Tina et Brittany qui attendaient devant leurs chambres.

"OK," cria Santana avec ses mains en l'air alors que la plupart des autres 'demoiselles d'honneur' se sont réunis dans la salle. "Qui lui a donné la clé de porte universelle?" Dit Santana et elle semblait furieuse.

"Je l'ai prise dans la poche de Kurt quand il ne regardait pas." Hurla Mercedes en retour.

"Que faisons-nous ici, de toute façon?" Demanda Rachel en posant sa main sur sa hanche. "Je devrais sauver ma voix pour la réception." Dit la jeune fille d'un ton très sérieux.

"Oh, laisse tomber Berry, nous chantons tous à la réception." souligna Santana.

"Oui, mais la mienne est-" commença Rachel

"Vous voulez bien vous calmez toutes les deux. Chaque fois que je vous vois dans la même pièce, vous vous battez." Dit Carole en sortant de sa chambre avec Finnly dans ses bras. Bien que Carole n'était pas une 'demoiselle d'honneur', elle était en service de garde d'enfants avec la mère de Blaine. Et garder les enfants ne signifie pas seulement s'occuper de Finnly, sa signifiait garder les filles en ligne. Burt et Richard avaient un rôle similaire à l'autre bout de l'étage.

"C'est qui ce joli bébé?" roucoula Quinn à Finnly. "Oui, je peux la prendre?" demanda Quinn à Kurt qui lui donna un regard qui voulait dire 'depuis quand tu demande?'. Quinn n'avait pas été capable de laisser Finnly seul depuis le moment où elle l'a vue, elle était presque aussi mauvais que les parents de Blaine.

"Tu es la plus jolie petite fille du monde entier." Dit Quinn en ramassant le bébé des bras de Carole. "Hé oui," dit-elle en touchant légèrement son petit nez.

"Mon dieu, ma fille va avoir la plus grosse tête quand elle grandira." Dit Kurt en regardant Brittany et Tina se précipité vers elle.

"J'allais le dire." sourit Anna de sa porte. "Je ne pense pas que je suis tombé sur un bébé plus gâté." rit-elle en allant jouer avec le bébé.

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas que tu aides à la cause." rit Kurt en voyant Anna attacher un petit nœud violet dans le désordre de boucles de Finnly.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. C'est le bébé du couple le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu, qui a réussi à mettre toutes les sages-femmes de l'étage en larmes à plusieurs reprises, qui étaient mes patients préférés, Qui m'a laissé être une 'demoiselle d'honneur' à leur mariage, bien que je suis encore un peu confus de qui a les cheveux les plus mignons." Dit Anna en souriant au bébé rieur dans les bras de Quinn.

"Et bien, elle a les cheveux de Blaine, et tu es une 'demoiselle d'honneur' parce qu'avec toi, il n'y aurai probablement pas de Finnly et sans doute plus de Kurt, et tu as introduit clandestinement Blaine dans ma chambre à l'hôpital et tu as laissé l'homme de pizza livrer la pizza, oh et n'oublie pas que tu as eu affaire à moi et mes sautes d'humeur hormonales pendant deux semaines alors que j'étais au lit. Sa mérite une médaille." déclara Kurt. "Et je t'aime en général." dit le garçon avec un sourire.

"Aaw", rougit Anna en tirant Kurt dans une étreinte serré. "Tu vois maintenant ce que je veux dire au sujet du meilleur patient. Mais je suis encore un peu confus de pourquoi nous sommes tous debout dans un couloir", elle regarda sa montre. "11 heures avant que le mariage ne commence."

"Je peux répondre à sa." Dit Mercedes en rentrant dans le couloir où tout le monde était rassemblé. Juste au moment où elle allait expliquer pourquoi elle les avait tous réveillés à une heure aussi impie, l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

"Nourritures!" Cria-t-elle alors que plusieurs hommes descendaient de l'ascenseur transportant d'immenses quantités de nourriture. Mercedes courut ensuite et les dirigea dans le penthouse.

Les filles et Kurt se regardèrent, pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qui se passait.

"Allez." Dit Mercedes en tapotant les mains. "Nous avons maintenant le petit déjeuner et puis le coiffeur va venir nous coiffer les cheveux puis le déjeuner et le maquillage et mettre les robes. Allez. Hop, hop, hop." dit-elle en essayant de rassembler le groupe dans le penthouse.

"Kurt, rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu as fait de Mercedes, ta demoiselle d'honneur." Demanda Quinn tout en roulant les yeux.

"Eh bien, quelqu'un doit nous garder en ligne jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure, sinon au moment où les limousines arriveraient, personne ne serait prêt." sourit Kurt alors que Mercedes le poussait dans le penthouse.

Le groupe se mit à rire quand Mercedes traîna Kurt sur un siège et presque lui donner son petit déjeuner de force, même s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Pendant ce temps du côté de garçons, Finn sursauta quand son téléphone vibra sous son oreiller. Il se frotta les yeux et attrapa le téléphone pour voir qui lui envoyait un SMS à 6:30 du matin.

Un nouveau message de: Rachel Berry.

"Bon sang", murmura Finn en ouvrant le message en disant quelque chose comme quoi Mercedes l'avait réveillée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne criait pas parce qu'il avait besoin de sauver sa voix pour la réception. Puis il a lu la partie la plus importante du message, il y avait de la nourriture.

"Nourriture!" Hurla Finn en sortant du lit et en courant la porte.

"Nourriture!" Cria-t-il en frappant à la porte de Puck. "Mec lève-toi, les filles ont de la nourriture."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Dit Puck en ouvrant la porte.

"Les filles ont de la nourriture!" dit Finn de façon exciter. "Allez, les mec tous le monde debout!" dit Finn en courant à la porte voisine pour réveiller Mike.

En quelques minutes, tous les garçons, y compris Blaine, Burt et Richard frappèrent à la porte de Kurt, exigeant d'avoir accès à la nourriture.

"D'accord, d'accord, bon sang. Gardez vos culottes." dit la voix de Kurt à travers la porte, en l'ouvrant. Dès que les garçons entendirent le cliquet, ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Une fois que les filles les virent et remarquèrent qu'elles étaient toutes dans leur pyjama sans maquillage et les cheveux décoiffé, elle ont toutes couru hors de la pièce et se sont réfugiés dans la chambre de Kurt pour qu'elles puissent se rendre 'présentables'.

Blaine, Richard et Burt entrèrent dans la pièce à leur propre rythme. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux ensemble.

"Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous les avons comme amis?" Demanda Kurt en repérant Finn et Puck se battre pour une gaufre.

Blaine se contenta de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

Vers midi, tout semblait s'être calmée. Le coiffeur était passé et maintenant toutes les filles avaient leur tête pleine de bigoudis et de rouleaux chauds. Carole et Burt avait apporté à tout le monde le déjeuner du Breadsticks qui a été un grand succès et maintenant, il était 16:30 et le mariage commençait dans une heure, l'énergie était élevée.

La maquilleuse faisait juste la dernière touche sur les filles avant qu'elles ne puissent s'habillés et dans les salles de garçons ils étaient tous dans leur costumes, toiletté et jouant sur la Xbox d'Artie. Kurt regarda la mer de fleurs, les produits de maquillage, les rouleaux de cheveux et tout le reste et fit un sourire faible. C'était le jour où il allait épouser l'amour de sa vie, Blaine.

Blaine, à l'autre bout du couloir, regardait les anneaux dans sa main. Il s'attendait à se sentir nerveux ou incertain, mais à la place, il se sentait juste heureux. Il allait épousé son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur et surtout le père de sa fille.

À 17 heures, toutes les filles sont sorties de la chambre de Kurt et rencontrèrent leurs partenaires. Ils réussirent tous à s'adapter à tous les garçons d'honneur et les demoiselles d'honneur (à l'exception de Finn et Mercedes car ils étaient dans la même limousine que Kurt et Blaine) dans les deux ascenseurs et Kurt pria juste que les 12 d'entre eux rentrent dans les deux limousines.

Burt, Carole, Finnly, Richard et Pam sont ensuite partis parce qu'ils partageaient la troisième limousine mais pas avant que Kurt n'ai essayé de fixer les cheveux de Finnly sans succès et les deux papas lui donnèrent un baiser d'au revoir. Les quatre parents se tenaient devant l'ascenseur, se regardaient et souriaient. Finn parlait à Mercedes alors qu'elle tentait de réparer sa cravate. Elle essayait de le faire d'une main, vu qu'elle tenait son bouquet avec l'autre main, mais elle fini par mettre le bouquet dans sa bouche pour fixé sa cravate. Blaine sourit alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Kurt qui roulait les yeux.

 **Ding**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Blaine donna à la main de Kurt une petite pression.

"Tu es prêt?" souri t-il.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt à rien dans ma vie." souri Kurt alors que le jeune couple montait dans l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à la limousine.

Étant Kurt et Blaine, ils ne se mariaient pas dans une église. Au lieu de sa, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser le 'Hilton' à la périphérie de Lima. Il y avait une grande salle de bal avec une salle à manger complète et le hall qu'ils avaient mis en place pour le mariage. C'était l'un des lieux de mariage les plus recherchés et prestigieux de l'Ohio. C'était les parents de Blaine qui avaient trouvé, réservé et payé pour ce lieu en prétendant que c'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire étant donné que Blaine avait vécu avec les Hudson-Hummel depuis des mois.

Quand Kurt et Blaine sortit de la limousine et marchèrent sur le tapis noir qui avait été aménagé pour le mariage, tout devenait finalement réel. Ils se serraient les mains les uns les autres et montaient les marches jusqu'au premier étage et dans la petite salle juste à l'extérieur de la salle où ils allaient se marier. Ils entendirent le murmure des gens à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tous les couples étaient en ligne et prêts à faire leur entrée. Kurt et Blaine se tenait derrière Mercedes et Finn, le couple se donna l'un à l'autre un sourire avant d'acquiescer à Puck (qui était à l'avant de la ligne avec Santana) pour commencer la cérémonie.

Puck commença à jouer les notes d'ouverture sur sa guitare qui avait un microphone attaché à elle pour que le bruit rayonne dans le hall, toutes les têtes pour se sont tourner vers les portes. Les portes se sont ouvertes pour révéler Puck seul dans son costume avec une cravate violet et une rose blanche comme boutonnière. Le garçon marcha dans l'allée en jouant et commença à chanter.

" _Forever could never be long enough for me_

 _To feel like I've had long enough with you_ "

Sur le mot 'you', il se retourna pour désigner Santana qui apparu à la porte. Elle était dans une robe longue qui correspondait à la couleur de la cravate de Puck, ses cheveux étaient semi-tiré vers le haut avec juste quelques mèches lâches, et elle tenait simple bouquet de roses blanches dans un cercle soigné. La robe était bustier avec un virage serré augure d'ajustement qui se sont arrêté à la taille et transformés en mousseline de soie pourpre qui coule douce au fond.

" _Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

 _But there's one thing left to do_ "

Santana se dirigea vers Puck qui s'était arrêté au milieu de l'allée et se tourna vers lui en chantant. La salle avait été décorée en noir et blanc avec des accents de violet. La soie noire avait été drapée sur la rangée extérieure de chaises qui ont rencontré un bouquet de roses blanches à chaque deuxième chaise qui étaient attachés avec un ruban violet.

" _Now that the weight has lifted_

 _Loved has surly shifted my way_ "

Puck et Santana relièrent leurs bras quand ils se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'allée et commencèrent à marcher ensemble jusqu'au devant de la salle où l'autel avait été situé. Alors que le chœur commençait, les portes arrières s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Richard et Pam commencèrent à marcher dans l'allée avec leurs bras liés. Richard était dans un costume noir avec un nœud papillon noir et avait une rose violet comme boutonnière. Pam était dans une robe beige à manches longues qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou avec des chaussures nues, ses cheveux en boucles de doigt et le tout tout accessoirisé avec des perles.

" _Marry me_

 _Today and everyday_ "

Le couple marchait ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la première ligne et pris leurs sièges sur le côté gauche de la salle. Quand la deuxième partie du chœur commença, Burt et Carole, qui tenait Finnly, apparurent à la porte et commencèrent à marcher dans l'allée.

" _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café_ "

Burt portait un costume dans le même style que Richard, il avait le même nœud papillon et la même rose violet. Carole était dans une robe noire élégante de longueur ¾ avec de longues manchettes en mousseline de soie et des talons noirs. Elle avait des boucles d'oreilles en diamant avec un collier assorti et ses cheveux stylé soigneusement autour de son visage.

" _Say you will_ "

Mais c'était Finnly qui a vraiment volé la vedette. Dès qu'elle est devenue visible la salle entière éclata en 'awws' et sourit. Elle avait une petite robe violet, dans le même tissu que le reste des 'demoiselles d'honneur', des cristaux violets sur le dessus et une jupe qui s'arrêtait juste avant ses pieds. Kurt lui avait mise des petites chaussures habillées en dentelle blanche et avait réussi à attacher quelques-unes de ses boucles dans un ruban violet qui se tenait au sommet de sa tête. La petite fille était bien éveillée et elle avait un grand sourire et regardait toutes les personnes avec ses grands yeux bleus.

" _Say you will_ "

Quand tous les trois ont atteint la fin de l'allée, ils se sont mis au côté droit de la salle et ont pris leurs sièges. Qanad le verset suivant commença, Puck, qui était debout au sommet de la salle, jouait toujours de la guitare, mais avait arrêté de chanter. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent pour révéler Artie dans la même costume noire et cravate violets que Puck dans son fauteuil roulant avec Brittany assis sur ses genoux ainsi ses bras étaient autour de son cou et les jambes pendaient sur l'autre côté de la chaise. Artie commença à chanter le verset suivant alors qu'il se roulait lui-même et Brittany dans l'allée.

" _Together could never be close enough for me_

 _Feel like I am close enough to you_ "

Brittany avait le même bouquet de roses blanches et elle portait la même robe de couleur violets, mais la sienne avait un col licou avec un augure équipée qui entrait dans une jupe de longueur de ¾ qui avait un jupon blanc en dessous. Elle avait des talons hauts violets de plate-forme et ses cheveux était des boucles lâches. Quand Artie chantait, elle posa sa tête un peu plus près de son cou et il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

" _You wear white and I'll wear out the words_

 _'I love you' and 'you're beautiful_ "

Alors que le couple se dirigeait vers le devant de la salle, Brittany sauta des genoux d'Artie et alla se tenir debout à côté de Santana qui était sur le côté droit. Artie se dirigea vers l'endroit où Puck jouait toujours sur le côté gauche. Une fois que Artie avait chanté, les portes arrière s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour montrer Mike et Tina qui avaient déjà leurs bras liés. Mike prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à chanter ses lignes de la chanson. Mike était dans le même costume noire, cravate violets, rose blanche comme tous les autres garçons d'honneur, ses cheveux avaient été stylés en arrière. Tina et lui descendirent l'allée. Tina tenait son bouquet de roses blanches près de sa poitrine, elle portait une robe violets simple, il y avait des bretelles qui étaient d'environ 1 cm avec un haut à col carré qui était bien ajusté et qui alla dans une jupe A-ligne qui toucha le sol. Ses cheveux étaient la moitié en chignon et l'autre moitié vers le bas avec des boucles qui encadraient son visage.

" _Now that the wait is over_

 _And love has finally shown her my way_ "

Lorsque le couple atteignit le sommet du hall, ils se séparèrent, Mike à gauche et Tina à droite. Alors que le second chœur commençait, les portes arrières s'ouvrirent pour montrer Quinn et Sam se tenant les mains. Sam commença à chanter le refrain alors que lui et Quinn se promenaient dans l'allée se tenant toujours les mains et les balançant doucement au rythme. Sam portait le même costume noire traditionnelle, comme le reste des garçons, ses cheveux avaient été coupés court (à la demande de Kurt, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la coupe 'Bieber' dans ses photos de mariage). Quinn était dans une robe pourpre qui était coupé bas dans le dos et était drapé le long du front jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait touché le sol. Ses cheveux étaient faits dans un french roll et elle tenait son bouquet de roses blanches dans une main et la main de Sam dans l'autre.

" _Marry me_

 _Today and everyday_ "

Sam et Quinn se séparèrent en arrivant au bout de l'allée et Rachel et David apparurent à la porte. David portait ce que les autres garçons portaient, à l'exception de ses boutons de manchettes, tous les autres garçons portaient tout simplement un ruban, mais David portait des boutons de manchette en argent avec un 'D' en bleu marine sur eux, c'étaient les boutons de manchettes de son uniforme Dalton. Il lia son bras avec Rachel pendant qu'il chantait la deuxième ligne et la paire descendait l'allée ensemble.

" _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café_ "

Rachel avait ses cheveux dans un chignon qui était visible de l'avant. Elle portait une robe de style baby doll qui s'arrêta juste en dessous de son genou dans un doux, coulant riche tissu violets. Elle tenait son bouquet de roses blanches fermement tandis qu'elle marchait avec David dans l'allée.

" _Say you will_

 _Say you will_ "

Rachel et David allèrent à leurs côtés appropriés pendant que Wes et Anna apparaissaient à la porte. Wes portait le même costume noire avec la cravate violette et la boutonnière blanche. Il avait aussi sur les mêmes boutons de manchettes de Dalton que David pour représenter Dalton. Anna portait une robe qui atteignait le sol avec des manches ¾ en mousseline de soie, la robe pendait librement et coulait quand elle marchait. Ses cheveux ont été tirés en arrière et noués dans le dos dans un updo et elle tenait son bouquet de roses blanches plus près d'elle. Elle et Wes avaient leurs bras liés pendant qu'ils marchent le long de l'allée et que Wes chantait.

" _Promise me_

 _You'll always be_

 _Happy by my side_ "

Wes et Anna se séparèrent en atteignant la fin de l'allée. La porte arrière s'ouvrit de nouveau et Finn et Mercedes commençaient à marcher dans l'allée la main dans la main. Mercedes était vêtue d'une robe épaule qui était monté autour du buste et la taille et était douce et fluide en touchant le sol. Elle tenait son bouquet sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle sourit à Finn qui chantait avec confiance. Elle avait ses cheveux dans un style updo qui était un croisement entre un french roll et un style noué. Finn avait l'air vraiment beau, ses cheveux avait été stylé et il était dans le costume noir et cravate violets. Il sourit en marchant.

" _I promise to_

 _Sing to you_

 _When all he music dies_ "

Finn et Mercedes marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel et se tenaient debout. Ils se regardèrent et tout le monde dans la fête de mariage se tourna pour regarder la porte arrière. Blaine entra par le côté gauche. Il avait ses cheveux stylé avec du gel et sourit en chantant la ligne suivante de la chanson.

" _And marry me_ "

Kurt entra par le côté droit et rencontra Blaine au milieu de la porte. Il sourit en chantant la deuxième ligne. Il regarda Blaine qui le regardait fixement.

" _Today and everyday_

 _Marry me_ "

Le couple commença à marcher main dans la main dans l'allée. Blaine regarda Kurt et sourit en chantant la ligne suivante. Kurt regarda le public et donna à la main de Blaine une petite pression.

" _If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café_ "

Kurt sourit en voyant Finnly le regarder. Il regarda Blaine en chantant la ligne suivante. Ils marchaient main dans la main vers l'autel avec un énorme sourire sur leurs visages.

" _Say you will_

 _Say you will_ "

Blaine chanta le premier 'Say you will' et Kurt chanta la seconde, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais les uns des autres.

" _Marry Me_ "

Le couple se tourna pour se faire face. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Les deux sourirent en chantant la dernière ligne ensemble.

Le juge de paix, qui était une femme d'âge moyen, était déjà debout dans le milieu de l'autel. Elle était une femme élégante, portant une jupe noire vintage qui venait jusqu'à sa taille et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux ondulés foncés avaient été coupés hors de son visage et elle avait une boutonnière de fleur violet sur son revers gauche. Elle sourit au couple avant d'ouvrir un grand dossier noir qui était assis sur un lutrin noir.

"Bonsoir à tous." souri t-elle, il y avait un micro attaché à son collier de sorte que sa voix était facilement entendue par tous.

"Nous nous réunissons ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Blaine Devon Anderson et de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." dit la femme aux deux garçons qui n'avaient pas encore pris leurs yeux les uns des autres.

"Maintenant, habituellement, dans cette partie de la cérémonie, le couple se disent à l'autre pourquoi ils sont ici et ce que leur futur conjoint signifie pour nous avons deux artistes très talentueux, ils ont choisi d'exprimer leurs sentiments par la chanson. Kurt, Blaine, vous pouvez commencer." Dit-elle en faisant des gestes aux garçons qui la regardaient et lui souriaient.

L'orchestre qui était sur le côté gauche de la salle commencèrent à jouer les notes douces d'ouverture et Kurt pris une profonde respiration et regarda Blaine. Les deux garçons avaient sur micros de revers aussi bien, mais ils étaient cachés dans leur boutonnières. Le garçon pâle sourit en entendant le groupe jouer sa ligne.

" _No one every made me feel like someone_

 _'Til him_ "

Les deux garçons se tenaient les mains en se regardant dans les yeux quand Kurt chanta sa partie de la chanson.

" _Life was really nothing but a glum one_

 _'Til him_ "

Mercedes et Finn souriaient tous deux en se tenant derrière le couple. La voix de Kurt retentit dans la salle aussi claire quand une cloche de l'orchestre jouait doucement derrière lui.

" _My existence bordered on the tragic_

 _Always timed, never took a chance_

 _Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance_ "

Kurt serra la main de Blaine en chantant les vers de la chanson. C'était la chanson parfaite pour décrire la façon dont il avait rencontré Blaine. Il était devenu son héros, son mentor, son ami et finalement maintenant il devenait son mari.

" _I was always frightened, fraught with worry_

 _'Til him_ "

Blaine sourit en regardant dans les beaux yeux bleues de son fiancé, bientôt son mari. La façon de chanter Kurt l'avait toujours déplacé. C'était la combinaison de l'émotion brute et le talent. Kurt ne chantait pas seulement, il mis toutes ses émotions dans la chanson, il l'a ressentait réellement.

" _I was going nowhere in a hurry_

 _'Til him_ "

Carole donna à la main de Burt une pression rassurant d'une main tandis qu'elle tenait fermement Finnly avec l'autre. Burt regarda son fils avec admiration, bien sûr il avait vu Kurt chanter avant, mais c'était son mariage. Kurt regarda dans sa direction et il donna à son fils un sourire et un clin d'œil pour montrer son appui.

" _He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim_

 _There could never ever be another one like him_ "

Alors que Kurt chantait la fin de sa partie de la chanson, il regarda le public. Tous les visages souriants de ses amis et de sa famille le regardant lui et Blaine. Le garçon sourit et, en chantant les mots 'Til him', il se retourna pour regarder Blaine.

" _No one ever, ever really knew me_

 _'Til him_ "

Blaine sourit au public en chantant la première ligne de son solo. Mais comme Kurt quand il a chanté la ligne '' Til him' de la chanson, il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt et lui sourire.

" _Everyone was always out to screw me_

 _'Til him_ "

Blaine balança ses mains et celles de Kurt vers l'extérieur en chantant directement à Kurt avec un sourire. Kurt, à son tour rougit un peu; Il n'était toujours pas complètement habitué à être 'sérénade' dans un cadre public, en particulier avec plus de 150 jeux d'yeux sur eux.

" _Never met a man I ever trusted_

 _Always dealt with shysters in the past_

 _Now I'm well adjusted 'cause I've got a friend at last_ "

Blaine était un peu plus comique en chantant sa part de la chanson. Il sourit à Kurt en chantant la première ligne. Puis, en chantant la deuxième ligne, il se tourna vers Wes et David qui faisaient semblant de regarder autour d'eux innocemment. Et en chantant la troisième ligne, il fit un petit pas vers Kurt et lui serra la main avec un énorme sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

" _Always playing singles never doubles_

 _'Til him_ "

Le garçon regarda le public à nouveau, sauf cette fois il regarda ses parents. Sa mère rayonnait vers lui et il la vit réellement essuyer une larme. Le père de Blaine ne souriait pas mais il donna à son fils un petit signe d'approbation qui était plus que ce que Blaine s'attendait à recevoir.

" _Never had pal to share my troubles_

 _'Til him_ "

Blaine se retourna vers Kurt qui avait encore un sourire fixé sur son visage. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit un pas de plus vers Kurt en chantant.

" _He filled up my empty life_ "

Kurt chanta sa ligne de la chanson. Il fit un petit pas vers Blaine en chantant.

" _Filled it to the brim_ "

Ensuite, les deux garçons chantèrent ensemble et se penchèrent en avant afin que leurs fronts se touchent. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant qu'ils chantaient et tous deux résistaient à l'envie de s'embrasser.

" _There could never ever be another one_

 _Like him_ "

Sans bouger Kurt chanta les deux dernières lignes de la chanson tout en regardant les yeux de Blaine. Quand la musique se termina, l'ensemble du public sauta et donna au couple une ovation debout. Blaine, contraint par le moment, tira Kurt dans un baiser pendant que les public les applaudissait.

Kurt devint rouge écarlate et se retourna vers le JP qui leur souriait.

"Jeune amour," dit-elle avec un sourire, les deux garçons rirent un peu avant de se retourner vers elle.

"Maintenant, avons-nous les anneaux?" demanda t-elle en regardant Finn et Mercedes. Finn tapota ses poches avant de trouver la bague dans sa poche arrière. Mercedes roula ses yeux et attrapa l'anneau était attaché autour de son bouquet.

"Blaine, voulez-vous commencer?" demanda la femme en hochant la tête à Blaine et Finn lui donna l'anneau.

"Moi, Blaine Devon Anderson, te prends Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, pour être mon mari. Devant ces témoins, je jure de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi tant que nous vivrons tous. Je te prends avec tout tes défauts et tes points forts, comme je m'offre à toi avec toutes mes défauts et mes points forts. Je t'aiderai quand tu auras besoin d'aide, et me tourneras vers toi quand j'aurai besoin d'aide. Je te choisir comme la personne avec qui je vais passer ma vie." Blaine dit ses mots lentement et significativement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Kurt même quand il glissa l'anneau sur la main de porcelaine de Kurt.

"Kurt, êtes-vous prêt à continuer." souri t-elle quand Kurt lui donna un signe de tête et Mercedes lui tendit l'anneau.

"Devant nos amis et ceux qui sont si spéciaux pour nous ici, en cette merveilleuse journée de bonheur et de bonne fortune, moi Kurt Elizabeth Hummel te prend Blaine Devon Anderson comme mon mari, en amitié et en amour, en force et en faiblesse, pour partager les bon moments comme les mauvais, dans la réussite et l'échec, pour célébrer ma vie avec toi pour toujours." souri Kurt tout au long du vœu alors qu'il regardait les grands yeux noisette de Blaine et glissa l'anneau sur son doigt.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers le JP. "Avec le pouvoir investi par l'État de l'Ohio Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel." rayonna t-elle. "Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre mari." Les garçons se sourirent l'un l'autre avant de se pencher lentement pour un baiser. Au moment où leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Finnly laissa échapper un gloussement fort et enthousiaste dans l'auditoire. Toute la congrégation éclata de rire alors que les deux garçons s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du baiser pour la regarder. Faites confiance à Finnly pour voler la vedette, elle était assise sur les genoux de Carole suçant son petit poing.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent, Blaine rit un peu et Kurt roula des yeux avant que les deux ne se penchent pour un baiser passionné. Le public applaudi quand les notes d'ouverture pour la chanson 'Beautiful Day' commença à jouer. Le couple s'éloigna à mi-chemin à travers les notes d'introduction de la chanson et se regarda dans les yeux. Blaine sourit en chantant le premier vers de la chanson.

" _The heart is a bloom_

 _Shoots up through the stony ground_

 _There's no room_

 _No space to rent in this town_ "

Blaine regarda Kurt en lui chantant le premier vers. Kurt sourit en retour alors qu'il commençait à chanter le second verset. Le couple se prirent la main et se retourna pour faire face au public qui était sur leurs pieds en applaudissant les garçons.

" _You're out of luck_

 _And the reason that you had to care_

 _The traffic is stuck_

 _And you're not moving anywhere_ "

Blaine repris pour le troisième vers. Le couple commença à se rapprocher du public avec Blaine qui chantait. Les invités commença également à bouger de sorte qu'ils étaient alignés derrière Kurt et Blaine.

" _You thought you'd found a friend_

 _To take you out of this place_

 _Someone you could lend a hand_

 _In return for grace_ "

Comme Kurt commença à chanter le refrain avec les autres comme chœurs et lui et Blaine firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'allée. Kurt ramassa Finnly des genoux de Carole alors qu'ils dansaient. Elle se cramponna joyeusement à son papa en chantant. Le couple se tenait toujours la main alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le haut de l'allée avec les invités du mariage derrière eux.

" _It's a beautiful day_

 _Sky falls, you feel like_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_ "

Kurt, Blaine et Finnly étaient maintenant ¾ de la hauteur de l'allée. Le public applaudissait joyeusement quand Finn repris le chant. Il sourit joyeusement alors qu'il tournait autour de Mercedes alors qu'ils dansaient leur chemin jusqu'à l'allée derrière Kurt et Blaine.

" _You're on the road_

 _But you've got no destination_

 _You're in the mud_

 _In the maze of her imagination_ "

Finn se retourna pour voir le reste de ses amis danser derrière lui. Wes tournait Anna autour d'eux tous deux riant en même temps. David faisait une sorte de tango improvisé avec Rachel; Il avait même son bouquet dans sa bouche.

" _You love this town_

 _Even if that doesn't ring true_

 _You've been all over_

 _And it's been all over you_ "

Sam commença à chanter la chanson pour le refrain en souriant à Quinn qui dansait autour de lui. Sam la prit par la taille et la plongea dans la foule.

" _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _It's a beautiful day_ "

Le garçon blond regarda sa petite amie et sourit en dansant comme un couple dans l'allée. Sam glissa sa main sur la taille de Quinn alors qu'il chantait la ligne 'touch me'. Elle a immédiatement giflé sa main et lui a donné un mauvais regard, mais il lui a tiré un sourire et tout a été pardonné.

" _Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Teach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_ "

Derrière Sam et Quinn, Brittany poussait Artie dans sa chaise. Artie avait maintenant repris le chant quand il leva les yeux et chanta à Brittany. Il agrippait son bouquet alors qu'il chantait son chemin vers l'allée avec Mike et Tina dansant devant eux.

" _See the world in green and blue_

 _See China right in front of you_

 _See the canyons broken by cloud_

 _See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

 _See the Bedouin fires at night_

 _See the oil fields at first light_

 _And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth_

 _After the flood all the colors came out_ "

Artie continua de chanter mais Brittany arrêta de le pousser et courut s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Artie sourit en chantant et se roulant lui-même et sa petite amie plus près de la porte.

" _It was a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _Beautiful day_ "

Puck a maintenant repris le chant après qu'Artie et Brittany soit sorti. Il attrapa le bras de Santana en jouant et l'utilisa pour se frotter le corps de façon séduisante pendant le 'touch me'. Santana repris sa main en arrière et donna a Puck un regard qui pourrait tuer, alors elle utilisa l'autre main pour frapper le cul de Puck.

" _Touch me_

 _Take me to that other place_

 _Reach me_

 _I know I'm not a hopeless case_ "

Puck et Santana ont été les derniers à danser leur chemin jusqu'à l'allée. Derrière eux Burt et Carole étaient maintenant debout. Burt la serra deux fois et ils reprirent le rythme. Richard et Pam étaient derrière eux; Ils dansaient l'un avec l'autre et souriant tout le chemin vers le haut de l'allée.

" _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now_

 _Don't need it now_

 _Was a beautiful day_ "

Alors que Puck atteignait la porte, il se retourna pour faire face au public et aux parents qui étaient derrière lui. Il tira Santana près de lui en chantant le verset final. Il se retourna et sortit de la porte lorsque la musique mourut. Lui et Santana ont couru dans l'ascenseur qui était tenu pour eux et sont descendu la où la réception était tenu (le rez-de-chaussée).

* * *

Kurt et Blaine se tenaient devant la porte de la salle de réception. Tous les invités étaient été assis et attendaient que le couple fasse leur entrée.

"Tu es prêt?" souri Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt et la serra.

"Plus que prêt," souri Kurt en arrière tout en donnant à Finn le clin d'œil pour dire de commencer.

Les premières notes du premier chant de danse commencèrent à jouer et Sam s'approcha du micro. Finn prit Mercedes par la main et la conduisit au centre de la grande salle de bal. Finn, Mercedes, Finnly, Burt, Carole, Richard et Pam se sont assis dans le côté opposé aux tables afin qu'ils fassent face aux invités. Finn leva son micro que le groupe jouait doucement derrière lui

"Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter," sourit Finn en souriant à Mercedes qui prit son microphone en même temps pour qu'ils puissent parler ensemble.

"Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel" dirent les deux à l'unisson alors qu'ils pointaient la porte. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la pièce se tenant la main. La foule se leva et applaudi pendant qu'ils marchent sur la piste de danse. Sam leur sourit alors qu'il commençait à chanter le début de la chanson.

" _What day is it? And in what month?_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_

 _I can't keep up and I can't back down_

 _I've been losing so much time_ "

Blaine regarda Kurt maintenant qu'ils étaient au centre de la piste de danse. Blaine se déplaça dans la position de valse. Kurt sourit en prenant la main de Blaine.

" _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And it's you and me and all other people_

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_ "

Le couple commença à se balancer à la musique. Ils ne se balançaient pas seulement, leurs pieds se déplacent rythmiquement aussi. Blaine menait, mais Kurt ne semblait pas se soucier. Blaine le fit tourner autour et comme le nouveau vers commença, ils ont commencé à prendre de la vitesse. Il était évident que Kurt avait donné à Blaine quelques leçons de danse alors qu'ils dansaient comme des professionnels.

" _One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

 _I'm tripping on words_

 _You've got my head spinning_

 _I don't know where to go from here_ "

Alors que le chœur commença, Blaine tira Kurt plus près de lui. Blaine commença à chanter doucement dans l'oreille de Kurt alors qu'ils dansaient, faisant rougir Kurt. Au milieu du chœur, Blaine cessa de danser, il bougea et Kurt se trouva directement devant lui. Le garçon aux cheveux foncés regarda directement les yeux de Kurt alors qu'il chanta et sourit.

" _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to prove_

 _And it's you and me and all other people_

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_ "

Il y avait un bruit du côté de la piste de danse et du faux brouillard était versé sur le sol. Kurt regarda autour de lui avec surprise (Blaine avait réussi à garder certaines choses secrète) alors que Blaine le repris dans ses bras et se remettait à danser.

" _There's something about you now_

 _I can't quite figure out_ "

Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine pendant qu'ils dansaient. Blaine se mit à murmurer à nouveau les mots dans l'oreille de son mari.

" _Everything he does is beautiful_

 _Everything he does is right_ "

Burt regarda Carole qui nourrissait Finnly et sourit tout en essayant d'essuyer une larme. Carole sourit à la sentimentalité de son mari alors qu'elle tapotait le dos du bébé qui était maintenant endormi.

" _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_ "

Le brouillard couvrait toute la piste de danse et le plancher ne pouvait plus être vu. On dirait presque qu'ils dansaient sur un nuage.

" _And it's you and me and all other people_

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _and me and all other people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to prove_

 _And it's you and me and all other people_

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_ "

La lumière sur le côté de la piste de danse éclairé la brume sur le sol lui donnant une lueur bleue.

" _What day is it?_

 _And in what month?_

 _This clock never seemed so alive_ "

Quand la chanson se termina, Blaine plongea Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément pendant que les invités les applaudissaient. Blaine assoupli Kurt arrière et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de marcher jusqu'à la longue table rectangulaire. Finn tapota Blaine dans le dos et Mercedes tira Kurt dans une étreinte serrée avant de s'asseoir. Kurt regarda pour voir comment était sa fille. Il sourit une fois qu'il vit son petit corps endormi dans les bras de Carole.

La réception a été mise en place un peu différemment des autres mariages. L'entrée a été servi avant la première danse. Donc, Kurt et Blaine l'avait manqué, mais ils étaient tous les deux tellement nerveux qu'ils ne l'auraient pas mangé de toute façon. Puis ils ont servi le principal dès que le couple fut assis. Alors tout le monde mangeait, un des majordomes remis le micro à Burt. Il hocha la tête avant de se lever pour faire face au public.

"Maintenant, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, je ne suis pas très doué pour les grand discours", sourit Burt. "Donc, au lieu de rester ici et vous dire toutes les histoires embarrassantes de quand Kurt était un bébé," Kurt devint rouge écarlate et donna à son père un regard de mort. Burt sourit en voyant l'expression de son fils. "J'ai dit à la place Kurt, bon sang, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais leur dire à propos du temps où tu es tombé dans les toilettes pendant la formation de pot ou le temps que tu as essayé de t'habiller et juste sorti dans un gilet pailleté et nœud papillon ou il y en a eu une fois ..." dit Burt en commençant à se remémorer.

"Papa!" Hurla Kurt en enfouissant son visage rouge dans ses mains tandis que Blaine éclata de rire.

"D'accord" sourit Burt. "Donc, de toute façon, j'ai demandé l'aide de certaines Warblers parce que nous savons tous que les New Directions ne peuvent rien garder de secret" dit Burt en regardant Mercedes qui rougit. "Et Artie parce que nous savons tous que je ne peux pas travailler sur un ordinateur," ri encore Burt. "Pour faire cette vidéo" termina Burt en montrant trois grands écrans de projection qui commencèrent à se mettre en place lentement. Wes et David ont tous les deux cligné de l'œil au couple pendant qu'ils se levaient de leurs sièges et se dirigeaient vers le groupe et que chacun pris un microphone.

Le groupe derrière les deux Warblers commença à jouer doucement les notes d'ouverture quand le mot 'Courage' flasha à travers les écrans. Les mots s'évanouirent lorsque Wes commença à chanter le premier vers. Quand les mots ont commencé, des images du couples ont commencé à apparaître dans la succession rapide sur les écrans. Photos de Blaine dans une suite de clown, images d'un bébé Kurt mangeant une pastèque qui était plus grand alors lui. Les photos ont traversé les années chronologiquement, leurs premiers jours d'école jusqu'au collège pour Kurt et quand Blaine s'est déplacé à Dalton, Kurt assis dans le siège de conducteurs de son navigateur pour la première fois, et Blaine avec Bocelli (le Warblers présentée à lui quand il a rejoint la chorale).

" _So lately, been wondering_

 _Who will be there to take my place_

 _When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

 _If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all_

 _Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own_ "

Wes et David chantèrent ensemble. Les photos étaient maintenant du temps de Kurt à McKinley et Blaine à Dalton. Il y avait une photo de Kurt et Mercedes faisant la pose diva, une photo des 6 premiers membres du glee club, une photo du premier solo de Blaine avec les Warblers et un de lui avec Wes et David engagés dans une certaine forme de combat d'oreiller. Puis les photos se sont déplacées à quand le couple se sont rencontré comme des amis. Il y avait des photos de leurs rendez-vous de café, allant voir RENT, leur date de dîner avec Mercedes et beaucoup d'autres. Ensuite venaient des photos de l'heure de Kurt à Dalton, les deux mariés le premier jour de Kurt avec leurs bras autour de chaque épaules de l'autre, les deux aux sections, une photo que Carole avait réussi à prendre des deux se combattants au-dessus de maïs soufflé au championnat de football de McKinley, une photo des Warblers pour la 'Gap Attack' et puis une photo assez bizarre des deux d'entre eux couverts de bulles de lorsque les Warblers ont essayé d'être sexy.

" _If I could, then I would_

 _I'd go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will_ "

David commença à chanter le verset suivant par lui-même. La prochaine série de photos étaient de leur temps en tant que couple. Il commença avec une page déchirée d'un journal avec un grand cœur rouge dessiné dedans avec " **Blaine + Kurt** " écrit dedans avec une flèche en passant par elle. Kurt rougit et regarda autour de la pièce pour voir qui était le coupable. Quinn lui montra un morceau de papier avec les mots 'Je t'avait dit ce que je pouvait faire avec une lime à ongles' écrit dessus. Elle lui adressa un sourire tandis que Kurt faisait un grognement. Blaine se mit à rire de son mari et les deux regardèrent l'écran. Il montra leur première photo officielle en tant que couple. Elle a été prise juste après leur performance aux sélections. Blaine avait tiré Kurt à proximité et ils se tenaient la main et se regardait les yeux les uns des autres au lieu de la caméra. Les photos continuaient; Il y avait un couple du 'concert de charité', une photo de quand Blaine sérénade Kurt à McKinley, une collection de photos de bal et une photo de quand Blaine a rencontré Kurt à l'aéroport après les nationaux, le couple avait couru dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de la borne comme un roman d'amour.

" _And maybe, I'll find out_

 _A way to make it back someday_

 _To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

 _If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all_

 _Well then I hope there's someone out there_

 _who can bring me back to you_ "

Les deux Wes et David ont tous deux chanté le chœur quand la prochaine série de photos était du couple pendant les vacances de printemps. Photos de Blaine se déplaçant dans la maison de Hummel-Hudson, une photo que Burt avait pris des deux d'entre eux profondément endormis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un ensemble de photos du couple à un zoo, quand une chèvre commença à manger la veste de Kurt et une photo des deux garçons avec un lama.

" _If I could, then I would_

 _I'd go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go_ "

Wes et David ont alterné les lignes de la chanson et un nouvel ensemble d'images scintilla à travers les écrans. C'était de leur dernière année de lycée. Il commença avec la première journée de Blaine à McKinley quand lui et Kurt sont venus à l'école dans les tenues coordonnées que Kurt avait choisi, la première fois que Blaine avait joué avec les New Directions, les deux couchés sur le lit de Kurt sur le ventre et une photo des New Directions aux régionaux tenant l'énorme trophée.

" _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my hope_

 _Run away with my love_ "

Les garçons continuèrent de chanter la chanson comme un duo quand une photo d'un bâton blanc avec le signe rose + apparu sur l'écran. Un 'aw' fort de la foule fut entendue quand ils ont compris sur ce qui allait venir. D'abord une photo de Blaine tenant le test de grossesse et souriant comme un dork, une de Blaine avec sa main autour du ventre de Kurt accentuant la courbe légère, puis un du couple à leur première échographie regardant la l'écran, un photo de Kurt, Blaine et Anna le jour où il a été libéré de l'hôpital (la première fois), une photo que M. Schuester avait prise du club tout autour de Kurt essayant de sentir un coup de pied de 'peanut', une photo de Finn pleurant à une photo d'échographie tout en étreignant Kurt, une photo de Kurt couché avec la photo échographie sur son ventre avec le petit chapeau (le premier morceau de vêtements pour bébés, que Blaine avait acheté) reposant au-dessus, une photo de Finn, Blaine et Kurt sourire aux championnats nationaux et une photo de Kurt et les New Directions à leur spectacle de Noël avec Kurt comme chanteur.

" _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_

 _In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time_ "

La prochaine série d'images commença avec un anneau dans une boîte de velours bleu marine. Elle montra des photos de Blaine dans son costume de Père Noël avec Kurt sur ses genoux qui avait sa main sur sa bouche sous le choc, puis une de Kurt embrassant la joue de Blaine en clignotant son anneau vers la caméra, puis une photo de Blaine et Kurt tenant un morceau de gâteau rose indiquant qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille, une image de Blaine reposant sa tête sur le ventre de Kurt avec sa main caressant doucement le côté de son ventre, la photo suivante était la première image jamais prise du bébé Finnly que Finn avait prise dans l'USIN, puis une photo de Blaine avec Finnly faisant le contact 'peau à peau' sur la poitrine exposée de Blaine quand la petite fille était encore à l'USIN relié à des machines, Puis la première photo de Kurt et Finny que Blaine avait prise quelques instants après que Kurt fut réveillé de son coma, puis la photo des trois ensemble à la fois Blaine et Kurt regardant Finnly, ce fut suivi de la photo du certificat de naissance de Finnly avec son nom complet ' **Finnly Valora Anderson-Hummel** '.

" _If I could, then I would_

 _I'd go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go_ "

La nouvelle série de photos étaient du couple sortant de l'hôpital, mettant le bébé dans sa nouvelle chambre, des photos d'elle et Kurt dans divers tenues, des photos de Blaine et ses boucles de comparaison et une photo de Finnly portant un bodies que Finn avait fait pour elle qui disait 'Finnly' et il portait une chemise qui dit 'Finn' tenant la petite fille et souriant. Puis une photo de famille de Kurt tenant Finnly debout à côté de Blaine et Finn avec Burt, Carole, Richard et Pam.

" _If I could turn back time_

 _I'd go wherever you will go_

 _If I could make you mine_

 _I'd go wherever you will go_

 _I'd go wherever you will g_ o"

Alors que la chanson finissait et que la photo de famille restait sur l'écran, un projecteur frappa Burt qui se tenait encore sur la piste de danse. "Il n'y a plus vraiment beaucoup à dire sur Kurt et Blaine. Une fois, j'ai dis que Blaine était parfait pour Kurt. Mais debout ici, en les voyant tous les deux et aussi ma belle petite fille, je peux voir qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour l'autre." Dit Burt avec un sourire en attrapant son verre de champagne de la table. "Je voudrais que chacun lèvent leurs verres à Kurt, Blaine et Finnly Anderson-Hummel." L'homme leva son verre comme le reste de l'auditoire pour les deux garçons.

Kurt se leva de la table et courut vers son père qui était encore debout sur la piste de danse et le tira dans une serre serrée. Blaine commença à applaudir, ce qui se termina avec l'ensemble de l'auditoire debout à les applaudir.

"Je t'aime," dit Kurt à son père tout en le tenant fermement.

"Alors je l'ai bien fait?" Demanda Burt avec un rire.

Kurt rit et lui et son père retournaient à leurs sièges et Burt remit le micro à Richard qui se leva avec Pam. Le couple lia leurs bras et se dirigea vers le centre de la piste de danse où un projecteur les frappa. Carole passa Finnly qui dormait encore à Kurt qui tenait maintenant sa petite fille contre sa poitrine.

Richard tripotait son col et commença à parler. "Salut. Tout d'abord, je voudrais féliciter le couple pour son mariage." L'homme était visiblement nerveux. "Comme Burt, je ne suis également pas doués pour les discours. La principale chose que je voudrais faire ce soir est de présenter des excuses, non seulement à toi Blaine, mais à Kurt aussi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait beaucoup pour vous deux, en fait, nous n'avons fait rien. Non pas que Blaine ne nous disait, nous savions au sujet de la grossesse et de leur relation, mais je suppose que nous ne pensions pas que c'était sérieux. Mais debout ici et regarder dans les beaux yeux bleues de notre petit fille, nous a fait voir qu'il était heureux tous les deux, je sais que c'est là où Blaine appartient." dit l'homme avec un sourire. "Il a l'air plus à la maison et plus confortable ici, qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec nous."

Pam prit la main de son mari et commença à parler au micro. "Blaine, Kurt, est-ce que vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre." Demanda doucement la femme en prenant une enveloppe de son sac. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un peu confus mais ils se levèrent tous les deux. Kurt allait redonner Finny à Carole, mais la mère de Blaine parla. "Non, non, amenez-la aussi." souri t-elle, Kurt haussa les épaules en tenant la main de Blaine d'une main et berçant Finnly avec l'autre. Le couple se dirigea vers les parents qui maintenant tenaient une enveloppe dans leurs mains.

"Tenez," dit le père de Blaine en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Kurt tripota le bébé en essayant d'obtenir une main libre.

"Donne la moi," rit Pam en tendant ses mains pour la petite fille qui se réveillait et regardait autour de la pièce avec ses yeux bleus. La femme tendit ses bras et ramassa le bébé en l'air.

"C'est la bonne petite fille de nana?" dit-elle en jouant avec sa petite fille. Richard sourit et utilisa son doigt pour jouer avec la main du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'elle la maintienne fermement. Pendant ce temps, Kurt et Blaine regardaient l'enveloppe dans leurs mains.

"Eh bien, ouvrez-le," rit Richard alors que le bébé jouait avec son doigt. Blaine glissa son doigt sous la section scellée et ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution. Il déroula le morceau de papier et le regarda pendant un moment. Il regarda ses parents et puis de nouveau le papier.

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt, essayant de lire le papier de côté. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il en prenant le papier des mains de Blaine. Kurt regarda le papier juste assez longtemps pour le lire avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de regarder fixement le père de Blaine avec de grand yeux et sa main couvrant sa bouche.

"Tu? Mais? Je ... .juste ... Je ne peux pas ... quoi?" réussit à cracher Blaine avant de se tourner vers Kurt qui était encore dans la même expression confuse.

"Hey!" hurla Puck au niveau des autres tables. "Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce que c'est?" Cria le garçon.

"Ils nous ont acheté une maison." dit Kurt en ramassant le papier sur le sol.

Pam sourit en embrassant le bébé et Richard glissa sa main autour de sa taille.

"C'est vrai." rayonna t-il. "Et elle est près de l'Institut des Arts et de l'Université de Phoenix, comme sa vous pourrez toujours aller à l'université, pensez-y comme la maison que nous ne t'avons jamais donnée Blaine." Dit-il en remettant à son fils un jeu de clés, et le couple se déplaça de nouveau à leurs sièges, Pam s'accrochant toujours à Finnly.

"Ils nous ont acheté une maison." Dit Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt qui semblait toujours choqué. "Ils nous ont acheté une maison?" Répéta-t-il en regardant les clés et en les montrant à Kurt qui se couvrait encore la bouche de sa main.

"C'est bien le père de Blaine!" hurla Puck encore une fois. "Maintenant, tous nos cadeaux seront comme de la merde." Quinn le frappa sur la poitrine et lui dit de se taire.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent encore une fois et éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent dans leurs sièges. Il y eut un silence gêné. Mercedes commença à couder Finn et lui dit de dire quelque chose. Finn se leva et saisit son microphone.

"Maintenant, commençons par le début, avant Finnly, avant Blaine, il y avait Kurt." Dit Finn avec un sourire en se tournant vers son frère. "C'était en 2009, quand j'ai été jumelé avec Kurt pour chanter, attendez, une ballade." Le public se mit à rire. "Oui, alors Kurt m'a pris sous son aile et m'a convaincu de un, chanter pour ma fille à naître, ce qui a fini par me faire chanter devant une échographie dans ma chambre et me faire prendre par ma mère et deux, dire aux parents de Quinn qu'elle était enceinte à travers la chanson qui a pris fin avec elle jeté dehors. Il a toujours été bon à donner des conseils." Dit Finn en roulant des yeux. "Mais plus tard cet après-midi, ce fut mon tour de donner des conseils. Il allait chanter 'I Honestly Love You', mais notre petite session a été interrompu par Mercedes ici. " dit le grand garçon en faisant geste à Mercedes.

Finn se retourna pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux tandis qu'il parlait. "Aujourd'hui, Kurt, comme ton frère et ton ami, je voudrais te chanter 'I Honestly Love You'. Pour célébrer ce que tu es devenu en tant que personne et aussi à quel point tu m'as aidé à devenir ce que je suis. Je l'ai dit lors du mariage de nos parents que à part ma mère, personne d'autre m'a montré autant ce qu'était d'être un homme. A présent, debout devant toi et Blaine et Finnly bien sûr, qui est ma personne préférée dans le monde, toi et Blaine m'ont montré ce que signifie vraiment le mot **amour**." dit Finn avec un sourire pendant que le groupe commença à jouer les notes d'ouverture. Les lumières dans la salle de bal atténuée ainsi il n'y avait qu'une lumière de Finn sur un sur le couple. Le faux brouillard se mit à pulvériser quand Blaine se leva et offrit sa main pour danser avec Kurt. Finn se rapprocha un peu plus de la bande et commença à chanter.

" _Maybe I hang around here_

 _A little more than I should_

 _We both know I got somewhere else to go_ "

Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à se balancer dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec la musique. Finn sourit quand Blaine lui sori en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" _But I got something to tell you_

 _That I never thought I would_

 _But I believe you really ought to know_ "

Kurt posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et le garçon de cheveux sombres le tira plus près.

" _I love you_

 _I honestly love you_ "

Alors que Finn chantait les mots 'I love you', Blaine aussi. Kurt répondit en chantant "I honestly love you" à Blaine.

" _I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable_

 _I'm not trying to make you anything at all_

 _But this feeling doesn't come along everyday_ "

Blaine pivota Kurt comme ils le faisaient dans les films ce qui provoqua aux deux garçons de rire.

" _And you shouldn't blow the chance_

 _When you've got the chance to say_

 _I love you_ "

Finn s'arrêta de chanter et regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux quand il dit "I love you" avant de continuer à chanter.

" _I honestly love you_ "

Kurt articula 'Je t'aime' en retour à son frère quand Blaine l'attira près et ils ont recommencé à se balancer de nouveau ensemble.

" _If we both were born_

 _In another place and time_

 _This moment might be ending in a kiss_ "

Puck laissa échapper un sifflet de loup tandis que Finn chantait la ligne 'ending in a kiss'. "Tais-toi Puckerman, je voulais dire pour eux deux, pas pour Kurt et moi, parce que nous sommes frères." Kurt et Blaine ont cessé de danser pour regarder Finn tous les deux levant un sourcil. "Vous saviez tous ce que je voulais dire. C'est une chanson que je vais chanter maintenant." Finn donna un signe de tête à la bande et ils sortirent de l'accord qu'ils tenaient et il continua à chanter.

" _But there you are with yours_  
 _And here I am with mine_  
 _So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_ "

Kurt et Blaine se balançaient encore une fois tandis que Finn se détendit de nouveau dans la chanson.

" _I love you_

 _I honestly love you_

 _I honestly love you_ "

Alors que la chanson finissait, Blaine plongea Kurt et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné qui donna lieu à des applaudissements plutôt puissants de la part du public. Finn s'inclina modestement avant de retourner à son siège lorsque Mercedes se leva de son siège.

"D'accord, retenez-vous encore un peu!" Dit-elle en se pavanant vers le couple au milieu de la piste de danse qui s'embrassait toujours.

"Tout ce truc amusant et romantique fait ma tête." Dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être épuisée.

"Ces deux la n'ont pas toujours été l'exemple brillant de romance que vous voyez devant vous, par exemple, je vais parlé de Kurt, Kurt voulait sortir avec son frère et Blaine a chanté à un assistant manager du GAP et a ensuite eu un flirt avec Rachel." Dit Mercedes en faisant un geste à chaque personne.

Kurt rougit d'écarlate et Blaine, qui était en train de boire quand elle a parlé de Jérémiah, était maintenant en train de tousser et bafouiller.

"Je me souviens du jour où Kurt a rencontré Blaine. Je me souviens bien, ce garçon m'a abandonné pour passer du temps avec son nouveau beau mec." Dit Mercedes en roulant des yeux à la mémoire. "Et quand j'ai entendu parler de lui, c'était toujours Blaine et Blaine, Blaine est vraiment beau dans son blazer." Mercedes riait comme le reste du public.

"C'est donc pour toi et ton héros Kurt. Nous allons casser la baraque!" Dit Mercedes en signalant au pianiste de jouer les notes d'ouverture.

" _Where have all good men gone_

 _And where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_

 _To fight the rising odds?_ "

Mercedes chanta lentement dans un style de ballade que Kurt et Blaine ont fait leur chemin au centre de la piste de danse. Les deux se regardèrent un peu confus parce que la chanson avait commencé si lentement.

Le couple commença à danser près de Mercedes. "Je pensais qu'on allait casser la baraque?" Dit Blaine en souriant tandis qu'il dansait devant elle. Mercedes cligna de l'œil au garçon, les deux savaient ce qui allait arriver.

" _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need_ "

"Sérieusement Mercedes? On aura encore la maison a se rythme la" dit Kurt quand Blaine le plongea devant la jeune fille.

Le piano jouait mélodiquement et Mercedes se pencha et embrassa Kurt sur le front. "Attendez." Mercedes sourit en criant: "His it!" Et avec sa, le piano solo se transforma en bande pleine et toute les filles des New Direction sauta hors de leur chaise et commença à chanter et coururent à travers les tables. Les filles finissent dans une ligne devant le groupe toutes chantant à l'unisson comme un chœur gospel. Les lumières allaient de deux projecteurs sur le couple et Mercedes et clignota comme une discothèque. Blaine tira Kurt vers lui et chuchota "Hold on" dans son oreille avant de faire tourner son mari le tiré de nouveau.

" _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 _He's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_ "

Blaine poussa Kurt à travers la piste de danse en s'assurant qu'il le tenait près de lui alors qu'ils tournaient à rythme rapide. Mercedes était maintenant debout légèrement à la gauche de la piste de danse pour être plus proche des filles qui la soutenaient pendant qu'elle chantait.

" _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

 _Larger than life_ "

Kurt regarda Blaine avec des yeux surpris. Blaine lui sourit tout en rapprochant son mari tandis que Blaine l'emmenait à travers la piste de danse avec la danse que Brittany et Mike lui avait appris. Blaine cligna de l'œil à Mercedes alors qu'il tournait autour de Kurt. Mercedes lui avait proposé cette idée il y a des semaines, sa a impliqué des semaines de cours de danse et de pratiques, merci Dieu, Kurt était si occupé avec Finnly et la planification du mariage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les absences de Blaine.

" _Somewhere after midnight_

 _In my wildest fantasy_

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_

 _There's someone reaching back for me_ "

Comme Mercedes chanta la ligne 'beyond my reach' Blaine pivota rapidement Kurt, puis le reposa en Mercedes chanta la ligne suivante.

" _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_ "

Blaine vola à travers la piste de danse avec Kurt serré contre sa poitrine. Quand Mercedes chanta la partie 'superman to sweep me off my feet', Blaine pivota Kurt, puis le ramassa en style mariée et le tourna un peu plus. Blaine le renversa et attrapa une de ses mains. Alors que la musique se gonflait, il commença à tourner autour de son mari, d'abord lentement mais comme la musique poursuit, il recommença à le tourner rapidement avant de l'arrêter et de le plonger.

" _Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_

 _I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

 _Watching me_ "

Comme Mercedes chanta le verset suivant, elle commença à entrer dans la chanson encore plus, elle dansait au rythme comme le reste des filles. Tina avait un tambourin qu'elle battait au rythme, Brittany chantait, mais on la voyait faire les pas de danse, Santana était au bout de la rangée et elle regardait le sac sous elle, Rachel chantait joyeusement en regardant le couple se déplacer à travers la salle de bal et Quinn, qui était à côté de Mercedes, dansait avec Finnly qui souriait et regarda autour de la salle puis vers Quinn.

" _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

 _And the storm and the flood_

 _I can feel his approach_

 _Like a fire in my blood_ "

Kurt regarda Blaine avec joie, il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui et Mercedes avait organisé sa sans qu'il ne le sache mais c'était incroyable. Kurt savait que Blaine pouvait danser mais pas comme ça; Il regarda le public et repéra Mike qui le regarda et leva les mains en essayant de paraître innocent. Kurt rit quand Blaine le plongea encore une fois. Les filles commencèrent à chanter à l'unisson tandis que Santana se penchait et ramassait un sac de satin noir qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

" _Like a fire in my blood_

 _Like a fire in my blood_

 _Like a fire in my blood_

 _Like a fire in my... blood_ "

Blaine inclina ses pas afin de dansé vers où les filles chantaient. Blaine tourna Kurt quand Santana lui jeta une cape de satin rouge et une rose rouge à longue tige. Blaine fit tourner Kurt près de lui en mettant la cape rouge et prenant la rose dans sa bouche. Il se tourna alors vers Kurt et le tira dans la position de tango. Blaine commença ensuite à conduire Kurt dans un tango complexe autour de la piste de danse.

" _Hero_ "

Blaine se dégagea de Kurt quand la jeune fille chanta le mot 'Hero', il posa de façon très spectaculaire comme superman avec la cape rouge, mais il avait placé la rose sur le sol sur un petit X blanc. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés couru de nouveau vers Kurt qui se moquait maintenant de lui et se mit à danser avec lui une fois de plus. À un moment, Blaine, en gardant Kurt dans ses bras baissé juste sa tête et les épaules vers le bas, puis en arrière, c'était comme quelque chose de 'Dirty Dancing'.

" _I need a hero_

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

 _He's gotta be sure_

 _And it's gotta be soon_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life_ "

Le couple dansa autour d'un rythme rapide jusqu'à ce que la musique ne ralentisse. Blaine conduisit Kurt à l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber la rose; Il posa sur un genou et tendit la rose vers lui tout en faisant les meilleurs yeux de chiot qu'il pourrait gérer. Kurt se mit à rire de lui en saisissant la rose des mains de Blaine et la mettant dans sa propre bouche. Kurt tira Blaine et de nouveau ils se mirent à danser énergiquement autour de la piste.

" _Hero_

 _And he's gotta be strong_

 _And he's gotta be fast_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

 _I need a hero_ "

Quand le dernier verset commença la fumée recommença à se verser sur la piste de danse et une lumière s'alluma pour clignoté de différentes couleurs. Alors que Mercedes chantait la dernière ligne, Blaine plongea Kurt et l'entraîna dans un baiser intime après que Kurt ait craché la rose. La foule se leva et se mit à encourager et applaudir les garçons et Mercedes.

Blaine s'éloigna de Kurt en souriant mais Kurt le saisit de nouveau et le tira dans un autre baiser. Ils se séparèrent en souriant à l'autre et respirant lourdement. Blaine remis Kurt en position debout et dès que Kurt repris son souffle, il couru vers Mercedes et l'a tira dans une étreinte serrée. Alors que Kurt serrait sa meilleure amie, deux majordomes commencèrent à rouler une grande table blanche avec le gâteau au milieu de la salle de bal. Le gâteau était quatre étages de hauteur et a été glacé avec du givrage blanc et noirs partout. Chaque couche avait un ruban comestible violet sur le fond d'eux pour attacher avec les couleurs de mariage. L'un des majordomes remis à Blaine un couteau argenté étincelant avec le même ruban de couleur attaché autour de la poignée.

"Tu es prêt?" Demanda Blaine, un peu trop excité alors qu'il offrait la poignée du couteau à Kurt.

"Tant que tu me promettez de ne pas m'en jeter au visage." Kurt éclata de rire en posant la main sur celle de Blaine et ils tenaient le couteau sur le gâteau.

"Je ne fais aucune promesse," Blaine sourit en posant le couteau sur le dessus du gâteau. "Un", compta Blaine.

"Deux," compta à son tour Kurt.

"Trois", hurlent tous le monde à l'unisson tandis que le couple coupait le gâteau. Ils ont coupé un petit morceau chacun et l'ont ramassé.

"N'y pense même pas," mis en garde Kurt quand lui et Blaine leva le gâteau pour se nourrir les uns les autres. Blaine sourit juste tandis que lui et Kurt lièrent leurs bras et commencèrent à se nourrir avec le gâteau. Blaine réussi à se retenir et nourri Kurt avec le gâteau. Cependant, Kurt fini par manquer le plus la bouche de Blaine et mettre du gâteau sur tout le côté gauche de son visage.

Kurt se mit à rire de son mari qui le regarda avec du gâteau et du glaçage barbouillé sur son visage. Blaine rit aussi quand Kurt l'attira plus près et commença à embrasser Blaine la où le gâteau était faisant tous disparaître, il a fait son chemin jusqu'au lèvres de Blaine et l'embrassa.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais récemment?" Demanda Blaine en léchant le dernier glaçage qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres.

"Pas depuis les 40 dernières secondes non." Répondit Kurt en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

"Je t'aime," dit Blaine en embrassant de nouveau Kurt.

* * *

Le reste de la nuit a volé dans un tourbillon de danse, de chant et de fête. Il y a eu la traditionnelle 'danse des canard' et 'nutbush', mais tout le monde fut surpris quand Wes a repris le micro avec David.

"Okay, okay, nous avons tous entendu parler de la rencontre de Kurt avec Blaine, mais nous, les copains de l'école de Blaine, avons vu le lendemain de la rencontre de Blaine avec Kurt, pas avec son ami Kurt, plutôt comme 'Oh mon dieu, je veux conduire Kurt dans ma chambre et déchirer tous ses vêtements. " plaisanta Wes en regardant Blaine qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Oh, il a rencontré Kurt. Disons simplement le visage de Blaine quand il est tombé amoureux. Kurt était quelque chose comme le 'cerf qui avait été pris dans les phares qui a ensuite été frappé par un train'. David se mit à rire. "Sa a été a peu près quelque chose comme sa," dit David en faisant sa meilleure impression de Blaine choqué qui a causé une éruption de rire du public.

"Ce n'était qu'après que Pavarotti, l'oiseau de compagnie de Kurt, soit mort, vraiment romantique, Blaine," dit Wes en donnant un coup de pouce à son ami. "C'était la version de Kurt du classique 'Blackbird' qui a transformé notre petit Warblers en une masse de divagation des hormones." Plus de rires venaient du public quand Blaine jeta sa cuillère au deux garçons.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais comme Kurt était ton rêve d'adolescent," commença à dire David

"Wanky" cria Santana de sa table.

"Comme je disais, Kurt était ton rêve d'adolescent, nous avons un petit cadeau pour toi." David et Wes sourirent alors qu'ils attrapaient l'arrière de leur cou et tiraient deux cravates de Dalton. De l'arrière de la salle, il y avait certains bruits venant des tables arrière quand tous les autres Warblers ont sauté portant leurs liens de Dalton.

Les garçons ont alors commencé à chanter leurs harmonies d'ouverture de 'Teenage Dream' alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où Wes et David étaient debout. Le chœur se mit en deux lignes avec Wes et David à l'avant chacun avec un micro.

Ils se regardèrent avant que Wes ne commence à chanter.

" _I walked across and empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_ "

À la grande surprise de tous, ils ne chantaient pas 'Teenage Dream'. Au lieu de sa, ils chantaient une version rapide, plus pop de 'Somewhere Only We Know'

David cligna de l'œil quand il commença à chanter.

" _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made complete_ "

Les deux sourit à Kurt et Blaine. Le reste des Warblers étaient tous tournés vers l'arrière de la salle et avaient le dos tourné vers le public.

" _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tied and need somewhere to begin_ "

Tout les Warblers ont sauté autour et indiquèrent le couple pendant que la chanson changea.

" _You make me_

 _Feel like I'm living a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_ "

Wes et David sourient en voyant les visages du couple s'allumer tandis qu'ils chantaient le refrain de 'Teenage Dream'. On dirait que c'était seulement hier, quand Blaine a rencontré Kurt dans l'escalier et maintenant ils en étaient là, mariés avec leur belle petite fille assise sur les genoux de Quinn.

" _I came across a fallen tree_

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place I've been dreaming of?_ "

Quand les Warblers chantèrent le refrain, c'était plus rapide et plus groover. C'était le même rythme que 'Teenage Dream' alors les gens ont commencé à se lever et danser.

" _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tied and need somewhere to begin_ "

Pendant que le Warblers chantèrent, un fort 'honk' fut entendu de l'extérieur signalant que la voiture de lune de miel (décorée par Puck) était arrivée pour les emmener à South Bass Island pour une escapade romantique juste tous les deux. Sa n'a pas été difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour garder Finnly entre Carole, Pam, Mercedes et Quinn, il y a plus de mains pour aider. Les Warblers avec les invité du mariage commencèrent à former un tunnel menant hors de la salle de bal et vers la voiture garée.

" _Yeah_

 _You make me_

 _Feel like I'm living a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_ "

Richard et Pam furent les premiers à se rendre au tunnel, suivis par Burt et Carole. Kurt et Blaine se levèrent de leur place à la table et se dirigèrent vers le tunnel en se tenant la main. Richard et Pam leurs tapota le dos et Burt et Carole les étreignirent tandis que les Warblers continuaient de chanter. Ils ont fait leurs chemin à travers leurs amis, familles et le reste des invités.

" _My heart stops,_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now, baby, I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)_ "

Le couple sauta dans la voiture pendant que les Warblers continuait leurs sérénade et le reste des invités leurs jetèrent le riz. La voiture avait été décorée dans diverses méthodes de contraception grâce à Puckerman. Une fois dans la voiture et sur la route de leur lune de miel, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt.

"Nous l'avons fait," souri t-il et il serra la main du garçon pâle.

"Oui, nous avons fait M. Anderson-Hummel," sourit Kurt en se penchant pour embrasser Blaine.

"Merci, monsieur Anderson-Hummel." sourit Blaine en desserrant son nœud papillon. Le couple se regarda et sourit une fois de plus alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Lima vers le bateau qui les attendait pour les emmener sur l'île.


	56. Chapitre 56

**CHAPITRE 56**

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte Hummel-Hudson, puis un autre. Mais personne ne répondit. Blaine regarda Kurt et haussa les épaules. La famille savait qu'ils rentraient chez eux aujourd'hui. On pourrait penser qu'ils seraient un peu plus excité de voir les garçons, considérant qu'ils étaient partis depuis deux semaines.

Kurt roula des yeux et sortit sa clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte tandis que Blaine le suivait avec les sacs.

"Bonjour?" appela Kurt en jetant ses clés dans le bol et saisi un sac que Blaine portait et le couple entra dans le salon.

"Papa? Finn? Carole? Nous sommes à la maison." cria encore une fois le garçon mince. Le couple se regarda de nouveau et écouta le silence de la maison. Il y eut un moment de silence avant d'entendre un léger rire venant de la nurserie. Les deux garçons laissèrent tomber tout et grimpèrent les escaliers à la chambre de Finnly. En se rapprochaient de la chambre de leurs petite fille, ils pouvaient distinguer les rires de Burt et Carole tandis que Finn disait quelque chose; Il y avait aussi le rire distinct de Mercedes ainsi que le ricanement de Quinn. Blaine pourrait aussi entendre le son de ses parents sur quelque chose alors que Finnly laissa échapper un gloussement excité à l'intérieur de la salle.

La porte de la chambre était fissuré juste un peu et les deux garçons regarda dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'était l'excitation tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire connaître leur présence. Pendant qu'ils scrutaient dans la pièce, ils entendirent Finn faire de faux coups de feu et les parents de Blaine hennissaient comme un cheval.

Kurt scruta la pièce et vit Mercedes assise à côté de Quinn toutes deux riant derrière leurs mains. Burt et Carole étaient assis à côté de Richard et Pam en demi-cercle et tous les quatre étaient hystériques. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Finn qui tenait Finnly par la taille. La petite fille était vêtue d'un costume de cow-girl de haut en bas avec des fusils miniatures, un chapeau de cow-boy, un lasso, un poney miniature, une ceinture et des bottes. Finn la remuait et sifflait l'air du thème "le bon, le mauvais et le laid" tout en jouant avec l'arme.

Kurt se retourna pour voir Blaine avec sa main sur sa bouche essayant de couvrir ses ricanements.

"Ce n'est pas si drôle." dit Kurt avant de rire quand Finn essaya de lasso tandis que Richard faisait les effets sonores du cheval. Kurt se ressaisit avant de pousser la porte ouverte et de s'appuyée contre le cadre de la porte, le sourcil levé et une main sur sa hanche.

"Trois questions: Un: Pourquoi personne n'est descendu pour nous accueillir à la maison? Deux: Pourquoi tout le monde est ici? Et trois: Pourquoi ma fille est-elle en costume de cow-girl?" Demanda Kurt à la foule qui les regardait. Les yeux qui se concentraient sur Kurt se déplaçaient pour regarder Finn. Le grand garçon souleva le bébé pour couvrir son visage.

"N'utilise pas le bébé pour te couvrir, Finn Hudson." Blaine entra dans la chambre en voyant Finn se cacher derrière sa fille.

"Eh bien, je peux expliquer le milieu." Dit Quinn en faisant face aux deux garçons à la porte. "Finn a envoyé à tous le monde dans cette pièce un textos d'urgence qui disait que nous devions tous venir immédiatement voir Finnly. Naturellement nous avons tous paniqué et conduit comme des malades pour voir ce qui ce passais et là ton frère était assis avec Finnly sur son genou habillé comme un âne." Quinn se mit à rire car Carole, Burt, Mercedes, Pam et Richard hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

"Nous ne vous avons entendu entrez, fils. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas descendu pour vous saluer." Expliqua Burt.

Une fois de plus l'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers Finn qui avait maintenant réussi à obtenir Finnly hors du costume de cow-girl et dans un bodie d'âne complet avec des oreilles et une queue. Finn la tenait sur son visage et faisant ses meilleurs yeux de chiot qu'il savait faire. Il commença alors à parler d'une voix de bébé tandis qu'il regardait Finnly qui bavait joyeusement.

"Nous voulions juste montrer ma nouvelle tenue." dit Finn comme s'il était Finnly. "Nous vous aimons papas et vous nous avez manqué." Il roucoulait en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Finnly pour voir l'expression de Kurt.

Finn pouvait voir le visage de son frère essayant de paraître énerver, essayant de ne pas sourire, puis son cœur fondit tandis qu'il marcha pour ramasser sa fille dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tonton Finn a fait avec toi?" Dit-il alors que Finnly laissa échapper un gargouillis excité alors que Kurt et Blaine commençaient à la cajoler.

"Tu nous as manqué mon bébé d'amour." Dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la tête.

"Oui." dit Kurt alors qu'il chatouillait le ventre de sa fille, la faisant rire. "Maintenant, pourquoi tonton Finn t'as-t-il mise dans un costume d'âne?" demanda Kurt à sa petite fille, mais en regardant Finn.

"Eh bien, nous sommes allés faire du shopping." essaya d'expliquer Finn, mais Mercedes était déjà en train de rire. "Nous avions un peu de temps Finn et Finnly et je l'avait mise dans son porte-bébé, oh et elle est un aimant à fille en passant," rit Finn avant d'avoir vu l'éclat de mort à la fois que Blaine et Kurt lui donnait. "Et euh, nous sommes allés au magasin pour bébé près de la boutique de DVD et la fille de vente commentait sur la façon adorable dont Finnly était et qu'elle me ressemblait," rit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a montré toutes les nouvelles choses qu'ils avaient juste pris et puis nous sommes venus aux costumes et bien il était juste trop mignon de ne pas acheter." Dit Finn en montrant la petite fille qui suçait maintenant la queue de son costume.

Ton oncle Finn t'a fait un âne?" dit Kurt à Finnly. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui?" roucoula t-il alors que Finn rougit.

"Punition," sourit Blaine en prenant le bébé et commençant à jouer avec ses petites mains.

"Eh bien, vous devez être affamés les garçons." sourit Carole. "J'ai fait des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande pour votre retour à la maison." souri t-elle avant de les étreindre.

"Eh bien, je dirais que c'est bien de vous avoir à nouveau sous mon toit, mais vous déménagez dans trois jours." sourit Burt en tapotant son fils sur le dos et en clignant de l'œil à Blaine avant de suivre sa femme en bas.

"Alooooooors?" Dit Mercedes alors qu'elle se rapprochait du trio. "Comment était la lune de miel?" cria t-elle pratiquement.

"Eh bien, Kurt a dormi pendant les douze premières heures." Blaine éclata de rire en s'asseyant à côté de Quinn avec Finnly sur ses genoux.

"Eh bien, sa pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Mercedes m'a réveillé à 5 heures du matin le jour du mariage," souligna Kurt. "Ou à voir avec le fait que le sommeil de Blaine imite celui d'un ours et je dois toujours m'occuper du bébé la nuit." rajouta t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

"C'est pas vrai." rougit Blaine en approchant Finnly plus près de sa poitrine.

"Ah, oui, c'est impossible de te réveiller une fois que tu es dormi, je peux te secouer, te donner des coups de pied, crier, tu ne bouges même pas." souligna Kurt.

"Tu le fait mec." confirma Finn.

"Et comment tu le sais?" Dit Blaine en levant un sourcil.

"Eh bien, il y avait ce temps-là pendant notre voyage en avion à New York quand Kurt vomissait partout et t'as même pas bouger. Une fois tu t'es êtes endormi sur Kurt quand vous deux étiez sur le canapé et Kurt a dû m'appeler pour venir te déplacer, une fois tu t'es endormi dans USIN à côté du lit de Finnly et les infirmières sont venues me demander si tu étais drogué, oh et une fois ... "

"Merci Finn, je crois qu'on a compris." Dit Blaine en devenant écarlate et enfoui son visage derrière sa main libre.

"Passons," sourit Kurt à l'embarras de son mari. "La lune de miel était incroyable. Nous avons marché sur la plage, nous y avons dîné tous les soirs, dormi jusqu'à midi, c'était tout simplement génial." Dit Kurt en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Ah," sourit Mercedes. "Avez-vous fait autre chose?" souri t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

Kurt se redressa et sourit. "Eh bien, nous sommes allés faire de la plonger et avons fait d'autre chose qui ont effrayés les poissons." Kurt se réjouissait alors que sa petite fille applaudissait, Blaine rougit de nouveau et Finn se boucha ses oreilles.

"Eew, ew, ew, ew ok Kurt, tu sais que je t'aime mais sérieusement." Dit Finn.

"Oh Finn, je n'ai rien dit encore." souri t-il de nouveau.

"D'accord, je vais me sauver et le bébé avant que les choses n'avancent." dit Finn avant de saisir Finnly et de sortir de la chambre.

Ils pouvaient entendre Finn descendre les escaliers et Carole demandant pourquoi il descendait et Finn essayant d'expliquer que Kurt parlait de choses 'dégueu' qui ont fait tout le monde laissé dans la pièce éclater de rire.

Ils ont parlé pendant la prochaine heure au sujet de la lune de miel et les filles ont parlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils étaient partis avant que Carole ne les appelle en bas pour déjeuner.

"Alors vous déménagez pour de bon lundi?" Demanda Burt.

"Ouais." sourit Kurt alors que Finnly réussissait à mettre de la sauce de spaghetti partout sur elle, sauf sa bouche. "Tu vas nous manquer, papa?"

"Non pas vous deux," dit-il en montrant Blaine et Kurt. "Mais cette petite va me manquer." dit-il en essayant d'enlever une partie de la sauce dans les boucles de sa petite fille avant qu'elle n'en jette un peu de son déjeuner à lui. Les spaghettis et la sauce ont atterri juste au-dessus de la tête chauve de l'hommes et Finnly ri.

"Oh tu penses que tu es si drôle," dit Burt en attrapant sa petite fille de sa chaise haute et commençait à lui chatouiller et à souffler sur son ventre faisant le bébé crier de joie. "Qui est drôle maintenant? Hein? Petit monstre." Plaisanta-t-il.

"Oh papa, je jure parfois que je ne sais pas qui est pire de toi ou Finnly." Dit Kurt en secouant la tête. Puis il attrapa Finn se nourrissant lui-même des pâtes avec ses mains comme un chimpanzé. Il avait de la sauce partout sur son visage, depuis son menton jusqu'à sa ligne des cheveux.

"Ou Finn." ajouta Kurt avant que Finn lui jetait un coup d'œil qui ne pouvait être pris au sérieux en raison de la quantité de sauce qui couvrait son visage. Puis il vit Blaine en train de se faire saupoudrer le visage, la chemise et tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Kurt roula simplement les yeux sur l'immaturité dont il était entouré.

"Je suis dans une maison de bébés." dit-il.

"Oh tu nous aimes." dit Blaine à Kurt avant de le tirer par la cravate pour un baiser. Le couple s'embrassa avant que Kurt ne bougeât sur le côté de sa bouche et lécha un peu de la sauce.

"Wow Carole, il me faudra la recette." Kurt éclata de rire avant de tirer son mari pour un autre baiser.

* * *

"Kurt, chéri, combien de carton de vêtements tu as?" souffla Blaine en posant le septième carton marquée 'vêtements'.

"Quelques-uns," sourit Kurt alors qu'il bondissait Finnly sur sa hanche. "Papa est méchant, mon bébé, dis lui que j'ai autant de vêtements qu'il a de CD." roucoula Kurt en plaçant le bébé dans son berceau.

"C'est un mensonge et tu le sais." dit Blaine avant d'embrasser son mari avant de sortir.

"Pas beaucoup," hurla Kurt après lui en déplaçant le carton dans leur chambre et commençant à les trier.

"Sérieusement, vous êtes trois et l'un des trois est miniature, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette quantité de choses." se plaignit Finn en mettant le micro-ondes à sa place dans la cuisine.

"Pourquoi tu as trois raquettes de tennis et quatre sets de crampons dans ta chambre?" Demanda Blaine en entrant avec la table à langer de Finnly.

"C'est pas le point." souligna Finn alors que le micro-ondes sonna. "Eh bien le micro-ondes fonctionne." souri t-il avec lui-même en mangeant le burrito du petit déjeuner qu'il a testé sur le micro-ondes.

«Finn, tu connais vraiment avec les électroménagers. Blaine sourit en prenant le dernier meuble de la nurserie avant de tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir. "La nurserie est faite." appela t-il avant que Finn ne se joigne à lui.

"La cuisine aussi." dit Finn avant de prendre une autre bouchée énorme de son burrito.

"Et notre chambre." annonça Kurt en tombant avec eux sur le canapé.

Dès que les trois d'entre eux étaient à l'aise, Blaine et Kurt commencèrent à regarder Finn un peu maladroitement. Bien sûr, ils étaient très reconnaissants pour son aide dans l'installation de tous les appareils dans la cuisine ainsi qu'à la télévision et le lecteur DVD, mais ils étaient de jeune mariés et voulaient un peu de temps seul, ce qui s'avérait difficile depuis qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux. Entre Burt et Finnly, ils n'étaient jamais seuls pendant plus de cinq minutes à la fois.

"Hey Finn, tu ne vas pas voir Rachel aujourd'hui?" Demanda Kurt, un peu trop désespéré.

"Ouais, ce soir à six heures. Pourquoi?" Demanda complètement Finn.

"Tu sais, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche, faire une pause, je veux dire que tu nous a aidés à déménager pendant sept heures environ." Dit Kurt en clignant de l'œil à Blaine.

"Non, c'est juste Rachel," sourit-il.

"Tu es sûr, je veux dire, tu veux pas être beau pour ta petite amie." insinua de nouveau Kurt.

"Pourquoi t'es si intéressé par ma relation tout d'un coup?"

"Je le suis pas. Hé! il pas un grand match maintenant?"

"Ouais, le nouveau jeu de Buckeyes," dit Finn en feuilletant les canaux.

"Je suis sûr que papa voudrait le regarder avec toi à la maison." ajouta Kurt tandis que Blaine essayait de réprimer un rire au pur désespoir dans la voix de son mari et l'ignorance totale de Finn.

"Burt sort avec ma mère aujourd'hui,"

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas inviter Puckerman et vous pouvez avoir un jour de garçon?"

"Ouais se serai cool. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le football Kurt?" Blaine se mit à rire derrière sa main tandis que Kurt roula les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi et Puck ne vont pas chez lui et joué à la Xbox."

"Il en n'a pas"

"La playstation?"

"Nan,"

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas tous nous avoir ici, ça va réveiller le bébé. Alors pourquoi toi et Puck n'allez pas à la maison?"

"Je pense que Puck nettoie les piscines aujourd'hui de toute façon."

"Finn, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir?" souligna Kurt.

"Non, ça va." souri t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu," marmonna Kurt avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le canapé.

"Laisse-moi m'en occuper." sourit Blaine. "Finn, tu devrais rentrer chez toi?" Dit calmement Blaine.

"Pourquoi?" demanda le garçon plus grand, n'ayant toujours pas compris.

"Parce que je vais arracher les vêtements de ton frère, le plonger sur ce canapé et lui faire l'amour sauvagement que tu sois là ou pas." souri Blaine alors que Finn s'étranglait avec son burrito et courait si vite qu'il heurta un mur, courut dans la porte et tomba sur le trottoir.

Les deux garçons étaient hystériques en regardant la voiture de Finn quitter la rue à pleine vitesse.

"Eh bien, c'est une façon de le faire sortir." sourit Kurt.

"Maintenant," dit Blaine en se levant du canapé. Blaine se pencha et prit Kurt de façon mariée. "Je vais te porter jusqu'au seuil," souri t-il en se dirigeant vers le centre de leur maison.

"Je sais que c'est la tradition de 'baptiser' chaque pièce d'une nouvelle maison, alors où tu veux commencer mon amour?" demanda Blaine avant de l'embrasser.

"Eh bien aussi tentant que la table de la salle à manger et le comptoir de la cuisine sont, soyons juste à l'ancienne et commençons par notre chambre à coucher." Il sourit alors que Blaine commençait à le porter vers leur chambre. "Nous commençons à partir de là." murmura Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Blaine plaça Kurt sur le lit avant de monter sur lui-même. Blaine commença à défaire la chemise de Kurt, bouton par bouton tandis que Kurt commença férocement à embrasser ses lèvres descendant jusqu'au menton puis jusqu'au cou. Blaine avait complètement défaussé la chemise de Kurt alors que Kurt se mettait à tirer sur le T-shirt que Blaine portait avant de le tirer sur sa tête. Blaine sourit alors qu'il se penchait pour un autre baiser.

Juste au moment où le moment commençait à se réchauffer, un hurlement perçant se fit entendre de l'autre pièce. Blaine poussa un soupir en tombant sur le lit à côté de Kurt.

"Eh bien, nous savons qu'elle a hérité de ton timing incroyable." souffla Blaine avant de tirer un oreiller sur sa tête et de gémir.

Kurt roula simplement les yeux et alla dans le salon où il avait laissé sa fille.

"Bonne manière de ruiner le moment mon bébé," plaisanta-t-il en prenant sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras. Kurt marcha avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans la nurserie, alluma son mobile musical et ferma les stores pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix. Il sourit alors qu'elle remuait un peu avant de sucer son poing et de s'endormir.

Kurt ferma doucement la porte avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et celle de Blaine pour trouver son mari endormi sur les couvertures, le visage encore à moitié enterré sous un oreiller et les pieds pendants sur le bord du lit. Kurt roula simplement les yeux. Évidemment, il n'aura pas de 'plaisir' aujourd'hui. Alors, au lieu de sa, il enleva les chaussures de Blaine et se coucha, se blottissant à côté de son mari.


	57. Chapitre 57

**CHAPITRE 57**

"C'est quoi comme fête cette fois?" Dit Puck en jouant avec sa veste.

"Une fête d'inauguration," dit Sam alors qu'il tenait un grand sac.

Le footballeur lâcha un grognement gêné avant de frapper à la porte blanche. "Hé Hummel, qu'est-ce que c'est? Nous t'avons apporté une baby shower, des fiançailles, un mariage et maintenant un cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère et tu ne peux pas ouvrir la porte?" hurla Puck à la porte alors que Sam roula les yeux.

Kurt ouvrit la porte avec Finnly sur sa hanche. "Bon sang Noah, tu portes un pantalon."

"Pas si je peux l'aider." Il lança un sourire au père en le poussant dans la maison.

"C'est un joli maison", dit Sam alors qu'il regardait autour de la petite mais pittoresque maison.

"Je sais où nous aurons notre prochaine parti d'alcool." Dit Puck en ajoutant son cadeau et celui de Sam à la pile toujours croissante sur la table de la salle à manger.

"Ouais, totalement, toi et moi, oncle Finny là-bas," dit Sam en montrant Finn qui prenait Finnly loin de Kurt, jouant avec elle.

"Je pense que Finn commence à être allé un peu mou." dit Puck en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Pas vrai," gémit Finn alors que Finnly tirait ses cheveux le faisant se pencher vers elle.

"Oh, ouais, dans quelques années, tu sais que tu la laisseras te maquiller." renifla Puck.

"Non, je ne le ferai pas," dit Finn en réajustant son petit nœud violet.

"Oh mon Dieu, Finn est une femme." Dit Puck en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

Kurt passait et le frappa sur le dos de la tête avec un journal roulé: "Et qu'est-ce que sa me fait?" Dit-il avec un sourcil levé.

"Ummmm", Puck se gratta la tête. "Joli?"

"Oh ferme-toi," dit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de Finn et commençait à jouer avec sa fille et Blaine. Finnly laissa échapper une petite toux.

"Ça c'était quoi?" S'écria Blaine. "C'était une toux, c'était une toux?" dit-il, embrassant sa petite fille sur la joue.

"C'était seulement une petite toux. Je ne pense pas qu'on est à s'inquiéter." sourit Kurt alors qu'il regardait Blaine jouer avec de nouveau avec Finnly.

* * *

"Bébé, tu n'es pas bon," marmonna Kurt en tenant sa fille, toussant près de sa poitrine. La petite toux de Finnly lors de la fête d'inauguration il y a deux jours s'est transformée en une toux rauque qui sonnait plus près d'un aboiement qu'une toux. "Blaine tu sais quelque chose?" Hurla-t-il désespérément tandis que Finnly commençait à tousser.

"Non pas encore!" dit Blaine en se grattant la tête nerveusement. C'était la première fois depuis que Finnly était rentré, qu'elle était malade.

"Eh bien, quand Carole a dit qu'elle allait être ici?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'il se promenait avec Finnly tout en sentant sa tête à nouveau. "Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, elle est vraiment chaude, je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir de la fièvre. Où est le thermomètre?" demanda le contre-ténor alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

"Dans une dizaine de minutes." Dit Blaine en courant dans la salle de bain avec Kurt. "Aller, va t'asseoir avec elle, je le trouverai." Dit Blaine en poussant Kurt hors de la salle et vers le canapé.

"Je pense vraiment que nous devrions l'emmener chez le médecin." dit Kurt alors que Finnly commença à pleurer ce qui abouti à une nouvel quinte de toux.

"Il est presque neuf heures un dimanche soir, je ne pense pas que quelque chose soit ouvert, chéri." Dit Blaine en arrivant avec le thermomètre, le mettant sous le bras de sa fille. "Shhh bébé." Dit Blaine en lui baisant la tête.

Le thermomètre sonna et Blaine lit les résultats. "Pas de fièvre. C'est bien, c'est bien." murmura le père aux cheveux bouclés en frottant la poitrine de sa fille.

La sonnette sonna et Blaine se leva comme une balle et courut vers la porte.

"Carole, dieu merci, vous êtes là." Dit Blaine en tirant la femme jusqu'a son bébé malade.

"Aide-nous," dit Kurt avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'il livrait Finnly aux bras attendant de Carole.

"Elle n'a pas de fièvre, mais une terrible toux."

"Laisse-moi deviner, sa ressemble plus à un aboiement qu'une toux, c'est pire la nuit et elle étouffe un peu?" Dit Carole en agitant Finnly dans ses bras.

"Oui!" pleura Kurt.

"C'est 'croup'." Dit-elle en commençant à enlever les nombreuses couches de Finnly dont Kurt l'avait enveloppée. "Blaine va allumer la douche avec de l'eau chaude, aussi chaud que peut mettre." Dit Carole en donnant à la petite fille qui était maintenant seulement en maillot de retour à Kurt et commença à marcher vers la douche. "Va t'asseoir avec elle dans la vapeur pendant dix minutes et elle pourra respirer plus facilement, je te le promets."

"Croup est si mauvais, ça sonne mal." dit Kurt en marchant vers la salle de bain avec Finnly serré contre sa poitrine.

"C'est une infection, très répandue chez les bébés. Crois-moi, Finn l'a fait deux fois, la première fois, je me suis précipité à l'hôpital." Carole sourit. "Toi et Blaine allez vous asseoir avec elle dans la vapeur pendant environ dix minutes ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire un peu plus facilement et je vais rentrer à la maison et chercher mon humidificateur." sourit la vieille femme alors que Kurt s'assis sur le plancher de la salle de bain, à côté de Blaine qui jouait avec les pommes de douche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Blaine nerveusement.

"Carole dit que c'est 'croup', nous avons juste besoin de s'asseoir avec elle dans la vapeur." Dit Kurt frottant le dos du bébé.

"Dieu, c'est notre sauveuse." Dit Blaine en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Regarde," murmura Kurt en faisant un geste de tête à sa petite fille endormie dans ses bras.

Blaine sourit. "C'est la première fois qu'elle dort depuis ses deux derniers jours. Mettons-la au lit."

Blaine se leva et Kurt lui passa la petite fille endormie. Kurt éteint les douches alors que Blaine mit Finnly au lit.

"Eh bien, ils ne vous montrent jamais sa dans les films." Blaine éclata de rire en bâillant.

"Quoi?" gloussa Kurt en changeant sa chemise.

"Tu sais, tout sa, soixante-douze heures avec un bébé qui peut à peine respirer, ils ne vous montrent jamais sa. Les films m'ont menti." rit Blaine alors que Kurt le tira sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser.

"Hey, hey, hey, doucement. Souviens-toi que Carole va bientôt apporter l'humidificateur." dit Blaine, s'éloignant de Kurt.

"Mais sa fais longtemps." gémit Kurt.

"Oui, mais Carole sera ici dans cinq minutes comme et le pot rôti dans le four. Viens." Dit Blaine en tirant Kurt du lit. "En plus aller aussi vite ne serait pas amusant." dit-il en sortant de la chambre jusque dans la salle

"Eh bien, allez vite peut être amusant." Kurt sourit.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses?" Blaine cligna de l'œil.

"Eh bien Carole est à au moins sept minutes et il reste cinq minutes à la minuterie du four." Dit Kurt en repoussant les couverts de la table. "On fait rapide" Kurt rit en se couchant sur la table de la salle à manger. "Et d'ailleurs, je crois que nous n'avons pas encore baptisé cette pièce, mon amour." dit-il en tirant Blaine sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.


	58. Chapitre 58

**CHAPITRE 58**

Le premier mot de Finnly:

" _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _never to part, baby of mine._ "

Kurt chanta en plaçant la petite fille dans la baignoire. Finnly leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, avant de sourire et d'éclabousser l'eau. Kurt se contenta de rire en lui tendant un canard en caoutchouc et de continuer à fredonner pendant qu'il lui lavait les cheveux.

Blaine marcha devant la salle de bains et entendit Kurt. Il ouvrit soigneusement la porte en veillant à ne pas déranger le moment. Il s'appuya contre le mur avant de chanter le verset suivant de la porte.

" _Little one, when you play,_

 _pay no heed what they say._

 _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _never a tear, baby of mine._ "

Kurt se retourna et sourit à Blaine alors qu'il s'approchait de son mari et de son bébé. Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue avant que Kurt ne chante le troisième verset.

" _If they knew all about you,_

 _they'd end up loving you, too._

 _All those same people who scold you,_

 _what they'd give just for the right to hold you._ "

Blaine s'agenouilla près de Kurt et l'étreignit avant que les deux ne chantèrent le dernier verset ensemble.

" _From your hair down to your toes,_

 _you're not much, goodness knows._

 _But, you're so precious to me,_

 _sweet as can be, baby of mine._ "

"Eh bien, c'était ridiculement bizarre." sourit Kurt en embrassant de nouveau Blaine en faisant crier Finnly et éclabousser dans la baignoire.

"Eh bien, elle l'a aimé." sourit Blaine en ramassant la petite fille et l'enveloppa dans une serviette.

"Oh, bien, Bette Midler serait fière." rit Kurt en séchant les cheveux de Finnly.

Blaine se leva avec Finnly dans ses bras. "Aller Gypsy. Je suis sûr que Papa va te choisir une tenue parfaite!" Blaine sourit à Kurt qui lui tira la langue.

"Gypsy." Murmura Finnly.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargisse quand il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Kurt! ... Kurt, tu as entendu?" Cria Blaine.

"Entendu quoi?" Kurt roula des yeux.

"Finnly, elle ... elle vient de parler, elle a dit 'Gypsy'." Dit Blaine avec enthousiasme.

Kurt leva un sourcil.

"Elle l'a fait, Finnly, bébé, tu peux le répéter?" S'écria Blaine. Le bébé lui sourit. "Allez bébé." Encore une fois, elle resta silencieuse.

"Blaine, chéri. Je pense que t'as hallucinés." rit Kurt.

"Je ne l'ai pas halluciné. Allez Finnly si tu le répète, papa t'achèteras un cadeau." S'écria Blaine.

"La corruption, bien." dit Kurt

"Gypsy." grinça Finnly.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Hurla Kurt.

"Je te l'avait dit." souri Blaine.

"Elle a parlé! Oh Mon Dieu, son premier mot était sur une strip-teaseuse." Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Non, il s'agissait d'une comédie musicale de Broadway." corrigea Blaine.

"Oh, nous sommes un tel stéréotype." Kurt rit. "Voyons si nous pouvons lui faire dire 'Papa'."

Le premier anniversaire de Finnly:

" _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Finnly_

 _Happy Birthday to you_ "

Burt, Carole, Richard, Pam, Finn, Rachel, les New directions, Kurt et Blaine chantaient pendant que la petite fille souriait au-dessus de son gâteau.

"Souffle la bougie chérie." dit Blaine à sa fille sur ses genoux.

"C'est ennuyeux comme l'enfer." Murmura Santana.

"Tais-toi. Mon bébé n'a que son premier anniversaire une fois." répliqua Kurt.

"Je parie qu'elle fait un vœu." sourit Finn.

"Je voudrais qu'elle souffle sa bougie." soupira Santana.

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et aidèrent Finnly à souffler sa bougie.

Tout le monde applaudit alors que Finnly souriait et donnait des coups de pied dans le glaçage.

"Tu es censée manger avec tes mains, pas avec tes pieds." Dit Blaine en mangeant le glaçage du pied de Finnly, la faisait rire.

Finn se leva et souleva sa tasse en plastique rose.

"Comme l'oncle, le parrain et la personne préférée de Finnly dans le monde," sourit Finn. "Je crois que c'est à moi de porter un toast." Dit Finn en souriant tandis que Carole laissa la tête et Burt riait.

"Finny" dit Finnly en faisant des mouvements vers Finn.

"Je ne peux pas croire que c'était son deuxième mot. Elle l'a dit avant qu'elle ait dit papa ou papa." Murmura Kurt à Blaine.

"Je sais, c'est probablement en essayant de dire son propre nom." Dit Blaine en remettant Finnly à Finn.

"Voyez, personne préférée dans le monde." Dit Finn alors que le bébé sourit. "De toute façon, il y a un an aujourd'hui,"

"Il y a un an, Azimio a détruit le garage de Burt, ce qui a mis Kurt dans un effondrement complet qui a fini par avoir une césarienne d'urgence et fini dans le coma. Finn a pleuré, Blaine a pleuré, Burt a pleuré, Nous avons tous pleuré et ba da bum bum le bébé. " Dit rapidement Santana.

"Ok, pas tout à fait ce que j'allais dire mais oui, ce jour il y a un an nous avons été bénis quand cette petite personne est entré dans nos vies." dit Finn en embrassant Finnly sur la tête, l'amenant à rire. "Et je voudrais juste griller mes deux frères pour être incroyable et ayant une fille incroyable." Finn leva sa tasse de princesse.

"Finny." Finnly sourit alors qu'elle caressait de nouveau sa poitrine faisant la pièce 'aw'.

Le grand garçon sourit alors que la petite fille aux cheveux bouclés s'accrochait à sa poitrine.

"Mon bébé grandit si vite." dit Finn en se rasseyant.

Kurt et Blaine se contentèrent de rire.

Les premiers pas de Finnly:

"Kurt?" Blaine hurla à travers la maison. "Kurt, tu as vu ma cravate bleue?" hurla de nouveau Blaine en passant devant Finnly en train de jouer sur le sol.

"Bleu? Je pensais à la rouge, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était près du ..." Kurt s'arrêta à mi-phrase lorsqu'il vit Finnly retirer la bonne cravate de Blaine de sa couche. "bébé."

Blaine roula des yeux. "Donne à papa?" Demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour la cravate.

Finnly sourit et enveloppa une cravate autour de son cou. "Ta da!" Elle claqua des mains et sourit.

"Très intelligent," sourit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Mais papa a besoin de sa cravate pour sa présentation afin qu'il puisse passer afin qu'il puisse se faire de l'argent pour payer les vêtements de papa Kurt."

"J'ai entendu!" Hurla Kurt de la cuisine.

Blaine prit la cravate de Finnly et l'accrocha sur le dos d'une chaise salle à manger avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de voler un morceau de pain grillé que Kurt mangeait.

"Hey!" Kurt fronça les sourcils avant de prendre le pain grillé et de mordre dedans. Blaine fit un sourire à Kurt avant de se précipiter et de mordre dans le pain pendant qu'il était encore dans la bouche de Kurt.

Kurt cria un peu avant de renoncer au toast.

"Je suis le roi toast!" dit Blaine, sa bouche encore pleine.

"Cravate papa." dit Finnly en rampant loin du coin avant de soigneusement se redressé et de se mettre à marcher de façon très bancale à la chaise où la cravate de Blaine était suspendu.

"Finnly laisse la cravate de papa." soupira Kurt en se retournant pour voir où se trouvait sa fille. Les yeux de Kurt étaient larges. Il ne pouvait même pas parler, il venait de taper Blaine à plusieurs reprises sur le bras.

"Ow Kurt! Je sais que tu es jaloux que je sois le roi toast mais sainte merde notre fille marche." dit Blaine perdant son train de la pensée à mi-phrase en voyant Finnly vacillant vers la cravate. Elle se rapprocha un peu de la cravate avant de regarder Kurt avec des yeux inquiets.

"Va bébé, apporte sa cravate à papa." Dit Blaine en s'accroupissant.

Finnly lui sourit en tirant la cravate de la chaise. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés tomba après avoir pris la cravate, mais se releva et pris quelques étapes plus instable.

"Allez bébé." applaudit Kurt à côté de Blaine.

Finnly leur sourit avant de marcher les cinq derniers pas vers ses pères. Elle sourit joyeusement quand elle les rejoignit et tendit sa cravatte à Blaine.

"Cravate papa." Elle sourit alors que Blaine prenait la cravate avant de la balayer dans ses bras.

"Tu es le bébé le plus intelligent, le plus mignon et le plus merveilleux du monde!" Dit Blaine en la tournant et en lui baisant les joues.

"Cravate papa." répéta Finnly. "Rouge mieux." souri t-elle.

"Et tu parles comme ton père." Dit Blaine levant un sourcil à Kurt qui ne faisait que rire.

Première tenue de Finnly:

"Finnly, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas l'aide de papa?" Dit Kurt en frappant à sa porte.

"Non papa, je peux le faire." dit sa fille de deux ans et demi de sa chambre alors qu'elle essayait de s'habiller pour la première fois.

"OK je te crois." Kurt glissa le long du mur et s'assit à côté de la porte de Finnly.

"Hey, elle est toujours là?" Demanda Blaine en remontant sa chemise et redressant son nœud papillon. Kurt hocha la tête avec un sourire. "Sa fais vingt minutes, évidemment, elle tient de toi." gloussa Blaine. "Finnly chérie, ce n'est que le dîner avec grand-père Burt et grand-mère Carole. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une robe de bal."

"Papa, t'es bête." Répondit Finnly. "Tu ne peux pas porter de balle."

"Ba-zing!" répliqua Kurt.

"D'accord papa, je suis prête." Dit Finnly en ouvrant la porte.

"Oh," les yeux de Blaine s'élargisse.

"Mon" soupira Kurt

"Dieu, Kurt, s'il y avait un doute quelconque sur le fait que cet enfant n'était pas le mien, ils viennent d'être supprimés." Blaine rit en ramassant sa fille.

Finnly portait des petits pantalons bleus (qui étaient à l'envers), une chemise blanche à boutons (qui était hors d'usage), un gilet bleu tricot que Carole lui avait fait et elle avait volé l'un des nœud papillons rouges de Blaine et le portait autour de son cou comme un collier.

Blaine la tenait à côté de lui, parce qu'il portait aussi un gilet et un nœud papillon. "Est-ce que nous nous ressemblons?" rit-il.

"C'est la petite fille de son papa." soupira Kurt avant de rire un peu.

"Oh mon Dieu, non seulement elle me ressemble, mais ce sont des couleurs de Dalton." sourit Blaine.

"Tu aimes Papa?" Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant.

"J'adore mon bébé." Blaine l'embrassa.

"Toi et moi devons avoir une petite conversation quand nous rentrons à la maison jeune fille." Dit Kurt en roulant les yeux vers eux.

Le premier lit de 'grande fille' de Finnly:

"As-tu eu un bon anniversaire chérie?" dit Kurt en embrassant la tête de sa fille endormie.

"Meilleur troisième anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu." Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Kurt.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait fini." souri t-il. "Papa Blaine et moi avons une surprise pour toi."

Cela attira la jeune fille vers le haut tandis que Kurt ouvrit sa porte de sa chambre.

"Joyeux anniversaire Finnly!" dit les deux pères alors que leurs fille regarda autour de sa chambre. Les garçons avaient sorti son 'lit de bébé' et l'ont remplacé avec un lit pourpre avec des tables de chevet assorties.

"Merci." hurla la petite fille avant de sauter dans les couvertures.

Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt. "Eh bien, si j'avais su que sa la mettraient au lit aussi vite, je l'aurais remplacé plus tôt."

"Le meilleur lit jamais!" Dit-il en se mettant sous les draps.

"Ok, bien, dors bien." dit Kurt avant d'éteindre la lumière et fermer la porte.

Il était presque minuit quand Kurt se réveilla à cause de quelque chose rampant son lit et celui de Blaine. "Blaine," dit Kurt en le frappant au visage avec un oreiller de rechange.

"Qu'est-ce ..." dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

"Ou une bête féroce s'est échappée ou nous avons un visiteur." Dit Kurt alors qu'il alluma la lumière. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu as eu un mauvais rêve?" Demanda-t-il en tirant sa fille entre les deux.

"Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?" Dit-elle en se cramponnant à Kurt.

"Pourquoi bébé, tu n'aimes pas ton nouveau lit?" Demanda Blaine en lui frottant le dos.

"Non, je l'aime." bâilla Finnly. "Je voulais juste être avec mes papas."

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et sourit avant d'éteindre la lumière.

"Papa Blaine?" dit tranquillement Finnly.

"Oui princesse." bâilla t-il.

"Tu peux me raconter l'histoire de la rencontre entre toi et papa?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Encore une fois, je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois aujourd'hui?" Demanda Blaine.

"Mais c'est mon anniversaire." gémit-elle.

"D'accord d'accord." dit Blaine. Il fait semblant d'être ennuyé mais pensa en fait que c'était mignon. "C'était une journée bien remplie le 9 novembre à la Dalton Academy. J'étais en train de marcher en bas des escaliers pour m'occuper de mes propres affaires quand j'ai vu cette créature magnifique qui essayait de nous espionner. Il m'a arrêté sur la cage d'escalier et s'est présenté à moi et m'a demandé ce qui se passait. Je l'ai informé que le glee club de l'école de notre école se produisait dans la salle commune et qu'on étaient comme des 'rock stars'. J'ai alors pris sa main et nous avons couru à travers le pittoresque couloir raccourci vers la performance. J'ai ensuite chanté le classique intemporel de Katy Perry 'Teenage Dream' qui l'a fait non seulement rougir d'une nuance lumineuse d'écarlate, mais qui l'a également fais tomber amoureux de moi instantanément.

Blaine regarda et embrassa sa fille endormie sur la tête.

Premier jour de Finnly à la garderie:

"Blaine peut-être qu'on devrait les appeler." Dit Kurt.

"Kurt, elle a trois ans et demi. Il faudra bien couper l'accord ombilical un jour." Blaine éclata de rire.

"Comment tu peux plaisanter à un moment comme celui-ci? Nous avons envoyé notre bébé en prison." Dit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de Blaine.

"Ce n'est pas une prison, c'est une garderie et je suis sûr qu'elle va bien."

"Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle n'est pas avec sa famille, et si elle n'aime pas, et si les autres enfants sont méchants avec elle?" Kurt se leva de nouveau et alla récupérer ses clés.

"Kurt arrête! On doit aller la chercher dans seulement quarante minutes et si il y avait eu quelque chose de mal ou si elle était malheureuse, ils nous aurait appeler." expliqua Blaine alors qu'il regardait Kurt chercher les clés.

"On peut aller la chercher un peu tôt." souffla Kurt. "Où sont les clés?" demanda t-il avant de vider le bol de clé entière pour chercher les clés de voiture manquantes.

"Tu veux dire ces clés?" Dit Blaine en tenant les clés sur son index.

"Oui, ces clés, donne-les-moi." dit Kurt, essayant d'arracher les clés de Blaine, mais Blaine esquiva. "Blaine, ce n'est pas drôle, donne-moi les clés."

"Je tiens à différer, c'est hilarant." Blaine éclata de rire alors qu'il réussissait à éviter les tentatives d'arrachement de Kurt.

"Donne-moi, les clés." dit Kurt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé et se pencha sur Blaine qui tenait les clés derrière lui.

"Eh bien à ce rythme, nous pouvons faire une autre Finnly." Il rit de nouveau avant de s'asseoir sur les clés.

"Tu es si puérile." souffla Kurt.

Blaine se moqua. "Maintenant, si tu restes assis là comme un bon garçon pendant dix minutes, nous pouvons aller chercher Finnly." dit lentement Blaine comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

"Bien." dit Kurt en s'asseyant et joua avec ses doigts et regarda l'horloge.

Neuf minutes plus tard, après que Kurt ait fait un petit pas pendant un certain temps et ait essayé d'aller à la voiture sans succès et il était maintenant au stade de la mendicité.

"Blaine, s'il te plaît, on y va. Tu as dit dix minutes, sa fait dix minutes." supplia t-il.

"Non, sa ne fais que neuf minutes et trente-sept secondes." Dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

"Mais nous devons marcher jusqu'à la voiture et conduire jusqu'à la garderie et trouver une place." Kurt se fatiguait de nouveau.

"Neuf minutes et quarante-deux secondes." compta Blaine.

"Mais tous les parents sortent à trois si nous partons maintenant nous sommes garantis pour trouver une place de voiture."

"Neuf minutes et cinquante-trois secondes."

"S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît!" rebondi t-il.

"Neuf minutes et cinquante-huit secondes."

"Dix, allons-y." Dit Kurt en tirant le bras de Blaine essayant de le lever.

"Bien, allons-y, mais je conduis, te connaissant, tu serai capable de nous faire avoir un accident en conduisant à soixante-quinze kilomètres par heure dans une zone de quarante kilomètres." Dit Blaine en marchant vers la voiture.

Après le trajet de quinze minutes à la garderie, Kurt couru pratiquement à la porte et était là juste à temps pour voir la classe dire au revoir à l'autre. Kurt regarda frénétiquement parmi les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit une certaine tête bouclée.

"Finnly!" Cria-t-il en saluant la jeune fille dont le visage s'illumina dès qu'elle aperçut Kurt qui lui faisait signe et Blaine derrière lui souriant.

"Papas!" hurla t-elle en courant vers eux. Comme elle se rapprochait Kurt pouvait voir qu'elle était couverte de paillettes et de peinture. Il y avait des morceaux de paillettes sur son visage et de la peinture verte dans ses cheveux.

"Bébé!" Kurt la ramassa et la fit tourner, la serrant dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda t-il en enlevant certaines paillettes.

"De l'art papa. La garderie est amusante, je peux vivre ici?" Demanda-t-elle alors que Kurt l'emportait et Blaine riait. Kurt se contenta de lui faire un grognement et de lui tirer la langue.

"Je ne pense pas que tu peux y vivre mais tu pourras revenir dans deux jours." Dit Blaine.

Elle hurla d'excitation et frappa dans ses mains.

 _Première chanson de Finnly_ :

"D'accord, pensez-vous que nous sommes prêts à montrer à papa Kurt?" Demanda Blaine à Finnly qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Montre quoi à papa Kurt?" Demanda Kurt en rentrant.

"Papa, viens dans ma chambre." dit la petite voix de Finnly du fond du couloir.

"D'accord princesse." Dit Kurt en déposant ses livres sur le comptoir et entrant dans la chambre de sa fille. "Oh." haleta t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Blaine avait traîné tous les meubles d'un côté de la salle et Finnly se tenait dans un espace ouvert habillé dans un tutu et justaucorps blanc. Blaine sourit alors qu'il se tenait près de sa fille.

"Papa, assied-toi." dit Finnly en tirant une petite chaise rose et en tirant la main de Kurt pour le faire s'asseoir.

"D'accord." Dit Kurt en croisant les jambes et posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Va appuyer sur le bouton chérie." dit Blaine alors que Finnly couru jusqu'à l'iPod et pressa le jeu et couru de nouveau vers Blaine et pris sa main. Une chanson familière rempli la pièce et Blaine et Finnly ont commencé à marcher dans le temps de la musique et Blaine tourna sa petite fille avant qu'elle ne commence à chanter.

" _May we entertain you?_

 _May we see you smile?_ "

Blaine et Finnly dansaient pendant que Finnly chantait.

" _I will do some kicks_ "

Finnly chanta et fit un coup de pied élevé.

" _I will do some tricks_ "

Blaine chanta en faisant le tour du 'invisible thumb'.

"Chante Blaine, chante!" taquina Kurt et Blaine roula ses yeux

" _I'll tell you a story_ "

Finnly chanta en faisant semblant de lire un livre.

" _I'll dance when she's done_ "

Blaine chanta en tournant dans un cercle.

" _By the time we're through, entertaining you_

 _You'll have a barrel of fun_ "

Le père et la fille chantèrent ensemble avant que Blaine ne pivote Finnly une fois de plus.

" _You'll have a barrel of fun!_ "

Ils chantèrent et Blaine ramassa Finnly et elle souffla un baiser à Kurt.

Kurt frappa violemment et Blaine posa Finnly et ils s'inclinèrent tous deux.

"Papa, tu as aimé?" Demanda-t-elle en bondissant de haut en bas.

"J'ai adoré ma princesse, le meilleur numéro que j'ai jamais vu." Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, la faisant rire.

Le premier accident de Finnly:

"Kurt Hummel." Dit Kurt en répondant au téléphone.

"Oh mon Dieu Kurt je suis vraiment désolé." dit Mike au téléphone. Il entendait Finnly pleurer en arrière-plan.

"Mike, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Dit Kurt en essayant de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible.

"Tina et moi sommes à l'hôpital avec Finnly.

"Je suis en route." lui dit Kurt en raccrochant. "Blaine, Blaine!" Hurla-t-il en courant à travers la maison, saisissant ses clés et le cochon farci préféré de Finnly que Finn lui a donné.

"Pourquoi cries-tu?" Dit Blaine en sortant de la salle de bains.

"Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Finnly." dit-il frénétiquement avant de courir vers la porte.

"Donne-moi les clés, tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça." dit Blaine en prenant les clés de Kurt et les deux sautèrent dans la voiture et ont accélérèrent sur la route.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" dit Blaine faisant presque le double de la limite de vitesse.

"Je ne sais pas, Mike m'a téléphoné et a dit qu'il était désolé et m'a dit d'aller à l'hôpital, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer Blaine et pas comme 'ow je me suis mordu la lèvre', elle pleurait comme vraiment pleurer." Dit Kurt alors qu'il se mit à sangloter et serra le cochon farci sur sa poitrine.

"Ça va." Dit Blaine alors qu'il tirait Kurt sur sa poitrine. "Elle va bien."

Blaine se précipita dans la zone d'ambulance et laissa Kurt avant d'aller chercher une place. Kurt parcourait les portes et scrutait la salle d'attente à la recherche de Tina ou Mike. C'était l'idée des nouveaux mariés de garder Finnly. Tina (qui en était maintenant à 24 semaines de grossesse) et Mike voulait avoir plus d'expérience avec les enfants et pensé qu'ils donneraient à Kurt et Blaine un jour de congé et prendre Finnly.

Tina aperçut Kurt avant qu'il ne la repère. Elle courut vers lui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. "Oh, mon Dieu, Kurt, je suis désolée, nous jouions et je ne me suis retourné qu'une seconde, juste une seconde. Je ne sais pas, je détourné le regard, puis j'ai entendus Finnly crier et tomber dans nos escaliers. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire." La jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

"Tina." Kurt la serra dans un effort pour la calmer. "Sa va, les accidents sa arrive. Viens juste ici et assied-toi." Il conduisit la femme enceinte aux chaises de la salle d'attente. "Respire profondément, le stress n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé." Dit Kurt alors qu'il était terrifié à l'intérieur.

Une fois que Tina s'était installée un peu Kurt décida qu'il pourrait parler encore. "D'accord alors où est Finnly?"

"Mike est allé avec elle en radiographie." pleura t-elle de nouveau.

' _Radiographie oh mon Dieu!_ ' Pensa Kurt en essayant de calmer Tina qui sanglotait.

"Ils vont la ramener dans la chambre quatre juste au coin du couloir. Sa ne devrait plus être très long." Expliqua Tina.

"D'accord, merci. Tu peux attendre Blaine et lui dire où je suis." Demanda Kurt sans tenter de sonner paniqué

"Bien sûr, Kurt, je suis désolé." dit-elle encore.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." répéta t-il avant de courir vers où Tina a dit qu'ils seraient de retour.

Kurt était assis dans une chaise mal à l'aise alors qu'il jouait avec le cochon en peluche et attendait que Blaine ou Mike revienne. Blaine fit irruption à travers la porte dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

"Je suis sûr que je me suis garé illégalement mais je m'en fous. Tu sais quelque chose?" dit Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt dans la sienne.

"Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers et que Mike et le docteur l'ont emmenée faire des radios. Des radios Blaine!" Dit désespérément Kurt.

Blaine regarda choqué pendant une seconde et Kurt serra le cochon. Après dix minutes d'attente anxieuse, la porte de la salle d'examen ouvert et un lit d'hôpital pédiatrique roula avec une Finnly très groggy dedans et Mike lui tenant la main en regardant blanc comme une feuille. Lors d'une inspection plus approfondie, les pères pouvaient voir que Finnly avait son poignet droit dans un plâtre violet.

"Je suppose que vous êtes ses papas?" demanda un homme qu'ils supposaient être le médecin.

"Oui." Dit Blaine en regardant anxieusement sa fille.

"Eh bien, bonnes nouvelles. Elle a juste le poignet cassée, mais c'est seulement une petite fracture et il n'y aura pas de dommages permanents. Elle a juste à porter le plâtre pendant six semaines le temps que ses os guérissent. Elle est un peu groggy à cause des médicament pour la douleur que nous lui avons donné, et je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour les prochains jours, mais elle peut rentrer à la maison ce soir. D'accord?"

Kurt et Blaine réussissent un signe de tête alors que le médecin remis à Blaine l'ordonnance ainsi que d'autres papiers.

"Je vais vous donnez un peu de temps seul. Je vais envoyer une infirmière dans un moment pour la décharge." Dit le docteur en sortant.

"Aw bébé." dit calmement Kurt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit où Mike était debout et prit la main qui n'était pas enveloppée dans du plâtre.

"Les gars, je ne peux pas dire combien je suis désolé." essaya d'expliquer Mike.

"Mike, c'est bon." Dit Kurt en simulant un sourire.

"Oh et tu devrais probablement aller consoler ta femme et lui dire de ne pas paniquer." Suggéra Blaine en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du lit.

"D'accord. Désolé encore." Dit-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les deux pères ont juste regardé leur fille endormie avant qu'elle ne bouge un peu et ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et les regardent fixement.

"Papas," dit-elle doucement.

"Hé mon amour." Dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la tête.

"Salut bébé." Dit Kurt en serrant sa main.

"T'aime mon plâtre?" demanda t-elle pas tout à fait concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. "Il est violet et joli."

"Il est beau citrouille. Et regarde Sir Oinkington est venu le voir aussi." sourit Kurt alors qu'il essayait discrètement d'essuyer ses larmes maintenant tombantes.

"Tu le gardes papa, il te rendra heureux." Dit-elle en montrant sa main bandée.

Si Kurt n'avait pas pleuré avant sa, cette dernière déclaration l'eût fait renverser par-dessus bord, le père sauta sur le lit en ramassant sa petite fille dans ses bras et la tenant près de sa poitrine. Kurt essaya d'empêcher les larmes de tomber, mais Finnly commença à lui tapoter le bras avec son petit bras qui était enveloppé dans son plâtre. Blaine lui tendit un mouchoir et il mit une couverture sur Finnly.

"Papa?" Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Kurt. "Tu peux me raconter comment toi et Papa vous vous êtes rencontrés?"

"Bien sûr bébé." Dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur la tête. "Ce fut une journée tranquille, le 9 Novembre alors que je descendais les escaliers de la Dalton Academy. J'ai attiré l'attention du garçon le plus beau que je pouvais trouver alors qu'ils passaient devant moi dans les escaliers. Je me suis présenté à lui avant de lui demander curieusement ce qui se passait. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs mystérieux m'a dit que leur chorale faisait une performance impromptue et que toute l'école les considérait comme des rocks stars. il m'a alors pris ma main et il m'a fait courir à travers les salles pittoresques de Dalton sur ce qui l'appelait un raccourci. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la salle commune, il a remis son sac à un autre garçon et a commencé à me sérénade 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry."

"Et tu es tombé amoureux de lui instantanément." bâilla Finnly en se blottissant plus près de la poitrine de Kurt.

"Bonjour ma petite fille préférée dans le monde entier." Dit Anna en ouvrant la porte et se penchant contre le cadre de la porte.

"Tante Anna!" cria Finnly en se redressant un peu.

"Hey princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as fait." souri t-elle.

"Escaliers" dit Blaine.

"Oh bien sûr. Maintenant, qui veut sortir d'ici?" Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec les boucles de Finnly.

"Moi!" Dit Kurt en levant la main.

"Je suis le second." dit Blaine alors qu'Anna lui donna une pile de paperasse à remplir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que Anna ait rempli la plupart des détails.

"D'accord," dit-elle en recueillant les formulaires. "C'est tout. Vous, les garçons et la beauté endormie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

"Merci Anna." sourit Kurt en ramassant Finnly comme un Koala et l'emporta hors de la salle avec Blaine suivant derrière avec Sir Oinkington.

"Allons la ramener à la maison et on préviendra tout le monde demain." dit Blaine à Kurt alors qu'ils marchaient devant la salle d'attente.

"Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de le faire." Dit Kurt en faisant un geste vers la salle d'attente avec la tête.

Blaine regarda autour du coin et vit tout le monde. Finn, Carole et Burt étaient sur un banc avec Richard et Pam de l'autre côté. Toutes les New Directions étaient bondées autour de quelques tables avec Finn saisissant la couverture préférée de Finnly et Mike et Tina semblant incroyablement coupables. Quelques-uns des Warblers étaient à une autre série de chaises près des parents de Blaine et M. Schuester était assis à côté de Sue qui parlait à quelques-uns des New Directions.

"Hum salut." Dit doucement Blaine. Dès qu'il parlait, toutes les personnes se retournèrent pour le regarder inquiet.

Finn fut le premier à se lever; Il marcha vers Kurt qui tenait encore Finnly serré à sa poitrine. "Dis-moi juste qu'elle va bien." Demanda-t-il désespérément.

"Bon tout le monde. Elle va bien. Elle a une petite fracture du poignet et doit porter un plâtre pendant six semaines mais elle ira bien." dit Kurt à tout le monde.

Il y eut un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"Nous allons donc la ramener à la maison pour qu'elle ait un peu de repos, mais merci à tous d'être venus." Dit Blaine en emmenant Kurt à l'extérieur.

"Kurt, je viens avec toi, et pas le peine de dire non parce que je viens quand même." Dit Finn en posant une main sur le dos de son frère. Kurt hocha la tête.

"Je viendrai demain avec de la nourriture ok?" dit Carole alors qu'elle et Burt dirent au revoir.

Quand les trois garçons sont rentrés, ils ont mis Finnly au lit et Kurt et Blaine ont traîné deux de leurs chaises longues dans sa chambre pour dormir tandis que Finn reposait sa tête contre le lit de Finnly et son dos contre son sable de nuit, ne lâchant jamais sa main pour toute la nuit.

Le premier récital de danse de Finnly:

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est plus triste, le fait que je viens de voir ma fille de presque cinq ans danser comme une tulipe ou le fait que nous avons réservé trois rangées de sièges dans ce théâtre afin que tout le monde puisse la voir?" dit Kurt à Mercedes qui était assise à côté de lui dans l'auditorium.

"C'était mignon et d'ailleurs elle a toujours sa performance solo avec Blaine." Dit Mercedes alors qu'un autre groupe de danseurs venait.

"Elle était vraiment la meilleure tulipe." sourit Carole en serrant le genou de Kurt. Blaine n'était pas dans le public, il était dans les coulisses pour se préparer lui-même et Finnly pour leur solo.

"Blaine n'a jamais cédé et voulu te dire ce qu'ils faisaient?" Demanda Mercedes, l'entracte commençant.

"Non," soupira Kurt. "Et il a soudoyé Finnly afin qu'elle ne me le dise pas."

"Je pense que c'est doux, ils veulent te surprendre." Dit Carole tandis que les lumières clignotent et tous se redressent.

Le professeur de Finnly s'approcha du micro. Kurt se tourna pour faire face à ses trois rangées de famille et d'amis et leur donna un signe de tête indiquant que Blaine et Finnly seraient les suivants. Dès que Kurt a donné le signe presque chaque personne sorti une caméra ou son iPhone, Burt a même sorti une caméra vidéo qui faisait penser que James Cameron était assis derrière lui.

"Bonjour tout le monde, d'habitudes nous laissons nos solos pour les étudiants plus âgés, mais une enfant de quatre ans presque cinq a absolument tenu à chanter ce soir. Ainsi, sans plus tarder, je vous présente la plus jeune étoile à jamais prendre un solo dans notre société, elle se produit avec l'aide de son père Blaine, Finnly Anderson-Hummel!"

Le grand rideau rouge s'ouvrit pour révéler un grand piano blanc d'un côté sur la scène et une longue table au milieu de la scène. La musique commença à jouer et Blaine courut à l'avant de la scène. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec un nœud papillon noir et si vous regardé de près on pouvait voir son micro-casque. Il sourit à l'auditoire avant de regarder vers le côté opposé de la scène où quelques secondes plus tard Finnly accoururent pour faire face à son père dans le centre de la scène. Finnly portait une robe rouge avec un ruban blanc autour de la taille avec l'encolure et les manches taillées en blanc. Elle avait un ruban blanc attaché bandeau, des chaussures noires Mary-Jane avec des chaussettes blanches et le même microphone casque.

"Tu sais quoi Annie?" dit Blaine, face à sa fille.

"Quoi?" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je pense que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde." souri t-elle.

"Et je suis l'enfant la plus chanceuse." dit Finnly en se rapprochant de Blaine et l'étreignit.

" _Together at last_

 _Together for ever_ "

La paire chantait toujours les mains jointes tout en se regardant.

" _We're tying a knot_

 _They never can sever_ "

Blaine et Finnly relièrent leurs doigts ensemble et Blaine se baissa pour être de la même taille que sa fille.

" _I don't need sunshine now_

 _To turn my skies at blue_ "

Blaine chanta en solo et fit tourné Finnly dans un cercle.

" _I don't need anything but you"_

 _The pair sang to each other._

 _"You've wrapped me around_ "

Blaine chanta et commença à marcher vers le public tandis que Finnly couru à son côté gauche et attrapa sa main.

" _That cute little finger_ "

Le père chanta encore une fois tandis que Finnly couru à sa droite et attrapa sa main droite.

" _You've made life a song_

 _You've made me the singer_ "

Finnly se déplaça devant Blaine et prit ses mains comme s'ils dansaient le tango.

" _And what's the bathtub tune_

 _You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?_ "

Finnly chanta par elle-même alors que Blaine la prit par la taille pour la mettre sur le piano alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord avec ses jambes croisées soigneusement.

" _Bu-Bu-Bu_

 _Anything but you_ "

Blaine sauta sur le piano et s'assis à côté de Finnly et chanta directement à elle.

" _Yesterday was plain awful_ "

Finnly chanta en se déplaçant à l'autre bout du piano, plaçant ses pieds où le garde-clef était placé.

" _You can say that again_ "

Blaine chanta en bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté de Finnly et prit la même pose qu'elle faisait.

" _Yesterday was plain awful_ "

Finnly répéta en regardant Blaine.

" _But that's_ "

Blaine chanta en se levant sur le tabouret de piano.

" _Not now_ "

Finnly chanta en se levant sur le tabouret.

" _That's then_ "

Ils chantèrent en sautant tous les deux du tabouret de piano à l'unisson.

" _I'm poor as a mouse_ "

Finnly chanta en prenant la main de son père et la paire marchèrent à travers la scène.

" _I'm richer than Midas_ "

Blaine sourit en regardant le public et fit un clin d'œil à Kurt.

" _But nothing on Earth_

 _Could ever divide us_ "

La paire chanta ensemble et Finnly prit les mains de Blaine et se tenait debout et ils dansèrent devant la longue table.

" _And if tomorrow_

 _I'm an apple seller too_

 _I don't need anything but you_ "

Blaine et Finnly chantaient ensemble en tournoyant.

" _Yesterday was plain awful_ "

Finnly chanta en posant sa tête dans sa main alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la table et commençait à glisser le long de la table sur son coude.

" _You can say that again_ "

Blaine chanta en déménageant pour s'asseoir à côté de Finnly et commença à glisser le long de la table à côté d'elle.

" _Yesterday was plain awful_

 _But that's_ "

Finnly chanta en frappant Blaine avec son épaule.

" _Not now_ "

Blaine chanta en retournant l'action de Finnly.

" _That's then_ "

Les deux chantèrent à l'unisson avant que Finnly ne se précipite vers le devant de la table suivi de Blaine et les deux se lèvent sur la table et firent face au public.

" _We're two of a kind_

 _The happiest pair now_

 _Like Fred and Adele_

 _We're floating on air now_ "

Les deux chantèrent et dansèrent à l'unisson sur la table. Le père et la fille commencèrent un lap-danse comme routine.

" _And what's the title of the dream that's just come true_

 _I don't need_ "

Les deux dansèrent un peu plus avant qu'ils ne sautèrent tous les deux de la table ensemble.

" _Anything_ "

Blaine chanta en saisissant la main de Finnly.

" _Anything_ "

Finnly chanta alors que Blaine la fit de nouveau tourné.

" _I don't need anything but you._ "

La paire chantèrent ensemble et Blaine pris sa fille en style mariée et tourna dans un cercle alors qu'ils chantèrent la dernière note. Alors que la chanson finissait, Blaine reposa Finnly sur le sol et tous deux s'inclinèrent. Le public éclata en applaudissements. Pas seulement les trois rangées qui étaient venus pour voir Finnly, mais le reste de la salle se sont levés pour applaudir le père et la fille.

Blaine regarda alors Finnly et tous les deux soufflèrent un baiser vers Kurt qui souriait à travers ses larmes et applaudissait comme un fou.

Le premier jour d'école de Finnly:

"Tu dois prendre une profonde respiration." dit Blaine en jetant le sac à dos mauve de Finnly sur son épaule pendant qu'il regardait son mari adapter le nœud de Finnly pour la septième fois.

"Je veux juste qu'elle soit jolie pour son premier jour d'école." Dit Kurt en détachant Finnly de son siège d'auto et la sorti de la voiture.

"Viens princesse." dit Blaine en prenant la main de sa fille et commença à la conduire vers le bâtiment de l'école. Kurt verrouilla la voiture avant de marcher vers les deux autres et de prendre l'autre main de Finnly.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, trouvèrent la salle de classe de Finnly et lui donnèrent son sac. Elle était maintenant assise à son bureau, entourée d'autres enfants dont les parents disaient adieu en larmes.

"Ok, tu as tous bébé?" Dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Oui." souri t-elle.

"D'accord," soupira Kurt. "Maintenant, tu te souviens que j'ai mis ta pomme dans la poche latérale de ton sac."

"Oui papa." acquiesça t-elle.

"Et que j'ai mis la tomate pour ton sandwich sur le côté pour qu'il ne soit pas pâteux."

"Oui papa." Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Maintenant, si quelqu'un te traite différemment, ne les écoute pas parce que tu es spécial et c'est une bonne chose."

"Je sais papa tu m'as déjà dit tout ça dans la voiture." souri t-elle. "Va à la maison avec papa Blaine et prend une tasse de café." Dit-elle en l'étreignant de son siège.

Blaine ri et serra Finnly avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et tirant Kurt par le poignet après lui avoir dit au revoir, lui souhaité bonne chance et lui avoir dit 'je t'aime' cinq fois.

"Je ne peux pas croire que mon bébé est déjà à l'école." soupira Kurt en se mettant dans le siège du passager.

"Je sais. La prochaine chose que tu sauras, c'est qu'elle aura des pyjama party et le shopping au centre commercial."

"Obtenir un emploi et avoir un petit ami." soupira Kurt.

"Oh, je dois téléphoner." dit Blaine, "Je dois obtenir un fusil de chasse en premier." Dit sérieusement Blaine tandis que Kurt se mit à rire.


	59. Chapitre 59

**CHAPITRE 59**

La première soirée pyjama de Finnly:

"Papa, papa!" hurla Finnly en courant dans leur maison et jetant son sac sur le plancher et accrochant sa veste.

"Papa!" Cria-t-elle de nouveau alors que Blaine tirait sa chaise hors de son bureau.

"Quoi? Est-ce qu'une guerre a commencé?" Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

"Papa," gémit Finnly en roulant les yeux. "Non, mais Kathy Burrows est en train de faire une soirée pyjama le week-end prochain. Je peux y aller?"

"Je ne sais pas Finnly, tu as seulement onze ans." Dit Blaine en repoussant la chaise et entrant dans la cuisine.

"S'il te plaît, papa, tout le monde de l'école sera là." Demanda-t-elle.

"Hmm, je vais parler à sa mère et tu as encore à demander à ton père, mais c'est ok par moi." Blaine haussa les épaules.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, samedi après-midi et Finnly avait envie d'aller chez Kathy.

"Papa, allez!" Hurla Finnly en mettant son sac à son dos et attrapant son oreiller et son sac de couchage.

"D'accord, d'accord, garde tes pantalons." Dit Kurt en sortant de sa chambre. "Tu as tout, vêtements, articles de toilette, téléphone, spray au poivre?" Demanda Kurt en saisissant ses clés de voiture.

"Oui, oui, oui et vraiment papa?" Dit Finnly en se tournant vers son père. La jeune fille avait beau vieillir; Elle avait les cheveux doux couleur marron de Kurt avec les boucles de Blaine. Ses yeux bleus et son nez étaient l'image de Kurt mais ses traits et son sourire étaient de Blaine.

"D'accord, ton père est au studio d'enregistrement travaillant sur son album jusqu'à onze heures et puis je dois aller au théâtre à environ deux heures pour travailler sur quelques raccords de dernière minute et ensuite travailler sur mes croquis pour la ligne de chute, appelle dès que nous sommes libres ou n'importe quel moment si tu veux rentrer à la maison." Expliqua Kurt en sortant.

Kathy ne vivait qu'a quinze minutes et Kurt et Blaine avaient rencontré sa mère, donc ils étaient assez à l'aise pour laissé Finnly avec eux pour la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que vers dix heures quarante-cinq du soir, le téléphone de la maison sonna.

"Ici Blaine," dit l'homme aux cheveux bouclés au téléphone tandis que Kurt alluma la lampe et s'assit. "Finnly?" Dit Blaine en s'asseyant davantage dans son lit et en regardant Kurt.

"Oui ma chérie. Bien sûr, nous pouvons venir te chercher. Ton père et moi partons maintenant. D'accord à tout de suite. Je t'aime." Dit Blaine en raccrochant.

"Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Demanda Kurt alors que les deux hommes se levèrent du lit et s'habillèrent.

"Ouais, elle a dit qu'elle va bien, mais les autres filles la rendent mal à l'aise et elle veut rentrer à la maison." Expliqua Blaine en marchant vers la voiture.

Après le court trajet en voiture à la maison de Kathy, Kurt et Blaine marchèrent ensemble pour monter les marches du devant et frappé à la porte.

Blaine avait à peine fini de frappé que la porte s'ouvrit et Finnly couru vers ses papas et leur donna une étreinte serrée.

"On peut rentrer à la maison, s'il vous plaît." demanda t-elle tout en serrant ses deux pères.

"Viens mon bébé," dit Kurt en la ramassant comme un koala et la portant à la voiture. "Papa Blaine va simplement dire à la maman de Kathy que nous vous emmenons à la maison." dit-il en embrassant sa tête.

Kurt mis Finnly sur le siège arrière mais quand il essaya de se déplacer au siège avant mais sa fille ne voulait pas le laisser alors il s'installa sur le siège arrière avec la tête de Finnly reposant sur ses genoux.

"Tu veux me dire ce qui est arrivé?" Demanda Kurt en jouant avec ses boucles.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda encore Kurt.

"Non," murmura-t-elle.

"D'accord, si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer." Dit-il avec amour.

"Papa, tu vas me raconter comment tu as rencontré papa Blaine." Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de Kurt.

"Encore une fois, bébé, tu ne te lasse pas de cette histoire."

"C'est ma préféré." bâilla t-elle.

"D'accord. Ce fut une journée tranquille, le 9 Novembre alors que je descendais les escaliers de la Dalton Academy. J'ai attiré l'attention du garçon le plus beau que je pouvais trouver alors qu'ils passaient devant moi dans les escaliers. Je me suis présenté à lui avant de lui demander curieusement ce qui se passait. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs mystérieux m'a dit que leur chorale faisait une performance impromptue et que toute l'école les considérait comme des rocks stars. il m'a alors pris ma main et il m'a fait courir à travers les salles pittoresques de Dalton sur ce qui l'appelait un raccourci. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la salle commune, il a remis son sac à un autre garçon et -. "

"Je t'ai fait sérénade 'Teenage Dream', te faisant m'aimer instantanément." finit Blaine en souriant à son mari et à sa fille. "Elle dort" Chuchota-t-il.

Kurt regarda la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement et hocha la tête à son mari. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Selon la mère de Kathy, ils jouaient à action ou vérité et je crois que sa à du être juste un peu trop agitée pour elle." Expliqua Blaine en démarrant la voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

Le premier soutien-gorge de Finnly:

"Les bras et le menton vers le haut." ordonna Kurt en prenant son ruban à mesurer pour sa fille.

"Papa!" rougit Finnly de derrière le rideau du vestiaire.

"Oh, ne sois pas stupide, j'ai équipé tout le monde de Tyra Banks à Kate Moss. Je suis sûr que je peux adapter ma propre fille pour un soutien-gorge." Dit-il à sa fille rouge vif.

"Regardez, j'en ai trouvé un Batman!" dit Blaine en courant dans le vestiaire empoignant un soutien-gorge à motif Batman.

"Sa ne se passe pas." dit Finnly en frappant sa tête contre un mur alors que Kurt mesura son tour de poitrine.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ici?" sourit une jeune vendeuse.

"D'accord." Kurt se retourna. "Nous allons prendre deux des 'Victoria Secret', un blanc et un nu. Trois 'Laperla' Invisible Feelings en nu, blanc et magenta, et un sur le 'Chantelle' de la ligne 'Seduction' en cramoisi , le tout dans un 90A."

"Oh mon Dieu!" jailli la vendeuse. "Vous êtes Kurt Anderson-Hummel, j'aime tout ce que vous faîtes, j'ai toute votre ligne d'été accrochée à ma garde-robe.

"C'est très mignon." souri t-il. "C'est toujours agréable de rencontrer une fan. Maintenant, si vous entrez dans notre boutique au coin de la 3e et Liberty Street, aller voir Véra, elle vous donnera un équipement privé et un rabais spécial." souri t-il.

"Merci beaucoup." souri t-elle en allant dans le magasin chercher ce que Kurt avait demandé.

"Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part sans que l'un de vous ne soit reconnu." se plaint Finnly.

"N'oublie pas ton oncle Finn." dit Blaine. "C'est le Quarterback pour les Buckeyes."

"Voici monsieur Anderson-Hummel, est-ce que c'est votre fille?" Demanda-t-elle encore. "Elle est belle et a vos yeux."

"Oui, c'est notre fille Finnly." dit Kurt alors que la jeune fille nerveuse réussi un faible sourire et une vague.

"Très bien, je vais vous laisser là-bas. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de différentes tailles." La vendeuse s'excusa.

"D'accord, met celui-ci." Dit Kurt en tendant à sa fille le soutien-gorge noir. Finnly laissa échapper un grognement en tirant le rideau.

Alors la jeune fille était dans le vestiaire, Kurt et Blaine voyaient des garçons à l'extérieur demandant un autographe.

"Finn est ici." murmura Blaine.

"Peut-être plus tard mec." dit la star du football à un jeune garçon en entrant "Hey." souri Finn.

Kurt lui fit signe de se calmer. "Chérie, tu as fini?" demanda Kurt en frappant à la porte.

"Yep. Il s'adapte bien, allons-y." dit-elle trop vite.

"Non, tu viens nous montrer, ton père et moi sommes homosexuels. Qui d'autre est préférable de regarder des soutiens-gorge?" Blaine éclata de rire.

"Bien!" Elle ouvrit le rideau. "Ta da."

"Un ajustement parfait." sourit Kurt en ajustant les sangles.

"Beau design aussi, un des tiens Kurt?" sourit Finn.

Kurt se contenta de rire. Finnly grogna.

"Peut-être que je devrais en prendre un à Rachel." réfléchit Finn, faisant rire les Anderson-Hummel.

Premier Glee Club de Finnly:

Une Finnly de quatorze ans marcha dans la salle de chant de McKinley et regarda autour dans la crainte. Elle avait entendu tant d'histoires, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Salut," lui dit un grand garçon blond, bien élevé, et lui tendit la main.

"Hey," sourit Finnly.

"Tu dois être ici pour les New Directions." souri t-il de nouveau. "Je suis Stevie Evans et cette fille là-bas qui me ressemble, mais avec une queue de cheval, c'est ma sœur jumelle Stacy, nous sommes les capitaines de Glee club."

"Oh bonjour, je suis Finnly Anderson-Hummel."

"Woah." Dit Stacy de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Ai-je entendu le nom Anderson-Hummel?" Demanda-t-elle en marchant vers elle.

"Ouais, Stacy, c'est Finnly." dit Stevie.

"Comme le designer Kurt Anderson-Hummel?" Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour que Finnly la tremble.

"Ouais, Kurt c'est mon père, tu le connais?" Demanda Finnly alors que la jeune fille blonde enleva sa barrette pourpre et montrait à la fille aux cheveux bouclés la délicate étiquette d'or qui disait Anderson-Hummel en noir.

"Et quand tu dis Anderson-Hummel, tu ne veux pas dire Blaine Anderson-Hummel, le gagnant d'un Grammy six fois et le propriétaire de A et H records, Anderson-Hummel, c'est toi? Demanda Stevie avec un peu d'admiration.

Finnly hocha la tête en signe d'accord et rougit.

"Et quand elle dit Finnly, sa se réfère aussi à Finn Hudson, le Quarterback des Buckeyes." Dit M. Schuester en entrant dans la salle du chant. Il sourit à Finnly avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille"Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux et ces boucles partout."

Finnly rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir. "Oui, Kurt, Blaine et Finn étaient tous dans mon glee club quand ont a gagné les nationales en 2012." dit-il avec fierté en soulignant le cas de trophée qui logeait le trophée de leurs nationaux ainsi qu'une photo de groupe énorme de l'équipe chantant et un après la compétition avec eux tous souriant en se tenant autour du trophée.

"Oh, c'était l'année de Sam, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Stevie alors que les gens se pressaient autour de la photo. "Hé Finnly je peux voir tes papas."

"Tu es si chanceuse d'avoir les cheveux de Blaine, je suis jalouse." déclara une fille aux cheveux roux.

"Et vous avez les yeux de Kurt ouvertement." sourit Stacy.

"Hey Finnly était à ce concours national." Dit le professeur en arrangeant des partitions.

"Quoi, dans le public?" Demanda Stevie.

"Je ne vois pas de bébé?" dit Stacy un peu confus.

"Non, elle n'a pas regardé, elle a rivalisé avec nous." souri t-il de nouveau tandis que plus de vingt visages se retournaient et le regardaient avec un mélange de confusion et d'intérêt. "Ok, retrouvez Kurt dans la photo de performance. Cherchez le garçon le mieux entretenu près du centre avec les yeux bleus perçants."

"Je l'ai trouvé." Se vanta Stevie. "Qu'est-ce que je cherche?"

"Il n'a pas l'air un peu enceinte?" dit l'enseignant avec un clin d'œil.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ton père ait participé à la compétition pendant qu'il était enceinte de toi?" Stacy sourit à Finnly.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé faire." Dit le professeur en secouant la tête. "Tu sais miss, tu as presque fait une apparition ce soir-là, tu as effrayé tout le monde dans les New Direction."

"Pardon." marmonna t-elle en essayant de cacher son embarras que son nouveau professeur en sache tellement à son sujet.

"Oh, regardez, Blaine regarde Kurt." dit la fille aux cheveux roux. "Il a l'air tellement amoureux."

"Il l'était et je parie qu'il l'est toujours." confirma M. Schuester.

"Oh, nous allons gagner cette année. Nous avons le fœtus du championnat national!" dit Stevie en donnant à Finnly un high-five.

Le premier coup de cœur de Finnly:

"Papa?" Dit Finnly en entrant dans le studio de Kurt.

"Oui ma citrouille?" Dit Kurt en se penchant dans sa chaise et en enlevant ses lunettes.

"T'es occupé?" Dit-elle en marchant vers son père.

"Juste concevoir une nouvelle ligne, m'occuper de mon mari célèbre et essayer de fournir une maison aimante, rien de plus." Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

"Je plaisante." dit-il en faisant un gestes pour qu'elle entre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Peanut?"

"Papa, tu connais Sam Evans? Je sais qu'il était dans ton club de glee, mais tu le connaissais?" Demanda-t-elle timidement en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son père.

En fait, mon premier jour de retour à l'école après avoir été à l'hôpital un des joueurs de football a jeté un slushie sur moi et Sam m'a ramassé et m'a porté à la salle de bain, m'a nettoyé et m'a amené à ma prochaine classe, c'était un garçon vraiment gentil, pourquoi tu me demandes sa?" sourit Kurt.

"Eh bien, son frère cadet et sa sœur sont les leaders de notre glee club et je me demandais juste."

"Oh Stevie et Stacy pas vrai?" sourit Kurt

"Ouais, comment tu le sais?" rougi t-elle.

"Ils sont venus à une de nos répétitions une fois." Kurt haussa les épaules. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par la famille Evans?"

"Sans raison?" Dit-elle en rougissant une teinte éclatante d'écarlate.

"Oh, je pense qu'il y a une raison." sourit Kurt. "Je pense que tu peux penser que ce garçon Stevie est mignon?"

La tête de Finnly se retourna pour le regarder de ses yeux écarquillés.

"J'ai raison?"

Elle acquiesça. "Mais comment tu sais?"

"Un père sait toujours, sauf pour papa Blaine, il est complètement paumé."

"Tu ne le diras à personne, papa?" plaida Finnly.

"Bien sûr que non mon bébé." Dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Premier Solo de Finnly:

"D'accord notre prochaine audition pour le solo pour les régional est Finnly Anderson-Hummel." dit Le professeur du gle club et tout le monde applaudi.

"Salut les gars et M. Schuester" dit Finnly en courant sur la scène de l'auditorium portant un manteau trench rouge de la dernière collection d'automne de Kurt.

"Ok Finnly, que vas-tu chanter pour nous?" sourit M. Schuester.

"' _Out tonight_ ' de la comédie musicale ' _Rent_ '."

"Vas-y on t'écoute" dit M. Schuester, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il connaissait cette chanson pour une raison quelconque.

Un solo de tambour optimiste commença alors qu'une Finnly de quinze ans marcha au centre de la scène. Avec le dos tourné vers le public. Quand le solo de guitare commença, Finnly dénoua la cravate autour de sa taille et sur le temps, elle l'a jeta la gauche puis la droite. Après qu'elle eut jeté les deux cravates, elle secoua ses hanches d'une manière provocante jusqu'au rythme. La jeune fille se retourna et commença à chanter:

" _Whats the time?_

 _Well it's gotta be close to midnight_ "

Finnly déchira sa veste rouge et l'a jeta hors de la scène pour révéler son serrée, maigre haut rouge pailleté, pantalon chaud noir et bottes noires en cuir verni noir. M. Schuester s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

" _My body's talking to me_

 _It say,'Time for danger_ "

Quand Finnly chanta le mot ' _danger_ ', elle fit l'un des coups de pied élevé célèbre de Kurt.

" _It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

 _Wanna be the cause of a fight_

 _Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

 _With a stranger_ "

Finnly dansa autour de la scène captivant l'essence de Mimi.

" _I've had a knack from way back_

 _At breaking the rules once I learn the Game_

 _Get-up life's too quick_

 _I know someplace sick_

 _Where this chick'll dance it the flames_ "

Tous les yeux des membre de la chorale étaient rivés sur Finnly alors qu'elle se déplaçait le long avec le rythme.

" _We don't need any money_

 _I always get in for free_

 _You can get in too_

 _If you get in with me_ "

Alors que Finnly effectuait un mouvement de danse assez explicite, M. Schuester s'étouffa de nouveau avec l'eau qu'il bu à ce moment-là. Il toussa plus quand Stevie lui tapota le dos. Finnly arrêta de danser et se déplaça au bord de la scène pour voir ce qu'était l'agitation. La musique s'arrêta et l'enseignant continuait de tousser et bafouiller à son bureau. "Je, hum ..." Il toussa un peu plus. "Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu as hum. Comment je peux mettre sa? Hum, grandi." Le professeur rit douloureusement. "C'est juste que je changeais tes couches et maintenant tu es devenue une belle jeune fille, ça me rend fière." dit M. Schuester avec un sourire. "Mais bon travail, je pense que nous en avons vu assez. Et je pense que nous pouvons avoir une certaine concurrence pour le solo au sélection."

Finnly hocha la tête et sortit de la scène en grommelant: "Premier solo et je tue presque le professeur. Oncle Finn serait fier.

La première fois que Finnly conduit:

"Blaine est-ce que nos dernière volonté sont faîtes?" Demanda Kurt du siège arrière de la nouvelle BMW bleue de Blaine.

"Papa!" gémit Finnly du siège conducteur.

"Tout vas bien bébé et si tu deviens nerveuse, souviens-toi que papa Kurt a roulé dans le rond-point et finit juste au centre." Blaine riait en caressant le genou de sa fille.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, n'est-ce pas toi qui as caler ta nouvelle voiture sur l'autoroute?" lui rappela Kurt.

"Oui bien. Hum." Blaine se gratta la tête. "D'abord démarre le moteur. Le pied sur l'embrayage" sourit Blaine.

Finnly prit une profonde inspiration et démarra la voiture. "Rappelle-toi juste que ton oncle Finn a écraser un facteur. Rien ne peut battre sa." Dit Kurt en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Bon, maintenant met ton pied sur le frein et libère le frein à main." ordonna Blaine et Finnly respecta. "Enlève ton pied du frein et met le sur l'accélérateur."

"Papa, papa, la voiture roule en avant." panique Finnly.

"C'est bon, c'est normal. Maintenant, je veux que tu appuie doucement sur l'accélérateur tout en soulageant l'embrayage." Dit calmement Blaine.

Finnly baissa l'accélérateur et le moteur rugit.

"Doucement princesse." l'encouragea Blaine. Finny repoussa l'accélérateur et Blaine hocha la tête. "Maintenant, soulage l'embrayage, doucement et facile."

Finnly tira son pied de l'accélérateur et la voiture secoua en avant et s'arrêta avec un bruit sourd.

"D'accord, tu as calé, il suffit de redémarrer le moteur et nous allons repartir." Dit doucement Blaine.

Finnly redémarra la voiture et réussi à engager la première vitesse et conduit lentement dans la rue.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu mettes l'embrayage, retire ton pied de l'accélérateur, met la voiture en deuxième vitesse et fait de même avec l'embrayage et l'accélérateur.

Finny fit ce que son père lui avait dit et les trois roulèrent très lentement dans leur rue.

"D'accord, fais une annonce à gauche et nous tournerons dans la rue de Finn." dit Kurt depuis le siège arrière en ouvrant un magazine.

"Pourquoi on va chez oncle Finn?" Demanda Finnly.

"Oh, ton père lui a promis que nous le ferions."

"Eh bien, il a été là pour chacune de tes étapes importantes. Pourquoi celle-là serait différente?" dit Kurt.

Quand la famille conduit autour du coin, ils ont vu Finn tondre la pelouse. Il leur fit un signe avant de courir dans la rue pour les rencontrer. Comme Finnly n'avait pas passé la deuxième vitesse, c'était facile de les attraper.

"Hé, les gars, tu déchires les rues, Finnly?" dit Finn en marchant avec la voiture pour démontrer à quelle lenteur elle allait.

"Au moins, je n'ai pas écraser de facteur, oncle Finn." Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

"Ouch" ajouta Kurt.

"C'est seulement parce qu'elle est autour de toi, petit frère qu'elle a cette attitude." taquina Finn

Le premier baiser de Finnly:

Finnly ouvrit son casier avec un soupir. Son prétendant, Reed avait été terriblement calme aujourd'hui. Habituellement, il était constamment à ses côtés; La promenant pour déjeuner, s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le Glee Club et marchant sa maison. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle rangea ses livres et regarda dans son casier pour voir une enveloppe avec une calligraphie ancienne sur le front en disant 'Pour ma chère Finnly'. Elle était scellé avec de la cire rouge en forme de cœur. Finnly sourit en ouvrant délicatement la note:

' **Les roses sont rouges**

 **Les violettes sont bleues**

 **Venez au toit à 14:00**

 **J'ai une surprise pour toi**

 **Amour Reed,** '

Finnly s'évanouit en serrant la lettre sur sa poitrine avant de regarder sa montre. Il était déjà 13:55. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir de son casier et se remis rapidement du brillant à lèvres avant de courir dans le couloir vers l'escalier menant au toit.

En ouvrant la porte de l'escalier, elle aperçut une traînée de pétales de rose qui montait l'escalier. Elle suivi la piste de fleurs au sommet de l'escalier, où une douzaine de roses à longue tige attachée avec un ruban de satin blanc étaient au sommet de l'escalier. Elle les ramassa et les serra dans un bras tout en utilisant l'autre pour pousser la lourde porte menant au toit.

Une fois dehors, elle vit Reed debout au milieu du toit portant un smoking et un nœud papillon. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire lumineux.

"Reed, qu'est-ce que c'est?" souri t-elle en tendant la main.

Reed lui prit la main et la fila près de lui, prenant les roses et les plaçant sur une table voisine. Il tira la jeune fille près et murmura à son oreille.

"Trois mois aujourd'hui." souri t-il.

Reed claqua ensuite ses doigts aux groupes que Finnly n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencèrent à jouer une chanson familière. Il la rapprocha. Leurs corps étaient proches tandis qu'ils se balançaient doucement à la musique. Reed pencha sa joue dans ses cheveux, la serrant pendant qu'il chantait doucement:

" _I'll be seeing you_

 _In all the old, familiar places_

 _That this hear of mine embraces_

 _All day through_ "

Finalement, elle sentit les larmes jaillir dans les yeux, mais elle cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre, sans le regarder en dansant.

" _In that small café_

 _The Park across the way_

 _The children's carousel_

 _The chestnut tree, the wishing well_ "

Elle se tint plus fermement à lui, exhalant d'une voix tremblante. Reed la tenait chaudement contre lui alors en chantant,

" _I'll be seeing you_

 _In every lovely summer's day_

 _In everything that's light and gay_

 _I'll think of you that way_ "

Ils se sont déplacés autour du centre, il souri vers elle, en chantant pour elle et en la regardant sourire.

" _I'll find you in the morning sun_

 _And when the night is new_

 _I'll be looking at the moon_

 _But I'll be seeing you_ "

Il se pencha en avant, posant une main sur sa joue, les deux se regardant fixement.

" _I'll be seeing you_

 _In every lovely summer's day_

 _In everything that's light and gay_

 _I'll think of you that way_ "

Finnly leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux remplis de bonheur en reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

" _I'll find you in the morning sun_

 _And when the night is new_

 _I'll be looking at the moon_

 _But I'll be seeing you_ "

Reed prit Finnly et la fit tournoyer alors que la chanson tirait à sa fin, il la plongea lentement, puis elle sentit la chaleur rassurante douce de Reed derrière son dos avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchèrent doucement.

Le premier bal de Finnly:

"D'accord, un peu à gauche." dit Kurt alors qu'il inaugura sa fille dans sa robe conçue personnellement. Il a été inspiré par le thème du bal 'noir et blanc' et avait une jupe complète en alternance de tulle noir et blanc. Le corsage était blanc avec le désossage noir sur le devant et avec des fleurs noires brodées sur le dessus, vers le bas sur le côté gauche et le long du fond du corsage. Kurt avait accessoirisé avec de longs gants de satin noir et ses cheveux doux et bouclés avait été vaguement tiré vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval lâche

Finnly leva les yeux alors que Kurt lui ordonna comment poser. Reed lui sourit simplement dans son smoking noir.

"Quinze minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que vous soyez libre." dit-il.

"Papa, tu as 600 photos, je pense que tu peux nous laisser aller." dit Finnly en s'asseyant sur le canapé et tirant Reed avec elle.

"Il semblait que c'était hier que je jouais avec ma petite fille et maintenant elle est toute grande." dit Kurt en s'éventant le visage pour arrêter les larmes. "Blaine, nous devrions avoir un autre bébé." dit-il en frappant légèrement la poitrine de Blaine.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse essayer de changer l'esprit de Kurt, la limousine s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la maison Anderson-Hummel avec un grand bip.

"Eh bien, c'est notre tour, a plus tard papa. Nous serons de retour avant minuit, ne nous attendez pas." Dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle tirait Reed par le bras vers la porte. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle se heurta à la poitrine de Finn.

"Hé Finnly Bear." Dit Finn en la serrant dans ses bras et la prenant pour la balancer dans un cercle. "Tu es belle." jailli t-il.

"Merci beaucoup Finn." dit Kurt en repoussant quelques cheveux maintenant lâche qui était tombé hors de updo de sa fille.

"Désolé mec." Finn baissa la tête. "Hey Reed," dit Finn en donnant le garçon high-five.

"Magnifique." sourit Kurt en replaçant la dernière boucle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Amuse-toi bien." Dit Blaine en passant un bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

Le couple parti avec un dernier adieu dans la limousine qui accéléra.

"J'ai besoin de tequila." dit Finn en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ta fille qui a grandi." dit Blaine de la cuisine avec une bouteille et trois verres.

"Ouais, mais c'est son bal." Finn haussa les épaules.

"Et alors." dit Kurt en commençant à verser.

"C'est bon, j'ai pris soin d'elle, j'ai glissé quelques préservatifs dans la poche de Reed." se vanta Finn faisant craché leur boisson à Kurt et Blaine en état de choc.

"Oh mon Dieu." Blaine secoua la tête. "Ont n'avaient pas besoin de savoir."

"Mauvaises images Finn." Dit Kurt.

"Je vais tuer ce gamin Reed la prochaine fois que je le vois." grogna Blaine.

Première lettre d'université de Finnly:

"Kurt!" hurla Blaine de la porte.

"Quoi?" Kurt courut à la porte d'entrée. "Pour l'amour du ciel, quoi?" haleta Kurt en atteignant son mari.

"C'est venu, c'est venu!" Dit-il en bondissant de haut en bas en tenant une lettre.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Dit Kurt en regardant la lettre. "Cette petite lettre de NYU tient l'avenir de notre fille." Dit Kurt en saisissant la lettre.

"C'est épais donc c'est bien." Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Ouvrons-le." souri t-il malicieusement.

"Non." Kurt le frappa sur la poitrine. "On va la mettre dans la lumière." Dit Kurt en courant vers le salon avec Blaine tout près.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Finnly ouvrit la porte pour trouver une maison vide.

"Papas?" Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle laissa tomber ses livres sur la table du couloir et entra dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre. En buvant son eau, Finnly pouvait entendre des voix.

"Oh oui, tu l'as presque." Dit Kurt.

"Oh, je suis si proche Kurt."

"Juste un peu à gauche"

"Oh oui ça y est."

Finnly tourna son nez en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où les voix venaient.

"Oh Dieu, Blaine, tu le fais si bien"

"Je suis si proche"

"Juste un peu plus"

Finnly remonta dans le salon d'où venaient la voix de ses pères.

"Juste un peu plus Blaine"

"Si proche, si proche."

"Quoi que vous fassiez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez pour l'amour de ma santé mentale." dit Finnly en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux.

"Oh, hey chérie." dit Kurt en sautant de la table où lui et Blaine étaient debout essayant de voir dans la lettre.

"Devine quoi?" Demanda Blaine, qui semblait excitée.

"Est-il sûr de retirer mes mains?" Demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

"Oui, nous ne faisions rien." soupira Kurt. "Ta lettre de NYU est venu!" dit-il, rebondissant de haut en bas avec Blaine.

"Oh mon Dieu." Dit-elle en regardant la lettre. "C'est épais. Papa Blaine, tu avais raison!" dit-elle rebondissant à son tour de haut en bas.

"Toujours." sourit Blaine, ce qui fit que Kurt le frappa de nouveau.

"D'accord." La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est seulement une lettre, oui, elle peut tenir la clef de votre futur entier et oui c'est la chose que votre vie a menée jusqu'à pendant trois mois et oui ..."

"Finnly, ma chérie, ton père coupe la circulation dans ma main. Pense que tu peux hâter le processus un peu." gémit Blaine en regardant comme sa main rouge Kurt serrait.

"Mais ce n'est qu'une lettre." soupira t-elle. La jeune femme glissa son index sous l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Elle glissa la lettre et commença à la lire légèrement. Finnly laissa tomber la lettre et joignit ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Bébé?" Dit Blaine en plaçant une main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se mit à paraître triste.

"Je suis désolé, papas." Dit-elle doucement.

"Chérie, tu n'as rien à regretter, nous sommes si fiers de toi." dit Kurt se préparant à embrasser sa fille.

"Désolé parce que vous n'allez pas me voir pendant longtemps, parce que je vais vivre à New York!" cria t-elle avant de rebondir de haut en bas.

'Tu es reçu?" demandèrent Kurt et Blaine ensemble.

Finnly hocha la tête avant de crier à nouveau et de rebondir de haut en bas. Kurt se précipita alors pour se joindre à elle, une fois que Blaine avait traité l'information, il les rejoignit et la famille ont passé les trois prochaines minutes rebondissant de haut en bas dans le salon.

Première Graduation de Finnly:

"Et maintenant je voudrais présenter notre major de promotion pour la classe 2030. Une jeune femme impressionnante, dévouée et unique qui occupera toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur." dit le maintenant principal Schuester quand Finnly marcha jusqu'au podium dans sa robe rouge et casquette d'obtention du diplôme.

"J'ai contemplé et réfléchi pendant des heures et des heures pour des sujets dignes d'un moment de la vie comme celui-ci." sourit la belle fille.

"Finalement, je me suis fixé sur trois sujets dignes, le dévouement, le travail acharné et la persévérance. Sa aurait conduit au discours le plus ennuyeux dans l'histoire de McKinley. J'ai donc décidé d'être un peu risqué. Pour prendre le trottoir moins voyagé. Pour passer l'examen AP Calculs sans calculatrice ou pour essayer de trouver un place dans le stationnement de l'école pendant les heures d'école." Le public se mit à rire.

"Voilà la classe de 2030, finalement de diplômé de McKinley. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous peut avoir une question dans notre esprit qui commence par pourquoi? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas travailler assez dur pour obtenir un A. Pourquoi suis-je aller au bal avec ce mec? Pourquoi Mme Sylvester sait que je mangeais des bonbons? Pourquoi ai-je laissé Beth Corcoran concevoir les costumes pour les Nationals? Pourquoi ai-je sauter cette classe? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauter cette classe? Je me rends compte que l'obtention du diplôme ne va pas nous donner des réponses à nos questions. Nous n'archivons toute grande illumination le moment où le principal Schuester nous donne nos diplômes. Le diplôme est cependant plus qu'une célébration de nos dix-huit dernières années de vie et une promotion sur un tout nouveau ensemble de pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que mon colocataire est bizarre? Pourquoi ai-je bu tellement ... de café? Pourquoi toutes mes chemises blanches sont devenues roses?" La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder ses camarades de classe.

"En toute sincérité, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour refléter le tablier et de célébrer des souvenirs, des larmes et des rires, des déceptions et des réussites; Les décisions qui nous ont conduit là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. McKinley nous a offert des possibilités merveilleuses et une faculté de classe mondiale pour propulser chacun d'entre nous de briller et d'exceller dans nos propres fortes individuelles. Que ce soit marquer un touch pour les Titans ou la mise en scène d'un grand spectacle ou le dépeçage de l'équipe de débat adverse ou de mettre la touche finale à un chef d'oeuvre d'art ou d'écriture ou d'obtenir un score supérieur. Nous avons tous excellé dans nos propres moyens uniques, distinctifs et exceptionnels."

"McKinley a façonné et moulé des individus rendant même les plus apparemment ordinaires ou des qualités extraordinaires. Rétrospectivement de mes quatre dernières années au lycée, je sens que ce qui rend McKinley unique de toute autre école, c'est que nous sommes une famille. Le sens que la bibliothèque est devenue une deuxième maison pour la population mathématiquement incliné. Je veux dire comme une vraie famille. Le principal Schuester est comme votre deuxième père qui sait tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous et que nous savons tous croit très catégoriquement que tout le monde dans l'école comme un potentiel de chant, même si tout le monde ne peut pas l'entendre. Mlle Pillsbury est comme votre tante réfléchie et sage avec un dépliant pour résoudre chaque problème. Les enseignants sont comme des mentors certains avec la capacité de vous pousser à des hauteurs que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer et de bons amis sont comme vos frères et sœurs." Finnly commença à devenir émotionnelle, mais elle prit une profonde respiration et continua.

"Ils vont rester par vous à travers et vous consoler quand vous êtes au plus bas, vous faisant rire quand vous êtes triste et laissant un peu d'eux-mêmes derrière quand il est temps de dire au revoir. Plus tard, ce soir, lorsque vous soulèverez vos shot ... Je veux dire vos verres de champagne, porter un toast aux souvenirs d'une expérience incomparable au lycée, des toasts à toutes les fois que vous resté jusqu'à pas d'heures à la pratique ou d'étudier juste pour bien faire, Toutes ces fois où vous avez offert votre talent, votre siège et votre énergie, des toasts à toutes les fois que vous avez pris le trottoir moins voyagé, toast à vos parents qui ont été à côté de vous, vous ont guidé, cru en vous et vous ont aimé." Finnly commença à pleurer, mais essuya rapidement essuyé ses larmes et sourit à Kurt et Blaine qui étaient souriants avec des larmes dans leurs yeux pour elle.

"Toast à tous les moments où vous avez donné votre tout et surtout toast à la famille et aux amis de la vie qui reviendra toujours à la maison à McKinley. Je vous remercie."

Blaine et Kurt ont été les premiers à se lever et à applaudir leur fille, M. Schuester et les enseignants suivirent rapidement et en une seconde toute la classe de diplômés et l'auditorium sonnèrent une ovation debout à Finnly.


	60. Chapitre 60

**CHAPITRE 60: La fin**

Les premières funérailles de Finnly:

"Papa?" dit Finnly en courant dans l'appartement de New York de ses pères. Blaine sortit de leur chambre à coucher avec les yeux rouge; C'était évident qu'il avait pleuré.

Finnly le tira dans une étreinte. "Où est-il?"

"Salle de bains. J'ai essayé, mais bébé, ce sera pas très utile." Finnly fit un signe de tête à son père en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. C'était difficile de croire que son grand-père Burt sois parti. Dans l'esprit de Finnly, il était comme un super-héros, invincible.

"Papa?" Demanda-t-elle doucement en frappant à la porte.

"Papa?" Demanda-t-elle, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

La jeune femme, âgée de vingt ans, s'assit devant la porte; Elle pouvait entendre les sons de son père sanglotant de l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

"Papa tu te souviens du temps où nous avons pris des vacances en famille au lac? Toi, moi, Papa Blaine, Oncle Finn, grand-mère et grand-père, on est tous allé jusqu'à la cabane. Rappelle-toi quand tu es tombé dans le lac?"

"Tu m'avais poussé." dit Kurt à travers la porte.

Finnly rit doucement. "Je sais. Et puis grand-père Burt m'a poussé. Et puis il a plongé après nous."

"Et puis nous sommes tous sorti du lac ensemble main dans la main." Finit Kurt.

"Et il se mit à rire, et je me suis dit: "J'ai le meilleur grand-père dans le monde entier." dit Finnly, elle entendit la porte déverrouiller.

Finnly ouvrit doucement la porte et vit son père assis sur le tapis de bain en saisissant une photo de Burt et lui à son mariage.

"Allez papa, nous allons à la maison." Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Kurt avait réussi à rester fort tout au long de la semaine, prenant des dispositions, réconfortant Carole et s'assurant que tout était parfait, mais debout au pupitre maintenant avec le corps de son père dans un cercueil à côté de lui, Kurt pouvait à peine tenir.

"Burt Hummel: Comment décririez-vous un homme aussi étonnant?" Au cours de la semaine, plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu la bonté de me téléphoner et de me faire savoir que vous l'aimiez, et je sais qu'il aurait été chatouillé rose pour entendre. Vous vous souvenez de sa nature gentille et aimante enveloppée dans un extérieur de butch. Ses mouvements de danse étranges qui sont toujours venus à la surface pendant les mariages et toutes les autres célé capacité étonnante de faire un soufflé aussi mince qu'une crêpe la recette qui va avec lui dans la tombe. Mais la plupart d'entre vous m'ont parlé de sa capacité infinie de l' plein d'amour est ho vous vous souviendrez de lui. Pas coincé dans une boîte. Choisissez votre casquette de baseball préférée et se souvenir de lui de cette façon. Le plus aimable, aimant, grand- cœur et la personne étonnante que la plupart d'entre nous ont rencontrer. Quant à moi, vous pouvez demander comment je me souviendrai de lui et comment je pensais de lui. Il n'y a juste pas de mots pour décrire alors au lieu sa, je me tourne vers un des films préférés de papa pour l'inspiration. Il englobe ce que je veux dire. "

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre son discours.

"Arrêtez toutes les horloges, coupez le téléphone, Empêchez le chien d'aboyer avec un os juteux, Silence les pianos et avec le tambour étouffé, sortez le cercueil, laissez les pleureuses venir." La voix de Kurt se mit à trembler.

"Laissez les avions circuler, gémissant au-dessus de votre tête, griffonnant sur le ciel le message 'Il est mort'." C'est alors que Kurt ne put continuer. Les sanglots sortirent de sa bouche de façon incontrôlable et posa ses mains sur son visage. Finnly se leva de son siège au premier rang et rejoignit son père au pupitre. Il s'effondra presque sur elle et commença à sangloter sur son épaule. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et essuya les larmes de ses yeux et finit le discours de son père.

"Mets des ronds de crêpe autour des cous blancs des colombes publiques, Laisse les policiers de la circulation porter des gants de coton noirs, il était mon nord, mon sud, mon est et mon ouest ... Ma semaine de travail et mon repos du dimanche, ma parole, ma chanson, je pensais que l'amour durerait éternellement: je me trompais, les étoiles ne sont pas voulu maintenant, éteignez tous, emballez la lune et démanteler le soleil, versez l'océan et balayer le bois; Au point ou sa en est, sa ne peut plus s'améliorer."

Le premier emploi de Finnly:

"Papa!" cria Finnly. "Mets-moi sur haut-parleur, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous deux!" dit-elle, rebondissant de haut en bas.

"Quoi princesse?" dit Blaine en mettant le haut-parleur sur son téléphone afin que Kurt et lui puissent entendre leur fille.

"J'ai un boulot! Dans un petit théâtre du bas-côté Est." jaillit-elle.

"Oh mon Dieu!" dirent Kurt et Blaine à l'unisson avant que tous les trois hurlèrent.

"Oh, Dieu, tu n'as pas eu à enlever ton haut, n'est-ce pas?" paniqua Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt le frappa. "Notre bébé ne se vendra jamais comme ça, non?" dit-il, sonnant un peu incertain.

"Non papa." dit Finnly en roulant des yeux. "Je suis la nouvelle Amber Sweet dans la production Falcon Players de Repo: The Genetic Opera."

"Attends, prends le téléphone, c'est pas ce film d'horreur-comédie musicale sur profanateurs d'organes?" Demanda Blaine de manière protectrice.

"Ouais un peu." Murmura Finnly.

"Et Amber Sweet est la fille dont le visage tombe?" Demanda encore Blaine.

"Oui."

"Et elle se défile autour de la scène tout en faisant de grandes quantités de drogues." Dit Blaine déçu.

"Hé bien oui." dit Finnly, sonnant vaincu.

"C'est génial!" sourit Blaine: "J'aime ce film. Kurt, tu te souviens, je t'ai fait voir ça et tu es parti 15 minutes plus tard." Blaine le poussa du coude.

"Bébé, tant que tes vêtements restent, je ne pourrais pas être plus fière." l'encouragea Kurt.

"Eh bien, vu que c'est une sorte de production à petit budget, j'ai besoin de fournir mes propres costumes."

Kurt roula des yeux. "Blaine va chercher une copie du film. Viens dans trois jours, nous allons faire un montage."

"Je t'aime papa Kurt." dit Finnly, embrassant le téléphone.

"Hey, et moi alors?" Criait Blaine en mettant son manteau.

"Je t'aime aussi, papa Blaine." dit Finnly en raccrochant.

Kurt sourit en raccrochant. "Notre bébé va être une star mon amour." dit-il en embrassant son mari.

Le premier appartement de Finnly:

Blaine sorti de la chambre à coucher et rencontra Kurt qui vérifiait la cuisine une fois plus avant d'acquiescé d'approbation à Finnly et à Reed. Heureusement pour la paire, Reed avait donné lieu une fois terminée. C'était la première fois que Finnly et Reed paieraient leur propre loyer au lieu de vivre dans l'un des appartements de Kurt et de Blaine à New York. Depuis que la carrière musicale de Reed avait décollé et que Finnly avait été réservé jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme Amber Sweet.

"Très bien les enfants." Dit Blaine.

Finnly croisa les bras et roula des yeux. "Papa, j'ai 25 ans."

"Et tu seras toujours mon bébé." Dit Kurt en embrassant sa joue.

"Okay, vous êtes des adultes, matures et pleinement capables. N'oubliez pas d'utiliser toujours verrouiller la porte avec la chaîne." continua Blaine.

"Nous savons papa, je suis hors de la maison depuis l'âge de 18 ans." Finnly sourit en embrassant ses pères.

"D'accord, d'accord, on y va." Blaine sourit. "Rappelle-toi juste de prendre soin les uns des autres."

"Oui, papa." dit Finnly en embrassant Kurt au revoir.

"Et pour porte toujours cette massue que je t'ai apportée." Dit Blaine alors que Kurt le tirait vers la porte.

"Oui, papa."

"Et ne jamais avoir un passe-code sur votre téléphone ou les ambulanciers ne pouront pas communiquer avec tout le monde." Dit encore Blaine.

"Oui papa."

"Toi." Blaine désigna Reed. "Prends soin de ma petite fille."

"Oui, monsieur Anderson-Hummel." sourit Reed.

"On part." Dit Kurt en tirant son mari à la porte.

Finnly secoua la tête alors que Reed se dirigea vers la porte. Il ferma la porte de métal lourd et frappa dans ses mains une fois, rayonnant à sa petite amie. "Notre premier appartement adulte!"

Ils se sont pris la main et sauté de haut en bas, ne se souciant pas à quel point c'était enfantin.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de rebondir et se regardèrent les uns les autres.

"On fait la course à la chambre." dit Finnly en courant vers leur chambre à coucher, enlevant ses vêtements en courant.

"Pas juste, j'ai eu un t-shirt sur mon visage." hurla Reed en la poursuivant.

Il attrapa Finnly et l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur le lit.

"Tu sais que c'est une tradition de baptiser la chambre, n'est-ce pas?" Finnly sourit provocateur.

 _Le premier mariage de Finnly_ :

"Papa?" dit Finnly en tenant son voile dans ses mains. "Aide-moi."

"Bien sûr bébé," sourit Kurt en prenant le voile de dentelle blanche et commença à modeler les cheveux de sa fille dans un updo simpliste. C'était agréable d'avoir un moment tranquille avec sa fille seule avant la cérémonie.

"Papa?" Demanda la jeune femme, sa voix sonne jeune et timide. "Raconte-moi l'histoire de ta rencontre avec papa Blaine?"

Kurt sourit affectueusement: "Ce fut une journée tranquille, le 9 Novembre alors que je descendais les escaliers de la Dalton Academy. J'ai attiré l'attention du garçon le plus beau que je pouvais trouver alors qu'ils passaient devant moi dans les escaliers. Je me suis présenté à lui avant de lui demander curieusement ce qui se passait. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs mystérieux m'a dit que leur chorale faisait une performance impromptue et que toute l'école les considérait comme des rocks stars. il m'a alors pris ma main et il m'a fait courir à travers les salles pittoresques de Dalton sur ce qui l'appelait un raccourci. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la salle commune, il a remis son sac à un autre garçon et a commencé à me sérénade 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry

"Et vous êtes amoureux depuis." sourit Finnly en se tournant vers son père.

Blaine interrompit alors le moment en ouvrant la porte, se mettant à chanter.

" _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _I try to capture every minute_

 _The feeling in it_ "

"Papa!", "Blaine!" dirent Finnly et Kurt à l'unisson.

"Désolé d'avoir un moment sentimental. Mon bébé va se marier." dit Blaine avant de recommencer à chanter.

" _Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 _Do I really see what's in her mind_

 _Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

 _She keeps on growing_

 _Slipping through my fingers all the time_ "

"Là," Kurt embrassa Finnly sur le front. "Magnifique." sourit Kurt avant de se mettre debout à côté de son mari. Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et saisit Kurt dans la position de la valse et tous les deux commencèrent à chanter le reste de la chanson en duo.

" _Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

 _And save it from the funny tricks of time_

 _Slipping through my fingers._ "

"Oh mon Dieu." dit Finnly. "Pensez-vous que d'autres familles ont éclaté dans la chanson à la goutte d'un chapeau?"

Le premier bébé de Finnly:

Kurt et Blaine avaient emménagé avec Finnly quand ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte. À présent, la petite brunette aux cheveux bouclés avait explosé tellement qu'elle était constamment taquiner avec "combien de temps allez-vous restez" blagues. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer et répétait constamment que Reed porterait le prochain.

Le temps est venu au milieu de la nuit. Blaine se réveilla à cause de Reed hurlant son noms et celui de Kurt. Il a fallu quelques instants pour que Blaine se lève, Kurt était plus rapide. Il était déjà au lit à côté de sa fille quand Blaine mis finalement les morceaux ensemble.

Finnly était couchée sur son lit, pâle et saisissant les draps du lit, une tache sombre et humide sous elle. Reed était bouleversé; Il se retourna dans la pièce tandis que Blaine poussait un soupir.

"Je pense que c'était mon eau," pleura Finnly. "Oh mon Dieu."

"Chut, bébé," roucoula Kurt en s'accroupissant sur le sol et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Tu peux te lever?"

"Je crois." renifla t-elle. "J'ai peur."

"Tout ira bien chérie. Reed, un petit peu d'aide ici?"

"Oh mon Dieu." dit Reed avec les yeux grands. "Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu,"

"Tais-toi" pleura Finnly. "Tu me fais peur!"

"Mais," Reed s'essuya le front. "Putain de merde."

Finnly éclata en larmes.

Cinq heures plus tard, un Kurt nerveux arpentait la salle d'attente d'hôpital. Blaine buvait une tasse de café et feuilletait anxieusement un vieux magazine d'hôpital. Il venait de tourner la page avant qu'un grand cri ne se fasse entendre dans la salle d'attente.

"JE TE DÉTESTE, TU M'AS FAIT ÇA! NOUS N'AURONS PLUS JAMAIS DE SEXE!"

"C'est comme ça depuis des heures," grogna Kurt en s'asseyant, puis il se releva.

Sept heures après leur arrivée à l'hôpital, les cris cessèrent. Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, le silence soudain les entourant.

"C'est fini?" Demanda Blaine. Kurt s'assit en saisissant la main de Blaine et en la serrant fermement.

De hauts et incontrôlables sanglots brisèrent le silence. Kurt se leva de sa chaise. Les sons n'étaient pas des cris douloureux et des cris; C'était en fait des larmes, Finnly était en train de pleurer.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Kurt, agité.

"Je suis sûr que tout va bien." Blaine, semblant incertain en se levant et enveloppa un bras autour de Kurt.

Les sanglots semblait se calmer après quelques minutes, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment de descente dans le creux de son estomac. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Reed sorti de la porte dans sa blouse bleu pâle. Il regardait le sol carrelé.

"Reed?" Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude. "Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît." supplia t-il.

Tous leurs soucis ont été supprimés dès que Reed leva les yeux. Ses yeux étaient larges et pleins de larmes et il brillait d'étonnement.

"Elle est tellement belle." rayonna Reed. "Elle est - c'est une fille!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt et Blaine roucoulèrent sur le bébé couché sur la poitrine de Finnly.

"Elle a un prénom?" demanda Kurt en jouant avec les petits doigt de sa petite-fille.

Finnly sourit. "Ouais, elle en a un."

"Ava Elizabeth Carole Taylor"

Le premier rôle de Finnly:

" _For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping_

 _And tell Cosette I love her_

 _And I'll ser her when I wake…._ "

Les notes finales de Finnly sonnèrent à travers le théâtre historique de Gershwin. Elle est ensuite morte sur la scène quand le rideau de velours rouge tomba. Les spectateurs se sont levé en applaudissant à la nouvelle performance de Fantine dans le renouveau des 'Misérables'.

"Elle était" commença Kurt.

"Étonnant" termina Blaine quand les deux applaudirent leur fille.

Finnly avait été choisi comme Fantine dans la nouvelle production de 'Les Misérables'. Et maintenant assis dans le public avec Reed assis sur un côté de puis Carole tenant Ava de l'autre, la famille Anderson-Hummel-Taylor n'avait jamais été plus fière.

"Elle a pas été incroyable ta maman?" roucoula Carole à son arrière petite-fille sur ses genoux avant de réaliser qu'elle dormait.

Après le spectacle Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Carole et Ava attendaient dans les coulisses des star pendant que Finnly enlevait son maquillage.

"Vous devez être très fier." Dit Carole en embrassant Kurt et Blaine sur la joue et leur donnant un câlin. "Je voudrais seulement que Burt ait pu être la pour voir sa." sourit Carole.

"Oui, il l'aurait adorée." Dit Blaine en serrant Kurt.

"Salut bébé." dit Finnly en sortant du vestiaire et prenant sa fille et la fit tourner autour de la salle. "Alors?" Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'Ava jouait avec son collier. "Qu'est-ce que tout le monde en a pensé?"

"Bébé." sourit Kurt en lui prenant son visage. "Tu étais incroyable, ne le dis pas à ta tante Rachel, mais tu es la meilleure Fantine jamais!"

"Finnly!" cria un jeune machiniste en ouvrant la porte de la loge. "Les critique sont la." Dit-il en lui tendant la dernière copie du 'New York Times'. Le vestiaire se remplit d'excitation alors que Finnly se mit à feuilleter le papier.

Elle est venue à la section Arts et commença à lire frénétiquement.

"À voix haute." applaudit Blaine.

"D'accord." souri t-elle. "La voix féminine et les manières sensuelles de Finnly Taylor (la fille de Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel, respectivement dans les industries de la mode et de la musique) s'accordent magiquement avec le rôle de Fantine, (C'est la seule représentation de 'Les Misérables' dans laquelle j'ai participé dans la ballade de Fantine, 'I Dreamed a Dream', non seulement a arrêté le spectacle, mais a abattu la maison.)" s'écria la femme avec enthousiasme.

"Bébé tu es génial!" dit Reed en tirant sa femme pour un baiser.

"J'ai toujours su que tu réussirais, je suis fier de toi." sourit Kurt en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

La première expérience de Finnly avec le cancer:

"Stade 4, le cancer du pancréas." retentit la voix du docteur dans la pièce.

Finnly aspira un souffle. Elle savait que c'était mauvais. Elle savait quand elle a vu son père perdre des quantités copieux de poids que c'était mauvais. Elle savait quand elle l'a trouvé vomissant du sang que c'était mauvais. Et elle savait quand Kurt était trop faible pour ouvrir la porte de son loft que c'était mauvais. Mais rien ne l'avait préparée pour sa.

Finnly tourna la tête pour voir comment était Blaine. Elle le vit s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, haletant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Finnly prit la main de son père aux cheveux bouclés tandis que le docteur continuait à parler. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il disait, ils venaient d'entendre les mots 'radiation', 'chimiothérapie' et enfin 'terminal'.

"Terminal?" s'étrangla Blaine.

"Je suis désolé, mais où le cancer est situé, c'est inopérable. Il entoure l'artère qui fournit tout le sang au pancréas. Nous pouvons réduire le rayonnement et la chimiothérapie, mais avec le stade et la propagation du cancer, je pourrais seulement vous donner quelques mois de plus." expliqua le docteur.

"Des mois?" Demanda Blaine. "Il y a deux jours, nous étions assis sur le balcon parlant de Rio et maintenant il nous reste que des mois?" Blaine était hystérique.

"Papa," dit Finnly en essayant de le calmer.

"Non, non, juste non." Blaine tendit la main dans sa poche arrière pour prendre son portefeuille. "Voilà." Blaine sorti quelques billets de cent dollars et les lança au médecin. "Achetez-moi un remède. Achetez-moi un remède." Il jeta plus d'argent au médecin. "J'ai travaillé jour après jour et maintenant j'ai plus d'argent alors je sais quoi faire avec. Mais quel est le point? Quel est le point si tout ce que vous pouvez acheter est des mois." Blaine saisi une masse massive d'argent. "Achetez-moi un remède." Dit-il en le jetant au médecin avant de le pousser à la porte avant de se décomposé en une crise de sanglots.

"Papa?" dit Finnly en mettant et main sur l'épaule de son père. Il haussa les épaules. Finnly regarda Kurt qui tirait déjà les couvertures du lit. Il abaissa le rail de lit et balança ses jambes sur le côté et avec l'aide de Finnly, se leva et se dirigea vers son mari qui était maintenant agenouillé sur le plancher. Il baissa la tête et enveloppa son bras protecteur autour de l'homme sanglotant.

Kurt se pencha pour que ses joues et celles de Blaine se touchent avant de chuchoter. "Allons jusqu'au bout ce soir." Il embrassa une larme maintenant tombante. "Pas de regrets juste de l'amour." Kurt s'assit alors du plancher et tira Blaine près de lui, il était appuyé contre la poitrine de l'homme fragile. "On peut danser jusqu'à mourir." Blaine lâcha un autre sanglot étouffé. "Toi et moi serons jeunes pour toujours."

La première perte majeure de Finnly:

Le respirateur allait et venait de façon rythmée. Le faible sifflement de l'air pouvait être entendu avec le bip lent et faible du moniteur de fréquence cardiaque. Finnly tenait la main de son père, ses doigts entrelacés dans les ossements de son père. La frêle main de Kurt leva celle de sa fille et l'embrassa. Sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Blaine. Son amant, mari, ami et âme sœur.

Kurt réussit à saisir une prise de sa table de chevet et se tirer sur le côté gauche du lit. Il regarda vers Blaine qui le regarda avec confusion et se souvint de la première fois que Kurt était à l'hôpital après que Karofsky l'ait attaqué et il fit exactement la même cascade pour amener Blaine dans le lit d'hôpital. Kurt se pencha ensuite pour baisser le garde-corps latéral, mais la main de Blaine toucha la sienne et ils le firent ensemble.

Blaine enleva ses chaussures et monta dans le lit d'hôpital. Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de Blaine et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Blaine caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Kurt alors qu'ils étaient couchés ensemble.

"Ce fut une journée tranquille, le 9 Novembre alors que je descendais les escaliers de la Dalton Academy." Dit Kurt d'une voix rauque en regardant Blaine.

"Tu as attiré l'attention du garçon le plus beau que tu pouvais trouver alors qu'ils passaient devant toi dans les escaliers." sourit Blaine.

"Tu t'ais présenté à lui avant de lui demander curieusement ce qui se passait." dit Finnly sa voix se brisant.

"Le garçon aux cheveux noirs mystérieux m'a dit que leur chorale faisait une performance impromptue et que toute l'école les considérait comme des rocks stars." soupira Kurt.

"J'ai alors pris ta main et t'a fait courir à travers les salles pittoresques de Dalton sur ce que j'appelait un raccourci." dit Blaine, sanglotant maintenant.

"Quand vous êtes arrivés à la salle commune, il a remis son sac à un autre garçon et a commencé à te sérénade 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry." dit Finnly, embrassant la main de son père.

"Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais césser de l'aimé." Chuchota Kurt.

"Je t'aime mon ange." lui murmura Blaine en l'embrassant une dernière fois

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour." lui répondit Kurt

La respiration de Kurt commença à ralentir jusqu'à ce que la faible montée et chute de sa poitrine s'arrêta. C'était ça. Rien de dramatique, pas de chanson finale, pas de pause, pas de lumière brillante, tout c'est juste arrêté.

La première fois de Finnly seule:

Sa faisait seulement quatre mois que Finnly avait perdu Kurt et maintenant elle était debout dans son salon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Blaine était parti aussi. Le stress de perdre Kurt avait été trop pour son cœur et il a césser de battre quatre mois jour pour jour après la mort de Kurt. Finnly l'avait trouvé assis dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir de Kurt. Il avait l'air si paisible, presque comme s'il dormait. Mais quand elle avait essayé de le réveiller pour dîner, elle ne pouvait pas. L'ambulance était arrivée mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Elle était là, une femme de 54 ans, toute seule. Oui, elle avait un mari aimant et une belle fille qui venait d'être acceptée à Yale, mais ses parents étaient partis. Ses mentors, ses meilleurs amis, ses gardiens qui étaient toujours là à travers les bons et les mauvais moments. Et maintenant, elle dut faire face à une salle pleine de monde à la veiller de son père Blaine.

"Comment tu tiens le coup?" Demanda Reed en posant un bras de soutien autour de l'épaule de Finnly.

Finnly essaya de répondre mais fondit en larmes. "Oh chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Reed en la tirant dans une étreinte.

"C'est juste que ..." Finnly laissa sortir un autre sanglot. "Tous ces gens continuent à parler de leur amour et ils ont tous une mémoire personnelle stupide à partager. Mais-" elle pris une respiration profonde. "Ils ne sont pas leurs pères, ils étaient les miens. ... Et ils sont parti maintenant, tout est fini ... Le lit qu'ils m'ont acheté pour mon anniversaire, la robe qu'ils m'ont acheté pour ma première danse scolaire." dit Finnly en serrant Reed plus fort.

"Kurt et Blaine sont peut-être partis." dit Reed en essuyant une larme. "Mais ils ne seront jamais oubliés."

Les premiers petits-enfants de Finnly:

Finnly essuya une larme en plaçant une rose rouge à longues tiges sur les tombes de ses pères. La femme s'agenouilla sur le sol en regardant les parcelles partagées. Il était difficile de croire que deux des personnes les plus étonnantes qu'elle avait jamais rencontré étaient maintenant enterrés.

"Maman?" Demanda Ava en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

"Oh, Ava, ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas être dans le froid. Viens, on va rentrer." dit Finnly, semblant surprise de la présence de sa fille.

"Maman, je vais bien. Tout simplement parce que je suis enceinte ne signifie pas que je suis faite de porcelaine" dit Ava, roulant des yeux à sa mère protectrice. La jeune fille s'abaissa sur le sol pour s'agenouiller à côté de sa mère.

' _Porcelaine_ '. Finnly pensa au surnom de son père Kurt au lycée.

Essuyant une nouvelle larme, Finnly força un sourire. "Oui, mais c'est mon petit-enfant là-dedans et je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

"Leurs," sourit Ava. "Je viens juste de revenir du médecin et il y en a 2."

"2?" Finnly sourit d'émerveillement en posant une main sur le ventre de sa fille.

"Oui" confirma Ava.

"Des jumeaux?"

Ava hocha la tête en guidant la main de sa mère vers le côté gauche de son ventre. "Voici Kurt," elle déplaça ensuite sa main à droite. "Et voici Blaine."

Finnly était sans voix, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de tirer sa fille dans une étreinte serré."

 **FIN**


End file.
